Midnight Sun
by Blackecplise
Summary: Ulquiorra finally gives into human emotions, and made Orihime his. But, that's not all, as the new found lovers take their first step, a new possible recruit comes into the gang. New challenges, new friends...and perhaps, new enemies as well.
1. Chapter 1: Fragments of the Dust

Blackecplise: Hi!! It's my first time here so I hope you guys would like my story of Ulquihime!.

I really got inspired from the other writers of Ulquihime so I can't resist and I want to join in as well!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own/ owe bleach, haha…. JUST MY LOVE FOR Ulquiorra (He'll get angry if I shout) *haha*

Chapter 1:

The fragments of the dust,

_Hmph…._ Is what come into the mind of Ulquiorra, as Ichigo had refused to kill him. "…you stubborn and pathetic shinigami…" He opened his eyes, what he said was like some sort of chuckle, but it was too faint for them to notice.

Then he turned his face to look at Orihime, who was looking at him all this time.

"…I'm beginning, to see, something…right now," He muttered, he slowly extended his arm, as if he was reaching for something.

"…You guys, are beginning, as well, to interest me…" then, his voice was slowly fading. As if, he was.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw a part of Ulquiorra's wings, slowly turning into the dust of the wind.

"Hey—Y-You're wings!!" then his eyes looked down, "Legs—and—Your legs!"

"Silence," Ulquiorra silently said. "…This is what I get…for being too intrigued by such,….pathetic, people…." His emerald eyes gazed at Orihime, who had horror in her eyes.

"….but…. I don't blame myself for it…."

His mouth opened, at first nothing came out, then he repeated.

"….Are you scared of me…….woman?" He asked her, his voice sounds impassive and toneless as ever, however, it sounded like, it was desperate for an answer. His hand slowly opened to reach out, to his vision, it looked like he could grab hold of her.

Orihime didn't flinch, she looked at him with sad eyes, she placed her hand to her chest. "…I'm not…." She said to him, her eyes looking softly at him, that it had struck him.

"_**I'm not scared…"**_

Ulquiorra's eyes, that was for a minute ago, cold, and pale with his green color, suddenly softened, into his emerald color, it softened so much, that it became, irresistible. And can't help but to feel sorry for him,

He softly said, and for the first time, it felt like, even if it was so faint….There was an emotion. _**"…..I….see….."**_

_Ulquiorra-kun…._ Orihime slowly reached out her other hand, just as she was about to grab his hand, her hand went through his, leaving dust in the air.

Orihime's eyes widened,

"Ulqui" then as his wrist soon dissolved.

"-o-" then, as his whole arm did.

"—ra—kun..…..!"

Ulquiorra looked at her, his eyes softening. _…What is this?---This thing you won't stop nagging about?----You humans…._ He was almost back being annoyed, until he saw Orihime, still reaching out to him. At the back, Ichigo and Uryuu was speechless.

"…No…wait…!?" Orihime's voice was shaking so much.

…_.Say that word so freely…._ He continued his thoughts calmly…_.What would I see if I crack open your skull?_...._.Or rip open your chest?....I've forgotten already…..Ah….wait……_ Then his mind slowly turned blank. _….I get it……..…._

Then, the static image of Orihime smiling at him slowly began to be clear in color and image, it was the only thing in his mind now.

As the back of his head slowly turned to the dust of the wind, he never stopped looking at her,

Then the last words, slowly formed in his head, and at the same time, coming out from his voice.

_The Heart_

"_**The Heart"**_

Then, his face, together with everything of his body, was gone, turned into dust.

"No….Ulquiorra~…..!" She gasped, covering her mouth to avoid screams that might burst out. "…It's a lie….this is just…!"

"Inoue…" Ichigo muttered as he tried to comfort her.

"Kurosaki-kun….." she muttered, "Ishida-kun…." Her eyes began to water. _…It might take everything I have…To heal him but…how??_

Then suddenly another huge reiatsu has burst out.

"INOUE MOVE!!" Ichigo pushed her out of the way, as Yammy's fist suddenly came from below.

Yammy looked around, he couldn't trace Ulquiorra anymore. "That dumb kick…Just when I was thinking of giving him some help! Keh, an idiot from the start till the end" He glared down at Ichigo, who struggled to stand up. "…And I can't believe," his eyes went to Orihime's sight. "That he even softened up to a puny little human girl like you….disgusting"

…_He…did…??_ Orihime thought, her hand grasping the other hand.

The sonido was so fast that it Yammy was no infront of her, his brought up his huge fist.

"Haha!!! That doesn't matter anymore! At least now—I shall have a chance on the that damn emo guy's spot!!!" He laughed, "DIE YOU PUNY HUMAN!!!" before it lay a hand on her, Ichigo, together with Orihime's shield blocked his attack. But the impact was so hard that it shattered her glass like shield and sent her flying beside Uryuu.

Uryuu gasped as he tried to reach for her, "Inoue--!!—s-san—A—Ah….!!" But the sword was getting in his way.

"Inoue?!" Ichigo gasped.

"SHUDDAP!" Yammy suddenly slammed Ichigo to the ground

"Gah!!" Ichigo gasped as his back hit hard at concrete cement.

"I'll kill you first, since you are so impatient!!" Yammy grinned an ugly, ugly smile……gross…….

"Kurosaki!—Ugh!" Uryuu gasped, the sword was still penetrated to his guts, it hurt, so much. "D—Damn…!"

"Ishida-kun--!!" Orihime snapped out of herself as she rushed to his side, "Shumpo, Ayame!" her pins click a flash of light as it began to emanate an orange and gold color, healing Ishida fast,

"Orihime, we have to get the sword out!" Shumpo said to her, she nodded as she knelt infront of him. She placed her hand on the sword's handle.

"Ugh—I—Inoue-san…!" he gasped, then panted from the pain that stung him. His deep ocean blue eyes landed at her gray eyes,

"I'm sorry Ishida-kun, but…Please bare with me!" she said to him, worry was all over her voice, as she heard Ichigo being thrown by Yammy. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and the other on the handle, she suddenly became nervous as she closed her eyes.

Then she felt someone's hand on her shoulder,

"…..I trust you…" Uryuu silently said with a grin.

Orihime sigh, she was beginning to calm down,_…I can't make it too fast or too slow…_ Then, she began to pull the sword, she felt Uryuu's grip on her shoulder tighten, she didn't want to open her eyes, afraid she might freeze.

Then the tip was out, she opened her eyes just as soon as she threw away the sword, luckily enough, it slid to Ichigo, which he grabbed and blocked another punch from Yammy.

"Ishida-kun, hold on!" she said as the healing, or reverse time process had began.

Uryuu grinned, although it stings, "…..I told you, I trusted in you," he said.

Orihime smiled back, but Uryuu knew it wasn't as sweet as before, it was no so different.

Then, she felt Ichigo's reiatsu dropping, she looked back, he was weakening, Uryuu noticed it too.

"Inoue-san, I'm fine, hurry!!" Uryuu said, as the stab wound closed up. Orihime nodded as she turned to Ichigo's direction.

_Shumpo, Ayame…!..._ She said in her mind as the faeries flew to him.

Ichigo turned to Orihime and yelled out, "Inoue—Behind you!!"

"Ah--?!" She gasped, seeing Yammy's humongous, and white teeth, grin, with a cero from his mouth just above her. "S-S—Santen Kisshun!" just as the shield appeared, Yammy had fired the Cero.

But, there was cracks beginning to form.

"Inoue-san!!" Ishida gasped, he looked for the bracelet he wore, surprisingly, it wasn't in his wrist, "What the?!—Where?!!"

"Inoue!!—Damn bastard! Stop!!" Ichigo yelled out, but the pain immobilized him to move. "….Dammit!!!"

"!!!" Orihime was struggling. She knew it was going to break any minute now.

"Oy woman!!" a voice came out, it was Tsubaki. "Hurry up and use me!! Or else at this rate!"

"I—I can't! even if I would, we did it the last time I fought with Yammy, you were….I just can't!--??" Orihime noticed at the corner of her eye, the green sword, green sword….the sword that had belonged to Ulquiorra. _T—that's right, Ulquiorra's sword was given to him by the arrancar, maybe, maybe it would have an effect!....But, first, I need to fight this one off…._

This was going to be difficult, the shield was in the verge to break anytime now. Then suddenly, it shattered, and the Cero was heading straight towards her.

She felt a tug from her sleeve as she was pulled away, inches away from being fried, Uryuu panted, still clenching onto her sleeve.

"A—Are you alright?!"

Orihime nodded, "T-Thanks…"_ Ishida-kun has already regained his agility….but Kurosaki-kun's, he's still down…_ She faced him, he still was immobilized.

"You little *****!!!" Yammy yelled out as he prepare for another Cero from his mouth.

Before Uryuu flashed stepped with Orihime out of the way, Orihime began to run towards the sword.

"Inoue-san!!?" Uryuu gasped, then he flash stepped back before the Cero hit him from above.

Orihime tripped before reaching towards th sword, what a stupid thing that had happened, she scrambled to her feet as she grabbed Ulquiorra's sword, her captor, yet, somehow, her misunderstood friend.

She held it very tight, but it was clear she was shaking with fear, Yammy's sonido suddenly made him appear infront of her in a flash and hit her off, making her lose her grip and fell down on the floor, the sword stabbed itself just behind her, as her back gently leaned on the shining blade.

"Hah, trust me, the one I just did was very weak, can't believe it did a huge toll on you" He grinned, "This time, I won't be so gentle." Having a huge and ugly guy to say that, itself, freaks the heck of out Orihime.

"I—Inoue-san!" Uryuu was about to flash step to her, but then suddenly, he couldn't move for some reason. "D—Damn…w-what is this?!—M—My body—can't move…!"

The after shock from the stabbing wound that Ichigo's black katana had given him was now starting it take a toll, true it was healed, but since Uryuu had rushed it, it wasn't completely healed from the inside, and Uryuu fell on his knees again. "D..Damn…!"

"Inoue!!—Hurry up and run!! Inoue!!" Ichigo yelled out, as he struggled to get up, but his body wouldn't move, as Shumpo and Ayame, although not told to, was now being pressured to do their work faster.

"Don't worry, this would only hurt….a lot" Yammy grinned as his mouth opened as wide as it could, and a huge red light began to form, brighter than the rest of the previous Ceros he had done and fired to them.

Orihime moved her hands back to her back, making the bracelets that Ulquiorra had given her, touched the stainless steel blade.

"Oy woman!! Woman hurry!! We have to fire me right now!!" Tsubaki yelled out. "Koten Zanshun!! Yell out already!! Oy!!"

"Use us Orihime!! Hurry!! Please!! Santen Kisshun or something!!"

_Even if they say that---m—my body couldn't move….I can't even use the sword behind me…! _Orihime's body was now frozen with fear, as she watched the Cero, being formed just above her. She heard the screams and yells of Ichigo and Uryuu, and from her fairies, but yet, she could not move.

Then, it was time for the Cero to fire, Orihime shut her eyes with a loud squeak from her voice, then, the image of Ulquiorra flashed in her mind. From her voice, she muttered silently. She doesn't even know, if she was even moving her mouth.

"…_**Reject…..Murus….. Hierago….."**_

Then a huge blast blew, that dust was everywhere, but the strange thing was.

They heard another weird sound just as when the same time the Cero was launched, like it being slapped away. And rustling of fabric, an epic silence filled the air, as the heavy dust has yet to clear.

"…_**What? So is this what you call a Cero?..."**_

A voice suddenly come, it was harsh and cold, Ichigo and Uryuu's eyes widened, it was too familiar, like a ghost to them.

"…_**.How disappointing, Yammy…."**_ The voice came again, dark and yet beautiful.

Orihime was shivering, she didn't feel the cold blade from behind her, she didn't even notice the bracelets on her wrist has turned into white gold. Then she felt herself warm up, she noticed that Tsubaki was flying around, and she herself was glowing.

Not only that, but long coattails rustle as it slowly rested on the floor, someone was standing infront of her.

Someone, who she thought was gone.

Then the dust cleared, _**"I guess you're trash too….Yammy,"**_

Raven midnight hair, and dark piercing emerald eyes, and a arm extended our, with his wrist looking like it had slammed something with the flick of his back hand. And skin, pale white.

Orihime's mouth flinched, "Ul--"

"ULQUIORRA!?!" Ichigo and Uryuu both gasped, thinking they must have seen a ghost. "W-Wait, is it really him?"

Ulquiorra's eyes moved to look at them, threateningly that it both gave them chills._** "….Trash…."**_

Uryuu and Ichigo both sighed. While Orihime just grinned.

_**Uh-huh…….It's him alright,**_

* * *

Guys!!! Please leave comments and reviews please!!!~~~

Yaho!!


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost of a Lover

Chapter 2: Ghost of a Lover.

"Ulquiorra?!!?!" Yammy gasped in disbelief, stepping back slightly. Then he began to laugh. "Hahahah!! What kind of trick is this huh woman!?! 'Cause it's not fooling me!!"

"Can an illusion created by this woman actually hit your Cero with just the back of his hand, Yammy?" Ulquiorra tilted his head, he was mocking him, but with an impassive kind of tone.

_Geez, it is him…._ Yammy felt intimidated, that it was now close to madness, "D—DIE!!!" he began to charge towards him.

But with a swift move of his zampaktou, Ulquiorra had sliced his arm off clean, it was too fast that it just looked like that Ulquiorra opened his zampaktou slightly, then returned it back again.

"Gaaaah!!!! ******!!!!****!!!!!" Yammy, the ugly guy, bad mouthed.

"I'm tired, I can't believe you are this weak," Ulquiorra sighed, then he took his stance, was about to take out his sword, but then his eyes looked behind him. _…I can't do that, since she's here, it's already been to much for her…However, I do not want to waste my Cero on him…._ Apparently, he is thinking deeply again.

Then Yammy went mad, as he smashed the floor with his bare fists, that it made the part where they were standing collapse.

"!!!" it caught Ulquiorra by surprise, he was about to sonido out of there until he heard Orihime scream.

"Inoue!!" Ichigo yelled out, seeing her going together with the concrete down as Yammy await for her below.

Without thinking, Ulquiorra grabbed her, his left hand behind her head, and his other arm wrapping around her as they fell, he did it completely without thinking that he didn't find a way to land, and they were going to crash down.

He turned his body, to make her on top of him before they finally crashed down the ground.

"!!!!!" Ulquiorra felt the huge impact as his back slammed on the floor with Orihime safely on him.

"Ulquiorra-kun!?—I'm so sorry!!—Ulqui--!!!" before she shook him, Yammy already firing his Cero towards them. "Santen Kisshun..!!" Orihime gasped as a shield with her strong will came infront of them "Shumpo, Ayame!!" with her commands, they began to heal him, although it was probably not needed. Orihime didn't even notice he was alright.

She was so scared that she was doing everything she had to do just to survive. And to protect.

"Tsubaki!" she yelled out, as the shield slowly began to crack like glass.

"Woman," Ulquiorra said, impassively.

However, she didn't hear him, she was already panicking.

"Koten Zan-----!!!"

"_**Orihime"**_ Then suddenly Ulquiorra covered her mouth with his hand. He grabbed her full body, there was no time for sonido, so he turned her away and made himself face the Cero.

"Ulqui—o—r—ra—ku—n--!!!!" Orihime tried to scream despite his hand still covering her mouth.

Then she could hear the crazy laughs of Yammy,

"YAHAHAHA!!! THAT GOT THEM!!!---?!!!" Then he saw something emerging from the dust.

Orihime felt someone whisper, "…Stay here, don't move…."

It was Ulquiorra, she looked behind her, his jacket was thorn open, with exposing his tattoo, although the jacket now looked like a thorn version of Grimmjow's jacket design.

From Yammy's view, he could see something stand up.

"My, my….I just went back to life, and my clothes are again ripped… I don't intend on using my Cero on a worthless piece of trash on you but…." He sighed, wiping dirt off his shoulders, then he pointed at him. His eyes now looking dead serious.

He noticed Orihime looking at what he was doing, and his free hand gently covered her eyes.

"_**What a pity,"**_

Yammy looking incredibly scared, stupid, and most of all….UGLY. Well, he's now, all over the place. His, guts, his, well….. in other words, you can't recognize him anymore.

If Orihime were to see this, she would even heal her own enemies, this was why he had to cover her eyes, and for that, there was also another reason.

Orihime's hand twitched a bit as she reached for his hand covering her eyes. "Ulqui---"

"Don't open your eyes yet," he said as he grabbed her arm to pull her up, and carried her bridal style, then with a swift move of his sonido pointing upwards, he was able to come back out from the hole which they fell upon.

Welcoming them was Ichigo who was just finished being healed, and as Ayame and Shumpo began healing Ishida.

Ulquiorra eased her down to her feet, and buried his hands into his pockets.

"H—How…?" Ichigo was speechless, but still alert to as if Ulquiorra would strike back again, but surprisingly, he didn't.

"Silence, you ought to go to Aizen-sama—No—Aizen, in your town…Before it might be too late," Ulquiorra said impassively. Then he turned around silently as he closed his eyes to sigh.

Ichigo was a bit surprised. "U—Uhh, yeah… but"

Ulquiorra opened his eyes to look at him, then it look back down to the ground, "I too, do not know why I still exist here….." then his eyes went to the sight of Orihime, who was beside Ichigo, "…You should be the one to know, since you were the one who caught my soul, woman"

Orihime was a bit surprised, "…C-Caught your soul….?" She didn't quite get if he was speaking with hidden words, or the words really mean what it means.

Then another reiatsu came up, Rukia and Renji's flash step landed them gently beside Ishida.

"Ishida—Inoue, Ichigo?!" Rukia gasped before tending to Uryuu as he was being healed. Renji went infront of both of them, seeing Ulquiorra right there.

"….More people," Ulquiorra sighed. Not being accustomed with crowds, especially when they are mostly a shinigami.

Uryuu was now fully healed as he sighed, Ayame and Shumpo went back into being the clips that pulled back Orihime's bangs.

"We'll talk over later, Rukia, Renji! Being Ishida out of here—I have to go!" Ichigo yelled out as he grabbed he sword.

"Wait a minute! What about this arrancar!?" Rukia asked as Renji pulled Uryuu up.

Ichigo landed his glare on him. "We'll entrust him with Inoue for now, and any case we have to go!" Ichigo gave Rukia the nod as he flash stepped out of there.

"Wait you little freak!!—Hey!" Renji gasped, but Ichigo was long gone. "Damn, what the hell will I do all day now?!"

"Renji come on, we have to go Nii-sama! He might know what to do!" Rukia said, seeing Uryuu, although fully healed, it seemed like he was getting fatigue. Rukia turned to Orihime, "Inoue, be careful,"

"Ah—I promise," Orihime said with a smile, "Please be careful"

Rukia nodded as Renji flash stepped ahead, before she went off, Orihime called out. "Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia's head moved to her shoulder to look behind her.

"…I'm glad, you're still alive…" She smiled, tears almost coming from her eyes.

Rukia's eyes sparkled for a moment, "…Ah.." she nodded, then finally disappearing.

As Orihime cried a bit, Ulquiorra sighed._ I'm back with this woman again…._

"Ulquiorra-kun….I'm," Orihime also began to cry, at the same time, she was smiling when he turned around.

His eyes widened, her beautiful face was just as he remembered, he was back. "I'm so glad too….that you're….alive….!!" she sobbed.

Ulquiorra's eyes seemed to soften. "….Why, do you even cry for me?...." he gently wiped the tears off her face. "…..Why aren't you…"

"I told you didn't I?" She began to smile, Ulquiorra moved his hand away and placed it back in his pockets. "…I'm not scared, at all….at you…."

Those words had always struck him painfully, if he were to have a heart, but somehow, it was now strange, it felt as if he did have a heart.

"…Come," he turned away, "…We have to go back to your cell…"

For a moment there, she was a bit surprised.

"…Your clothes," he looked back. "…It's torn apart,…"

Orihime blushed as she smiled, "A—Ah—y-yeah, well, let's go"

When they are back in the cell, Ulquiorra moved his head to face the wall, but hands still buried in pockets as Orihime dressed up into her new garments.

As Orihime hummed a tune, Ulquiorra was beginning to think.

……_When I died…what was I trying to reach out again..?...My eyes turned blank before I looked closely…._ He remembered that time, which seemed like for him, a moment of resolve.

…_..But now….I'm back, to life…_ he slowly pulled out his hand and put it infront of his face to see it was his, black nails, white skin, yeah, it was his. _….I could hear her voice when I died….then, I slowly could see what she sees…_ His opened and closed his hand. _…I wanted…to…protect her…_ Then he gripped harder, placing his fist back into his pockets, and closing his eyes. _..Why did I?_

"Ulquiorra-kun?" Orihime called out as she waved a hand infront of his face. "Hello??"

Ulquiorra opened his eyes, it was set on her for some reason.

…_And why is it…When my eyes look at hers, it calms me down…...and I can't…._

"Hah, you didn't notice I snuck up infront of you right?" She grinned, "U--??!" Orihime was suddenly pinned to the wall by his hands holding her wrist. "Ulquiorra-kun?!" Orihime blushed.

…_Think straight…._ He thought, not taking note of his actions, the bangs on his hair was covering his eyes, as his face lowers itself down, and is slowly going towards her.

"!!!!" Orihime gasped, her heart was beating madly as her red cheeks almost covered her whole face.

For a moment there, she felt his lips, only slightly touches her, but he drew his head away, and his forehead rested on hers.

_....I must not let these human emotions…take hold of me…_ He said to himself. He glared down at her. "…You will never speak of this incident to no one, this never happened…And quit on every thought you were thinking just now…Because, I'll rip you to shreds if you will not obey this command"

Orihime gasped slightly, but she nodded slightly. She was soon released from his grip, as Ulquiorra stepped back. Placing his hands in his pockets, before he said another word, a enormous amount of reiatsu was being flushed out dramatically.

"T---This reiatsu… this insane reiatsu," Orihime muttered.

Ulquiorra wasn't shaken, he just closed his eyes and nod.

"Ah…..Aizen, has fallen" He said.


	3. A Chance of a New Life

**Hey guys!! Please read~~!**

**Disclaimer: I—Do not own bleach…….I wished though.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Chance of a New Life.

When everything has been put into a stop, Ulquiorra, being the only one, well, including Neliel, as the survivors of the Espada, are now being put up into trial.

But to Ulquiorra's wit and pity towards the small Neliel, they were given a chance to live, but will only act as a back up of the Substitute Shinigami, who is Ichigo.

But once this news has came through Ichigo's ears in the real world.

"**NO—FREAKIN—WAY—IN—HELL—THAT…."** Ichigo's veins were going to pop, as Neliel slept at Sado's back, and as Renji together with Rukia brought Ulquiorra there, and as Uryuu and Orihime were around, it was like a happy----**"HE WOULD BE MY BACK UP!! AND NO—HE WILL NOT LIVE HERE IN MY HOUSE!!!"**

"Calm down Ichigo, at least I stay here" Rukia sighed.

"**YEAH—TOGETHER WITH RENJI'S GIGAI AND THE REST!!! THEY LOOK FREAKIN' WEIRD! LIKE DEAD BODIES IN MY CLOSET!!!"** Ichigo yelled out, then suddenly he was jabbed on the head with Rukia's notebook.

"Shut up stupid!—Do you want Karin and the rest to hear you!?" Rukia yelled out.

Uryuu sighed. "Here we go again"

Renji sighed, Ulquiorra looked away.

Sado and Orihime both covered their ears as the fight went on.

"**I'M ALRIGHT WITH NEL HERE BUT HIM?!! THERE'S NO WAY IN HECK THAT I WILL LET HIM STAY!! NOT WHAT JUST HE HAD DID TO ME!!"**

"**OH SHUT UP YOU CRY BABY! THAT'S ALL IN THE PAST!!! BESIDE'S! INOUE WAS THE ONE FROM BROUGHT HIM BACK!! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU ARE ANGRY AT HER ACTIONS!?!"**

"**THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT DAMMIT!! WHAT I MEANT IS TO SAY THAT I DON'T WANT THAT FREAKIN' ***** GUY HERE!!"**

"**He can here you, you know"**

"**WHO FREAKIN' CARES?!! JUST SHUT UP YOU BRAT!!!"**

**Rukia's mouth twitched, "SO YOU THINK I'M A BRAT HUH?!!! DON'T YOU BRAT ME YOU JERK!!!"**

Ulquiorra couldn't take it anymore, he pointed at Ichigo and Rukia, and the tip of his finger began to glow.

"_**Silence,"**_ He snapped,

"A—Ah--!" Orihime went in between them. "Ulquiorra-kun! Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san are still healing"

"Move aside, woman"

"Hey you pale freak! Don't talk to Inoue like that!!" Ichigo snapped,

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You!!!"

"A—Ah!!" Orihime tried to calm them down, as Uryuu, Sado and Renji tried to restrain Ichigo, before he charged towards Ulquiorra.

Then they heard footsteps. "Oy, Ichi-nii!!!"

Ichigo and the rest froze, except for Ulquiorra, they all went bluish pale.

"**I—IT'S KARIN!!"**

_Damn it!! Since Karin has seen Toushiro before, for sure she'll see them!! _ Ichigo panicked in his mind. Then they heard heavier footsteps, it sounded like Ichigo's dad. _Damn!!! And my pathetic no good father is here too!!! He can't see Orihime and Uryuu here!!!_

"We're coming in!!" Karin yelled out as the doorknob turned. Everyone began to pin themselves to the opposite wall, Uryuu and Renji was behind the door, Rukia was in the closet, Sado, well, he came in since he dropped by to deliver Nel, he didn't need to hide.

Orihime could see Ulquiorra still standing at his post.

"Ulquiorra-kun…!" Whispered Orihime as she beckoned him to go with her as she hid at the side of the closet,

He opened his eyes, then closed them again. "N--!!!" before he had anytime to reject, he was pulled by the arm by her as he squeezed beside her as Karin and Ichigo's dad were peeking.

"That's weird, I thought that I heard other voices just now," Karin muttered.

"Yeah! You were imagining! Just imagining! Now bye!!" Ichigo pushed her away, with the gesture of shoo! Shoo! To his dad.

"Ichigo," His dad gave him the serious look.

Ichigo almost took it seriously. He waited.

Then his dad pouted his lips as he asked. "Are you hiding girls in your room???~"

At an instant, Ichigo slammed the door hard to his face, outside the door, Ichigo's dad's face, was now, extremely flat.

Karin sighed. "…That's what you get," her hands to her hips.

"That stupid old fart!!" Ichigo growled, pissed off.

Everyone sighed, well, except for Ulquiorra of course.

"That was close don't you th--!!" When Orihime turned her face to face Ulquiorra, it was extremely too close, she blushed as she looked away.

Ulquiorra too felt weird when that happened, in the inside, her felt, warm.

But he had build huge icy walls, that was his protection, he isn't human, therefore it is unnecessary. But, one part of him, urged him to feel again.

A few hours after that, they have settled things already, Sado had volunteered to take care of Neliel, Psyche and Dondachakka is now in the Soul Society, they were asked to stay there by Mayuri, which, is quite, troubling.

Ishida can't let Nel stay, or else his dad might get angry, Ichigo had too many people and therefore can't accommodate.

Orihime had agreed to let Ulquiorra stay in her place, since she stays there alone and would like some company.

Although Ishida and Ichigo was slightly annoyed, while Sado agreed to the idea, seeing no harm to it.

"We're here," Orihime had announced at her apartment door,

"…I am aware of this," Ulquiorra said impassively.

Orihime grinned. _…Same as always,_ she thought as she turned the keys and opened her apartment door.

Ulquiorra took a step inside as she closed it from behind, "Oh, and Urahara-san said that he would be delivering your Giggai after for a few minutes from now…"

"I see," He replied as he looked around, then he came across a picture of a young man in a suit, Ulquiorra looked at it, his head tilted a bit, although it was rarely seen.

"That's Sora," Orihime smiled, coming to him with a tray of tea. "…Want?"

"No," He said coldly, but then he was still curious. "…Sora?"

Orihime put the tray down on the table and smiled, "Yup!—My older brother, he died though…"

"…How?" Unsure if he really had asked that, but the curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"…He was turned into a hollow…" Orihime said, with a smile on her face.

Ulquiorra turned to her, eyes focused at her beautiful smiling face.

"I don't understand," He said.

"Huh??" Orihime looked at him, and for the first time, she was surprised that Ulquiorra didn't understand. He always do though.

"Why do you continue to smile, yet there are heavy burdens within your memories?" He asked her as he took a step forward, "Why do you still befriend those who are even close to a hollow?---Even if your brother had died, normal humans should be crying till they die"

Orihime remained calm, as the good looking Espada was stepping closer to her.

"You still smile, even while talking about his death" He said to her, taking another step nearer. "…I…envy you" those unexpected words just came out from his mouth, that it made her gasped.

He extended his hand, as he did the same thing when he said that 'what if I would rip open your chest', just before the epic battle of Ichigo and him began.

"….You're soul, is stronger than anyone else's here…" He said, as his hand slowly moved up to her lips. "….It makes me feel like, I want it for myself…" then he paused, he felt his fingers touch her soft lips.

Orihime paused, wondering what he had meant, then the door bell rang.

"A—Ah, that must be Urahara-san…" Orihime blushed as she turn away from Ulquiorra's lip touching fingers. "I—I'll be back right away!!,"

Then the door bell rang impatiently. "Coming!!!"

Ulquiorra too was surprised he had felt it, he pulled back his hand from the space where Orihime's face had earlier occupied, and put his hand infront of his face,_ …Hmph, useless emotions… _He coldly brushed it away as he placed his hand back into the depths of his pocket. It was annoying him, again and again…these feelings. For him, it felt like losing his sanity, but for humans, it's called falling in love.

He looked back into the picture of Orihime's deceased older brother, he had a kind smile on his face, that it had remained of hers. From the thought he quickly cut it off, _…What was I imagining just now?—Ridiculous…_ he thought, cutting all ties from his head that might end up into his weakness.

"Ul—Ul--!!" Orihime gasped, Ulquiorra looked around and froze.

Orihime was on the floor, while the Gigai seemed to be crushing her, like a huge and fully human sized manikin. "H—Help---please…!!"

Ulquiorra sighed, _Idiot_ he thought as he pulled his Gigai off of her with no sweat. Just with one hand, just as she relaxed when the death weight on her was gone.

"Why didn't Urahara Kisuke help you?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Uh—well, he looked like he was in a hurry and….um" She was playing with her fingers as she stood up, a bit embarrassed. "So….even though I knew it was heavy, I told him I would be alright,….But I end up being crushed just as he had left"

"Don't do things when you know you couldn't," He told her straight.

Orihime felt punished. Weird. "A-alright….oh, look!" Orihime tried to change to mood as she looked at the Gigai of Ulquiorra, it's eyes were closed as if it was sleeping, but his pale white skin was still there, but the skull and green tear markings weren't there, "It's an exact copy of you!—You look really good looking without black nail, green tear markings and that half helmet skull of----Ah….." Orihime was that dumbfounded to see Ulquiorra taking it as an insult as he faced the door to leave.

"I—It's not that I think you look ugly in how you look now!!!" Orihime gasped, making him pause for a moment. Orihime somehow didn't want him to leave so badly that her mouth wouldn't close. **"A-ACTUALLY! I REALLY LIKE HOW YOU LOOK!! IT'S SO IRRESISTABLE TO LOOK AT YOU!!!"**

Ulquiorra moved his head back to look at her slightly. There was a huge silence, as Orihime panted from using too much of her voice.

Before realizing what she had blurted out.

"……………"

[Epic silence]

Orihime gasped.** "….Ah….!"**

Ulquiorra tilted his head a bit, he didn't show that he was amused, although in fact, he was amused, yet felt something warm inside.

"…**.Irresistible….to look at….??"**

Orihime's whole body turned red like a thermometer.

"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!!! T—THAT'S NOT—IT'S NOT LIKE I—NO!—D—D-D-D—DON'T!!" Orihime gasped, panicking as she frantically moved her arms around. "D—DON'T MISUNDERSTAND!!! IT'S NOT LIKE I LOVE YOU OR---N—NO WAIT!!! NO! I DON'T!! W-WAIT---I---ARGH!!!!" she was almost getting crazy, her heart was beating fast.

_W—Why??...... Why can't I think straight, when I'm…. with him??_

She looked down, panting, then looked up to yell again.

"I---!!!!!" before she panicked, a hand covered her mouth, she saw Ulquiorra, close to her.

Expecting a cold look and harsh words, Ulquiorra took Orihime unexpectedly.

His voice wasn't impassive, but somehow, a bit warm, and calm, his mouth showed a slight grin, and his eyes softened.

"……Foolish, woman…" He muttered.

Orihime, slowly calmed down.

"….I know….you don't harbor anything towards me," His words, went darker and darker, until it was back into his old voice. "…So don't over react over such ridiculous emotions…"

He removed his hands from her mouth, taking a step back.

"I don't understand," his voice had repeated the time of when they were last in the cellar. "….Why do humans make such a big thought of these 'emotions'?—We don't get stronger, just weaker as we feel remorse or hesitation….Yet" his eyes looked more like a glare.

"Why do you guys say, that these is what makes us stronger?" He asked sharply. Orihime felt sorry for him, perhaps, maybe he would if he had closer friends, no one must've actually regarded him as an ally or a friend.

"….I don't---"

"It must have been sad for you, isn't it?" Orihime said without thinking.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, surprised from her words, again.

"…For someone, who never understood you so much, that you just keep things to yourself…" She said, "Yet you follow your orders, serving, not caring to anyone…..and anyone not caring to you,…..Aren't you sad?...Mostly," her eyes wavering as she asked him sincerely, that it almost struck him.

"….Aren't you afraid?" She asked him.

His eyes widened again, it hurt. _Pain…? _He noticed as his mouth opened slightly with no words coming out. It felt like the hole just in the middle of his collar bone was expanding rapidly.

Then, something horrifying happened. Pictures, statically flashed in his head, and a voice.

"_**Aren't you afraid?"**_

"…_**.No"**_

"…_**..You're lying….."**_

"_**I'm not lying….I'm not scared!"**_

"…_**.You will suffer consequence, nor time will forgive anyone…. It will not wait,"**_

"…_**W-What's that suppose to even mean?...??"**_

"…_**..You are afraid, admit it…."**_

"_**I said I'm not!!!"**_

"…_**Liar…"**_

A voice of a child, and a voice, a manly voice could be heard, as he heard this in his head, his mind began to suffer, it was aching. Pain.

His hand grabbed his face as he fell on his knees.

Orihime gasped. "ULQUIORRA-KUN!?!"

He struggled as his eyes looked through the spaces from his fingers that clenched onto his face. "…L….lying…?....!"

"Ulquiorra-kun?! What's wrong?!" Orihime panicked, her hands on his shoulders.

Ulquiorra's eyes were moving around, unable to focus, his head felt like being shot repeatedly by a gun just beside his head, as the static memories flood in._ W—What is happening?!.....!!_ he thought, he was shivering.

"Ulquiorra-kun!—Ulquiorra-kun!!" Orihime yelled out, she sees no injuries, and she doesn't know what to do. She was wondering if he was also panicking, if that was even possible for him.

……_It's my fault, I said something stupid… _Orihime thought. Feeling so dumb and sorry for saying things she wasn't thinking first.

"….I'm…not…!!!!" Ulquiorra could feel himself being pulled into a tight embrace, in an instant, his eyes, his pale, lightless eyes, began to soften. His hands removed his face, as it was still open, inches away from behind Orihime's shoulder, ready to hug her back. "!?!!!?!!?!!!!" he was still panicking, and for the first time, confused.

"It's alright now…" Orihime calmly said to him, rubbing his back gently, her voice was so warm.

It took him right away, as his eyes calmed down, and his breathing slowly returned to normal.

"….Everything that had happened his gone now, and now you have a chance to relive the life you wanted, if you want it..!" She hugged tighter, "….I'm not scared to be with you, I want to be your friend so!----If you have anything you want to talk about….tell me….This isn't Hueco Mundo anymore, you and I, all of us aren't the Espada, Aizen is gone, and we are all back home!....."

Then she sighed, trying to have a more calmer tone.

"…..Our home……"

His eyes widened dramatically from her words, then, slowly, his eyes softened.

Ulquiorra felt a sigh coming out from himself that he didn't even recognized it fully, he hands rested at her back. Slightly hugging her back.

Then a picture of a kind, beautiful young girl flashed in his mind, the smile as so similar to Orihime's.

"……Hime…no" He muttered softly a name,

Orihime's eyes expanded, "….Himeno??..."

Then, Orihime felt Ulquiorra's hands slipped, when she looked, surprisingly, he fell asleep. This was such a rare occasion that she would see him sleep at an embrace, or to see him, scared?.

Orihime sighed, she was wondering in how could she carry him to bed, arrancar are human size and weight, so when Orihime couldn't carry his Gigai, much more that she couldn't carry him.

Just one thought that came through her head. _Futon…_

Ah, yes, the Futon, for Ulquiorra though, it would be an utterly pathetic idea, but the sweet and innocent idea of Orihime just might be good enough to convince him when he wakes up.

After all, this isn't his house.


	4. Chapter 4: New Student

Blackecplise: Hi guys!! Here's Chapter 4~! The reason why did it all in one day is because here, it's a weekend, so I'm trying to update as fast as I can!!! Thanks for the reviews!! Keep it up! Oh yeah!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach….just my love for Ulquiorra!!!!

Ulquiorra: Please do not scream.

Me: A-ah…s-sorry….

* * *

Chapter 4: New Student

Orihime tossed and turned in her sleep as the alarm set off with it's annoying sound, then finally she fell off the bed.

"O-ow-ow-ow~" She gasped, holding the lump at the side of her head. Then she heard something,

"Mmph…."

Orihime looked before her, it seems like Ulquiorra had rolled in the futon in his sleep, Orihime wanted to laugh, but it was so rare for her to catch a glimpse of the fourth espada, sleeping so peacefully.

His looks were so beautiful that Orihime just ended up starring at him for the next of couple of minutes, then she remembered she had school.

"Oh no!! We'll be late!!" She stumbled to her feet as she launched off to run, she meant to jump over Ulquiorra, but her foot that was on the sides of the futon made her slipped.

She flat on Ulquiorra's chest that it had woken him up with shock,

Orihime felt his chest, warm, and it also smelled nice, but then she blushed and pushed herself up with her arms.

"Ulquiorra-kun! I'm so sorry!" Orihime gasped while blushing.

Ulquiorra's emerald, yet pale green eyes looked at her, for the first time, she saw something that looked like an emotion.

But he had crushed it before it even took it's full effect.

"Get off of me, woman" he said impassively and coldly.

Orihime scrambled to her feet as Ulquiorra sat up as he fixed his slight opened collar into a close.

He noticed he was on something soft, "….Why am I on this?"

Orihime snapped out of it, "U-Uh well, last night, you fell asleep remember?" she told him, "…And you were to heavy, so I had to pull you there…Sorry, but I didn't want to wake you up,"

Ulquiorra looked at her for a moment, then his eyes moved behind her, his Gigai was sitting down, in a rather, for what other people say it, a 'cool' position.

Orihime grinned, "You're Gigai looks cool right? Ha, I did that all by myself!"

"You could've have changed it's clothes to the uniforms of your school?"

Orihime blushed, "W—Well I can't!....a Gigai, even though it's like an artificial body… it's incredibly detailed…." While looking at another direction.

"….Why do you care if you would just be seeing the human anatomy? Since you are of the female anatomy, why should you care since it's normal to have such parts?" He asked tonelessly, having not the slightest emotion to what the heck he's saying.

She sighed, "Come on, I'll go and change…We'll be late," Orihime didn't want to talk into things that further more made her more uncomfortable.

On the other hand, Ulquiorra has no clue into why she acts like this, looking as if it was nothing, but something inside had just moved, that it felt weird to him.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were already on their way to school, Ulquiorra looked, well, more human in his Gigai, except for being very pale.

But he looked somehow restless,

"Are you alright?" Orihime asked, worriedly.

He closed his eyes, as he walked at the same pace as her.

"I am," He said tonelessly.

Orihime knew he was lying, but she didn't want to start another argument in the morning.

"Inoue-san!" A voice came from behind, when she turned around, a smile came on her face.

"Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, morning!" She greeted them as she waved her hand high, Ulquiorra was wondering why she has to make such childish actions.

Uryuu and Sado had their attention turned when they saw Ulquiorra, impressed, because he just looks no different than he was in his real form.

"Yo, Soda, Inoue…" Ichigo greeted, coming from the other way,

Orihime's eyes widened as she smiled so widely, "Good morning, Kurosaki-kun~!"

When she said this, Ulquiorra was a bit amused to her reaction that differ when she greeted the orange haired shinigami. Amused, and yet, somehow,

…_Irritation…Why am I getting irritated……??_

Then, Ichigo glared at Uryuu, which shot him a glance in return. "Ishida."

"Kurosaki," He replied.

"Oy, you guys, don't start" Rukia said as she followed up. "Yah, Inoue"

She smiled at her, Orihime nodded, she was really happy today.

_I'm so glad, that the war is over…and things, everyone, is here, complete…_She thought as she walked with them to school, Uryuu and Ichigo took the lead as they argued, Rukia and Sado just sighed, well, Sado was trying to tell them to stop, while Orihime and Ulquiorra was at the last in the pack.

Orihime smiled sincerely as she moved her face to look at Ulquiorra, whose mind was somewhere else, but face unwavering and emotionless, as they walked. _…And, we have a new member of the family…Big brother Sora…_

_Someone's looking at me…_ Ulquiorra thought, half annoyed as his eyes moved to look at Orihime. His emerald green eyes struck her, but she didn't flinch, it didn't scare her. "…What??"

"…..Nothing, it's just," Orihime turned her head to look back at the rest of her friends, which she considers her family. "…When Sora left me, I had no one else left in my family, but then. Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-chan, everyone…became the family…" Then she closed her eyes and smiled, which had struck Ulquiorra in some way.

"…And also," she slowly opened them up. "I'm so glad, that, you came back….to life…."

Especially _that_, that struck him straight in the heart, if he had one, but strangely enough, it felt as if he did.

"……I really do, start to realize…" He muttered, softly. "…Why, I find you guys, too interesting…that it might end up killing me, especially towards a strange and unearthly woman like you…"

Orihime blushed, she had no idea what he meant, but it felt, somehow to her, a compliment.

She just smiled. "…Thank you…For saving me then, and for the other things you've done…"

"……………………" Ulquiorra, wanted to move away his head or divert his eyes, and say '…It was just a lie…' to her, but his mouth wouldn't move, his body didn't listen. And somehow, his eyes were like it was magnetize to Orihime's beautiful smile. _……Why can't I……move…or even look, away?_

His eyes were too fixed on her that he didn't notice that he was about to hit the metal post right around the corner, his head banged on the metal post, as his body just stopped at the same place where his head had made a hard contact with the hard metal.

Everyone froze, Orihime was panicking. "Ul—ULQUIORRA-KUN!!?!?!"

Everyone gone pale, and both thought.

…_S-So…Ulquiorra CAN act normal after all……B-BUT—HE JUST WALKED INTO A METAL POST!!! THE 4__TH__ STRONGEST ESPADA OF HUECO MUNDO, THE ONLY SURVIVOR, AND THE MOST EMOTIONLESS FREAK THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO HIT WAS JUST HIT BY A METAL POST?!?!?!!?!?!?!!_

{Dear Readers: Actually, Orihime was the first one to ever plant a solid hit directly to Ulquiorra's face, and now, he just walked into a metal pole post because his eyes can't get off from Orihime, making Orihime the 2nd reason of his utter defeat with himself…Poor Ulquiorra, an idiot who doesn't know he's in love}

"Class, this is going to be our new student" The teacher had announced to them, gesturing her hand to point at Ulquiorra, squeals from the girls could be heard.

It was no surprised to them, Ulquiorra was so good looking, that he might be immune to his own looks that he doesn't even notice.

Ulquiorra stepped forward a bit to introduce himself,

"…Ulquiorra Shiffer, nice to meet you…" He said tonelessly with eyes closed, he looked so cool and complex, hands deep in his pockets, once he opened his eyes, it was like a sword that pierced the girls

"Alright, now…where should we sit you, hmm?" The teacher scanned the class room, seeing girls pushing their seat mates and pointing at the empty chairs beside them.

Then her gaze landed on the seat infront of Orihime, and beside Ichigo.

"Why don't you sit over there?"

Ulquiorra's eyes can easily tell his discontent to be seated beside Ichigo, somehow softening up when he saw Orihime seated behind the empty seat.

He sighed as he walked towards the seat and sat down,

"Damn, why do you have to sit here??" Ichigo mumbled irritatedly.

Ulquiorra chose not to mind it, as he sighed. He closed his eyes, he could feel the different reiatsus from the room, the other normal students has so very little. Ichigo's was flaring, yet fading at the same time, it was untamed, and looked like it would spark into wild fire soon.

Next, was the Quincy's reiatsu, it was amusing to see it differ from the rest, it wasn't completely alien to Ulquiorra though.

He could also feel the human with strong potential, Sado Yasutora, not to far away from him was another human, the reiatsu was weaker, but different from the normal ones, she probably have the ability to see, Ulquiorra wondered that this must be the result of Ichigo's reiatsu oozing out and being absorbed by his friends.

Another was Rukia's reiatsu, although she looks so young and fragile, she looks stronger compared to Orihime, but her reiatsu feels different.

Could it be she has obtained a new ability to her power?

Although the thought did not put so much interest in Ulquiorra,

Then, a warm and sun like reiatsu, it holds immense power, like a secret chest, waiting to be opened, it was so warm and captivating for some reason.

It was so calm and welcoming, but it looked like it had a strong will to burn,

_Ah…this must be that woman's reiatsu… _He thought, beginning to understand why Aizen had such interest in her. It felt like, to him, so—

"!!!!!!!" a huge reiatsu began to appear, Ichigo, and the others looked at each other as Ulquiorra's eyes widened a bit.

Then, before they could react, the glass of their school's classroom windows shattered as a huge gust of wind blew.

"W—What the?!" Ichigo gasped, screams of his classmates began to arise and the sensei's commands to go out of the classroom was rising no higher than the rest, it was a stampede,

Then a huge roar was heard.

Rukia's eyes widened dramatically, "Ichigo, that's--!"

Uryuu continued. "Hollow…."


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Care For Me

**Blackecplise**: Hi guys!! This is the chapter I had edited again, I'm still checking the others, and I have a problem in editing, so if you see things you don't get, please don't be afraid to put it up in reviews!!

It helps a lot you know!! Luv you guys! (as a friend though…Ahaha!!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own bleach…..Just my love for Ulquiorra, but I wished I did own Bleach….*sigh*

* * *

Chapter 5: Don't care for me.

"But why is there a hollow?! And among all places for damn sake!" Ichigo began to complain.

Even if they were shouting at each other, their voices couldn't be clearly heard, but then suddenly, as the students ran, some of them hit Orihime off, she tried to keep herself in balance till suddenly she lost her balance and fell off the window.

"INOUE-SAN!!!" Uryuu gasped as he tried to grab her hand, but her hand slipped before he had a chance.

"ISHIDA-KUN!!" she screamed as she fell from the 4 story building.

Before Ichigo, Sado and the rest went off to catch her, a ghost flashed like thunder dashed through the window.

The image soon got clear when they saw Ulquiorra gracefully diving down off the window.

They all clenched at the window sill as they looked down, Ulquiorra was diving down fast as he tried to reach her.

_Damn…there's no time to get out of my Gigai…_ he thought, knowing all the full risk.

"S—Sou!" Orihime tried to cast the spell to get her shield on, but somehow, the load roars were interfering with her voice.

Then she felt a tight embrace, she looked up at the pale white skin of his neck, it was warm.

"UL—ULQUIORRA-KUN!?" She gasped, "N—no!—you'll just!"

"Silence, woman" he said as his hand grabbed for a tree branch, but he was just getting used to the human body he know have, and his grip is weakening, in his other hand, his arm was wrapped around her as he looked around, the tree was incredibly tall, but nothing would break their fall, is only if he wasn't in this fragile body it would be easier, but then he thought about Orihime, who always had this kind of body.

"Ulquiorra-kun, let go!" Orihime insisted. "At this rate, you'll get hurt too!—I don't want you to get---hurt---!!---again!"

A bit surprised by her words, he chose that this wasn't the time to be dramatic in what she had said.

His eye brow twitched, his hand was losing it's grip, and the huge and horrible roar was damaging his ears, he can understand why Orihime couldn't say her spell that easily.

"Damn it…." He cursed softly as his hand fully let go.

A huge thump was heard when Orihime closed her eyes, she felt no pain, but something on her, she looked, and her eyes widened with horror.

"Ul—Ulquiorra—kun….!!!" She gasped, Ulquiorra had switched places with her before the impact, and he broke the fall for her.

His head was bleeding a bit, as his arms supported his upper body to move up, and for the first time, he just heard himself ask that annoying woman.

"….You're not…hurt…are you….?" He asked, one eye closed as he felt the pain on his back.

Orihime's eyes widened, she again, felt useless. Then a huge thump was heard, she saw Ulquiorra's eyes widened as she looked back. The hollow was going towards them, holding one huge claw in the air.

She wanted to protect him as she made herself a human shield to him, but then, once the claw was released, she felt someone grabbed her and embraced her again.

Then she felt the hands on her back grip onto her clothing from the pain, her voice was shaking, rasping.

"Ulqui—o—ra-ku…?!" she gasped.

He began to cough out blood as he used the last of his strength to push them back, away from the hollow as a miyakurai from Rukia began to pound on an incredibly huge hollow, it seems different for some reason.

"..I can't believe…that you are this…foolish, woman…"

"!?!" Orihime gasped as she tried to move her head, but the grip of Ulquiorra's embrace was so tight, she couldn't even move, she felt a hand on the back of her head, as the other hand continues to grip onto the clothing of her back.

His voice was cold, but it was shaking. "….are humans…this fragile…?"

She was shivering, those words just made her shiver for some reason.

Then she felt a last clench on her body, "…are you…this fragile as well….?"

She felt his body retire as it fell to the side.

Her eyes watered, "Ulquiorra-kun?—Ulquiorra-kun?!—Ulquiorra-kun!!!"

Ichigo and Sado began to shield them off from a flashing tale attack from the hollow,

"Inoue, are you alright?!" Sado asked as his arm gripped onto it's tail and throwing it off as Ichigo added Getsyuga Tenshou to hit it off.

"Sado-kun…Ulquiorra-kun is" she muttered, Ichigo looked back to look at Ulquiorra's unconscious body.

Then suddenly it began to glow, Ichigo and Sado took a step back as Ulquiorra began to emerge out of the Gigai, as he stood up, his pose was the same as always as if nothing happened.

He looked down to Orihime with cold eyes, "…Don't cry over something like that trash of a body…"

Orihime snapped herself out of it, she was being emotional again, he was right, and that is just an artificial body, nothing more, nothing less.

"Oy, Ulquiorra, you okay?" Ichigo asked, as the sound of Uryuu's arrows went of to dart itself to the ragged mask of the hollow.

But then the face of Ulquiorra looked worse, his eyes were even colder, paler and lifeless, as well as violent, his cat like pupils were straighter.

"..**Ivete, fuera de aquí……****naranjas****tonterías…"** Ulquiorra commanded, his words like poison and a sword stabbing you slowly and painfully as Sado and Ichigo moved back, Ulquiorra's hand pointed at the hollow.

Ichigo gasped, fully aware of what he's going to do.

"Rukia—Ishida!!!" He yelled out.

Rukia was infront of the hollow when the tip of Ulquiorra's finger began to glow into a green color,

"Watch out!!" Uryuu pushed her out of the way as they rolled off to the ground.

They watched as the Cero totally obliterated the hollow.

One word stood in their minds.

_**Yeah…..He's pissed off alright,**_

Rukia blushed when she saw Uryuu on her,

"S—Sorry," He too was surprised as they quickly stood up.

She sighed as she flipped open her cell phone, calling for the shinigami's whose job is to fix this mess to come over here.

"Dude man, that was freakin' scary, why didn't you tell me that you were going to fire a Cero?!" Ichigo began to yell at him.

Ulquiorra's glare shifted to him. "I did. You didn't listen"

"You were saying in some kind of language---"

Orihime but in with a whisper "Spanish,"

"---Right, in Spanish and I didn't understand a word your saying!" Ichigo continued, but then Ulquiorra began to grab hold of his Gigai and began to open a giganta with one touch of his fingers in mid air.

"Oy!! I'm talking here!! What the heck is vete blah blah and naranjas blah blah mean!? HEY!! JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING DETERGENT!?! YOU ALABASTER FREAK!!! OY!!!!"

Sado and Uryuu was restraining him as Ulquiorra went inside of the weird gateway, but as it closed, he saw Orihime sigh with relief and smiled at him.

As it closed, she too saw him, and she could have sworn, before it zipped closed, his eyes were softening at her gaze.

Then she turned to Ichigo who was pissed off as well, "K-Kurosaki-kun, please calm down…ah…!" she said.

"DAMN YOU ULQUIORRA!!!!!!" the screams and yells of Ichigo echoed as Rukia, Sado and Uryuu bent down to Orihime.

"Anyway, what those that mean?" Uryuu began to ask.

Orihime, getting used to the espada language they used in Hueco Mundo, was at least to know of the words he used.

"Don't tell him…." She began to whisper real softly, "it's 'get out, orange rubbish…..'…."

Everyone froze, they had no idea that Ulquiorra, who can speak perfect English, Japanese can also speak Spanish. Although it was obvious he could, they never heard him actually say it fully.

This would be really bad, if Ichigo knew this and would suddenly lose himself into the hollow self.

Hours have passed, and everyone has headed home, except for Orihime, she secretly went to Urahara's shop.

"Ah…Konbawa, Orihime-san" Ururu's voice is very soft and comforting as she welcomed her with a smile.

Orihime ended up softening up from Ururu's cute voice, she sighs.

"Konbawa, Ururu-chan….Where's Urahara-san?" She asked with a smile.

Ururu tilted her head a bit, "Kisuke-san is"

"IRASHAI—INOUE-CHAN!" Urahara just suddenly popped up and scared poor Ururu half to death that she fainted. "A-Areh…" he said as his hand scratched his head with a small grin,

( Areh is what you commonly hear Japanese people say, it's like say 'Woops' or "Oh…")

"U—Ururu-chan…!" Orihime was a bit pale, worried about her.

Till a red head kid came in, "What's this Urahara? Knock Ururu out cold with you popping out of no where again?" Junta had assumed. He bent down to look at Ururu's fainted face, he sighed as he began to pull her from her leg. "Come on Ururu, back to bed"

Orihime was always amazed in how Junta can pull her with no effort at all like that.

"So, Inoue-san, what may I do for you?" Urahara's refreshing smile comes with a business like tone when he says that.

"…Have you seen…well…" She began to blush as she looked around with her eyes.

Urahara blinked, "You mean Ulquiorra-san?"

For some weird reason, she felt embarrassed. "I-I-It's well, I felt his reiatsu a bit here….you see," but then the blush soon disappeared as she sighs, worry just over come her so quickly. "…His Gigai got badly injured…I wanted to know if he was alright,….he seemed angry too…"

"Hmm," Urahara nodded, "Well, his Gigai's just getting fixed somewhere around here," he scratched his head, Orihime presumed he had asked his assistant to do it. "As for Ulquiorra-san…he's somewhere here… but mostly, I guess he's in the training grounds."

"I see…" Orihime muttered looking down on the floor, "Well…since he's okay… I should be-" before she went off, Urahara's hand gently grabbed her shoulder, he pulled himself closer, friendly in a way just to grin.

"Nah, you can stay to make sure he's alright, besides, I've got some work to do, so you can come in, it won't be a bother" he said as he let his hand release her, Orihime turned to face him.

"..R-Really? You sure?" she asked him nervously.

Urahara shrugged his shoulders playfully with a smile, "Of course! Be my guest, well, customer, but you get the idea"

Orihime smiled as she watched Urahara open his fan and went off to another room, but before he completely disappears from her sight, he paused.

He turned to her, "…Be careful when you go downstairs…" then walks off.

Orihime was just left there puzzled, but she kept the weird warning in mind as she cautiously went to the room where the secret passage maybe opened.

She gently placed her hands on the floor, as she felt for the door,

"There!" she smiled as she pulled it up, she slowly support herself as she walked down from the ladder, she looked left to right, nothing.

"It ain't dangerous here…" she said to herself as she lands on the ground, she was always amazed in how huge was this place as she looked around.

Then she felt a huge amount reiatsu began to overcome her as well as a huge gust of wind hit, she notice light from the corner of her eye, and it was color green.

Green…a green… "Cero…!" she looked and saw the beam coming towards her, "Santen Kisshun!!" she gasped but before the fairies came out, she was grabbed from behind and a quick Shumpo took her away, dodging the huge green Cero.

She was soon released as she looked behind her, "Ulquiorra-kun….?"

Ulquiorra looked down at hear, piercing green eyes stabbed her chest,

"What are you doing here, woman?"

"A-Ah, I'm sorry!" she gasped, realizing her stupidity as she bowed down repeatedly, then she stopped. She sighed as she looked down on the ground, "You just went off, and…. I was just worried--"

"You could have been hit by the Cero that the Imitation machine Urahara build just now." He deadpanned her, it was a machine gun response, it was stopped her words before she finished, and there was a trace of anger.

Was he worried?.

"…I'm sorry, but,"

"Why the machine? I asked if I could use it to help me train." He said, as if he could read every thought going through her head. "Mostly with physicals which you humans use,"

"Humans use swords, guns and other weapons as well,"

"Correct, that is why I do those things, to train as well."

"Why?"

"Having such a pathetic human body is difficult," he closed his eyes as he sighed, putting his hands in the depths of the pockets of his uniform. "Was still not used to it, and I wasn't expecting myself to lose my grip do easily, and for a low life hollow to even plant a hit on me, it felt disgusting"

"But I thank you for saving me though," Orihime smiled, although in the inside, it felt like he was insulting the human body, which she has.

Ulquiorra however didn't really mind her gratitude, he was also a bit confused in why he did all of those things to shield her to the point his Gigai would have so much damage,

The very fact he was hit so easily, like, like, like trash. The word he always use to worthless people, he was becoming them, worthless and weak, just because he was in a human Gigai, he was so weak, and he felt huge amounts of pain which surprises him at times, he has a huge pain tolerance, but his Gigai body doesn't.

Trash, it irritates him so much, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why is the human body so fragile?" he began to ask, "It's so weak, and pathetic" he began, which made Orihime a bit angry, but she was holding it in, trying to.

But Ulquiorra's back was turned, he could not see her expression. "I can't believe that I am beginning to become trash like the rest of your nakama, pain is easily felt, and I was easily hit by a worthless and low life hollow which I could easily destroy." He began to pull his hand out and looked at it, as his open and closed it.

"My grip is weaker when I use that body, since I have yet to get used to it, but it was so weak. Hmph, I can't believe you humans that go advertising that they are the strongest everywhere have such pride when their skills only matches none of ours"

Orihime hands were gripping onto the end of her skirt, he was going to far off the edge, but she was trying her best to held it in, her tears as well.

"Such uselessness, and with weakness, even if a human body was to be in its limits, it will still be of no use" He continued, unaware what he was triggering within the angel behind him, that was holding it in. "protecting you then, probably was just another futile attempt from my Gigai that acted on it's own because of instinct, I took no note of doing it…"

Orihime began to break a bit, tears slowly come down from her eyes when she heard that particular part, why did it hurt so much? She would asked herself.

Ulquiorra put his hand back into his pocket, and turned around he wasn't surprised that he saw her crying, it was on obvious reason why she had to, but inside of him, it made him more annoyed, that it hurt.

He killed it, the one he thought, he killed it with a sigh as he brushed it off, he closed his eyes, then opened them, slowly again.

His mouth opened, he wondered why his mouth didn't move, was he hesitating? But he brushed it off like his other thoughts from earlier.

* * *

* * *

**Yo guy!! You know what to do after each chapter!!!**

**Review please and keep on reading! It helps me a lot.**

**OY. DEME…..**

**See that? Review button right? I dare ya to press it, haha!! Press! Press it!!!**

**And leave a review!. Oh, I wonder if one of you know my e-mail?...hmm, well, if you want to say hi! **

**Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mixed Hearts

**Blackeclipse: Hey guys!! I really would like to thank ****deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover**** for telling me about Chapter 6 being in the same chapter as chapter 5. I looked and I froze!! I made another pathetic mistake.**

**I also looked and saw that one of the words are wrong!**

**Ulquiorra didn't kiss Orihime in Chapter 3!! I just accidentally typed 'mouth' when it was suppose to be 'hand'!!!**

**If you find time, please look at it again when I fix it! I'm sooo sorry!!!**

**Oh, for your question, about the time of Ulquiorra's wits, what I meant to explain is that Ulquiorra had persuaded them that he was simple following orders and that it was originally the Soul Society's fault for letting **

**Aizen, who was a former Captain, go off and go insane.**

**And that he didn't nothing else to harm their comrades when he was brought back to life.**

**Oh, and also he had too much knowledge in him, since it was rare about that he came back to life.**

**(He escaped Mayuri's clutches, thank goodness)**

**Some chapters may have words now, I have to edit again…ugh… well it's my fault for being so overly excited in writing stories.**

**Please bare with me! Arigato!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach……Just my love for Ulquiorra. (Yaho!!)**

**Ulquiorra: I heard that, no screaming please.**

**Me:….You can read minds too!?**

* * *

Chapter 6: Mixed Hearts.

"_**A body like that, should never exist"**_ his voice was clear, impassive, toneless and cruel, cold, emotionless, enough to snap Orihime off.

De Ja Vu occurred.

Orihime glared at him with tears flooding from her eyes, she ran towards him, and, with much greater force than before, her hand slapped his left cheek (his left,) that moved his head, like before, the position, was the same as to was before in Hueco Mundo.

But it was so hard, even Ulquiorra felt like saying '….ow…..'.

She yelled at him. "How could you say that?!!" tears were streaming down.

"So you think I'm trash as well?! everyone here?! Are you mad at me or something!? You big jerk!! I know that… I know that humans may seem trash to you, but we have a heart!! Even though we know we are weak, even though we know we may die, we protect those we love and hold dear till death grabs hold of us!! So I know that the human body is weak! You don't have to say it!! But we grow stronger….!"

Ulquiorra's eyes slowly moved to look at her without moving his head, she was, again, crying, and panting from her yells, she wasn't finished yet, he could tell. He could have walked away like before, but, his body wouldn't budge for some reason.

"Souls, souls are stronger…" she continued. "Its so strong that it may even go mad… Bodies, are just proof that we exist here,…So I know, that I may seem trash to you, or us humans… but that's why I am here, to help those who's weak!! That is why we have doctors! Fire men and other people who protect us! Even the Soul Society! Quincy! Everyone!! Even though I am useless, I can heal them, I want to help them! Healing everyone, if possible, back to life…BUT!" her voice was crackle, she's crying even harder than she imagined, tears flowed again as she let her hand, the one she used to slap him, fall to her side as she looked at him.

"Even I can't do that! I can't bring people back to life!" she yelled, than this time, it felt more like a scream.

"I CAN'T EVEN SAVE MY BIG BROTHER SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then she screamed again as she turned and ran. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she fell down flat at the ground, she was crying to much.

"I…….I AM JUST TRASH!!!!!!" she scrambled to her feet and climbed up with enormous speed, and slammed the door shut.

Her words, it felt like being stabbed directly to his heart, if he had one, but it hurt, no pain tolerance ability could stop it.

It was crushing him, killing him, he wants it stop, he felt like killing himself for some reason.

His bangs covered his eyes, they were move once Orihime had slapped him, the impact was that strong, and his pale white skin at his left cheek was red from that slap, his hands were buried onto his pockets as he went back to the Cero imitating machine.

He was forcing himself to forget it, but he was just so, it just.

…_Why does it…hurt…so much…?!_ He was controlling himself, but he clenched his teeth together, his hand swiftly came out from his pocket and slammed the machine down to the ground, pieces went flying as off.

It took him a moment to realize, this was entirely his fault.

He placed his hand on his face to hold it, he is, becoming trash.

But it wasn't the fault of the Gigai at all.

Upstairs, Orihime ran up somewhere and slammed the door of the nearest room she could find, she leaned on the door and sat on the floor, covering her mouth.

She felt so ashamed of herself for yelling so much, even if she had the right to be angry at him, she had said too much, that words she never intended to yell came out, it wasn't his fault that her big brother died, it was hers, why was she screaming to him like that?

Ulquiorra is Ulquiorra, that is that, and he would never change, perhaps that's what makes him unique from the rest, she can never find a reason why to hate him, she always ends up forgiving him for some weird reason.

She sighed as she wiped the tears of her face, "Why….am I like this?" half a chuckle, as she spoke to herself. She smiled to herself, "I should apologize soon"

Soon, not now, she couldn't find herself to face him now.

But then, something gleamed in the moonlight, her eyes set down.

She stood up and walked towards it, it was Ulquiorra's Gigai, on the floor, like it was sleeping, it was on this metal thing, machine like thing.

It just looked like he was sleeping, even if there's nothing in it.

It reminded her when she almost kissed Ichigo before she went off to go to Hueco Mundo, but now, it was Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra's Gigai to be exact.

She softened as she looked at him, it didn't matter if he was an arrancar or human, the only thing that would change, is his looks, but it looks so dashing whatever form he is in, but, he will forever be the same.

Her head slowly went down to the Gigai's head, she was wondering why, but she was having a urge to kiss it. But she knows she has no right to.

He wasn't hers, and he shall never be, arrancar and humans, can't be together, she knows this very well, and no avoid from her getting herself hurt, or perhaps him, no. He doesn't, feel the same way, that is what she thinks right now.

Looking back, she has remembered she had said cruel things, even the word 'heart' was added to her sentences, even the emotionless cuatro espada would feel pain, the heart, is where his hole took place, and the word 'heart' itself, was the last words he uttered when he died.

She felt horrible, like a monster now.

"How, could I?" she began to cry slowly. She moved her head to look down on the Gigai, as if she was talking to him while he sleeps.

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra sighed as he looked at his fist, it was full of scratches and a bit of blood, but it didn't compare to the pain he was feeling in the inside.

The pain was burning, he felt his hold, it still felt cold and airy from touch, but in the inside, it was like being burned alive.

"I have to end this pathetic and nagging feeling" he cruelly said, not acknowledging that he was developing what he believe to be impossible for such thing to happen, emotions.

He sighs as he went upstairs and gently closed the panel on the floor.

He looked around, traces of her reiatsu was still left in the air, and he had followed it upstairs,

He stood infront of a room that he knew she was there.

_Why…am I hesitating?_ He asked himself that in thought, he slowly and quietly turned the door knob, but before he walked in, from the small opening of the door, he could see his Gigai, and Orihime sitting beside her, back facing the door, he can't see her face, but he knew she was crying.

He thought he should leave her alone, he closed his eyes, placing his hands in his pockets as he turned to leave, then he heard her cry again, and say something that made him stop after he had taken the first step.

"I'm sorry…!" she repeated again, "I'm so sorry…Ulquiorra-kun…!" she cried, as she looked at the Gigai. "I am pathetic, and I know you know that, and I know you hate me but……but…I want to,"

She tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. She said a bit louder,

"_**I want to heal the heart on which you have lost, the heart which was replaced by a hole, Ulquiorra-kun…."**_ her head rested at Gigai's chest, and she began to cry softly, until, she soon cries herself to sleep.

Ulquiorra remain frozen outside, although his face showed nothing, he was shock and startled from her words, he slowly felt his hole,

"_**I want to heal the heart on which you have lost, the heart which was replaced by a hole, Ulquiorra-kun"**_

_Why?...._ He began to ask himself. _……Does she even want to be concerned with me..?_

He wanted to walk away, but his body did the opposite, he walked into the room, and found her asleep.

He couldn't help but soften up and feel so ashamed that he had made this beautiful heavenly angel cry so much.

"Ulquiorra-kun…." She muttered in her sleep.

Ulquiorra suppressed a sigh, his eye brows slightly lifting up.

"…..Hmph……" is all what he said as he gestured his hand to open up a Gigai, Urahara must have sealed it up, probably because the Soul Society was still cleaning up the mess in Las Noches.

He had no choice, he quietly slid into his Gigai, carefully not to wake her up.

When he was inside of it now, he slightly pushed himself up, so he wouldn't move her, he looked at her, his eyes softening up as he gently and effortlessly moved her off of him as he stood up, when he stood up, he carefully moved her up to his back, he let her arms swing and hand from his shoulders, and him holding her from her legs, piggy back positioned her from his back.

He turned to see Urahara, closing his fan as he smiled while opening the door for him.

"Matte dozo….Ulquiorra-san," he smiled at him.

Ulquiorra chose not to mind it, but then again, he destroyed the machine he requested for Urahara to make for him.

"…About your machine,"

"Oh that? Don't mind it" He smiled as he had Junta push another one in. "I made another one!!"

Ulquiorra just stared at him with a bored look.

* * *

After he left the shop, it wasn't long before he finally crossed someone, and it was Ichigo.

"….What happened to Inoue?" he asked him, a bit angrily.

"…What is it to you?" Ulquiorra asked him, impassively.

"She's my friend,"

"….We, just had a feud," he said as he looked away.

Before Ichigo asked what it was about, and ask if he had hurt her in some way, he could see the bruise on his cheek and stopped.

Ichigo didn't bother to pick up a fight, he knew Ulquiorra had received his punishment for being so clueless.

"…Just what are you people anyway, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ulquiorra began to ask.

It startled Ichigo for a second there, snapping off from his thoughts, he looked at Ulquiorra who was looking at him seriously, then away.

He actually, somehow, felt sorry for him, Ichigo never wanted to fight him, it was just he always felt pissed when he talks.

But now, he's not feeling pissed at all, and just listened.

"….You guys are humans, yet you are not….such interesting things" he began to walk on, and when he passed Ichigo, Ichigo could hear him say.

"Does not suit you guys at all," Ulquiorra continued.

"Ulquiorra?" he looked around, but Ulquiorra didn't stop but continued to walk on. He began to understand, why Orihime sympathize for that guy, he could also see the gentleness and the way in how he carried her, he avoided every tree branch for her not to get hit when he saw him walking towards him such a while ago.

It was strange, but Ichigo began to smile, "Heh" he snickered.

"Ulquiorra" he said, this time, in a serious but calm tone.

This time, Ulquiorra stopped, he looked over his shoulder.

"…I'm leaving Inoue, in your care…" He winked a bit, feeling trust in that cuatro espada,

"And what is this have to apply to me?" Ulquiorra asked him coldly.

"I'm just saying…." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders as he turned around and walk off. "That I'm depending on you to take care of her…. 'New partner'… ah…no, wait, that's not right."

Ichigo stopped, and he looked back with a nice smile._** "Nuevo amigo…"**_ then he walked away. With a wave up, "It ain't easy you know! Damn your language is hard, I had to ask Sado to help me with it!"

Ulquiorra watched him till Ichigo was out of sight, he felt the similarities with him, the others, and her, although, Ichigo's words reached him, Orihime's words were somehow, even stronger for some reason.

He looked away and continued to walk off.

Then, as he walked, he felt a sigh come out of him.

They soon reached the apartment, and weirdly enough, Ulquiorra can't get to the door. And for another reason, he doesn't want to put her down.

He could just kick it open, but his body had betrayed him and he couldn't do it.

"Hahah, I got you there pal" a friendly voice was heard.

Ulquiorra looked to his side as a young man, in a suit, and with brown hair and gray eyes smiled at him, the smile was so similar to Orihime's smile, and wondered if he knew him from somewhere.

The guy looked at Orihime, as if she was someone very dear to him.

"_Mataku neh,……bokuwa no imoto…_" he said in Japanese as he bent down and got the key from under the rag. He turned the key in the door knob and pushed it open.

(Meaning= "Geez, my little sister)

However Ulquiorra haven't set a foot in yet, he was looking at this mysterious guy.

"….Sora…" Ulquiorra said.

"That's right," he grinned, "But…I'm not her brother anymore," he placed his hand on her head, rubbed it, then moved his hand away.

"She'll get angry at me when I told her I got reborn….like you did" he faced Ulquiorra, he knew what Ulquiorra wanted to know, but didn't asked.

"I'm sorry, however, I too don't know how it happened."

Ulquiorra's eyes blinked, "…How do you siblings, know me so much?"

"Hahaha," he began to laugh. "…I guess, that's what makes us family…"

He looked at Orihime again and sighed. "I've been watching over her for such a long period of time, but I now know….I should move on and live my new life…"

He looked at Ulquiorra again, he smiled at him.

"…_**.Bokuwa no imoto, tanomoze……"**_ then Sora went off, he waved, just like Ichigo. "…_**Shimpaishinaide…**_Knowing her, she'll forgive you, even if you want say anything…."

("My little sister, take care of her/I leave her to you" or the other way around"….. next means= Don't worry)

And he had left, Ulquiorra somehow, felt, like her brother just gave him a blessing, weirdly enough.

But he just went inside and closed the door with a slight kick from his foot, he wasn't used to this kind of architecture, and didn't notice that the floor was higher than the entrance floor, and tripped.

A huge thump was heard, and he looked up at the ceiling, Orihime was laying on his chest, again, he had taken the fall for her, but this time, it was just by accident, or was it because he wanted to fall? He sensed the shift of the floor but, his body didn't listen somehow.

He was beginning to wonder if this body had some kind of defect,

Then, she began to wake up, somehow, his whole body froze.

"U—Ulquiorra-kun?! I'm sorry!" She gasped as she looked at him, "I—I-!!!" but she wasn't able to finish, a strong body moved and they both rolled, pushing her down on the floor, Ulquiorra now untop of her.

"……….." he couldn't say anything for some reason.

"Ulquiorra-kun?....." Orihime muttered, as she blushed a bit, he was closer to her now, and she smell his scent, it was a nice smell,

"….Earlier…" He began to say. "….I apologize, for my behavior…"

It felt weird for him to suddenly it like this…. But he had done it anyway.

Orihime's eyes widened, then she grinned "N-No, it's my fault, I said those things that I shouldn't have"

"No, it is your right to say those kinds of things." He said to her. "…However… even if I would say I'm sorry, or won't…. I don't know why… but"

"But what?" Orihime's heart was pounding for some reason, as she looked at his deep green eyes.

"… You would still follow me around, wouldn't you?" he said, there was a long moment of silence that overcome them.

Then he said. "…Aren't you afraid of me?..."

Orihime was never tired of answering that question, for her, it was important that she must always answer, especially this question, and she would never lie.

"….I'm not…" she told him sincerely, then she would have sworn, to see Ulquiorra's eyes soften, but somehow, it looked sad, sadder.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, "Retire for the night, woman" he said as he pulled himself up and stood there, she too pulled herself up.

"Okay, oyasumi…" Orihime smiled as she turned around.

"_**Buenas noches…mujer…"**_ For the first time, he had said goodnight to her. Especially in Spanish, and even called her 'woman' in Spanish.

Orihime's eyes opened, she was blushing for some reason, she looked at him, but as always, there was no emotion showing from him, but he wouldn't meet her eyes, as if her were, but he isn't, blushing.

Orihime just felt herself smile again. "Buenas noches, Ulquiorra-kun" then turned to go to where her bed was.

Ulquiorra felt himself sigh, "What am I doing?" he asked himself silently, making sure she didn't hear it.

But then, as he ran a hand through his raven black hair, flashes of weird places and images began to come back.

His eyes widened, it was beginning to hurt, the 'attack' was coming back again.

He held his head with one hand as he struggled to go where Orihime was, his bed was on a futon on the floor next to hers, and checked if she were there, but it seems she went to the bathroom first.

He lied down, holding his aching head, whispers is what he could hear, Ulquiorra wondered if these where the side effects of a Gigai, but it ain't possible, Rukia and the other woman's nakama Gigai never made them have this effect.

"_**I'm afraid of you, Ulquiorra"**_

A voice suddenly said, Ulquiorra's widened, it was the first time, he was actually, feeling, feeling scared.

_What is this…?....Fear?....Impossible…_ he thought to himself, but he found himself shivering,

"…_**.I'm scared…!"**_

"Ulquiorra-kun?"

"?!!" Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shook when he looked, it was Orihime.

"Are you alright? Are you cold? You're shivering like crazy" Orihime asked, her eyes filled with concern.

Ulquiorra wondered if he was too involved with her now, he didn't even notice her beside him when he was shaking from that voice.

Another malfunctioning was the first theory to this thing that kept on happening between them. But it was already driving him mad.

He wanted to kill someone, it was making him insane, this feeling, those useless and heavy burden things that humans let those things take over them.

However, he can't do it, he was too tired, to shaken, and he just wants to sleep.

Then he felt something on his fore head, he snapped out into his daze and back into reality before him.

Orihime's hand was on his head, ruffling his hair a bit.

"What are y--"

"I'll stay like this, till you can go back to sleep, Ulquiorra-kun" Orihime smiled warmly at him, "…I could here you from the bathroom, so I came in her…..but, it's alright now, think of this as 'thanks' for saving me…."

Her gentle hand ruffling his hair added to the effect that completely cut off the annoying yell of Ulquiorra.

He would shook it off, he tried to, but, the touch was so.

Comforting……?

He felt his eyes slowly closing, but he tried to keep awake for some reason.

Then some of the voices echoed in his head again, just before he was about to suffer from it, another voice was heard.

It was a beautiful sound, soft, warm and sweet.

It was from her.

"…What…are you doing, woman?" he asked tonelessly. But somehow, there was a delay in his words.

"…I'm singing," she smiled, as she sighs. "When I had nightmares, big brother Sora talks or sings to me till I fall asleep….It's called a Lullaby"

_**It's stupid and a worthless method that would just make the person your trying to comfort unable to sleep even more due to cause of noises around them.**_ This is what Ulquiorra wanted to say so much, and tried to move his mouth, but it wouldn't.

As she continued to sing, all the weird voices and screams in his head was gone, only her voice resonate within him, like an angel singing to him, if he had ever knew what it actually meant to him.

"…Woman, why are you doing this?" he asked,

Orihime took some time to answer, "It's because I care…. I care for you, and everyone here who I love…."

_Love, huh?....just what is that disturbing emotion?_ He thought. He felt too tired to even think of the details.

Slowly, he is falling. Asleep of course, or something else?

"Don't." he suddenly said. He can feel it…. Huh..?

…..feel??......

"Huh?"

"Stop it."

"What? Stop what?"

"….Don't care for me…." He said softly, it sounded like a cry as he felt his head ache a bit. "…..Why do…you always care about me?"

"….It's…" she muttered, she doesn't know why too. Then she sighed. "…It's because I can't help but to care for you,"

"…..You, aren't afraid of getting hurt?"

"Hurt?"

"….Yes." he muttered, "….hurt…..aren't you afraid of me?...don't lie… I know you are afraid of me…."

"….I'm not afraid…." She told him. "….and…"

"…and?"

"…..I don't…" she muttered. Then softly and with confidence.

"I don't hate you."

"……… I see….." he was somehow, softened and more relaxed.

_Hate…an emotion she feels…is not what she calls her rage when she's angry at me……such a weird human…_

"…Your voice…" he began to mutter. "….is…" but before he completed what he said, he was drifting off to sleep, till he was asleep.

Sleeping side ways as he looked so peaceful in it, calmer now,

Orihime was a bit surprised, she never knew such look would appear in the all-around serious espada, but there he was, sleeping.

She felt herself blush, as her head leaned on his fore head, is skin is cold, but it was not at all that icy, but cool, it felt good.

Then, regaining thoughts in what she's doing pulled back and climbed to her bed, she was blushing, but she soon calmed down and looked down at him,

"……You're welcome….." she muttered. With a sweet smile, even if he didn't say anything, she knew he was thankful, even if it was just once.

* * *

The next morning, Ulquiorra woke up and looked around, she wasn't beside him.

_Wait…why am I concerned over such little things?_ He just found himself searching for her for some apparent reason.

He sighs as he stood up, then looked up for his uniform in the closet, as he put it own, he starts to recall the night.

Buttoning the last one that was up in his collar, he found himself leaning his fore head against the mirror he stood up against.

"….What on earth….did I just say to her…?" he asked himself.

He soon gathered himself up and went out of the bedroom door, there, Orihime was just preparing breakfast in the kitchen, slicing up some fruit.

"….." Ulquiorra stood beside her without her noticing, it was too quiet and swift. He was looking down at her back, as if he wanted to embrace it, he tried best not to do it, he might harm her, he was wondering why was he acting so strange all of a sudden.

But by the time Orihime turned around, Ulquiorra was over by the table, standing by it.

"Ah, Ohayo Ulquiorra-kun!" Orihime greeted with a smile as she placed the sliced fruit on the table.

"………"

"Ulquiorra-kun?"

"…Ohayo, woman" he greeted, closing his eyes. _…What's going on with my Gigai?, it's malfunctioning again……_

"Ulquiorra-kun? Are you alright?" Orihime asked, noticing his weird behavior.

When he opened his eyes, he looked away. "We'll be late…."

_Weird… something's wrong, a fever?_

"!?" Ulquiorra had reacted to the sudden touch of his forehead, he looked to see Orihime, pretending to be a doctor. He sighed. "I have no fever, woman"

"…I know but," she muttered worriedly, "It's like…."

There's something you want to say. But she didn't continue, Ulquiorra gently took her hand off of his forehead and sighed.

Then she saw him fix his collar, he went over to the door,

"Wait! What about breakfast?" Orihime asked him before he closed the door.

"I'm not hungry, and we'll be late" he said to her,

"I see…."

"I'll be waiting for you outside….but don't take too long, my patience wores out easily….." he said impassively,

"Hai, hai, wakata Ulquiorra-kun" she said, saluting to him with a smile.

(Yes, yes, I got it" = meaning)

Before Ulquiorra closed the door, he paused, his eyes looking away, together with his face looking in another direction, and he softly said.

"…_**..I…..don't think, your trash….woman…."**_

"Eh?"

Then the door closed, leaving Orihime puzzled.

But then, she recalled his words again, and she felt sigh of relieve, she was smiling as she clasped her hands together and placed it near her mouth, like kissing a prayer,

She wanted to hear that from him, it was Ulquiorra's way, of an apology.

* * *

**Hi guys! Well, you know what to do!!**

**Sorry if some of my up-dates are so slow, I'm graduating this semester and off to High school!, ugh…but my grades.**

**Anyway, besides school work, I have limited internet time since I run on load for this, so please don't go on killing me!!!!**

**Thanks ****deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover****!!! I love long reviews! Please keep on doing what you are doing and don't hold back!**

**Oh, I saw for profile a bit, I wish you too good luck in your fan fics!!**

**OY! DEME WA. MITE!! (Oy! You… look!!!)**

**PRESS? OH YEAH! PRESS IT NOW!!**

**Review!! Now!! I mean now!!! (Evil laugh)**

**Huh?! Don't want to review???**

**Ulquiorra!!! (Snap fingers)**

**Ulquiorra: Yes, Blackeclipse-sama?**

**Launch a Cero at that reader everytime they refuse to give a review!!**

**Ulquiorra nods and bows" Understood.**

**Turns…..glares at you……Points at you…….tip of the finger glowing….**

**Quick!! Press review!! Now!!!**

…… 


	7. Chapter 7: Acknowledgement

**Blackeclipse: Hey guys, sorry if something seems wrong with this chapter, I promise to edit it soon, oh, and please review…..**

**(Unknowingly repeating herself)**

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I had… well a lot in my mind so I just couldn't move. (No I'm not sick)**

**Ulquiorra: Letting emotions controlling you is taking a toll in your work. You should stop panicking over something worthless like school.**

**Me:… *sob*, Ulquiorra…. You don't have to say it to them. **

**By the way, why are you here when anyway?!**

**Ulquiorra: You put me in this part, or so don't you recall?  
**

**Me: Oh yeah….Hahahaah!!!!**

**Ulquiorra: *Sighs* **_**She's just like that woman…**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, if I did, Ulquiorra and Orihime all the way!!... But since I don't… I just---Ulquiorra!! Go back and get ready for the chapter!!!**

**Ulquiorra: Why?**

**Me: Because I'm the writer… and I can add Grimmjow back or Uryuu to become your love rival for Orihime.**

**(Ulquiorra curses as he leaves)**

**Disclaimer: Anyway….I just have my love to Ulquiorra… And I know you guys too~**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Acknowledgement**

It was what she had dread, and now and forever will be.

Even if with the long no school weekend, she was going to die.

"Uhhhhhhhh……. I don't know what's worst, war days, or exam week?!" she sighed, as she lied on the bed with tons of books, letters, sheets, maps and everything you use for school, she looked like she was now going to pass out and fall dead off the bed.

"Woman, what are you complaining about?" Ulquiorra asked annoyed as he was sitting on his futon, reading a novel.

"Ulquiorra-kuuuuuuunnnnnnn~~~~!!!!!!......." Orihime prolonged his name, which suddenly triggered butterflies in Ulquiorra's stomach.

_Wh—what is…this…?......It feels like getting burn…?_ Ulquiorra thought, but he chose not to let it overcome him.

His face, emotionless as ever looked at her, but then he couldn't help but, he quirked an eye brow. "What???" wondering why she was like this.

"I don't get this at all!!! Can you help me in this??" Orihime asked him, almost desperately. She showed him the book, mathematics, even if Orihime was known to be very smart in class, she always had problems in math.

Ulquiorra, though, excelled her in everything, rivaling Uryuu's I.Q. by huge numbers.

"Why do find something so easy to be so difficult?" He asked her.

"It's not fair….Why are you smarter than me when there's no schools in Hueco Mundo, you don't even have a diploma or a graduation papers from elementary school….!" She sighs as she added another thing. "You're even a good fighter…."

"Even though Hueco Mundo does not have education facilities such as humans do, we have a library with books, and that's where I read" He said to her, "…Don't you ever try to go to the library?"

"I do….but then, every time I go there…perverted geeks just smiles up and sit next to me…" She shivered at the thoughts, she doesn't really hate those people, it's just she hates the fact they are perverts. Tasuki would always beat them down, but she can't follow her everywhere.

She turned to Ulquiorra and pleaded, "Come on please? Just help me in this…."

Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders, he was actually hesitating, he looked away, but when he looked back, she was still bowing, she was serious.

He sighed. "….Very well then,….Move, I'll sit here"

Orihime couldn't believe her ears and smiled gratefully, she was so desperate that she didn't know why she just suddenly jumped to Ulquiorra to hug him, and they both landed on the floor.

Orihime landed on his chest, she felt the warmth, but knew best that he would yell the longer she stayed like this.

"I-I'm!!!--??" Orihime froze, she saw a deep and intense look on his face, looking right at her.

The blush on her face grew, as he slowly and gently sat up, his eyes unwavering as he looked at her, then his hand reached for her face.

Orihime was stiff as a block of bricks on a wall, redder too, till she felt his hands caressing one lock of her hair.

"….The hair pin on this side… is missing" He told her.

Orihime was so---Wait—what did he say?!

"W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!?!?!?!" Orihime screamed as she got off of him and ran to the mirror.

She checked her reflection, then there it was, at her left side, her hair pin that her big brother had given to her, it was also one of the sources of her powers.

"Oh no!!! But I didn't even remove it!" Orihime cried as she frantically looked everyone on her bed.

Ulquiorra, still on the floor, was being buried from the piles and piles of paper, books and why not, as she threw them off her bed.

"Woman…." He said, but his face was almost covered by the flood of stacks of papers. "Woman—Woman…!" he said it a bit louder.

"Oh no! hair pin?! Hair Pin?!!?! HAIR PIN!!!?!!?!?!?!?!"

"_**WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Ulquiorra yelled out, at once, Orihime froze.

"Huu---uuaaaaah!?!!! Ulquiorra-kun I'm so sorry!" Orihime gasped as she began to remove all the paper from his body, including heavy duty binded books and folders, then she helped him up.

"You s--"

"I have to find it!!!"

Ulquiorra's words were covered again, she was panicking like crazy, in search for just a hair pin.

This way, she'll never find it if she won't calm down.

"You s---"

"WHERE ARE YOU!?!" Orihime cried as she pillows, blankets and again, school materials to the air, Ulquiorra, fully away that things were flying, again, was dodging, and every time he did, he tried to say something, but she always interrupted him.

"Woman."

"Maybe I place it—huh?! Ruso!! No way!! It isn't there either?!"

"Woman."

"Maybe---Uaaah!!!! It ain't here!"

"Woman."

"Big Brother Sora I'm so sorry!!! I've completely lost it!!!!"

"…Woman…" (Getting tired)

"And I can't use all of my powers when they are missing!!! What should I do?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"**Wo……..man….." (getting impatient)**

"WHAT SHOULD I DO?!!?!?!?!?

"…………………………**.." (getting pissed)**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"**ENOUGH!!!!!"** Ulquiorra finally snapped, his yelling voice took hold of Orihime faster than she noticed that she was pinned down on the bed by him.

Her wrists, each wrist pinned to each of her side, Ulquiorra's body pinning her down, and his face very close to hers.

She could feel his breath, and see his face very detailed now, even in his gigai, had an enormous amount of strength and speed.

She was soon able to calm down, as she looked deeply in his eyes,

Then he sighed, "…You should calm down your mind, or you'll never focus on your target" He told her, as he closed his eyes.

Then opened them again, "When you have so many doubts and panic, you won't be able to focus and things would go worst…."

Orihime was able to calm down completely now, when she looked at him like this, she was completely taken.

_Those eyes……it feels like it has taken hold of me…like he could see right through me……_ she thought to herself as she stared at them.

She could feel his body heat a bit, it was warmer than expected, although there were times that he had felt cold, he was warm too.

She could feel every vein in her body pump, she was blushing again.

She noticed his grip wasn't like before, before it was harsher, stronger and painful.

Now, it was softer, gentler, but firm with his grip, trying very hard not to hurt her for some reason.

Ulquiorra noticed her looking right at him, he blinked, then closed his eyes again, and he felt, weird…. Wait, he felt?.

"Ever since I came back, life has been torturing me lately" He confessed, trying to put weight off his shoulders. "…I still don't know why,…that I too, can't calm down and focus on my target"

"Ulquiorra-kun…..?" she muttered. "……I…"

But her speech was once again snapped when his piercing eyes shot her again when it opened.

"Have you calmed down?"

Orihime nodded, blushing as she answered him.

"…Good." He was now angry at himself. _What's this?? These words coming out of my mouth……it's…it's…_ Inhuman?. Right, he wasn't human. Yet, is he becoming like one?.

"Ah!" Orihime suddenly gasped,

Ulquiorra snapped back into reality, and noticed where she was looking, at his neck, just near where his hole used to be, (he was in his Gigai)

He felt one of her hands break free and slowly made it's way to his collar, just down, poking out was her hair clip, it must have fell during the impact down on the floor.

Ulquiorra stood up, releasing her. Fixing up his collar, then putting his hands back into his pockets.

"Wow you were right, Ulquiorra-kun!" Orihime smiled as she hugged the hair clip. "Things do seem clearer when I stay calm…"

Ulquiorra just sighed, the scene earlier was somehow making him feel disturbed about it.

"Oh, and sorry for earlier" Orihime said as she it back in place in her hair, she had a calm and warm smile on her face as she turned to Ulquiorra. "…You're really a nice person, you know?....." she smiled her best smile at him, then she felt his reiatsu flared.

Ulquiorra turned and slammed the bed room door, then she heard a huge thump on the door as well.

"A—ah…I guess I annoyed him to the limit today…" Orihime said as she scratched her head, she giggled a bit, he did help her, even if he didn't her in math, and she was able to remain calm.

She soon went back onto studying the damn subject, then, surprisingly, it wasn't scaring her.

"Hah, this is gonna be—ugh…" once she turned the page, the thought was completely gone, it turned out, she opened the wrong page and that page was that of last semester, but when she turned back into the current semester. Hell began all over again.

"Waah, I wish, even once, that I would switch bodies with Ulquiorra-kun," she sighed, a bit teary eyed.

Outside, the loud thump earlier was made by Ulquiorra, who leaned on the door with his back, he was panting for some reason, his neck and face felt hot, and he couldn't breath.

_What is this?—Side effects?!_ He thought as he tried to calm down, but he can't, he kept thinking about it, her, her smile, her eyes, her words.

Her smell, voice, hair, lips---

Ulquiorra slammed the next wall with his fist, what was he thinking?

_What is…going on…with this thing??!_ He felt something thump on his chest, it was so weird when he placed his hand on where his hole used to be, something was moving, thumping, and he knew every time it did, the faster it was, the faster his breathing.

He was sweating, and in tight break, he ripped his collar open, snapping off 2 or 3 buttons, he felt dizzy now.

He ran to the bathroom and shut the door closed, he locked it for no one to disturb him.

His hand slammed on the sink, the other hand cupped against his face, he looked into the mirror, his eyes were cold as ever, but his face was red hot, it took him to realize what it was.

_Emotions._

He thought to himself, the very fact of what he thought was ridiculous, and he continues to say it as such.

It could easily be a side effect or a malfunction in the Gigai.

But no, he was with Urahara when he had fixed or repaired his Gigai, he reported no problems, and neither did his all seeing eyes spotted something unusual.

But now. He was….feeling?....

So what? Big deal… he's feeling, feeling… love?

_Don't be ridiculous._ He shot himself up, he isn't capable of those things, he isn't human, nor he'll ever be.

"_**Don't deny it"**_

That voice, it had came back to haunt him once more,

"_**You're scared aren't you? You're afraid aren't you?"**_

"Si---lence…." He dead panned the voice in his head, "Just shut up"

"_**It will not go away, until you acknowledge it"**_

_Acknowledge?_ This had Ulquiorra's attention, as he struggled not to go berserk from the intense heat and pain in his chest.

"_**You must not deny anything, you must accept it…..these emotions on which you have abandoned"**_

_Emotions are useless and it would only bring us down…. I have fully been resolved and had abandoned them full heartedly, I have to._

"_**Don't try to act tough, don't do anything, because you'll never hear it"**_

…_..Hear?_

"_**Yes…hear it…you must hear what's it telling you"**_

Ulquiorra's eyes wandered around the bathroom, no one was there, this voice, was a different one than the usual bloody voice.

It was calm, but filled with hope and worry about him.

"_**You must hear it, you must listen to it….you musn't plug your ears or divert your eyes….You must face it,"**_

_Face what? What's there to face?.......Nothing's there, what's there to listen? Don't fool around…_

"…_**.If you do not listen, then she'll might vanish from you"**_

'_She'?..._

"…_**There's more to this world than power, knowledge…and everything you think that is the only thing important…..Let go of it, or let go of her"**_

"_**Ulquiorra…"**_

The voice had left Ulquiorra with a sharp sting in his chest, it was growing worst.

"S---Sou--!" he cursed. (Japanese word meaning 'damn it' or some other curse)

As his hand smashed the mirror to bits, making his hand, and the pain even worst.

Then the door burst wide open, "ULQUIORRA-KUN?!!?!" Orihime gasped, she ran all the way when she heard the commotion and shattering of glass.

She grabbed his hand and tried to pull it away, "What's wrong?! Come on! Don't lean on it!! What's wrong?!"

Ulquiorra was panting heavily, his arms gripped around her painfully, but she tried to not show it, he was in even more pain.

"T—That's right! You're gigai!! Get out of your gigai!!" Orihime panicked as she tried to help him.

Ulquiorra didn't argue, he tried to do it, but nothing came out.

Orihime noticed this in horror,

"W-What's wrong?!"

"I can't….get out…" he panted, "!!!!" Ulquiorra's gigai was a very painful one now, he threw himself off and slammed into the side of the bathroom, it was too painful.

His hand grabbed his shirt, ripping off 2 more buttons that exposed his shirt, there was no hole, but Orihime could see him scratching, or trying to rip his skin.

"Stop! Stop it!! Ulquiorra-kun!!? Ulquiorra-kun!!!!" Orihime was in verge of tears as she tried to stop his hands from ripping his skin off from the pain, she would have run to ask for help, but what will happen to him? She can't afford to leave him even for a second.

"Souten--!!!!" Suddenly her mouth was covered by his hand, "Mmm!!mmmhmh!!" she couldn't shake it off, she looked at Ulquiorra, his eyes covered by the bangs of his hair was panting deeply.

"My chest……….hurts….so much" he said in a rasp and dark voice, it was in pain, and Orihime was in pain too, she couldn't do anything, she was already beginning to cry.

"Ul—hmmh—ki----o—mmh---r—a-n----k---unhhh---!!!!" Orihime struggling to remove his hand off of her mouth, but he was just o strong, why was he covering her mouth? She wanted to desperately to help him, but he was preventing it, why?.

She could see him writhing in pain, her eyes were now full of terror.

Ulquiorra could feel it too, her pain, what he's making her see, he can't control his body anymore. He…. He's scared, there's no turning back.

He is scared, scared of hurting her….

And this, this is hurting him, seeing her….looking at him like this….and for

him to force her to look at it so much……

"….Go…away from…me..!" he struggled with his words, but it made her feel even more worst, he felt, pathetic.

He was feeling so many things, foolishness, pain, suffering, shame,….fear.

_No!! this is no time to cry!!! Ulquiorra-kun…. ULQUIORRA-KUN NEEDS MY HELP!! _Orihime's eyes flared up as she, with all her strength pulled the grip of his hand away and pushed him down to the floor, using all her weight to restrain him, she yelled out. "SOUNTEN KISSHUN, I REJECT!!" and in an instant, her fairies did as they were told as Orihime struggled to restrain Ulquiorra beneath her.

His eyes were closed, but his face showed pain, Orihime struggled to keep the tears in, but…. She can't take it anymore.

Ulquiorra could feel her tears land against his face as he slowly opened his eyes, he could feel his body relax, and the warmth entering him.

His sight began to blurr again, as his eyes slowly closed.

"Ulquiorra-kun….."

Was the last thing he heard before finally falling unconscious.

* * *

…_**,**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

_**..?...**_

……_**..Where's…?....Oh…that's right…. I passed out…**_

……_**.Hah,…it's blank in my head…. Was I always like this?.......hmm……….**_

…_**.it's peaceful here….all of a sudden……….why is that?......**_

………………_**Oh…….the thing that hurt me…….Humans call it…. Heart attacks right?.......... strange… it unbearable…………wait…. A minute...**_

…_**..The…Heart….?**_

Ulquiorra's mind slowly came back to the surroundings around him, he could hear someone, their reiatsu was easy to recognize.

It was the woman's reiatsu, she was there.

He felt warmth, as his eyes slowly opened,

"Ulquiorra-kun…!" Orihime smiled, clasping her hands together. "You're awake!"

"……What happened…. ?" He looked around, he was on his futon in the bedroom, he could see some bruises and a small bandage at her cheek. "….to you…?" he continued his question as he looked at her.

Orihime grinned as she noticed he was looking at her bandage,

"You fell unconscious at the living room's bathroom, so had to carry you here…." Orihime smiled, then she made a gesture of holding up her too arms. "But I'm alright! Energetic as ever!"

Ulquiorra began to think. _Carried me?....The last time she tried to carry my Gigai, she was almost crushed to death…… _he looked at her closely, without a doubt she had so much difficulty, he could see some bruises on her legs.

He sighs. "Such…."

"Hmm?"

Ulquiorra faced her, he wanted to yell at her, reprimand her, punish her, but he can't.

For some reason, he can't bring himself to do it, _What is going on with me?_

He forced himself, but again, his face remained emotionless, nothing moved.

There was a nagging thought that even despite knowing her weakness, she did it anyway.

It was so noisy in his head, maybe it was the reason why he can't do it.

"…I'm sorry…" he heard himself say it. _Dammit_ his body is moving on it's own again, it's even talking by itself.

Orihime just smiled, "It's alright, besides, it wasn't your fault…You were looking really sick for the past few weeks, are you alright?" Orihime then shifted her smile to a worried expression.

Ulquiorra was hesitating….. yes, he was, he's feeling, and he can't escape, if he continues to deny that he has now, or developed emotions.

_It would kill me……_ he told himself, "….I am," he answered, giving up.

"….Ulquiorra-kun, I think you should visit the hospital or something, you are acting really weird you know," Orihime said, still worried.

_Everynight, I kept on hearing you mumbling the name 'Himeno' and also some other stuff……it sounded like a nightmare, yet when you wake up…you never… _Orihime reached for his fore head, no fever.

She has to ask now, since she knows Ulquiorra can't escape under his current state. "Ulquiorra-kun…may I know, who's Himeno?"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened a bit, but he did his best not to look so surprised.

He wondered as well who was this person he mutters in his sleep, he had no idea, "….I don't know…." It was truth, but it felt like. "…But I think,…. That I've met that person…. A long time ago,"

"Long time ago'?" Orihime repeated.

Ulquiorra suppressed a sigh. "……When I was human,…."

Orihime's eyes widened, so he was a human before, but she didn't want to bother him with that, she was going to let him talk now.

"….Her voice, was so familiar, and it always echoes in my head…but it somehow, calms me down for some reason….It isn't at all frightening, but nostalgic. It's like, the voice is trying to tell me a message or something like that." Ulquiorra said as he looked up, he can't control his mouth, he didn't expect himself to say it to her, but now, it wasn't the case.

She would find out sooner or later, better now than never.

"….Another voice came, it was a man's voice, and a boy's voice as well…"

"A man's and a boy's voice?......." Orihime asked.

His eyes looked at her, "…The boy, was me…."

Orihime's eyes widened, she felt herself freeze suddenly.

His eyes then closed as he looked up at the ceiling,

"And the man's voice……. Was my father," he remembers now, it was weird, but when he thinks of it more, and tell to Orihime, he could recognize it, bit by bit.

Orihime calmed herself down, she never knew Ulquiorra had a father, parents, or someone they held dear.

_I guess…… There are so many things I have yet to know about hollows, arrancars,……things that I have once misunderstood._ Orihime thought,_ they did live, they had a life, a home, an existence here on earth, they had parents…. Brothers, sisters, friends, even enemies………they had feelings, hearts, fears and pains……All of them had a past, a history, a future……_

Her eyes looked at Ulquiorra softly,

Feeling her gaze, he looked at her as well, their eyes locked on each other.

…_And Ulquiorra is no exception…… even though how many times he refused it was true……_ she continued her thoughts.

Then she smiled at him, she saw him had a blank face, he was just looking at her.

Orihime knew it was normal for him to do that, at it made her blush a bit.

She turned her head to the clock, it was almost time for dinner,

She stood up, carefully. "It's already getting late, I should prepare some food for dinner….." Orihime smiled down at him. "I'll bring some food here later." She turned around.

Time slowed down, Ulquiorra's thoughts were going mad.

…_I want……… I want to……tell…. Her….?---tell her what??...._

His hand was reaching towards her, as his thoughts continued.

……_Whatever it may be…… I ……_

"_**What do you want out of your life?"**_

_What I want?....._

"……_**.Are you afraid?..... are you afraid of being alone?.....repeating yourself?.....Don't do it if your afraid, don't even bother getting up"**_

It was the man's voice, his fathers, giving a harsh doubt to Ulquiorra.

…………

"_**You can't have her if you don't acknowledge, what is this things inside of you…."**_

Then, it was Himeno's voice, the weird but calm voice. It was telling him to do something, and he has to do it quick.

"…_**.Now, Ulquiorra…….What do you call this 'feeling'?....."**_

………_Feeling…?_

Ulquiorra tried not to mind his mind anymore, he followed something he never knew it was there.

…_Hey, all of you guys in my head………Just BE QUIET for once._

He deadpanned it, himself,

He felt himself get out of his gigai, stood up and grabbed Orihime from behind, (bear hug).

"U—Ulquiorra-kun??" Orihime blushed, looking behind her, she felt him pulled her back, "What are y---??!" she was pushed down on the bed.

Ulquiorra was in his original form, but something was missing.

It was his mask.

It wasn't where it used to be,

"You're mas---"

"Don't mind something worthless anymore." He shut her up. His eyes were dead serious as it looked down at her.

Orihime could feel his weight on her, she felt awkward in this position that she was blushing. "…Ulquiorra…k-"

"I'm not." He suddenly said, Orihime looked up at him. His expression didn't change. "……I'm not scared…..as well…."

_Scared?_ Orihime thought to herself, what was going on with him? He was acting weird, and now, she thinks he just got insane.

"…You're right,…." He said,

That made Orihime shiver, _did he read my thoughts?!_

"….About what you said," He continued, his iron grip tightening into her wrists. "…That I was acting weird…I looked like I have a fever, but I don't know…What is really going with me"

Orihime didn't try to resist, she heard something in his voice, that she had never heard before.

"I hesitate, a fear,… I react to such unreasonable things…. I, am starting to acknowledge, that my feelings have came back" he finally said. He looked at her, he saw her expression, shocked. "…Yes, that is what you are exactly thinking…. I have emotions, woman"

Orihime felt her heart thump, but she tried to fight it, she forced herself to smile. "T-That's great!"

"……At first, I thought of it as a malfunction of the Gigai that Urahara Kisuke had given me, but now, it's different….I can't think straight, even before I came here…" He told her, telling her everything, there was no turning back.

"…If I don't do this, then I will never get rid of it…."

Orihime turned all read like a thermometer again, she was wondering, what exactly did _that_ meant.

"Don't try on resisting," He commanded her, his cold voice stabbed her in the chest, and his eyes stabbed her in her soul.

His face was slowly going towards hers, "Don't try on screaming, no one will hear you, don't try on crying, for it would make it harder, don't try to defend yourself, don't do anything at all……This is an order, woman" he looked down at her, his voice, venom, but deep and dark.

"……**Just, stay still…. Or else you might die…."**

The thoughts that Orihime thought earlier disappeared, was he so insane and mad that he had gone crazy and thinks if he would kill her, he would go back to normal!? OH DAMN!!!! OH NO! NO FREAKIN WAY!!!

"Wait!!! I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to make you feel all weird!!! Don't kill me!! It would work out! I know it!! Don't kill me please!" Orihime was panicking again, her feet and legs were moving, try to break free, but he was too heavy on her.

Ulquiorra sighed as he closed his eyes, maybe he should've had said the last part. (Great.)

He opened them again, he looked at her.

"Ulq---"

"_**Silence."**_ at once, Ulquiorra's mouth was shoved into her mouth.

Orihime's body instantly froze, she could feel his tongue inside her mouth, his warm breath within her mouth, his mouth pushing down to hers furiously, but gently.

Orihime's eyes widened in shock, but she soon gave in to the feeling that came over her, her mind cleared as she gathered what was going on.

Ulquiorra is kissing her.

She could see his eyes, still opened, but when he pushed his mouth again, leaving no gap between their mouths, his eyes closed.

She tried to hold back, but she felt his mouth move in closer again,

Ulquiorra definitely won't let her go that easily,

She felt his right hand letting go of her wrist, and reached to her neck, then it went under her head, tugging her hair as he held her closer to him.

Orihime was losing, she can't move, she can't pull away, and she can't resist.

She simply let him dominate her now, he had her all to himself, she felt like a prisoner again, but she wasn't sad, she was.

She…..she….

She can't put anything to it, she can't describe it, it was a totally different feeling compared when she kissed Ichigo before she was captured and brought to Las Noches.

She was now, confused.

_What is this feeling?_

For sure, she knew that Ulquiorra had felt it to, since he has now, feelings. That she was trying to give him.

Her hands went to his collar, and unzipped it a bit, but her eyes was closed as she did it.

Then, her hand had slipped into something, empty, _hollow_

To her horror, her hand has slipped right through his hole.

Her eyes widened as she felt Ulquiorra breaking the kiss, looked down at her.

Both were heavily panting, each one feeling each other's breath caressing their faces.

"Ulquiorra….kun….?" Orihime can't talk straight, she was panting, and she was red all over.

Ulquiorra looked down at her, his eyes were slightly widened. His hand went to his neck, then down,

To his hole.

His hole was still there, where his heart was suppose to be.

It was empty.

Hollow.

Like always, his mask was gone, but his hole wasn't.

There….was no heart in it yet.

Orihime finally knew what she had done, she had broke the moment she had with him.

"I—I'm!!--"

He got off of Orihime and walked, fast, towards the door as his zipped his collar shut.

Orihime stood up, "W—Wait!!"

The door slammed, and she followed him, she heard another slam of the door. Her head looked around, he wasn't here anymore, he had went out

She opened her door, she looked around, it was already 9 in the evening, and he wasn't there.

"….What have I done…" she got angry at herself, she had done something stupid.

Orihime put on her shoes and ran out of her apartment, looking desperately for him.  
___________________________________________________________

**Hey guys! Yeah… their first kiss is right here, it was actually what I really planned on but, somehow it led me here **

**(what am I doing??)**

**Ahahah, anyway! Please put all your comments on reviews please! Please be honest, I want to get better!**

**Please say if there are things you don't understand in this Chapter, and if there are parts that doesn't sound right, like my other chapters.**

**I'm sorry! I'm so reckless these days.**

**Anyway! See you in the next chapter!!!**

**HEY YOU! OY! DEME! Press the button right now! The review button not the exit!!!**

**Don't make me call Ulquiorra and shoot you a cero! **

**(Ulquiorra in the background, holding a sign 'You're going to waste Ceros if you still won't continue on going by Blackeclipse's orders'…..)  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Expect the Unexpected

**Blackeclipse: Hey guy!! Sorry for the long wait, I had no load in the internet, and yeah, if my mom and dad finds out I used so much load on this, they'll kill me *grin*. Anyway, thanks for still being with me!**

**I'm sorry if the plot sucks a bit, but please continue to read on!!**

**If you have any ideas, please feel free to tell me!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach…..Just my love for Ulquiorra, if I did… then I would make Orihime less of a cry baby and Ulquiorra as her match. (Although in this fan fic, I made her cry so much too)**

**Oh, I'm sorry if it looks like I'm torturing Ulquiorra for his constant hits, but someone has to knock some meaning into that guy**

**(Well… the metal post, was just for humor, I'm sorry if you guys hated that…but I thought it was hilarious though,)**

***Smirking***

**Ulquiorra: Woman, what are you smiling about?**

**Me:……… I'm going to put something new in the story (evil grin)**

**Ulquiorra felt a cold chill a bit, **_**That smile looks like Aizen's smile.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Expect the Unexpected**

"Ichigo!!" Rukia yelled out, the irritating sound of his badge and her cellphone was driving them both insane. "This huge Spiritual force!"

"Is this the same hollow as before?!" Ichigo asked as he came out of his body and into his shinigami form.

Rukia had a looked that said she wasn't sure. "It's similar to the Arrancars, but Ulquiorra should be with Inoue's apartment, in his gigai"

Ichigo thought for a moment, then he turned to open the window.

"Well we can't just sit here! Let's go!!"

Rukia snapped out of her daze, "H-Huh?—Ah wait!!" she followed him when she saw him left.

"Nooooo!!! Nee-san!!!!" Kon was too late when the candy was finally absorbed, it was Ichigo's fault for talking as he put it in his mouth.

"Ichi-nii," A voice came out.

Kon paused, he was in a position of reaching out for Rukia as she left, from the window.

It was Karin, and behind her was Yuzu.

"Nii-chan. Are you alright?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

Kon sat on his bed and grinned "Y—Yeah! Sorry about that… I just, well….uh,….um" Kon tried to think of something fast. "Yuzu, do you smell something burning?"

Karin hit her for head and sighed. _There's no smell……and that excuse is useless, it won't---_

"Ah you're right!!" Yuzu totally believed and ran off.

Kon sighed, feeling a sense of accomplishm—

--He can feel eyes looking at him, he looked to see Karin looking deeply at him.

"A—Ah…what is it, Karin?"

"…You're not, Ichi-nii… aren't you?"

"Ah….." Kon felt himself froze, not again.

"Karin! Can you help me with this?" Yuzu called.

Karin hesitated, then replied. "Ok!" then she faced him again. "Don't worry, I won't tell……Just don't do anything when Yuzu's here… dad, well… I don't really give a damn to that guy" then she had left.

Kon sighed, he felt his heart stop for a moment there.

"Ichigo's family is so weird," he muttered.

As Rukia used Shumpo to jump from pole to pole, Ichigo was off in another direction, it would make work faster.

Then she passed by Urahara's shop, and for moment there.

"Inoue…?" Rukia spotted Orihime waving good bye to Ururu as she went off, she seemed to be in a rush, like she was finding someone.

But Rukia just went off, the Hollow was more important to find.

* * *

Ulquiorra grabbed hold of his collar as he slammed himself against a tree when he used Sonido to go somewhere far off her apartment.

He was at the town's park, and he was wondering what was that all about?

Why was he so pissed off that he slammed the doors of his apartment?

She just accidentally slid her hand in his hole, there wasn't much of pr—

Ulquiorra felt the side of his head, his skull has disappeared, it fell off actually in the room, but when he unzipped his collar, and felt his hole, it was still there. Still hollow.

He wasn't expecting for something to be there, but he wondered why it had somehow… what's that word?... Saddened him somehow.

He felt his lips, it prickled with heat, as if he had kissed the surface of the sun. (Well, it's not that hot,)

He felt really bad, he just went out even if it wasn't her fault.

"So this is why my cellphone's gone hay wire" a familiar voice was heard up front.

It was Rukia, with a grin as she closed her cell phone, she was in her shinigami form.

"For a moment there, a hollow like before had just came back…ended up being you" Rukia grinned at him. "What's wrong? Aren't you staying here with Inoue? Where' your gigai? And shouldn't you be wearing it now?"

"You ask too many questions, Kuchiki Rukia" He said, annoyed.

Then he felt again, pissed, another reiatsu came, the unstable one.

"What's wrong Rukia? Found it??"

Yes. That voice.

"What the? It's just Ulquiorra!" Ichigo said as he came running from behind, "Hey you, why aren't you in your gigai?"

Ulquiorra said nothing, he looked away. He doesn't feel like answering questions.

"What happened to Inoue? Did you make her mad or something?" Ichigo asked curiously, he looked at Ulquiorra, no slap marks.

"It has nothing to do with you, Kurosaki Ichigo" Ulquiorra dead panned him.

Ichigo sighed. "Stubborn as ever…." He turned around, "Well. I'm off….we better get back before Kon starts doing something weird"

"Fine," Rukia nodded as Ichigo went off ahead.

Expecting her to go as well, Ulquiorra moved away,

"Just hold it right there," Rukia used Shumpo to get in his way, but then he went through her with Sonido.

Before he went off, she yelled out. "I saw Inoue coming out of Urahara-san's shop looking for you"

Before Ulquiorra went off for another sonido, he paused.

"I don't know what happened, but you're acting differently lately…" Rukia continued, glad she was able to get his attention. "…You've changed…"

Ulquiorra brushed it off, another person to tell him he's weird and it's unlike of him to feel. So what he has feelings now? He just has to make sure it didn't go out of the w----

"_**It's better than the old you"**_

He's just wasting his---Wait… what??

He turned his head a bit. He could help but repeat.

"…. 'It's better'?..."

Rukia nodded, she turned around.

"You're not the only one who doesn't openly shows his feelings…Like Nii-sama for instance….He doesn't seem like it, but we all know he means well…."

She looked up and smiled.

"At first…. We all never felt the same way when we met you….but now…it's different"

She smiled at him as she turned back for one last time.

"Even if you hide it……we all know that you are a kind of person to be trusted…we all know that you've changed…."

Then she jumped off, landed at the next pole, and then jumped off to the next as she used Shumpo. "She's not too far off, you know!"

"Hmph." Ulquiorra muttered as he looked away, he paused at first, taking what she had said, then at a flash, he used Sonido to disappear.

The last thing he wanted was a Shinigami giving him some words of wisdom, but it wasn't really that annoying.

But now, since he has feelings, he now knows what to do, and he felt awkward.

He has to apologize, or else it won't stop gnawing away inside his chest.

(I'm not sure if wants to apologize because he wants to or has to….JERK)

Anyway, he felt himself going faster, and faster with his Sonido.

Then he felt something from behind, he jumped up to avoid a huge blast.

He looked back,

_**Afro…..**_

"Hey you!! Who the heck are you!!" the shinigami that was assigned to this town pointed at him.

Ulquiorra looked at him, examining the shinigami._** …Trash…**_

He turned around, he had no interest.

"Hey come back here you!!" he positioned his hands. _**"Miyakurai!!"**_

In an instant, white lighting came out, but Ulquiorra slapped it away with a sigh.

"I am not the enemy." He told him. "The Soul Society has granted me per---"

"_**MIYAKURAN!"**_

_The trash isn't listening._ He sighed as he slapped white lighting away all over again. "I have no time for th---"

A familiar reiatsu just suddenly came up, it was like him, and it was too familiar now.

…_Bakana…._ Ulquiorra thought, then he found the Shinigami looking into a cell phone.

"Hey is this one of your friends!?! Someone like your presence suddenly showed up!!!" He asked blindly, having no slight idea he was yelling that made Ulquiorra want to shut that guys mouth till there was nothing in his face left.

But that wasn't the case,

_Reiatsu, that is similar to----Impossible_ he began to turn around, before he used Sonido, he heard the Shinigami calling out to him in a yell.

"Hey!! DON'T THINK I'LL JUST LET YOU OFF LIKE TH---"

"**OH WILL YOU JUST BE SILENT?!**" Ulquiorra turned his head with a bloody glare that says he is going to freakin' kill him now.

His reiatsu was flaring up, which was enough to silence the Shinigami, finally.

"**I don't want to waste my time right now, I have so many things to do that it's out of schedule, either you want me to rip you to pieces or will you just let me off?? Surely the Soul Society has told all Shinigami's about my alliance with them… if not,"** He turned away, instead of an angry look, he held a bored look.

"**I guess they have forgotten about your existence"**

"W-W-w-w-w-w-w-what?!! No FREAKIN' WAY!!!"

Ulquiorra placed a hand on his head and sigh, now the guy won't shut up.

"F-F-F-FORGET?!!---BUT I'M BEEN WORKING MY DAMN BUTT FOR THIS DAMN PLA----!!!!!!!!!!"

_***BANG!! BANG!!! SMASH!! CHING!!! BANG!!!! BOOM!!!!! KLANG!!!!! *GIRLY SCREAM* BANG!!! BANG-BANG-BANG!!!!! BOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!***_

_**DRIP………………DRIP…………**_

_**{EPIC SILENCE}**_

Let me just say that Ulquiorra was pissed off, that this had happened.

He was too pissed off that he had used Sonido to go away after this 'incident', and sooner or later forgotten about what he did to the Shinigami.

{Use your imagination to know the details}

He found himself back in the apartment, and found himself slamming the door opened.

"Woman--?!" He looked around the apartment, it was empty.

He slammed the bed room door, she wasn't there either, and he only found his gigai.

He quickly slid into his gigai, he doesn't want to attract attention to himself.

When he's out of his gigai, it made it even more difficult to go around.

Then something caught the corner of his eye, on the bed.

"That woman's clip…" He examined the thing he held up gently to his fingers, and his eyes widened a bit. It must have fallen out, but knowing her powers, what if this was one of the clips which held Tsubaki? Then she can't defend herself some the weird reiatsu that was suddenly felt.

"…_**.Sou…"**_he cursed in Japanese (Sou= damn or dammit)

He closed his eyes, and scanned the area in search for reiatsus.

He could feel the unstable kind, Ichigo Kurosaki, he was not far off behind the small but potential one, which was Kuchiki Rukia.

About a few buildings back, he could feel Yasutora Sado, and Uryuu Ishida, they seemed like they had felt the reiatsu, and seemed like they had met Ichigo and Rukia along the way, there was a slight trace of their reiatsu on them.

Then Urahara's shop, Urahara seemed very aware about this, together with his assistant, and Ururu, the weird little girl together with Junta, they were armed, ready.

Nova, Rinrin and Cloud seemed ready as well.

Neliel too, the little survivor, she was with them, it seemed Sado had made the right choice to leave here there.

Kon, the soul which was in Ichigo's body was in the house of Ichigo, Karin and her little sister Yuzu, together with a small and weird kitten.

Then their father, an ex-shinigami, they all seem aware, but Yuzu doesn't notice it much.

In hospital, there was Uryuu's father, smoking, but also well aware about the strange Arrancar like presence.

Everyone all seemed armed up and ready, is this what they did every time they feel a threat?

It somehow impressed him.

But that wasn't important now, he can't feel her, Orihime Inoue's presence.

Something knotted in his stomach, could he be too late?

No, something was flaring…

She's alive, she's still here.

Somewhere, but where? He could feel her warm presence somewhere,

* * *

Then, he know where she was,

She was where he went, where he was in his arrancar form, he must have followed his reiatsu.

He felt a sigh of relief, but as he was about to go off, he froze.

He felt another reiatsu, it was so familiar that it was unmistakable that it was one of the Espada.

To make it worst, it was near the woman, and….

"Dammit…!" Ulquiorra rushed out of the apartment and began to run.

………It was going towards her………….

* * *

Orihime touched the bark of the tree where she had felt Ulquiorra's presence, she sighed.

_I did a terrible thing……_ She scolded herself as she looked around, he wasn't there at all.

"Ulquiorra-kun……." She muttered, holding her hand to her chest. She was running so hard looking for him, till she found herself to a realization that she loved him.

But the kiss, what did it mean to him? Was it just to answer one of his theories?

As she recalled the kiss, it made her think of it that way.

She sighed.

It somehow disappointed her a bit.

If he thought of it as just a conclusion to his hypothesis.

"_**So you are alive, woman"**_ the smirking voice was suddenly heard.

Orihime's eyes shun wide opened, she felt her blood gone cold, ice build as it raised up to her spine.

That voice, it has to be him.

She felt the insane reiatsu crushing her, and she gulped.

She slowly turned around. And the more she regretted it.

Her voice was shaking, and inside of her called out for Ulquiorra.

"……..Grimmjow…….?" her lips barely pronounced his name.

He smirked. _**"Got that damn right woman,"**_

* * *

**Got ya hanging there huh?**

**Well you just have to read the next chapter!!**

**Please review, and sorry if it would take an eternity to update, when I keep on asking load from my parents, they would just get annoyed day by day.**

**So please bare with me!**

**Oh, and leave some reviews!!! (Hey, um… what those LMAO and LOL mean???... sorry, I'm not used to this)**

**Alrightie then! OY! DEME! See that button? You ain't blind of course you can see it!!**

**Review button right? Press it right now!!**

**DON'T WANT HUH? *Fingers snapping***

**Ulquiorra! Grimmy!!**

**Grimmy: It's Grimmjow!!**

**Ulquiorra, hitting Grimmjow's head with the sign he held up**

**Grimmy: DAMN-THAT HURT!! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!! I JUST CAME BACK TO LIFE DAMMIT!  
**

**Ulquiorra: Do not correct Blackeclipse, she might write something to make you look stupid…or worst, give me more headaches and pain.**

**Me: *Smiling evilly in the background, infront of my laptop screen, and Ulquiorra pointed at me to show to Grimmjow from behind***

**Grimmy went pale: Damn… I preffered myself dead…**

**Me: Anyway!! I'll have my 2 butlers kill you or blow your head off with their Ceros if you won't leave a single review!!! *Snaps fingers***

**Ulquiorra and Grimmjow sliding in screen, Ulquiorra showing a sign, written on it:**

"**Please leave a review, or die by our hands—Ulquiorra"**

**While Grimmjow cracks his hands with a grin on his face.**


	9. Chapter 9: Grimmjow's Back

**Blackeclipse: Hey there, sorry for the wait!! I had many things to do today, well, yesterday, well, anyway, I'm one busy student, and I'm sure you all too (Well, if you guys are students or graduates but you get the point)**

**I wanted to add Grimmjow so there would be more conflict, and also some rival thing with Ulquiorra.**

**Maybe I'll add more people, new people that is. Grimmjow is the last and only person I'm resurrecting from the espada.**

**Sorry if the bad words are out of place, since Grimmjow is such a bad mouth and stereo type, it sometimes makes me nervous.**

**I hope you guys won't kill me.**

**Grimmjow: Oy—what the heck is this?!**

**Me: It's called a script,**

**Grimmjow: I know what it is!!!—(Whispers to Ulquiorra)—What's a script?**

**Ulqui: It's something you follow and obey.**

**Grimmy: Huh? You mean like this thing is like Aizen?? Is it powerful??**

**Ulqui: The one who makes it is powerful.**

**Grimmy: What?!—You mean that girl?! Blackeclipse?! No way!! That freakin' writer over powers Aizen!? No way!! Ahaa!!!**

**Me (Typing): Ulquiorra fires Cero at Grimmjow.**

***BOOOM***

**Grimmjow: WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THAT FOR?!!?!**

**Ulquiorra: It's Blackeclipse's will…..**

**Grimmjow: Don't you just hate when she--*BOOOM*--damn!!!—OUCH!!!!!----Controls you like that---*BOOOM* *BOOOM* **

***BOOOM***

**Grimmjow turns to Blackeclipse: HEY!!! QUIT TYPING!!!**

**I shook my shoulders as I watched: but I'm not typing, I'm watching you getting killed…again.**

**Ulquiorra: I don't mind, I like what she makes me do, to be honest.**

**(I blush and grin)**

**Grimmmy: DAMN YOU FREAKIN' CLOWN!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach…. (sound of Ulquiorra's Cero firing repeatedly in the background)…Just my love for Ulquiorra, if I did own bleach… I would make many special chapters about Ulquiorra and Grimmy-chan.**

**Grimmy: THE NAMES GRIMMJOW!!!----*BOOOOOM*---HOLY FREAKIN' ***************!!!!!!!!! STOP DOING THAT!!!**

**Ulquiorra:….. I rather for you not to insult my new master….**

**(Me sighing, then smiling at what Ulquiorra, and I said: I LOVE TO WRITE!)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Grimmy-chan's Back!!!.**

**(GRIMM: I Said it's GRIMMJOW!!!-----*BOOOOM*---AAAH!!!!)**

**(Ulqui: Go ahead……I can do this all day….)**

**(Me: *Sigh*… Guys, the chapter's starting, do it later)**

**(Grimm & Ulqui: Alright.)**

**(Me: Alright……let's start again)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Grimmjow's Back.**

I almost couldn't believe my eyes, I was frozen, but it wasn't fear.

It was the same thing with Ulquiorra, how did they both get back?

She didn't have anything that is in Grimmjow's possession.

But, does Grimmjow have something she has?

She could see something, something in his hand that he was clenching onto.

She moved her head to look at his face, he didn't have the crazy look as before. But he was calm, and looked, happy?—No, relieved may be suited to it.

"It's…. along story dammit," He told her as he held out his hand, she thought he was going to fire a cero, but then his hand opened.

"My school ribbon…?" Orihime recognized the scarlet ribbon which was used in her summer school uniform, she never knew he had it along with him and wondered how he got it.

"….The day before," Grimmjow muttered, but he hit his head. "It's your entire fault woman!" he glared at her, Orihime felt like she was back in the old days. "Now I'm feeling weird!! Here, get it! It's your right?!"

"A-ah! _**Hai!! Gomen!**_" She gasped as she got it from his hand, when she felt his hand, she froze.

It was cold.

"Grimmjow-san, why is your hand cold?" Orihime noticed as she placed the ribbon in her pocket.

Grimmjow scratched the back part of his head.

"How should I know?!" He complained, "Last thing I know, I woke up in the ruined Las Noches, and some freak show looked at me and said 'OH, HOW INTERESTING'!! then he did some weird experiments on my release form dammit!!!! WHAT THE HECK'S WRONG WITH THAT GUY!?!"

Grimmjow was yelling up at the sky as he complained and pouted.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!! TUBES AND WIRES WHERE EVERY WHERE IN MY FREAKIN' *********!!!! AND ON MY ******* OF WHO KNOWS WHERE!!!" he yelled out to the sky, like he was going to kill it.

Orihime had a grin._ Poor Grimmjow…he was victimized by Kurotsuchi-san._

Remembering the past that she was almost brought there in the lab, it was a good think Uryuu was with her then.

"Umm, _**eto… ano….sono….**_" Orihime tried to but in, with one hand up. "But I'm glad that you're back though! I mean, Ulquiorra-kun is also back to life, and I thank you for the----_**ANO…..GRIMMJOW-SAN????...."**_

"**CAN'T YOU EVEN GIVE ME A DAMN BREAK?!! I JUST CAME BACK FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON AND NOW HERE I AM GIVING THIS ********** BACK HER DAMN FREAKIN' ********* RIBBON OF HER ******** SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I ALSO CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS ACTUALLY DEFEATED BY THAT ********** ORANGE ********* STICK ****** SMALL ********** FRY ******** SHNIGAMI!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN IT ALL!!!!!! DAMN IT ALL TO FREAKIN' HELL!!!!! DAMN YOU ********!!! AND FREAKIN' AIZEN **********************************!!!!!! **************! !****************!!! ******************!!!!!!!! GAH!!!" **

Orihime's eyes widened, and her mouth was gaped wide open,

"_**Su—Sugoy na..."**_ she said, meaning 'amazing'. "I heard it all….and I never knew Grimmjow has a wide vocabulary…..I didn't even know that word even existed…."

"**DAMMIT!!! THAT FREAKIN' DOOR WON'T EVEN STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND!!!! DAMN THAT ******** DOOR!!!"**

Orihime blinked, "D-door?"

She called out to Grimmjow, "What door???"

"Heh??" Grimmjow stopped him bad mouthing parade and turned to look. "What'd you mean? Didn't Ulquiorra come back to life saw a door?!"

Orihime shook his head. "He never told me what happened, he just says he doesn't know how he came back…"

"Well, how did he come back??" Grimmjow asked her, almost impatiently.

Orihime paused for a moment, she began to recall.

"…_**.Reject…….Murciélago…….."**_

_My mouth……just simply moved on its own…_ She thought as she looked back, she held the bracelet she still had, the silver bracelet on her wrist, caressing it on the sides. _…It was a mixture of my and Ulquiorra-kun's spell of calling out our powers……then, he just…….._

She continued as she closed her eyes, and said.

"He just appeared, when I called for him…" she told him honestly.

Grimmjow looked at for her for a moment, there was a bit of sadness at his full of pride face, his back was slightly bent down as his hands were both in the pockets of his espada clothes.

"…You called him huh?----No one called me when I came back," He said.

This made Orihime felt surprised, as her head looked at his face.

"When I woke up…..No one was waiting for me anyway," He muttered.

She felt bad for telling him like that, she felt stupid.

"I—I'm sorry, it's not like I--?"

She saw him halted her with his hand, gesturing 'stop'.

"Save it, don't wanna the f***ing thing…" He said harshly.

Then at once, a heavy reiatsu came out, that it was crushing both of them.

Orihime's eyes widened, she knew perfectly well who it was.

Grimmjow's eyes widened, and he smirked as he turned and brought out his sword.

It was too fast for her eyes to read. But she heard a clash of blades.

The wind blew so hard, that she shielded herself with her arms.

Then, when it died out, she looked.

It was Ulquiorra, crossed swords with Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra-kun!!" Orihime called out, she saw him looked at her for a moment, but then it quickly shifted to Grimmjow, she felt fear, and she wondered if her was still angry at her.

"Heh! Long time no see pretty boy!" Grimmjow greeted as his hand began to glow, glowing a teal blue light.

Fully aware, Ulquiorra twisted his sword down and stepped on Grimmjow's blade, pushing himself up to the air.

As he flipped, Grimmjow fired a cero towards him.

"Ulquiorra-kun!!!" Orihime gasped.

Ulquiorra looked at the up coming cero and grabbed it with his hand.

His hand gripped on tighter as he tore it off to the side, deflecting it.

"Heh, deflected it again huh?! Next time it won't be---"

Ulquiorra had used Sonido, and he was no longer at mid air.

"!!!!" Grimmjow turned up to look behind him, Ulquiorra was already about to slam Grimmjow with the back of his hand.

But Grimmjow blocked it used his arms, Ulquiorra grabbed for his sword, he twirled it like a baton and prepared to stab him on the side, but he was kicked on the abs by Grimmjow's foot.

Ulquiorra was slammed to the tree, next to Orihime.

"Ulquio--!!!"

She froze, he didn't look at her.

"_**Kuruna,"**_ he ordered her as he went back to his feet. (means= "Stay back" or, "Don't come any closer")

Ulquiorra was now angry for some reason, the coldness and harshness was clearly heard, and it had hit her.

He pointed to Grimmjow, and was about to fire a cero.

Grimmjow grinned, as he too prepared to fire the strongest cero with all he got.

Orihime knew if they continue, it would either kill one of them, both of them, or anyone nearby.

It was just seconds, and Orihime felt her feet moved to go infront of them.

Just as when Ichigo, Rukia, Sado and Uryuu came, their eyes widened as they saw Orihime run between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"**I-INOUE?!!"** Ichigo gasped.

Uryuu and Sado choked. **"INOUE-SAN?!!?!"**

"**INOUEEEE!!!!!!!!!"** Rukia screamed.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's eyes widened, just when both of their cero's fired.

They saw her between them.

As the time slowed down, the teal and emerald green ceros closed to her, she was smiling at both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

Something flew out of Ulquiorra's gigai's pocket, it was similar to the ray of light that appears when she calls out Tsubaki.

Orihime screamed within her mind the spell to call out her shun shun rikka, as a pyramid, crystal, golden like shield began to come out.

It was something she never seen before, then the 2 cero clashes from both sides, but it was rejected like it was nothing.

_Wow…_ Orihime's eyes widened.

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and the rest were shocked, as they saw the dust clear, and they saw Orihime inside a golden, transparent and glowing pyramid shaped shield.

It was similar to the shape of Urahara's Benihime's shield.

Ulquiorra used sonido as he instantly appeared infront of her.

"Ah! Ulquiorra-kun! Did you see that?!" Orihime smiled as her eyes glittered from the thing that had happened.

Ulquiorra smashed the shield with the back of his hand and grabbed hold of her, hugging the life out of her.

"U—U—Ulquiorr—a—kun!!" Orihime gasped, her cheeks flushed "Y—you're going—to suffocate me---!!"

"Then let that be your punishment, woman" He said harshly to her as he pulled her closer. He felt fear, he was scared.

"…_**..Orihime….!"**_ he said again.

Orihime's eye widened, it was the second time, another record!!

"Damn you woman!!" Grimmjow cursed, he felt his hear stopped. "Don't do something that INSANE again!!! OR I'LL FREAKIN' KILL YOU IF YOU WANT TO DIE SO MUCH!!"

He was worried to death of course, which, felt awkward when he himself has said it.

"INOUE!!" Rukia ran towards her, shoving Ulquiorra off of her for her to hug her in return. "YOU IDIOT!!!"

"Aha, I'm sorry!" Orihime smiled, she could clearly see she had made the all sorry, and Rukia was now crying. "There, there!... I'm sorry Kuchiki-san! I'm sorry everyone!...a-ah, Kuchiki-san! You're going to wet my shirt!"

Here are there reactions after all of this:

Grimmjow: Bad mouthed Orihime all the way to Ichigo's house.

Ulquiorra: Had somehow called her 'Orihime' and hugged/ embraced her to death from worry. And, yes, he's officially pissed off.

With Grimmjow, with her, and mostly at himself.

Ichigo: felt his heart stopped, and cursing himself for being so useless.

Rukia: Scolding Orihime together with the Bad Mouthing Grimmjow, which she beated up because he called her a ******** for making him feel weird towards it.

Sado: Feeling emo, you can barely see his eyes, but he had gone pale, and looked like he's dead now.

Uryuu: …………………………….

Wait, where was Uryuu?

"Hey, where's Ishida-ku---UUUUUNNNN!??!!!" Orihime turned around and gasped, she saw Uryuu on the ground, and he had fainted.

"—SS-S-SSANTEN KISSHUN!!!!!" she began to heal him.

"What the?! Ishida fainted?!!"

"Woah man! Never knew he was such a wuss!!!"

"Pathetic."

"…….."

"Ugh,"

Okay, back to the board:

Uryuu: …………………fainted…………………..

* * *

A few heart touching (not to mention weird) hours later.

"_**Remind me again"**_ Ichigo said, his vein popping, it was now like De Ja Vu again.

He stood up and smacked his study table.___**"WHY THE HECK ARE WE ALL IN MY ROOM!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!"**_

Grimmjow was sitting on the window sill, arms crossed, Rukia was sitting on the bed as she put the soul candy in the stuff toy which was Kon.

Sado was sitting down, together with Uryuu, who was revived.

Orihime was sitting down on a chair, while Ulquiorra stood beside her, now in his gigai.

Yeah, they are all in it together, again.

Ichigo wouldn't shut up by his thousand and millions of complains and pointing out that they shouldn't be in here.

Grimmjow snapped, he couldn't take it anymore.

"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP KUROSAKI?!!! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!!!!"

Ichigo turned to him and snapped too. "IT AIN'T MY FAULT!!! BESIDES IT'S PERFECTLY REASONABLE FOR ME TO YELL OUT LIKE THIS!!!! WHY ARE ALL OF YOU IN MY ROOM ANYWAY!?! KARIN, YUZU AND THAT OLD FART MIGHT COME ANY MINUTE NOW!!!!!!"

"YOU STARTED IT ANYWAY!!! BESIDES! THEY'LL HERE US MORE IF YOU KEEP ON YELLING ON AND ON LIKE THIS!!!!!"

Rukia sighed, she already had screamed enough for one day and just sighed.

Orihime was hiding her worry under a smile, Ulquiorra's eyes were just closed.

Sado, well, he's doing nothing but trying to calm them down, but ends up getting yelled at as well.

"OH WILL YOU BOTH QUIET DOWN ALREADY?!!! THEY'LL ALL HEAR US IF BOTH OF YOU WON'T QUIT IT!!!!!! WE CAN'T GO TO MY PLACE BECAUSE MY FATHER WILL KILL ME!!! CAN'T BE SADO'S PLACE! INOUE-SAN HAS ALREADY DEALED WITH ENOUGH! AND SINCE YOUR PLACE WAS THE NEAREST!! IT CAN'T BE HEL-------------"

"OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FAINTING BOY!!!!!!" they both snapped as they growled towards Uryuu.

"FAINTING BOY?!!?!?!?!??!!?!?" Uryuu screamed out loud.

Then suddenly, Uryuu moved to his side, while Grimmjow and Ichigo moved back, dodging a Cero that came out of no where, it fired and broke the window, as Rukia and Sado watched it go off to the night sky,

Ichigo, Grimmjow and Uryuu looked at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra was standing there, his finger pointing, in the stance, it was proof he was the one who fired it, Orihime was at his other arm, grabbing it, hoping she would have stopped it, but she grabbed the wrong one.

"_**SILENCIO……BASURA…."**_ Ulquiorra glare down at them, making his enormous reiatsu leak.

"Oh shoot---he's angry!" Grimmjow cursed as he hit Ichigo's face. "Damn! Thanks to you! I'm going to die all over again!"

"It' ain't my fault!!" Ichigo snapped. He turned to Uryuu, "Ulquiorra got mad when Uryuu joined in and made it even louder!!" he pointed to Uryuu with his thumb.

Uryuu snapped, "Me?!! It wasn't my fault!!! Kurosaki, you were the----!!!!"

"_**Estoy harto……basura….."**_ Ulquiorra deadpanned again, his words filled with venom, as he let his reiatsu make his presence known, he doesn't care anymore, and he wants to kill them.

(Estoy Harto= That's enough)

Grimmjow slowly slid out of the picture, together with Rukia, Kon and Sado, Ichigo and Uryuu stood there froze, pale blue.

"A—ah…now, now Ulquiorra-kun!" Orihime tried to calm him down, but he looks like he isn't listening. "E—eto…ano…" Orihime quickly think of what to see.

Quickly, because she could see him pointing at them again.

"Ah!" Orihime smiled as she hit her hand, which was closed to the palm of her other hand, meaning, 'I got an idea!'.

"_**Por favor, mantengan la calma, Ulquiorra-kun…." **_She said calmly to him.

Everyone in the room paused.

Ulquiorra still remained his position, the charging of the Cero has slowed down.

His face remained emotionless, then, his eyes moved to look at her.

Orihime felt a blush up to her face. _**"Por favor?...."**_

Ulquiorra put down his arm, ceasing the cero, which made everyone sighed with relief.

"That was amazing Orihime, I never knew someone other than Sado can speak Spanish." Rukia silently whispers in Orihime's ear.

"Well, Gin-kun taught me a bit during my stay in Las Noches" Orihime smiled as she put up her finger.

Sado was listening intently as Grimmjow joined it.

"Eh? So were the rumors of Gin giving you SPECIAL lessons true??" Grimmjow, having no idea what he has said, said. "Well! then I should also give you some SPECIAL lessons as well…"

Ulquiorra snapped again, as everyone looked at him weirdly.

"What??" Grimmjow asked.

Orihime sighed, as the rest moved away from Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra was already unsheathing his sword.

"WOAH!-WAIT MAN!!! CHILL OUT!!!!!!"

"_**No,"**_ Ulquiorra dead panned.

"Not again…" Orihime smiled.

Then suddenly, De Ja Vu struck again.

*Knock* *Knock* *KNOCK*!!

"_**Ano, Nii-chan?"**_

_HOLY SHOOT!!! IT'S YUZU THIS TIME!!!!_ Ichigo gaped, everyone tried to find a hiding place.

But it was too late, Yuzu had already opened the door.

She blinked.

"A-a-a-ah Yuzu! T-this isn't what it looks like!!!" Ichigo waved his hands around.

Sado was on the floor, crushing Uryuu below when he fell on him, Rukia was sitting on the bed, while Orihime was standing beside Ulquiorra.

The tip of Ulquiorra's sword was at the tip of Grimmjow's neck, while Grimmjow was holding his sword to the stomach of Ulquiorra, ready to strike.

"What's this? A sleep over party??" Yuzu smiled, Sado and Uryuu, together with Ichigo and Orihime both sighed.

Yuzu, can't see Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"Y—Yeah! A sleep over!" Ichigo just went with the flow, no matter how dumb it sounded like.

"I see!! Oh, and who's that guy over there?? He's really pale, is he okay?" Yuzu pointed with a smile, then noticed, he was pale. She walked in and looked at Ulquiorra's gigai.

Everyone's hearts were pumping again.

{Well, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow weren't… they were like manikins there, they aren't even blinking}

"A—ah, no, not really" Ichigo said.

Uryuu struggled to get off of Sado and supported Ichigo, "He's like that…"

"Is he sleeping?"

Sado decided to help as well. "Yes,"

Rukia nodded.

Orihime nodded, 5 times.

"But he's not breathing" Yuzu added.

"A—ah well, he's a light sleeper!" Ichigo wanted to smack himself.

Rukia, Sado and Uryuu placed a hand over their own heads and sighed.

Orihime just nodded, again.

"I see!!" Yuzu fell for it. Then she looked at Orihime, then back at the gigai, she compared the 2, and it matched. "But… wait a minute…!"

Everyone paused, they all gulped, fearing what she might be thinking.

"I see!!" she smiled as she faced them all so boldly.

Everyone froze. _DID SHE FIGURE IT OUT?!!_

She smiled. "Orihime-chan, he's your boyfriend isn't he?!"

{Epic silence}

Rukia fell on the floor, Ichigo fell on the floor, Sado and Ishida fell on the floor.

Orihime fell flat on the floor, her whole body was blushing.

Grimmjow blinked, he heard a small klang on the sword of Ulquiorra, he looked at his grip.

It shook, but it was only once, _He just fidget?! _

Grimmjow's eyes looked up to Ulquiorra's face, he was still emotionless.

Orihime stood up, "N-no-no! he's not!" she said to her,

"Eh~? But you guys look good together," Yuzu said with a worried look.

"A—ah… yeah, I suppose," Orihime blushed, but then she shook her head. "B-but we're not like that, h-he's….just"

Yuzu, seemed weirdly enough, interested in her age about this.

(Father's influence is to blame)

All attention somehow focused on Orihime, Orihime thought carefully to what to say.

"_**He's…. a very important friend, of mine…"**_ She finally said, was that the best she can think of?!

Everyone sighed, it wasn't as bad as Ichigo's excuse though.

Ulquiorra's eyes blinked.

Grimmjow froze, did he?

"…_**I'm not sure if we're like that, sorry Yuzu-chan…"**_

Ulquiorra blinked. Again. (this is now his 3rd time—a new record!)

Grimmjow froze again, yup, he did it.

_ULQUIORRA JUST F****ING BLINKED!!_

* * *

Black Eclipse's real world:

Ulquiorra: I don't get it, why's everyone so caught up on me blinking my eyes??

Grimmjow: It's not the fact you blinked, it's the fact you just blinked as a reaction to what that woman said!!!

Blackeclipse: …Sorry, but I can't think of anything else for a reaction.

Grimmy: I can't believe you actually would react in what the woman says!!

Ulquiorra: Ridiculous, I simple did it because it was written in the story, and simply because Blackeclipse had said so.

Grimmy: Wanna bet? HEY WOMAN! COME OVER HERE!!

Orihime coming in the room: Yes??

Blackeclipse, pale, shocked, :W—wait a minute…where'd you come from?! Wasn't I writing this damn thing?!!—And, is that my ice cream on your face?!

Ori: Ahaha, sorry Blackeclipse-chan,

Ulquiorra: What is your purpose, Grimmjow?

Grimmy went over to Orihime and whispered to her ear: Hey, hey, can you do this? *whisper* *whisper* *whisper*.

Orihime: Uhh, is that okay?

Grimm: Yeah, yeah!

Ulqui, getting jealous. :……………………….

Orihime going towards him, :Ulquiorra-kun, I'm sorry--*SLAP!!!* I HATE YOU!!!

Ulquiorra's face was slapped to the side, and he froze.

Blackeclipse: …*sob*, my fan fiction is alive!! It's moving on its own!! It's alive!! Alive I say!!!

Ulquiorra glaring at Orihime

Orihime shaking: I-I'M SORRY! BUT GRIMMJOW ASKED ME T---

Ulquiorra suddenly fell flat on the floor, with sign arrows stabbed everywhere on his body with the words

I-

-HATE-

-YOU-

-!!!-

Written on it.

Death, 7000 times the impact.

Ori: ULQUIORRA-KUN!?!!!

Grimmjow smirking as he wrote something down

Written: **How to kill the 4****th**** strongest Espada of Las Noches, the easy way.**

Blackeclipse, wearing a party hat. Then threw it away: Ehem….sorry, back to the chapter then!

* * *

Ulquiorra, sensing somehow smirking looked at Grimmjow.

"Eheh, what's wrong Ulquiorra? Hurt??" Grimmjow smirked, teasing him.

Ulquiorra, now having emotion, finds it that he easily gets pissed for some reason.

He raised his sword.

_OH DAMN… _Grimmjow gasped.

_***SLASH*!**_

Above Grimmjow's head was a slash mark that Ulquiorra did, and a part of Grimmjow's hair was cut off as well.

He barely got his head intact, it was a good thing he had good reflexes.

"Ah… I missed." Ulquiorra said.

Everyone froze, the sound of his voice wasn't heard, but the slashing sound did!!.

Yuzu turned around then she felt like a breeze went through her, like something went right through her, but the time she did, she saw Orihime covering the wall, back facing Yuzu.

"Huh? That's weird, I thought I heard something…." Yuzu said, then she found herself being pushed by Rukia and Ichigo out of the room.

"Well then it's getting late!!" Ichigo said smiling, grinning, anyway, it was fake.

Rukia nodded. "Yeah! Better go to sleep!! Good night!!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry—Okay then! Good night!" Yuzu smiled as she walked off to her room.

Rukia and Ichigo slammed the door as their backs leaned on it.

Ichigo locked the door and sighed. "Sometimes, I miss being the only child"

Sado and Uryuu also let out a long and relieving sigh.

Grimmjow looked up, he was surprised to see he was inches away from Inoue's chest, she was actually trying to cover the slash mark before Yuzu noticed without taking note of her actions that well.

Where was Ulquiorra you ask?

He was somehow pushed aside when Orihime accidentally shoved him over to his gigai when she ran towards Grimmjow, who's against the same wall where the mark was.

Orihime sighed. "Sorry about that Grimmjow…" she looked down, her smile was warming him for some reason.

"W—whatever…" Grimmjow looked away.

Then Orihime felt hand's grabbing her collar and pulled her up.

"How long do you intend of giving him the pleasure of seeing you up close?" Ulquiorra glared down at Grimmjow, fully aware of the spark.

"A—ah, sorry about pushing you over to your gigai, Ulquiorra-kun" Orihime smiled innocently as she scratched her head.

"It can't be helped." He simply said, closing his eyes as he sighed. Then he opened it again. "It's late, we're leaving"

"Hey! What about me?! Where am I going to stay?!" Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra looked at him. "HERE"

Ichigo and Grimmjow both fell flat on the floor, then got up again.

"NO FREAKIN' F*****ING ****** ********** ********* WAY!!!!"

Everyone froze, wow. They acted the same.

"Well, he can stay at my place," Orihime smiled, pointing to herself.

"_**No."**_ Ulquiorra deadpanned it, and killed it instantly.

"But he can't stay in Urahara's place and neither can you because it would only make Ururu-chan react," Rukia pointed out, seeing no harm, Grimmjow so far didn't look like much of a threat now, and seeing with Ulquiorra having to change, she was fine with that.

Except the part that Grimmjow's an f******ing pervert.

"Just as I hate to admit it, Rukia's right" Ichigo felt like killing himself now. "He can't stay here,… neither in Ishida's and Sado's place"

Ulquiorra glared down at all of them. He felt like giving off his second release right now to kill them all. But then again, he wondered if he might repeat the whole thing all over again if he ends up disappearing like last time.

He'll have to learn about hearts again, and that sucked somehow for him.

"Well, it's settled then, my place!" Orihime smiled, then she had a thought that kept on banging her head ever since Grimmjow came. She turned to him, "By the way, why did you come here Grimmjow-san?"

"Hah?? Ain't it obvious??"

Everyone replied, (Except for Ulquiorra of course)

"No…"

"I escaped."

"OH….."

"….What????"

"………"

"Say something!"

"YOU ESCAPED FROM THE SOUL SOCIETY?!!"

Grimmjow covered his ears, "Damn! Ow!!—NO! I escaped from that insane scientist who tried to do who knows on me!" he explained. "Besides, the Soul Society says that there are only 2 survivors…. So the Arrancars are not anymore a threat, since they have dealt with us already—WHICH **** SUCKS"

Everyone felt sorry for them, they have been cast side.

Like useless toys that broke, got repaired, but forgotten.

"So they just leave me to whatever I want… they'll kill me again anyway, besides, I didn't exactly escape" Grimmjow turned to his back, showing them his number 6 tattoo.

There was something in the middle of the number, it was a red mark.

"That wacky psycho put this on me to know where I am…" There was a tone of sadness in his voice. "…Since Aizen's long dead, and they have no use for us…. We are now being treated as some kind of tools,"

All of it, the anger was gone.

Ichigo, Sado and Ishida, the first who came to Las Noches battled them, the ones who were once stronger than they are.

All because they were born to be warriors, and once warriors fall in battle, they are of no use.

The atmosphere and silence was growing heavier by the minute.

"Why did we even come back here?" Grimmjow added, then he turned to Ulquiorra, "Hey, you must have seen it too right? That huge gate, door, thing?"

Ulquiorra looked at him, he was about to say he didn't, but then he tried to remember closely, then.

He did.

Surprisingly, he just remembered now.

"I have." Ulquiorra said. "What does this mean?"

"I thought you knew," Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. Then he turned to the others. "…After I saw that door, gate, thing…. Someone asked, a voice, that if I want to go back… That damn voice didn't wait for my answer then the door, gate, who the heck knows what exactly it was, opened up and the light just blinded me….."

Everyone was listening, amazed of Grimmjow's journey, but not with the expression yeah-right-nice-journey, but a serious one, they too have been wondering how Ulquiorra even came back.

Grimmjow, seeing that everyone believed in him, continued.

"then the next thing I know….I woke up, seeing the sky, I was back to by form, not my release form…then, hell broke, that DAMN F*****ING guy came and said "Ooh, interesting"—INTERESTING MY A*S!!!"

"O-okay, then…" Ichigo sighed, "well… what do you think Rukia?"

Rukia had her arms crossed, she shook her head. "I'm not sure myself…Perhaps Urahara or Yoruichi knows,"

Another intense atmosphere was about to come again.

Uryuu pushed his glasses up. "Come on guys, we have to get to bed…it's getting late.. and the exams are coming up, this can wait. Since it doesn't look like much of a threat,"

Sado nodded. "I know if it's irresponsible…but we need to rest,"

"Yeah, I'm feeling sleepy too…" Orihime made her point when she yawned.

Everyone agreed to it.

Rukia flipped open her phone, it was vibrating.

"Urahara, he said that Grimmjow's gigai is ready and it's already in Inoue's apartment'…" Rukia read.

"Eh? How did he come in??" Orihime asked.

Another message came, Rukia read it again.

"It was easy to find the spare key, oh, and I got some cookies from the fridge if you don't mind, oh, and I think I broke your vase when trying to move the gigai in, I'll send a replacement soon…'…"

Orihime pouted. "Again??" she sighed, another vase broken.

(Orihime, since when did a vase broke??)

"Come on already!!" Grimmjow yelled as he turned to the door, then he found himself hit on the head by the fist of Ulquiorra's surprisingly strong gigai.

"Patience, Grimmjow" he said.

"OW!! DAMN YOU!--***SMACK!*------Sorry….."**

* * *

**Yeah, sorry if I made Grimmjow look weird here. **

**It was a bit hard to put out his character with the rest, but anyway, I hope you like it!!!**

**Oh, and the updates maybe slower than usual now, my parents are now getting angry at me for using so much load now….ehehe…**

**Anyway!! Thanks guys for still reading until now!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please leave a review!**

**OY! YEAH YOU! PRESS IT RIGHT NOW!**

**NOTE: Me grinning and Ulquiorra holding the sign, with Grimmjow cracking his hands again.**

**And Orihime clasping her hands and begging you to leave a review before you die—I mean, go off….**

" **Can do this all day you know…."**

**Ulquiorra's understatement of the day/ His favorite saying, for today that is….**


	10. Chapter 10: Grimmjow's New Life

**Blackeclipse: Hi guys! Long time no see!!! I'm sorry if it took so long, but please bear with me!**

**Anyway, in this chapter, Grimmjow is going to live in the apartment of Orihime, he doesn't want to get enrolled, well, no one forced him too so he won't.**

**Ulquiorra doesn't mind, less headaches so he's glad.**

(That could be arranged)

**Ulquiorra: Blackeclipse-sama.**

**Me, jumping: Eh?!—O-oh, it's just—Hey, since when did you add a suffix??**

**Ulquiorra: Now,**

**Me: I would like it better if there wasn't any.**

**Ulqui: Fine----Woman.**

**Me: Can't you just call me Blackeclipse??**

**Ulqui: Very well.**

**Me: *Sob*… don't seem bored about calling me about my pen name!**

**Ulqui: It isn't your real name. so why be worked up about it?**

**Me: Jerk.**

**Ulqui: …..Fine… Blackeclipse.**

**Me: *Grinning at him***

**Ulqui: *Sighs***

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach….but I wish I did…..I just have my love for Ulquiorra….!**

**Ulqui: I see.**

**Me: What the heck?!! GET BACK IN THE CHAPTER ALREADY?!**

**Ulqui, chuckling: ….Embarrassed, aren't we?......**

**Me: Just shut up…..**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Grimmjow's New Life.**

Orihime turned the key of her apartment and opened it, she sighed.

"Yeah, the vase is broken alright…" preferring to a hand made, now broken vase on the floor. "He didn't even bothered to clean up."

"Oy! Will you let us in or not?!" Grimmjow asked behind her.

"Ah, sorry…" Orihime gasped as she moved inside. "_**Dozo**_" (Come in)

Every time Grimmjow raises his voice, Orihime wants to run.

"Eh? What the heck is this place?—But it beats being in your cell" Grimmjow said as he looked in, going to the living room, then around the place. (I made Orihime's apartment slightly bigger than it was in the manga)

Ulquiorra closed and locked the door securely before removing his shoes and stepping in, hands in pockets of course.

"SO where's my freakin' gigai huh?? And where am I going to sleep???!" Grimmjow asked impatiently, but for Orihime, it sounded like he was excited, which was a bit scary and unnatural.

_Guess Grimmjow has a hidden side as well—_"Hold on, I'll just turn on the light in my room (opening the door of her bedroom) and---AAAH!!!!"

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow jolted from the sound and looked.

"H—H—Help~~ me~~…!!!" Orihime, again, was being crushed by Grimmjow's heavy duty gigai.

"What the heck are you doing woman?!" Grimmjow went over to her and grabbed the gigai with one hand.

Ulquiorra helped her up by pulling her hand up, "Look before you act." He told her.

"S-sorry…" Orihime grinned as she fixed her hair a bit. _De Ja Vu_

She added in thought.

"Hey! There's something wrong with my gigai!!" Grimmjow yelled out, (Yeah, he loves to yell) He pointed to the blonde hair at the head of his gigai, it was the same hair style, except instead of teal blue, it was blonde. "Why is it yellow like Halibel?!"

"It's called 'blonde' Grimmjow-san, and there's nothing wrong with it." Orihime smiled.

Grimmjow snapped. "Hello?! Can't you see my hair is blue!?"

"B-but it's just a color…" Orihime said.

"I DON'T CARE!!"

(Wow, Grimmjow…. Do you really want your hair to be blue so much?)

(Grimmjow: It's my sense of pride!!)

"Pathetic." Ulquiorra said darkly. "Having to be so caught it in a small matter is Pathetic."

{Epic Silence}

"Besides, Grimmjow, Blue hair is not a accustom to the real world's human appearance, thus, if you go out with your hair color like that, it would add and attract attention." Then they could see his hand on his head. "Another problem I will have to deal with."

"W---!!!"

Ulquiorra killed his words with a glare.

"If you continue to resist. I am going to KILL you all over again." He glared at him, adding a killing look.

"IS THIS UNDERSTOOD COMPLETELY?"

Grimmjow wasn't going down with a fight, his pride won't allow him.

Then something tugged him on the arm, he soon found himself grabbed by Orihime, and she was whispering.

"Grimmjow-san, Ulquiorra-kun's been in a foul mood lately….So please cooperate…!"

Grimmjow wanted to yell, but then he ended up softening up for some reason that it scared the hell out of him, but he didn't show it.

"Whatever woman," He jerked out of his grip, pushing her aside.

**..**

Orihime stood up after being pushed off to the floor, and froze.

"Gri—Grimmjow-san!!" She gasped.

"Eh?—OH ****!!!" He looked to where she was pointing at.

Ulquiorra was going to the kitchen.

Ulquiorra is now in the kitchen.

Ulquiorra is looking at the counter.

Grimmjow and Orihime watched, chokingly.

Ulquiorra looked at the knife holder thing.

Ulquiorra is going closer to the knife holder thing.

Ulquiorra's hand his on the handle of on the biggest knife he could see.

Ulquiorra turned around.

Ulquiorra took a few steps closer to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow and Orihime shook, nervously.

Ulquiorra went infront of Orihime.

Ulquiorra is placing the tip of the knife to Grimmjow's neck.

Ulquiorra is----

"No!! don't do it Ulquiorra-kun!" Orihime gasped as she tugged onto the back of his shirt.

_***SHING!***_

She thought Ulquiorra cut Grimmjow's throat off.

Orihime looked.

Orihime looking at the Gigai of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's gigai's hair was cut off.

The real Grimmjow was frozen in fear.

Ulquiorra making a few more slashing movements.

Orihime looked at the Gigai.

Status: Gigai now bald.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU FREAKIN' DO!?!?!?!?!?!?" Grimmjow snapped as he looked at it.

AHH, YES….IT IS…..GRIMMJOW'S GIGAI IS….

BALD.

BALD.

BALD.

BALD…..BALD.

BALD.

Orihime was laughing her head off as she slammed her hand on the wall.

"GRIMM-GRIMMJOW-SAN'S GIGAI!!—I—I-I-IS B-BA—BA—BWAAAAHAAHAHA!!!!!!!" Orihime's were watering, she can't even say the word 'bald'.

Ulquiorra threw the knife to pin Grimmjow to the wall, he meant to pin him to the wall by darting the knife to his arm, but it only pinned him by the collar of Grimmjow's jacket.

"It can't be helped. You didn't want blonde hair. I and the woman can't let you have blue hair. You still didn't want to accept. You didn't listen." Then he glared heavily to Grimmjow. "YOU EVEN SHOVE THE WOMAN OFF. THIS WAS THE ONLY FITTING PUNISHMENT. GO BALD THEN. GRIMMJOW"

* * *

**Blackeclipse's real word:**

**Blackeclipse: BWAAHAAHAAHAHA!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! SERIOUSLY!!!! DID I JUST TYPED THIS!?!?!?—O-OH NO!!!!---THE FAN FICTION IS WRTING ITSELF AGAIN!!!!!---AHAHAA!!!!—I---I CAN SEE IT TYPING BY ITSELF IF I SPEAK!!!------I MEAN AS I LAUGH!!!----BWAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!**

**Orihime: AHAAHAAAH!!! AHAHA!!---OW!! OW MY STO—STOMACH!!! BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!**

**Grimmjow: DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!!!!**

**Ulquiorra: …………………..It surprisingly looks you. I believe you might even look like Ikaku………………………**

**Grimmy: IT AIN'T FUNNY DAMMIT!!!!**

**Ulquiorra: I'm not laughing. They are.**

**{Blackeclipse and Orihime hugging each other as they laughed their guts out.}**

**{7 hours later}**

**Blackeclipse: AHAAHAAHA!!!!! I!!! I CAN'T!!! I CAN'T STOP!!! AAHAHAAH!!----BWAHAAHAAHA!!!---OH NO!!!!---MY!!! FUNNY!!! MY FUNNY BONE'S GOING!!!! GOING!!! IT'S GOING TO CRACK!!!! ORIHIME!!!---HEAL ME!!---AHAHAAHHAHAAHAH!!!!!!!**

**Orihime: I'M SOR—SOR---BWAHAAHAAH!!!!!-SORRY!!!! BLACKECLIPSE-CHAN—AHAAHAAHAHA!!!!! I CAN'T---CAN'T STOP---EITHER!!!!!!!!! AHAAHAAHAAHA!!! ULQUIORRA-KUN! HELP US!!!!!!!**

**Grimmy, hitting his head. : AAAH!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!**

**Ulquiorra: This isn't good.**

**Ichigo rushing in: Hey! I heard all th---WOAH! GRIMMJOW'S GIGAI IS---BALD?!?!?**

**Grimmy: Don't start. I'll freakin' kill you.**

**Ulquiorra: Kurosaki Ichigo. Grimmjow.**

**Grimmy & Ichigo: HUH????**

**Ulquiorra: The chapter has been completely stopped.**

**Grimmy and Ichi gaped: EEEEHHHH?!?!?!!?!**

**Ulquiorra, placing his hand under his chin. : We have to stop the author from laughing. Otherwise. The chapter would never continue and the readers would stop reading.**

**{another 7 hours or struggling to stop them from laughing}**

**Blackeclipse, dodging Grimmjow's attacks while laughing (he was trying to stop her by force)**

**Orihime passed out from laughing. Ichigo had to bring her to the emergency room, she wasn't breathing, but there was a huge smile on her face.**

**Ulquiorra, hitting the head of Grimmjow and slamming him to the wall**

**Ulqui: Grimmjow. Our goal is to stop Blackeclipse from laughing, not to kill her.**

**Grimmy: Then what else is there to do?! I didn't know she knows freakin' martial arts as well!!!**

**(Yes, dear readers, I know martial arts, that is why I also love Bleach)**

**Ulqui: *Sigh*---There's no other choice. I have to make her listen to something that might even shock her, it may even be the only effective way on stopping her without hurting her by force………**

**Grimmy: Eh??—And THAT will work?? It's so….**

**Ulqui: What??**

**Grimmy: N-nothing.**

**Ulquiorra walking towards Blackeclipse, pinning her to the wall and whispering in her ear.**

**Blackeclipse froze.**

**Grimmjow froze.**

**Ulquiorra went to Grimmy : Looks like it was too much for her. **

**She isn't moving.**

**Grimmy: What the heck did you tell her anyway?!!**

**Ulqui: A lie.**

**Grimmy: What lie??**

**Ulqui: That I hate her so much that if she won't stop laughing, I would quit and cut her head off. **

**Oh, and also to never call her again.**

**Grimmjow gaped. :THAT WON'T STOP HER!!!! THAT WOULD FREAKIN' KILL HER!!!!!!!**

**Ulqui sighs: … I'm afraid this would take longer than I thought.**

**{1 month later, Blackeclipse was brought back to life by Orihime}**

**Ulqui, approaching her :…Blackeclipse…. I'm sorry for ea----What are you typing………??.**

**Blackeclipse, not paying attention at all to him, and continued typing something before continuing the chapter.**

**Wearing an Aizen smile.**

**And being pissed off.**

**Written : Ulquiorra shall experience MORE PAIN. That means, more SLAPS. HITS. SLAMS. WALLS. AND….**

**AND NEAR DEATHS.**

……**MAYBE EVEN COMMIT SUICIDE….**

**INANIMATE OBJECTS TOO.**

**AHH….. POLES.**

**NICE. METAL. HARD. PAINFUL. ELECTRICITY POLES.**

**LONG AND BIG POLES.**

**ENOUGH TO CRUSH AN ARRANCAR'S SKULL IN HALF.**

**YES. POLES.**

…**..YAY…**

**Ulqui froze. : ………………………………..**

_**.…………………….POLES………………..?.......!?......**_

**Grimmy laughing in the background : Now looks who's scared….**

* * *

After for a weird (long and yeah, weird) time.

Orihime was able to heal the head, making the hair grow back.

Grimmjow sighed.

"So… how am I going to wear this damn th--!!?!"

Ulquiorra pushed him from behind and he disappears when he came in contact with the gigai.

"You wear it as so." He said to him.

Grimmjow's eyes opened widely, he stood up and grabbed the collar of Ulquiorra's shirt. "YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME!!!"

"You might ask more questions again." Ulquiorra said, looking down at him, not a bit shaken at all. He brushed Grimmjow's hand off as he was put down on the floor.

Then, before another argument started, an aroma of weird smells filled the air.

"READY~!!" Orihime waved to them as she placed the……food…. On the table.

Grimmjow pointed at the….food…?.

Then turned to Ulquiorra as Orihime hummed a tune that sounded like the song 'Sky Chord' and went off back into the kitchen to get some drinks.

"DO you HAVE to eat this ever since you came??"

"Apparently so."

"Woah man—I feel—for the first time—sorry for you!"

"Why?"

"Don't you like—Wish you were better back dead when you eat this?!!"

"Nonsense. The tastes was nothing out of the ordinary."

Grimmjow patted his shoulder. "Dude, you in love with her so much?? I can't believe you eat this kind of stuff all day because of that love sickness!"

Ulquiorra sighs as he closed his eyes and moved his head down a bit.

"What are you talking about? Such nonsense."

He doesn't even know if he did love her.

True, he has feelings.

But can't really comprehend it was love since he never felt it before.

(Someone knock Ulquiorra's head off!)

He sat down. "Sit." He commanded to him.

Grimmjow smirked as he sat down. "Whatever man, I don't care if you're hiding it or something---But I've noticed something different 'bout you."

Ulquiorra's eyes opened, showing no surprise, he kept on hearing that.

Then Grimmjow smiled. "So---If you say that you don't love her….then, would you mind if I move in as well?"

Ulquiorra somehow felt a spark, he was getting angry again.

He looked at Grimmjow.

"…You are not the only one who've changed…." Grimmjow smirked. "…Not only you and I ….. but even her puny trashy friends……."

Ulquiorra knew he was serious, even though he says and thinks that Orihime is 'special and awkward' woman, he doesn't know if it was 'love'.

No, it can't be love. There's no such thing. Is there?

"Are you guys fighting again?" Orihime asked, feeling the intensity of the atmosphere as she came to the table with drinks.

Ulquiorra sighed. He didn't notice he and Grimmjow were making their reiatsu leaking out for intimidation.

"We are doing nothing of the sort." He said simply.

"Keh…" Grimmjow muttered as he looked away.

Then looked back and saw Ulquiorra casually eating the….thing…slimy…thing…not to mention lumpy….food?.....

"Woman, what's this **** made of??" He had to ask rudely.

"AH, well it's made out of pork and some vegetables" Orihime then smiled, she began to tell the tale of the mysterious food. "Then I wanted some more beefy flavor so I placed some beef, barbeque sauce oh! And some vinegar to balance it a bit, then some garlic to ward off bad spirits (Since when did that count??????) then I put some extra seasoning, then some lettuce and tomatoes"

Grimmjow was speechless, no bad words can comprehend to how this food was made, or even to describe it.

Ulquiorra was still eating.

"But it was too strong on beef so I put some chicken! But we ran out so I had to put some lamb, but the taste was still there so I put some liver!"

Orihime was smiling away as she continued to talk.

"Then some foe grass!!! And also some fruits, I think it was called a 'Dragon fruit', I thought it was ice cream when I cut the fruit in half, I wanted the food to be 'exotic' so I put that 'exotic' fruit it to make it healthy too!—But again…. I ran out so I added mango and grapes!!"

_WHAT THE HECK? IS SHE TRYING TO KILL ME?? WHAT KIND OF STOMACH DOES SHE HAVE ANYWA?!!? DO HUMANS EAT TH---NO—NOT EVEN THAT LOSER KUROSAKI CAN EVEN SURVIVE IN THIS……I BET NOT EVEN AIZEN…. LUPPI WAS RIGHT!!! SHE'S A MONSTER!!!! A FREAKIN' HOT MONSTER!!!!!!_

Grimmjow, was now. Scared.

"Itadakimasu!" (meaning= 'Let's eat!') Orihime smiled as she scooped one spoon in, and smiled in delight. She turned to Ulquiorra, "What do you think Ulquiorra-kun??"

Ulquiorra paused.

Grimmjow was hoping that he would save them from dying.

Not even he can stand t---

---no, Grimmjow just recalled that Ulquiorra actually likes this stuff.

"It's not completely undesirable--however...."

Grimmjow's eyes glittered, hope????

"You should've have placed some, white wine together with some salt to add in, and also you should've have placed some Ube and some Flan to make it sweeter." Ulquiorra added, eyes closed as he continued to eat.

"…that is all…."

Orihime's eyes widened, together with her mouth, she blushed as she slightly hit herself.

"_**Soka!**_" Orihime announced. (Meaning= I see!' or 'I got it!') "Wow, Ulquiorra-kun! I can't believe you have such great taste!"

Ulquiorra looked away, was he blushing?

"Everyone posses that same abilities, it isn't something to be so impressed about."

"Then! You can help me in cooking then!" Orihime added as she tried to catch a look from him. "I just can't get it right!—Ah! Or maybe if I add some green apples! Or Fuji Apples! Then it might get fresher!"

"It maybe so. However it is wiser to put some Oranges…" He found himself engaged in a conversation.

As they continued.

Grimmjow was dead.

No hope.

He was going to die.

Ulquiorra noticed the fact he wasn't eating.

"Excuse me, woman" he said as he got up.

"Ulquiorra-kun?" Orihime asked, watching him getting up.

_THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO EAT._ Grimmjow was staring at the bubbling ….death-in-bowl…soup. _NO WAY—NO FREAKIN' W-----********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Grimmjow felt his heart stop. As he tried to see what's going on.

Ulquiorra has went to his side of the table, grabbed a spoon, scooped up some……..food…….. and shoved it in Grimmjow's mouth.

The mouth he forced open with another spoon, then a funnel,

(Where'd that came from???)

He was now pouring the soup into the funnel, which was now being transferred into Grimmjow's mouth.

Orihime clapped her hands as she smiled. "Wow!! Is this some kind of contest?!!"

Orihime, it's not a contest, it doesn't even look like one.

because of what Ulquiorra is doing.

is because Grimmjow's gigai is fidgeting and now turning pale blue.

Grimmjow's eyes are now all white.

He's dying. Orihime.

When Ulquiorra was done, he let go of his grip from Grimmjow's collar of his shirt.

Grimmjow cursed. "DAMMIT—IT—ALL—TO—G—G-GAH…!!!!" he didn't even finish his cursing that he fell to his knees and fell unconscious.

"GRIMMJOW-SAN?!?!" Orihime gasped, standing up from her seat. And began healing him, again.

Ulquiorra sat back to his seat and continued eating.

* * *

**Blackeclipse's real word (again):**

**Grimmy: Dude! Why'd you torture me again!?! Isn't it suppose to be Ulquiorra?!**

**Blackeclipse: ……………………………….**

**Grimmy: OY! AREN'T YOU EVEN LISTENING?!**

**Ulqui: Grimmjow. If this continues, we will never get this chapter done.**

**Blackeclipse: …………………………………..**

**Grimmy, looking at her: Wait a minute…… *poke*, Ulquiorra! She ain't moving!!**

**Ulqui: *Sigh*---She is punishing us—So she won't be talking to us till we find something else to make up.**

**Grimmy: But I didn't do anything!!!!! You did!!!**

**Ulqui: *sigh*--True…But it can't be helped.**

**Human emotions are s---!!!!!!!!**

**(Ulquiorra was hit on the head by Blackeclipse's hand chop)**

**Grimmy froze: Woah—did—she—just.**

**Blackeclipse: I'M WRITING A CHAPTER HERE—NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***Sound of Thunder***

**Ulqui and Grimmy bowed, scared? (not Ulqui though)**

**Both: **_**Hai….**_

(Yes)

* * *

*Click*

T.V. : Welcome to th—

*Click*

T.V.: No! I don't love you!---

*Click*

T.V.: News Report, someone has just been murdered in Britain.

*Click* (Again)

"GRIMMJOW." Ulquiorra snapped.

"What the heck! This box is moving pictures like some kind of dimension changing portal!!!" Grimmjow said, looking at the T.V. "It changes every time you click a button!!! What the heck is this thing?! Some kind of mutated metal box that posse's portal dimension channeling power??!"

"I believe it's called a 'Television'" Ulquiorra sighed, holding his head.

They were both sitting on a coach, in the living room, with the T.V. for Grimmjow to look at.

Grimmjow refuses to call it as such, and just calls it.

A miniature Giganta,

Which was for Ulquiorra, a stupid concept, for in fact you can't get in the T.V., and it can't teleport you, nor change dimensions, the proof is when Grimmjow tried to get in it when he saw the Channel of a beach with lots of girls in bikinis.

Ulquiorra knew that knowing Grimmjow, he'll never change his mind.

The next thing they came to was the aircon, Grimmjow wondered how it made the room so cold.

It was like Toushiro's Hyourinmaru, but smaller, and rectangular.

He calls it 'Magical ice maker'

(Lame.)

Ulquiorra calls it 'Aircon'

The next thing is when Grimmjow blasted the walls once he heard the sound of the door bell coming from no where.

Next was the phone, which he thinks was possessed due from it shaking on its own.

To sum it all up. It was a hell of a day for Ulquiorra.

* * *

**Hah! It's done! Sorry if it wasn't much for you guys, but I had to type this in a short period of time!**

**I'm planning on giving a small break 'special corner'**

**I think I am going to call it 'Blackeclipse's Real World'---LAME—I need to think of a good title!!!**

**What should I name it huh?**

**Well, I won't guarantee a nice title though. Aha.**

**Well! Next chapter is back to school! I want comedy and romance before I put something heavy in the story, so guys cherish the moments!**

**Grimmjow: She's going to kill us.**

**Ulquiorra. Fidgeting: …………….pole………………**

**Ahaha! Don't worry, I won't put in the pole, I think it was a kind of lame thing to do.**

**Please put in your ideas guys!!!**

**I'm in a good mood today for some reason!**

**Ichigo: Scary.**

**Anyway! Sorry if my updates are so slow! But hey! I'm a student!**

**Oh guys, if it is too much to ask.**

**Please put what those short cuts mean, like LOL or LMAO or something.**

**Oh, and…. I also want to ask you guys something!**

**Ummm.**

**When one of you guys said:**

**That part of when Ulquiorra came back was so**

**BAD***AS****

**Or **

**BADISM**

**Is it really that bad??---I mean, is this a compliment? Honestly, I'm not that sure.**

**Is it really a bad idea??—Please type it, I want to know! Thanks!**

**Please Review!!! **

**Don't worry, I won't put threats this time**

**But next chapter, be prepared!!!**

**BECAUSE I AM GOING TO FORCE YOU GUYS TO REVIEW.**

**(Laughing insanely)**

**(Ulquiorra, Grimmy and Ichi slowly moving away from Blackeclipse)**


	11. Chapter 11: Identity Of Himeno?

**Blackeclipse: Well then! Here we go! Another chapter! BANZAI! **

**Hopefully it would be funnier, but I can never say it might be.**

**But hopefully it would!**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Especially when you all found it so damn funny!.**

**Yeah, I wanted their first kiss was something that comes out in a twist, but because of this, I am going to make the couple's feelings suffer by forcing the scene in their heads as flash backs!!!**

**MWAHAAHAHAHA!!!! (Plus, Aizen smile) Ahaha….**

**Grimmy: Dude, are you okay??—I mean—Like,**

**Me: Like?? (Kitty grin)**

**Grimmy: YOU LOOKED SO DAMN DEAD! EVEN AFTER THE CHAPTER 10!! (Off screen, all shall be explained soon,) YOU EVEN WENT ON DRINKING!!! Then you just—Wait….is that?**

**(Dear readers, in real life, I do not drink, I just wanted to drink in this part, and I am not a drinker)**

**Me: *Hiccup*! W-wha??—whatcha lookin' at huhh??**

**(Sake bottle beside the laptop, empty, 100 gallons)**

**Grimmy: ***?! You drank that all!?**

**Me: So wha?? It ain't nothin' wrong with *hiccup*!! *hiccup*!! Drinkin' while finishing th—Wha—wha—chapter—thingy!!!**

**Ulquiorra comes in, and notices it : Blackeclipse, you've been drinking even at this time?**

**(Throws the sake bottle to him, but he dodged)**

**Me: Stop—bring—I mean—being—So damn coldly!—Ulqui!—Don't make me—pwut—some freakin' poles in this freakin' fic with this freakin' chap!—uhhh…!**

**Grimmjow sighs: Great. Author's damn drunk!—By the way, do you know what's this chapter's going to be about?—WAIT!—did she even finished the chapter before drinking?!**

**Ulqui looked over to the computer, opened it and put on a USB which has a file of the fan fic in it.**

**(WOAH)**

**Grimmy was amazed. : Dude, your scary!—Since when did you know how to even use Human stuff?!**

**Ulqui: Going to that woman's and this woman's place, not to mention staying in this woman's place, I have to get used to it, it isn't so hard. Besides, i------------!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ulquiorra was suddenly hit on the head again with a sake bottle. And this time, it soaked him.**

**Grimmy froze: OH *****?!! SHE HIT YOU!!! SHE FREAKIN' HIT YOU!!! AND THIS IS THE 2****ND**** TIME!!!—OH *** DAMN ***!!!!—IT'S EVEN WORSTED WITH THAT WOMAN'S SLAP!!!-----I NEED TO GET OUT O----!??!?!**

**He noticed that Ulquiorra, was…. Soaked with Sake….and… his bangs were even covering his eyes, that it makes it even harder to see his expression…………but he is totally soaked, even his hair and face……………………..Oh damn.**

**Ulqui: …………**

**Grimmy: ----Oy, hey…. You okay freak???**

**Ulqui: ………………………… *hiccup*……………………….**

**(The whole freakin' world has stopped moving)**

**Grimmy was, well, he just couldn't believe it. : YOU—JUST FREAKIN'!!!!-----------------****!?!?**

**Ulqui glared at him, then brought out his sword : IT AIN'T--*HICCUP*!—WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!--*HICCUP*!—THIS IS JUST A NORMAL REACTION--*HICCUP*!!----AND I AM NOT--*HICCUP* DRUNK!**

**(Chasing Grimmy around with Sonido and slashing everything sight)**

**Grimmy: DUDE!!!! SERIOUSLY STOP GETTING SO PISSED AT EVERYTHING I COMMENT ABOUT!!!!!!—OW!!!—AND HEY!!—WOAH!!! WHAT THE ******!!?---I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT YOU BEING DRUNK DAMMIT—AH!!!**

**Ulqui: I--*HICCUP*!*--DO NOTHING OF THE--*HICCUP*--SORT!!—HOLD STILL DAMMIT!!!--*HICCUP*!!—HAH!**

**As they fought, Blackeclipse has fallen asleep, the summary was that she was too upset of what Ulquiorra told her, and she went on a drinking spree with Matsumoto, she was actually forced to.**

**Urahara (coming out of no where, sheesh) came in with Yoruichi in cat form as the 2 espada fought around the huge room.**

**He looked at the screen: She's really doing well! She completed so many chapters just in one night before drinking, just to be expected.**

**Yoruichi: *meow* "I think so too, well, we can't keep them from waiting too long. Kisuke, hurry up"**

**Urahara grinned as he pulled up a sign from his sleeve. : Hai-hai!**

**Disclaimer: Blackeclipse does not own bleach!—If she did, she'll mostly show me!!----Just kidding, she only owns her love for Ulquiorra-san.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Himeno's Identity? .**

It was earlier in the morning, and the alarm clock had ringed on.

"Mmph…" Orihime pulled out her arm within her sheets as she reached for the alarm and turned it off. She opened her eyes a bit, then said in a sleepy voice. "Ulquiorra---kun~….." how she prolonged his name or suffix.

Somehow had woken him up, but he hid it.

"I know." He said. He sat up, it was his turn to make breakfast.

Yes, Ulquiorra CAN cook, it's just he never shows it to anyone if not needed. He stood up and sighed as he ruffled his hair and walked out,

One eye opened as his other was covered by his hand still ruffling his hair, he was still sleepy, exhausted for explaining every thing that Grimmjow might end up destroying.

But even if he did, Grimmjow won't even listen.

Ulquiorra turned to the kitchen, carefully avoiding the walls that might hit him, he doesn't want to get hit again, he found it that the gigai is really hard to handle.

He went over to the kitchen and began to cook,….um…. pancakes??.

Then to chop off some fruits.

When he raised the knife when cutting the last of it he----------------

"_**UUUWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~!!!!!"**_

The knife has slide off his hand from the shock, and the knife fell and dropped to the floor, inches from behind his heel.

He also found out that in a gigai, it was harder to control your feelings and reactions.

But besides that, he knew that scream too well and started to rush over to see what was going on.

She wasn't in her bedroom,

"Wo----------" before he uttered something, he heard-------

"_**I—OW!!!-DAMMIT!!—OWWOWOW!!!!---WOMAN! ***** QUIT HITTING ME YOU ****!!!!—OWOWW!!!!"**_

"_**PERVERT-PERVERT-PERVERT-PERVERT---PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"_**I DIDN'T SEE A DAMN THING!!!!!!---OW!!! *******!!!*!*!*!*!*!*!!-------------YEOUCH!!!!!"**_

"_**AAHAAH!!! NO!! GET OUT!!-OUT-OUT-OUT-OUT-OUT-OUT!!!!!"**_

Orihime was wrapped up in a towel, a tiny towel that is, and was just about to go and take a shower, till, before she removed her towel.

Grimmjow suddenly came in the door, and they both froze.

And now here comes a fight for her life.

"_**IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!! A FREAKIN' ****** ACCIDENT!!!!"**_

Grimmjow was now powerless since he had little experience in a gigai, he was now being beaten up by the half naked Orihime whose face was red.

They were both in the bathroom and both were idiots, she didn't even lock the door, he didn't even knock.

When Grimmjow tried to stand up, he accidentally slipped on a soup that Orihime had thrown along with some shampoo bottles.

He tried to regain his balance, but lost it and end up pushing Orihime down to the floor, making him on top.

Orihime's heart pumped, she wanted to kill him, kill someone for the first time, and, she was also so very embarrassed now.

It was a good thing she had wrapped the towel really well.

Grimmjow gathered his senses.

Before he yelled again, a huge, death, scary and killing reiatsu was now engulfing the place.

_OH ****!!!! OH PLEASE OH PLEASE DON'T TELL ME IT'S------_

Grimmjow turned his head, and regretted it as he looked behind him.

"_**OH MY FREAKIN' ****************************!!!!!!!!! *-*-*-****!!! T-T-TT-T-T-HIS ISN'T WHAT IT SEEMS!!!!!!!!!"**_

"_**U—Ulquiorra…-kun…?!" **_Orihime gasped, she felt herself torn apart.

Ulquiorra was standing at the door way, it seems like he had summoned his sword out while still in his gigai, which was impressive.

But this wasn't the time for being amazed.

Ulquiorra was glaring down at Grimmjow, he came only to see them at once in this 'awkward' position.

As he unsheathed his sword, he said, in a bloody and venomous voice.

"_**GRIMMJOW…. JUST HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN ON STAYING LIKE THAT?"**_

"_**W-W-W-WAIT A *** MINUTE!!!"**_

"_**IT'S USELESS-----I KNOW HAVE REALIZED THAT NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I TALK TO YOU NOTHING WILL COME IN YOUR HEAD-----PLEASE STAND UP AND TO TALE UP YOUR EXECUTION………..I SHALL CUT YOUR GUTS, LIVER AND OTHER INTERNAL ORGANS……..YOU'RE OWN DEATH……………"**_

Ulquiorra stood with his sword ready in a hot stance, which looks so cool.

"_**SHALL BE BY MY OWN SWORD------RESISTANCE IS FUTILE---BASURA"**_

"_**OH F*********ING—C**********************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

_

* * *

_

"Remember Grimmjow. The lights should all be turn on by 6, and turned off when at sleep if we take long due to reasons that shall not pass your mouth if you do not wish to repeat what I've done."

Ulquiorra deadpanned, in his school uniform together with Orihime, blushing as she looked away.

Grimmjow looked like Ichigo when he has so many bandages all over him,

He can't say anything, even his throat was sore from cursing every time he felt pain.

At times like this, he missed Aizen. Or even being imprisoned in Mayuri's lab back in the Soul Society,

"We have received news from Kuchiki Rukia that the schedule of the School's Field Trip is moved today due to test schedules next week," Ulquiorra explained like an announcer or some kind of detective.

"YOU shall not set foot outside this place, YOU shall not let anyone set foot in this place nor YOU shall not open this door to anyone…is this completely understood?"

Grimmjow grunted, "But what about when I'm freakin; h---"

"IS THIS COMPLETELY UNDERSTOOD?" Ulquiorra deadpanned him.

"Kh------Yes." He gave up, inside, he was cursing the gigai for being so weak, and the woman, and yes, Ulquiorra, heck, he cursed the whole damn world too.

"Let's go." Ulquiorra turned to Orihime who wasn't looking, he knew this and grabbed her hand that it almost hurt, and he dragged her away to the apartment until Grimmjow couldn't see them anymore.

"Heh, pissed huh?" Grimmjow smirked, "Hmph." He sighed as he closed his eyes a bit, remembering the incident, but he slammed the door on it.

Meanwhile,

"U—Ulquiorra-kun!" Orihime pleaded, he wasn't letting go of her hand, and it was gripping so hard that it felt like it was going to snap off.

He looked like he didn't hear her as they continued walking in an incredible pace.

"Ulquiorra-kun!—Ulquiorra-kun!!" Orihime gasped, it was really hurting her. "ULQUIORRA-KUN—YOU'RE HURTING ME…!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he let go of her hand immediately, he turned to her.

"….I apologize…." He told her, then looked away, then turning his whole body away. "….I, didn't mean to…"

"Are you angry at me or something??" Orihime asked as she rubbed onto her wrist, his hands made marks on it somehow.

"You did not." He said simply. Then he sighed, there was no use hiding it. "I was just so irritated…"

"I see---Oh." Orihime blinked her eyes 3 times before smiling, it was rare for him to even share what he felt. "It's alright,"

Ulquiorra had enough. "We'll be late. Come." And walked off, faster then awhile ago that Orihime had no worry of following him.

She wanted to laugh, the reason why he was walking faster was either he was so pissed, embarrassed or nervous, it was very rare for him to show any body language at all.

She felt her wrist, the one he had gripped so hard on, while he wasn't looking.

She smelled it, and it smelled nice, she found herself rubbing her face to it with a smile, but making sure he wasn't looking.

Was it jealousy that he felt?

Yes, it was, and there's no doubt about i---

"Orihime!!" a familiar voice came up, Orihime looked behind her to see Tasuki coming up with a smile and wave. "Oh."

She paused, she had seen Ulquiorra look back at her with a cold look, and she feels threatened somehow.

_This guy, isn't… human,_ she knew it, but, she knew it might cause trouble for Orihime.

"Ohayo Tasuki-chan!" Orihime smiled as Tasuki walked towards her.

Tasuki just sighed, "Well?—Are you going to introduce me?" she looked to Ulquiorra with a cautious, but friendly face, either way, he looked, very familiar.

Ulquiorra knew this as well, he remembered, the first time he came here was when he first time met Orihime, Tasuki was the only survivors among the ordinary humans that came to the mess him and Yammy had made.

"Oh yeah!—This here's Shiffer Ulquiorra-kun!" Orihime smiled as she gestured her hand to him.

Ulquiorra chose not to make the feeling intense.

"Hello." He said.

Tasuki nodded, either, she'll have to get used to h—ARE THOSE?!

Tasuki grabbed Orihime's wrist, and saw finger markings.

"W—Who did this?!!" Tasuki gasped as she looked at her.

Orihime pulled it away, "N-No! It's alright Tasuki-cha-----"

To Orihime's horror, Tasuki was glaring at Ulquiorra.

"You did this didn't you?!" She tightens her fist up, "I heard Orihime's voice awhile go, and since you're the only one closer to her—IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?!"

Ulquiorra saw the logic. "…Yes. I did…."

"_**DEME!**_" Tasuki growled.

"T-Tasuki-chan!" Before she grabbed Tasuki's arm to hold her back, Tasuki ran towards Ulquiorra and went off a kick.

But he just stepped back, letting it go passed him, then another, then another.

Till she was losing her temper and began throwing punches,

_She's fast._ He thought in a split second as he stopped moving back and grabbed her fist before it had crushed his face.

"I knew it, you aren't human aren't you?" Tasuki muttered to him.

Ulquiorra said nothing.

"_**I ain't afraid of you, are you?"**_she grinned to him with a fierce look.

Ulquiorra was a bit surprised, but his face showed nothing, knowing that she was Orihime's friend, and, there was no need to kill her, he just let her do what ever she wants.

No, wait, that's not the only reason.

That voice, that voice from her, was it really hers?

……_This woman…?_ Ulquiorra thought for a while, the voice was strangely and utterly familiar.

…_.Himeno?...._

Tasuki's foot made a slide sound and began to charge towards him,

Ulquiorra stepped back, dodging everything she threw at him

……_Ridiculous…this woman's name is Tasuki…as far as I've heard…_

Tasuki kept on fighting back, but Ulquiorra just blocked it like it was nothing.

Till his back was now against the wall,

"I have you now!!!" Tasuki yelled out as she planted all her might into one fist.

"Kh…" Ulquiorra began to put out one of his hands, feeling annoyed.

"ULQUIORRA-KUN! TASUKI-CHAN PLEASE STOP!!!" Orihime screamed.

It was like a sting, his hand went back into his pockets and he closed his eyes.

_HE CLOSED HIS EYES?!_ Tasuki thought, then began to punch his face.

But his head tilted to the side, and it completely missed his face by a centimeter, cracking the wall a bit from the impact.

His eyes were closed, and facial expression, calm, and then he opened his eyes again. He saw her glaring at him, and fist still planted on the impact of the crack, unhurt, but the wall was though.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I did it because someone did something to her that I found irritating." Ulquiorra began to speak up, he wants to end this, and they were now getting late if this wouldn't end now.

Tasuki's eyes widened. "What!?"

"I'm sure you've down the same thing. Those marks on her wrist was never intentional, I didn't even notice I was hurting her so much." He told her again as he continued. "I have already apologized to her."

"It's true!!" Orihime supported him as she said from behind Tasuki. "Tasuki-chan please! He was worried about me!"

"This guy huh??" Tasuki had a questioned tone in it. Then she saw it again, his eyes were closed again, and it made her annoyed. "Why?---Why do you close your eyes even at times like this??—And most of all! Why don't you even fight back?!!"

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and sighed. "…Because I have no reason to hurt you…And, you are one of that woman's friends aren't you?—It would hurt her even more if I would hurt you, even if it was self defense…."

Tasuki's eyes widened as she let go of his shirt,

Ulquiorra puffed the dust off of his shoulders and chest, placing his hand back in his pockets.

"…We're going to be late. I believe you and I are classmates aren't we?" Ulquiorra walked passed her and strangely went to Orihime's side.

"I suggest we ought to be acquaintances if you do not want to be friends, I don't want to have too many enemies, it's a big head ache" He looked at Orihime, then looked away.

He turned, then walked. But as he did, he looked back at Tasuki for a moment, her voice, if she would say the right words, was very similar to the one that kept on nagging and killing his Sanity in his head.

"What else you would have to put up with on our meeting, or how you want this thing to go with—Is all up to you to deicide. I have no time for this, I have made my point—I don't want to be late…."

Orihime smiled,_ Heh, same old, same old…._

Tasuki felt herself gazing at him in amazement, and she smiled, together with a sigh. "You have a strange boyfriend, you know that?"

Orihime's cute face suddenly went all red like a thermometer.

"H—He's not!--"

Tasuki extended right left arm over Inoue's shoulder and winked with a grin,

"Don't hide it!"

"TASUKI-CHAN!"

"Ahaah!! I'm joking! I'm---"

"Yo! Inoue! Tasuki!" another warm voice came up, they turned to see Ichigo up in a good mood. Strangely enough, he was too happy that it looked. Like. He. Was. Going . to---

Tasuki suddenly gave a straight upper cut and left him knocked out cold.

"Orihime, let's go" She said as she pulled her along.

"B-But what about Kurosaki-k------"

"DAMN YOU KON!!! RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!"

Orihime sighed, Ichigo was coming towards the passed out human body on the road, she still hasn't figured out how'd Kon managed to escape anyway.

Not too off, she soon could see people bringing the body to an ambulance, then when Ichigo came back, he was struggling to get out of the frightened yet worried people's clutches, she could also see Rukia passing him, arms crossed and with a long sigh, together with Ishida and Sado.

"L—LET GO!—I SAID LET GO! I AIN'T DEAD!"

"No! you just passed out! You must have a seizure!!! You need to be brought to the hospi---"

"I AIN'T GOT NO SEIZURE OR WHATEVER!!! LET GO!!!"

"His heart rate is beating faster!!! We have to---"

"IT'S BEATING FAST BECAUSE I'M YELLING DAMMIT!"

"_**BAKA."**_ (Idiot)

"_**AHO." **_(Idiot)

"_**TOTEMO."**_ (Really or, 'truly is')

("Truly an idiot")

Those were the words of the day, coming straight to you from Ishida, Rukia and Sado's mouths.

They all sighed as they left Ichigo to his fellow 'saviors'.

"Ah. Ohayo—Sado-kun! Ishida-kuun!" Orihime waved to them with a wide smile on her face.

Sado gave her a nod as a greeting and Ishida with a smile.

"Ohayo, Inoue-san…" He said. "Have you heard about the school's field trip?"

"Yeah, it's---"

"What's a school field trip Inoue?" Rukia asked, suddenly cutting in.

She smiled at Orihime and added. "Ohayo Inoue,"

Orihime nodded, "A school's field trip is when all students in our batch off on a school trip, like a vacation!"

Ishida sighed. "It isn't exactly like a vacation though, we have to answer some questions as well."

"Then a study vacation!"

"There's no such thing," He grinned. He wanted to talk more to her, "I---"

"--Yo Inoue!-Tasuki! Sado! Rukia! I---***SMACK*!—OW DAMMIT!!! ISHIDA!?!" **Ichigo felt his head bang again by a hard covered book, he gasped in pain as he held his head with his hands and turned to see it was Ishida, pushing his glasses up. "WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Kurosaki, I hate to be interrupted, seriously, its morning!" He told him irritatedly.

**And so, another useless battle of Nerdy Quincy vs. Orange Shinigami began to take place. Sheesh.**

She smiled as she walked ahead of them all, "…High School life's going to be really fun now…" she told to herself, then she looked off ahead to see Ulquiorra pausing for a moment there, like he was waiting for her.

She could see a part of his head moving back, like he had sensed her coming, then, he took off slowly, then in a faster pace.

Orihime blinked, "…Ulquiorra-kun?"

* * *

In the end, they all ended up being late.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves! For being late like this!" the teacher scolded them as they all stood by the door, but Ulquiorra could be seen grabbing Orihime's wrist and pulled her with him as they went to their seats. "HEY! SHIFFER-SAN! INOUE-SAN! DID I SAY TO GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS?!"

"A—ah, w-well!" Orihime gasped, scared half to death by the scold. Then she felt herself being pushed down by Ulquiorra's hand, his hand was on where his hole was located, safely and gently pushing her down to her seat.

"Ulquiorra-kun?" she looked up at him, but he didn't.

"Sensei, you do realize we are just 4 minutes late," He told her, hands in pockets and with a cold look.

Ichigo, Sado, Rukia, Tasuki and Ishida all blinked.

"Woah" was the word.

_**He even has the guts to talk to the teacher like that…….**_

The teacher instantly felt insulted, "O-of course I do! But late is still late a--"

"Have you no shame then?" Ulquiorra cut in, with a dead panned voice unforgotten.

The teacher snapped, "WHAT?!"

"For teacher to give no consideration to students who only have commit such a slight mistake to the time is shameful," He began to continue, eyes glaring, and the presence of the 4th espada was filling the whole room the everyone felt their heart stop.

"I for one, just came to this place in Japan, curious of their teachings, however I know have little interest on their teachings since you teachers just even let this small matter get into you like this." He said to her,

"T—that's—Anyhow! It is simply written in the---"

"Having to always depend on the student's hand book when you yourself isn't a student, isn't that irresponsible and yet childish?"

*Gasps from the students*

"C—Childish!? Is having my responsibility of l---"

"Leading'?"

"Yes! Leading this class to become better of high quality—And don't you think you too are being too irrational over just one tardiness?? Isn't that childish of you?!—Besides, you have to reason t-------------"

"SENSEI."

"!?!!" the teacher froze. Ulquiorra's voice had finally reached her and it hurt like heck, and it felt like his eyes were looking right through her.

She looked at him, his eyes were closed?

"HAVING TO BE LEAD BY THE LIKES OF YOU. ISN'T REALLY AT ALL HIGH QUALITY. FROM MY OPINION, THIS KIND OF TEACHING… IS"

Ichigo, Sado, Rukia, Orihime and together with Ishida were sweating, as they all prayed.

_**DON'T SAY IT…. DON'T SAY IT…… OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE ULQUIORRA, DON'T SAY IT!!—NOT TO THE TEACHER!!....EVEN THOUGH HOW ANNOYING HE IS….OH PLEASE DON'T SA--------!**_

"_**TRASH."**_

Yes, he had said his favorite word.

Trash.

To the teacher.

Is now.

Disrespecting.

Everyone shook, did he really said that?!

"H-H-H-HOW DARE YOU TELL YOUR TEACHER THAT THEY'RE TRASH!!!!"

Ulquiorra sighed. "You have misunderstood. Again. Sensei" he was now getting tired of this.

"TRASH. Is not what I was referring to you, but rather the quality, this school is not of high level yes?—It's striving to be—but not yet it is, so it isn't high level, yet, a lower one—And to see that teachers have less control over themselves is how I compare back home to as 'trash' a simply word to say……..For us, 'trash' is just saying that we are 'disappointed'----Is there any proof that I had specifically called you yourself trash?"

{Dead silence} = Students

{Dying silence} = teacher.

_What's wrong with these humans????_ Ulquiorra thought, knowing nothing about human courtesy or respect at times, well, he knows, but he forgets, or simple see there was no need to.

"I am only implying my opinions, but to simply put------I, and this woman here" He pointed to Orihime, which made her feel a bit awkward. "Has arrived to the school territory at exactly 7: 25, walked up to the school doors, through the locker room and hallways and climbed up the stairs to the floor ending at 7: 30, 5 minutes was the result of the long hallways and crowded places when it still wasn't time, then we took 4 more minutes to come here,"

He looked, no one was breathing, again.

"4 minutes was spent here on this very floor, and so, the fault of our late arrival was due to simple cause of school incidents such as crowded hallways and ridiculously long staircases….If you would want evidence of our arrival, contact the school guard gate, then as one of the students I had moved or had shoved to the wall to make room, I am sure at least one of them was still there……..And now, here we are, you being all flabbergasted together with the class, wasting another 5 minutes of your greeting and lecture time, now, seeing that you, as a teacher who has vowed to guide this class, wouldn't even consider a simple but honest and excusable mistake, nor even take track of your own time in your own life."

_**KOWAI. (SCARY)**_

Everyone thought with one mind,

**{ULTIMATELY, DEAD SILENCE}**

* * *

Lunchtime,

Or rather a funeral?

The teacher was.

*Poke* *Poke* "Neeh, Sensei, Sensei??" one of the students knelt down beside the now unconscious and seemingly dead teacher. "Dude man, she ain't moving….!"

{Ulquiorra, quietly reading a book, while Orihime and the rest had huge worried faces.}

Not for the teacher that they were worried, but, wondered if the location of the School's Field Trip might end up into a Wake.

* * *

A replacement teacher came in, which was one of their Home Ed teachers, she would be filling in while their adviser recovers.

She distributes the slips for the trip and begins to explain,

"Now then guys, we are all going to a National Museum, it may be boring, but it is actually quite interesting, we would also visit some Springs or Shrines somewhere not far from here…Oh, I used to remember when I was"

Everyone groaned as she went on with another of her 'Chronicles' in life,

As they did, Orihime looked closely to the slip, the place was there, even the time and things to bring, and the stupid rule of not being responsible of things lost or done.

She begins to sigh, there was an addition, the payment.

"I have no money again…" she muttered quietly, a bit embarrassed as she looked into her wallet, yes, it was empty, even a small butterfly thing came out to make it worst. "I have to get another job…."

She read it again, it the submission was moved, within this Friday.

"Today's Monday so….if I find a job now, I might be able to have enough for the Fee, and some extra for some snacks or souvenirs…" she smiled and nodded, determination flaring up.

Rukia was holding a grin at Orihime's weird determination.

"I—Inoue… it's just 1 000 yen…" She said, but chose not to for some reason.

* * *

After school, Orihime went off earlier and waited for Ulquiorra by the gate,

As she watched him come, she saw some girls behind Ulquiorra, pushing each one to go to him,

"Shi—Shi—Shiffer-kun..!" One of the girls who had lost the struggle spoke up, she was holding 3 letters, and she was all red.

Judging from how they behaved, it was obvious that it was a love letter,

Although it wasn't much of a surprise, Orihime felt herself sigh.

She looked away when she saw Ulquiorra pause,

"….Why am I getting so worked up about it?.." She muttered to herself silently, she knew she loved him, but was it true love? There are things called 'puppy love', just like what she had with Ichigo, will she also pass this guy and fall for another?

_Soka!—This must be just puppy love! Yes! That MUST be it……From what I read in some women's magazine, that true love is never felt till realized, so that means I can't say for sure if I am in love with him! So it must be puppy love! _(Orihime….Puppy love and falling in love, are the same…)

_Just like when I had in Kurosaki-kun! And just suddenly fell in love with Ulquiorra-kun, but it may not be real love then!—Eh… but then, does that mean the same thing when I loved Kurosaki-kun?—Wait, so, does this mean I don't really love Ulquiorra-kun?—Then why am I feeling troubled when I saw the girls with him??—That's called Jealousy right?—So then I must love him, but maybe not… or maybe I do…?_

Meanwhile, after the girls have given the letters, they instantly ran away.

Ulquiorra held the letters at hand and sighed, "What was their problem?"

He turned, to see, Orihime.

He looked at her with an expression saying 'Huh'?

………_Woman……??..._

Orihime was….well….thinking to herself………..

(Facial expressions changing every time she thinks or exclaims to herself in her head, complete with hand gestures.)

_Then if this is true then I don't know what I really think about Ulquiorra-kun, then……then he… he's my crush!—Wait, but isn't that the same??—But, I also had a crush on Kurosaki-kun……so…uhhh,…uhhh………………………………..Geez, just what is love anyway??? Ulquiorra's right, it's such a complex emotion, and…wait, no, he didn't say that…!_

_Uhh, well, he might, since he has emotions now…but…uhhh._

………………_..OW-OW!---MY—MY HEAD'S ACHING!_

**(Holding her head with her hands)**

Then she shake her head and sighed, then another face came up like changing masks, it was a smile.

It's somehow creeping everyone who passed by out.

Then she chuckled to herself, "Ulquiorra-kun's right, I do think a lot!"

"_**Indeed."**_

Orihime felt cold rush, like icy cold water being pored over to her in a flash, and yet, hot blush covering her whole face from that deep and hot voice.

She turned to see Ulquiorra looking at her with a—what?—look.

"…I was behind you for the whole time, and you kept on making weird facial expressions." He said to her.

"A—ah, really?? Sorry…" Orihime smiled as she bowed for an apology and blushes from embarrassment.

He tilted his head. "What were you were thinking about?" he asked.

"N—nothing," Orihime panicked, waving her hands in the air like she was going to fly. "NOTHING AT ALL!"

Ulquiorra suppressed a sigh as he looked at her. "…I see…"

"..W—well.." Orihime blushed again, now she felt even more embarrassed, _He must think I'm a total wacko now…_ she sighed as she turned away. "Well then Ulquiorra-kun!—Grimmjow-san must be destroying the whole apartment, so let's hurry"

From that thought, Ulquiorra woke up. "…We should." He agreed as he walked with her in a more faster pace, as he walked out of the gate, he looked over his shoulder.

He felt someone looking at him, and he was correct.

Tasuki, that woman—no, girl—from before, she was looking at him, then she gestured him to come to her.

He sighed as he caught Orihime's wrist without looking,

"Hmm?—What's wrong Ulquiorra-kun?" Orihime asked, looking back at him, then she noticed where he was looking at and saw Tasuki. "AH! TASUKI-CHAN!"

Tasuki's eyes softened and waved, "ORIHIME! SORRY BUT I HAVE TO BORROW YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR A WHILE!" she yelled out for her to hear,

"OK!" She smiled, then she looked at Ulquiorra.

Then, recalling Tasuki's words, she blushed. "HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!"

Tasuki could be heard laughing.

"I'll see you home then,"

He looked back, hesitated—HUH?—HESITATED!?.

"…No, you should wait here,"

"Why??"

Because it's dangerous to go out alone when the sun's setting.

Did he really want to say that??!—Yes, he did, he has feelings now, and he was trying to get used to them.

_I just have to tell her the reason, that's all._

He opened his mouth.

"Because I tell you to, and this is an order. Woman."

He wanted to hit himself now, another betrayal of his body..!

Experiencing first hand Orihime's wrath, he doesn't want that damn slap or…..pole. to ever hit him again

"Okay then! I'll wait for you here, don't worry, I won't go off somewhere without you anyway…" Orihime smiled as she shook his hand free from her wrist and leaned again the wall. "I'll wait here!"

Relieved, was it?—Of what he felt, "…Thank you…" is what he said next.

Which wasn't like him, but Orihime just smiled. He's changing for the better.

He turned and walked to Tasuki's direction.

"What is your business with me, girl?" he asked to her, hands in pockets as he approached her.

"Hah, now I know where I saw that face," She smiled at him, but he stood his ground.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't hide it, or else you would end up like Ichigo, or being like him at some way."

Even with the 'almost' friendship or 'trust' Ichigo had given him, he still didn't like it.

"I see." There was disgust though.

"You were with that big guy," She recalled to him, "When something huge hit the place, I heard you talk, and saw both of you—Hey, the pale white skin and eyes and even the cold look, was easy enough for me to spot you, even how you talk."

"…..So you've known, then, what is now your intention?...tell?"

"Of course not!—Orihime will never forgive me," she looked away, scared of that feeling. "…I don't know what happened when I passed out, or even after that, when Orihime was gone, I didn't know what to think…"

She pointed to her head, "They all thought they erased my memories, but I can remember it as if nothing happened. I just acted like I didn't….It must be because of the 'potential' I had, which is similar to Sado-san's and Orihime…I knew Uryuu was different, as well as Ichigo, they used to be the independent, but now, they all did…"

Ulquiorra was impressed by her wisdom, she's just a human with little knowledge of Arrancars and the Soul Society, yet she was so close to grasp it all.

"….Shiffer, do you think I maybe be able to have some sort of power, like them?"

He shrugged his shoulders, he felt her reiatsu, it was too small, but it was flaring, "…Maybe so, maybe not…"

She chuckled, "You never give a clear answer don't you?" then she smiled, "About this morning…… I'm sorry about what I did,"

He looked at her.

She gave her head a small and slight knock with her fist, "I have a really short temper, especially when someone hits Orihime, 'cause when we were younger, she was always bullied, and so, I swore I would beat them to a pulp, every last one of them….But, I guess I almost did that to someone who would the same for her,"

He looked away now, seeing Orihime still waiting, and the sky was setting.

"But of course, you can perhaps kill me anytime you wish or when you're just bored, I wouldn't even last for a second."

He blinked, as he looked back, she knew that his reiatsu was still being suppressed but it was higher.

"With this weird feeling, I bet you were one of the strongest in the place you came from, you must be at least the top 4, right?"

Now he was surprised, but didn't show it.

He began to walk towards her, and his presence was over whelming, but Tasuki held her stand.

"You are awfully like that woman, and that other one as well, girl" He said to her in a cold voice.

She felt herself shook for awhile, there were two people he was comparing her with.

"True, I can kill you. But, I am not in my true form now." He said to her. "Even High human attacks might even kill me now, why is that you can't do that?"

She wanted to laugh at him.

And he felt insulted, before he did come out, she began to say.

"Ain't it obvious??" she laughed at him.

"What is?" He asked impatiently and irritatedly.

She turned around as she sighed from the last giggle and said something that was so familiar, not to Himeno, but.

"_**Because you haven't hurt anyone one of my friends yet."**_

_Kurosaki Ichigo…?_ He shoved it off his head, this girl was strange indeed.

"_**But that doesn't mean I'm afraid of you, cause I'm not."**_

"….Are you.." he began to hear himself ask she turned around. "…Do you know, someone named 'Himeno?'"

"Himeno'?" Tasuki asked him as well. She thought for awhile, searching her memory. She nodded. "Yeah…_**She's my mom**_"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. _……What?_

"You're mother?"

"Yeah, why?" Tasuki looked at him, but then she grinned. "…There are a lot of people that have the name 'Himeno'—Shiffer, do you know this person's last name?"

"…" He closed his eyes. "no."

"I see then, well, maybe or maybe not it's her, but if you want, do you w---"

He sighed, then opened his eyes. "No" he shot it. "There is no need, I thank you……Good bye," he turned to make his leave. But he stopped, he wanted to kill himself again.

"….Is she still alive?.." he asked.

"No, sorry," She said in a low tone, she looked down. "She died when I was 9…"

……_Died, I see._ He knew perfectly well that there was no way in ensuring that Tasuki's mother may even be the voice in his head.

"….I'm sorry for the lost," he said. He turned his head to look at her,

"If this Himeno was your mother…..then she has a caring voice," He told her, then walked away.

Tasuki smiled. "…You bet she does."

Orihime sighed as she looked away, seeing them finishing, she looked up to the sky with a smile,

……_Ulquiorra-kun, I know you are worried about me—and I thank you for that……But, you should try to make more friends as you can, like with Tasuki…_ She clenched her hand and placed it to her chest. _……It's now my duty to replace that hole with a heart…and as soon as possible, before another war may come…._

She was right, the war with Aizen maybe over, but perhaps, that may be just the beginning, like when they fought off the Bountou, and they all thought that would be the last, but in the end.

The war is never over.

She wanted to become closer to him, even a little, just enough to cover a part—no—all of the hole's space,

_His mask was removed, meaning a part of him is already opening up……. This maybe the thing, that I can do…_ then she had a sad look on her, as she felt herself sigh again, _……Since I can't even fight on their level... even with that new shield that resembled Urahara-san's Benihime shield c---Wait…_

Her mind has popped up the time when Urahara fired a cero like attack to Yammy, cutting his arm off.

It was like a slash, a slice, and that guy named 'Hachi', he also had the same powers as her, and from both men, they could fight and were unbelievably strong,…. Can Tsubaki become like that? Could she fight like that?

_I have to go and ask Urahara-san!_ Eagerly, she ran off, but soon was stopped by a single Sonido of Ulquiorra blocking her way.

"Where are you going, woman?" He asked, coldly again.

Orihime snapped out of it, "A—Ah!, sorry, I wasn't thinking, well" her eyes trailed off to the school, Tasuki wasn't there. "Where'd Tasuki-chan go?"

"I believe she went off to her practice," he said as they began to walk off together.

"I see, so, you guys fought??"

"No. She apologize,"

"Ah, I see, that's good." Orihime sighed, then something else was bothering her. The letters. "…Uhh, so, did you read 'em yet?"

"Read what'?" he asked.

"You know, the letters."

"I did."

"Eh?!—Ah—I mean—Really? When?"

"While I waited for you to stop doing those weird facial expressions."

"O-o-oh, well…What did it…?"

He looked at her, that it made her freeze and stop her tongue.

Knowing this, he looked away and closed his eyes as he sighed.

"Apparently, a letter of admiration of some weird and fluffy lettering---But it cause no interest in my of those students' feelings."

"Ohh," Orihime felt herself sigh, then she blushed, she was hoping he didn't see that.

But when her eyes moved, he was looking at her.

_EH!?!?!---HE SAW IT!! HE SAW IT!!!_

She panicked.

"….You're such a weird woman," he finally said.

Orihime slowly calmed down, another likely word to hear from him.

She smiled as she looked to where she was walking, ahead.

…_Anyhow, I can't tell him…That I must go to Urahara-san's job for answers…but perhaps.. I might even go on a job there as well, for him not to suspect……But_ she was worried, will her—seemingly—genius idea work?.

Of course not. _Ulquiorra-kun's intellect is so high—He can even be a detective……And also, luck has somehow turned at me at times as well……._

* * *

When they both came to the apartment building, just outside the door, they can hear some noises.

"AHAHAHA! YOU'RE STILL YEARS BEHIND THE YELLOW LIGHTING, NO?—AHAAH! " a female voice could be heard, and a few crashes and clashes.

"YOU DAMN HOT *****!!!! GET BACK HERE DAMMIT!!!" the next was Grimmjow's exhausted and raspy voice, pissed off again.

"I'LL SHOW YOU THAT SONIDO IS FASTER THAN SHUMPO DAMMIT!!!"

Ulquiorra and Orihime sighed as she opened the door,

But once she opened the door slightly, a teal blue light began to appear, seeping out.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as she grabbed Orihime to him and slapped cero with the back of his hand when it came and obliterated the door.

{Epic silence}

Ulquiorra was there, holding Orihime tightly to his chest, then she can't even breath.

was because she was blushing and her temperature was rising because of blushing.

he was holding her tightly to him

he was pissed that he didn't even notice.

…her face….was on his chest.

Grimmjow was there, frozen with dread in his face, he was standing there, with the stance of him firing the cero from before, while Yoruichi was near the door, looking back with a surprise look on her face.

But then she smiled and waved. "Oh! Inoue, Ulquiorra, welcome back--"

"_**GRIMMJOW."**_ He didn't mind her, he was now full attention to him. There was a 'bang' or whatever sound it made when his gigai suddenly fell down on the floor, eyes closed, and him, now in his Espada form, but not changing his position. (Orihime still suffocating).

"_**********!!!!—NO! WAIT! IT AIN'T MY FAULT!!!!!! HEY!!"**_ Grimmjow began to dodge every time Ulquiorra shot a cero at him like a shot gun. _**"NOW WAIT JUST A MI--*CERO*--WOAH!!!?—WAIT A--*CERO*--AH!!"**_

"ULQUIORRA-KUN!" Orihime gasped out for air as she broke free, finally.

But when she looked up, she knew this wasn't the time for her to get angry at him.

She felt Yoruichi behind her and grabbed hold of her.

"Yoruichi-san? What were you and Grimmjow-san fighting on?"

"Oh, it's a contest on who's faster, Shumpo vs. Espada."

"Oh I see,"

"Inoue, can you put up a force shield?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"_**Mite yo."**_she pointed at them. (Mite= Look, Yo= it's just what she always says after each sentences, it's Yoruichi's accent.)

"Oh."

Grimmjow looked like he was dancing. As he dodged.

"_**NOW WAIT! I SAID--*CERO*--*****!!!!?!—I DIDN'T MEAN TO--*CERO*---HEY DAMMIT!! LISTEN TO ME!!! I WAS GOING TO HIT THAT *******!----*CERO* *CERO* *CERO*---WHAT THE HECK?!! (Grimmjow, there are 2 females here, Yoruichi and Orihime…and since, you almost, basically aiming for Orihime…SO …………………Ulquiorra thought that….)—NO!!! NOT THAT *****!!---*CERO* CERO* *CERO* *CERO* *CERO*------F****?!—OH—N-NO WAIT!! I MEAN WOMAN!!---NO WAIT!! I WASN'T AIMING FOR YOUR WO--*CERO*CERO*CERO*CERO*CERO*----THE HECK?!?!—WHAT HECK'S THAT WOMAN'S NAME ANYWAY?!! HEY ******!!!!--*CERO*CERO*CERO*CERO*CERO*CERO*---UAAHHA!?!?!? **_

_**(Grimmjow, you also don't remember Orihime's name too…even if you were talking to Yoruichi…….sigh)-------I MEAN THAT BLACK WOMAN'S NAME DAMMIT!!!!!!!!--*CERO*---WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THAT FOR THIS TIME?!"**_

"_**Nothing. I like doing it. If I'm fortunate. I might even kill you without using my release."**_

"_**YOU 1#*&#^%$&*!~!*#(!!!!!!!--OH NO!!! WAIT!!! I MEAN!!!---*ULQUIORRA'S REIATSU RAISING*--I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY!!!---*ULQUIORRA RELEASING HIS RELEASE/RESSURECTION*----OH I GIVE UP!!!"**_

_**{SCENE TOO VIOLENT, PLEASE STAND BY…}**_

_**{PICTURE OF NELIEL, PYSHCE AND DONDACHAKKA HOLDING UP A SIGN SAYING "PWEASE WAIT"….}**_

_

* * *

_

"Oh I seem, so you've come to drop the new replacement vase huh?" Orihime smiled as she clasped her hands.

Yoruichi grinned. As she handed to her, "Well then, I should be of now, no?" she turned to exit and head for the door. Then she paused,

"Inoue, if you have time, Urahara would like to speak with you."

Orihime's eyes widened.

"He saw you, when you did 'that' shield, you were planning on going to him right?"

"Yes but."

"Don't worry:" Yoruichi turned to her and patted her head with a smile, Orihime now feels like Soifon a bit. "He's not saying you immediately come, so take your time…"

"But," Orihime looked at her, but then she had to smile, she'll just make the scene worst. "…Alright."

Yoruichi knew she was hiding the fact, but had left anyway.

"……….Alright……" Orihime sadly repeated, she returned to where her shun-shun rikka were healing Grimmjow, again.

He was almost complete, not only him, but Ulquiorra as well.

It seemed Grimmjow was to proud that he had to fight back,

"Is your wound alright?" she asked him, as she sat down beside him on the sofa, he wasn't in the bat form, he was the form before that, and to tell you the truth, he looks a bit funny because he looked like wearing a dress.

"It's nothing to be worried about." He told her, his wound was at the side of his head, during the awkward and flaring fight, which made the garden beside the apartment now a huge crater.

Grimmjow wasn't able to release his sword, during the struggle, he wasn't able to put the negación in his hole like the last time.

While within the force shield of the golden glowing light, he could feel warmth.

He recalled all this and sighed. "Human emotions are so troubling."

Then he felt a touch on his head, a soft and gentle one.

He moved his eyes to see. "…What are you doing woman?"

"Just checking." Orihime grinned at him as she brushed the hair, looking for any marks, she sighed from relief when she found that it had already healed, then she slow become aware of the touch of his hair, it was soft, silky and smooth, or was that the same thing?

It was on the side where the mask used to be, and it was surprisingly silky, like the other parts of his hair.

"I'm surprised, the part of your head where the mask used to be, is very silky,"

Ulquiorra let his gaze down to the floor, "It's normal for it to be like that."

"I see then," Orihime nodded as begin to ruffle his hair.

Ulquiorra snapped. "Stop—that." His cold voice snapping, he actually enjoyed the playful feelings.

But then it stopped, "Sorry," Orihime smiled at him. Hearing his words very clearly, then she could slowly see his form changing to the old and usual Ulquiorra. And smiled once more, "Well, everything's going well. I'll go and make some food then!"

He saw he stood up, and something had made him do something.,

He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her down to the coach.

It was like the time when they had their 'first' kiss,

* * *

**Uhhhh, what happened??**

**Urahara: Oya! She's finally awake!—Author-san, eh, Author-san!—Blackeclipse Author-san!**

**Urahara, call me Blackeclipse. Anyway, wh—OMG!! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!?**

**(Ulquiorra all exhausted and was now totally pissed, sword still at hand and reiatsu flaring, but panting and standing there, glaring at Grimmjow, who was panting and too standing there,….Oh, and the room all shredded, the walls, T.V. and yes, even the 50, 000 worth of sketch pads.)**

**NOOOO!!! MY SKETCH PADS!!—ALL OF THEM—EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!!! SHREDDED!!! AND THEY ALL COSTED…..NOOOOOO!!!!**

**Urahara: Grimmy and Ulqui here has fought, because you threw a bottle of liquor to Ulquiorra and he got drunk and began to go berserk and went for Grimmy, Grimmy had no choice but to fight as par and too got drunk, they went on a killing spree.**

**Grimmy: *PANT* *HICUP*!—BRING--*PANT*HICUP*!—BRING IT---*PANT*HICUP*!—BRING IT ON!!!**

**Ulqui: *PANT*HICUP*!—TRASH--*PANT*HICUP*!!**

**W-w-w-w-w-w-wait!!! You guys!! DON'T TELL ME!---**

**Urahara: Oya! There's another battle! (Amused, with fan showing)**

**Blackeclipse: *Sniff* Urahara-san, don't encourage them, nor sound excited!!.**

**{ANOTHER EPIC AND NONSENSE BATTLE}**

**Ugh, then, what about the chapter?  
**

**Urahara: It's already done.**

**EH?!!!? SO THIS IS ALREADY!**

***Urahara nods* **

***Sighs*, well, sorry guys. {Turning to the audience} I guess I was too depressed and drunk, and also too damn pissed from yesterday.**

**Well! anyway, I hope this doesn't happen {*HICUP*}----What was that??**

**(Turns to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, now being healed by Orihime, not drunk anymore. They both shook their heads)**

**Ikaku: WOOH!!! MAN THIS SAKE'S GOOD!!!**

**Everyone: SINCE WHEN DID YOU COME IN!?!?!?!?!**

**(Blackeclipse, going nearer to the screen as another tragety begins)**

**Everyone, please don't be like me, nothing ever comes out good in drinking, so please suck it up when you're pissed or sad or else this would happen you, *sob*, **

**Matsumoto: OH? A PARTY?! YAY~~! ANYONE WANT TO TRY SOME SAKE BON-BONS??**

**Drunk shinigami/characters/people: WE DO!!!**

**Toushiro coming in, : MATSUMOTO!!!**

**Matsumoto: AREH? AH! HITSUYUGA-TAICHOU!!!**

**Kira and Hisagi coming in.**

**Kira : EVERYONE?! WHAT'S GOIN---!?( Ikaku forcing a bottle into his mouth, and Kira now giving up, is drinking sake)—A—AREH~--WHA--*HICUP**HICUP*—WHA!?—PWA?!!—EH~~~!?**

**Hisagi: KIRA?!**

**Matsumoto: Aaaah~~!--*HICUP*HICUP*!!-- Shuuhei!**

**Hisagi, blushing: RAN—RANGIKU-SAN?! WHA--!? (Bottle, in mouth, full, of, sake) AHAAHAH!!!---*HICUP*HICUP*--- I'M KING OF THE WORLD!!!**

**Grimmjow, snapped: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!! I'M KING OF THE WORD!!**

**Ulquiorra: Grimmjow.**

**Grimmy: !!—AH—SORRY.**

**Ichigo, Kenpachi and Yachiru coming in.**

**Y: EH~~!? A PARTY! A PARTY~!**

**K: HEH! AND THEY'RE CELEBRATING IT WITHOUT ME?!**

**Ichigo going to Blackeclipse,**

**Ichi: Oy, you okay??**

**Blackeclipse: Ichigo~~----My fan fic is alive again!!!!**

**Ichi:…..are you drunk too??**

**Rukia and Byakuya.**

**R: Ummm, Ichigo, what's going on—Eh?! Blackeclipse-sama?!**

**Rukia~~~!!!**

**B: What's going on??**

***sniff* Byakuya!!~~!!**

**Neilel coming in.**

**N: WAAH! I WANT! I WANT TO DRUNK PWEASE TOO!!**

**Ichi: NEL!?—WAIT!! NO!!—NEL!!! DON'T!!!**

**(Nel drinking)**

***POOF!!***

**(Nel's back)**

**A wise look on her face, and it was almost silent, then she turned, and ran to Ichigo.**

**N: ICHI!! ICHIGO!! AAHAHA!!!**

**(Hug, breaking his bones)**

**Ichi: GAAAH!!!!!! **

**Aizen, Tousen and Gin come in. (WHAT THE!?!)**

**Gin: Watchin' all doin' everyone'? **

**Aizen: Ahah, how interesting, Gin, let's drink ourselves….Wait, no**

**(Gin stopped reaching for a bottle)**

**Tousen: What is it, Aizen-sama?**

**Gin looked. : Oh, then whatcha ya' wanna do now eh? *smiles***

**Aizen, evil smile: Let's watch…..**

**{HOURS LATER}**

**Mayuri and Nemu comes in.**

**Mayuri: Oh! Nemu, well down! It was a success!**

**{EVERYONE WHO WERE LAUGHING AND PARTYING WILDLY FROZE.}**

**Blackeclipse, Ichigo, Rukia, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Orihime: What is??**

**Mayuri pointed at all the sake bottles they held: You don't know?—All of those sake's are my new experiment! My brand new brand of Doku Sake!! (Poisonus Sake)**

**He turned his head to Nemu: Isn't that right Nemu?**

**Nemu: Yes.**

**Everyone looked at the bottles, and each one had a small picture of Mayuri winking and a thumbs up.**

**All bottles fell on the floor, and everyone went blueish pale.**

**EVERYONE:-----!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gin smiled, Tousen sighed.**

**Aizen had his hand on his chin and grinned : I knew it, it would be interesting just to watch from here.**

**Ichigo compared Aizen with Mayuri, and shook it off **

**Ichi :Great, I'm now going to have nightmares!!!**

**Anyway, everyone, I'm sorry if this chapter is all messy and boring, I was actually bored when I wrote this, but I like the sake part though.**

**Please don't abandon me, *joke*, anyway! Please leave a review!!**

**Urahara showing sign—but dropped it so because a cero suddenly fired,**

**Urahara: HEY!**

**Ulquiorra, picking up the sign : Sign threat is my duty. Shinigami.**

**{Sign says: "You are all taking a toll on my patience, please review or I have to blow your heads off again---It's a waste of ceros,--Don't expect a gentle warning like this next time"---Ulquiorra….}**


	12. Chapter 12: Dinner

**Blackeclipse: Hey there guys!!—Well, when I told you that humor shall come, then it will come!—But it is going to slowly sink in, not like BAM! Humor at once, no, the story slowly goes from serious and romance, to humor to romance, but, well, you get the point anyway!~**

**Thanks for still reading till this time!!!**

***Knock* Knock***

**Blackeclipse: Come in.**

**Orihime comes in. and looks around. : What happened to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra??**

**Blackeclipse: I'm punishing them, so they won't have some air time like this before the chapter.**

**Orihime: Ah, so they won't appear in Up Bleach?**

**Blackeclipse:…….. Up Bleach??**

**Orihime: Yeah, well! I had this idea, since we always talk like this before the chapter begins, and sometimes in the middle of the chapter, or even after the chapter…..So it's like a special corner!**

**Blackeclipse, nodded: I see!—So, if it's the beginning, we'll call it Up Bleach, when it's at the end, it's—**

**Orihime: Down Bleach!**

**Blackeclipse smiling : Then the middle is Middle Bleach right?!  
**

**Orihime smiling: Yeah!! Alright!!! We have come up with a name.**

**Rukia, listening from the door, sighs as she shook her head.**

**Actually, I'm not really happy with the title, so I'm using it as Substitute……..Geez, I can't think of better titles!!!**

***A knock on the door* Rukia,: Blackeclipse-sama, it's time.**

**Blackeclipse: Oh!—Right…. Well then, everyone! Places!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach…. Just my love for Ulquiorra XD**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dinner.**

Orihime's eyes widened as she looked at him from shock, another shocking move from him, "U—Ulquiorra—kun?"

She felt his hands grip onto her wrists, this time, it surprisingly resembles the time of their kiss, and it made her all red.

"…W—What are….?" She can't talk straight now. Not when she sees him now closing in, her eyes widened, but then she had them to close shut, she shivered a bit, but then, Ulquiorra felt her relax as he close into her face.

Just when she expected a kiss from him, she felt him move his mouth away, inches away from her mouth that she could feel his breathing brush against her lips, but he had moved it away.

"….Why do you not fight back?"

Orihime's eyes opened as she saw him looking down at her, not expecting the suddenly—almost—softening voice from him.

"…..You even say you are not scared of me…why is it you can do that?" He asked her, still looking down at her with cold eyes. "You should be able to scream when I hold you down, since there are other people besides us here….However you let me do what I wish to you without fighting back…Even you know I can kill you, why is it you don't fight back when I force you down like this?—Why is it…..that makes you unafraid of me?"

Orihime's grip of her hands closed. "…Because…" she said under her breath. "….I promised myself…."

"Promised'?" Ulquiorra repeated.

She nodded slightly. "….That." she felt one of his hands let go of her wrist as she slowly sits herself up, and reached for his hole.

He was alarmed, and wanted to smack it away, but, he found himself frozen, he wasn't moving.

Then he felt a chill, or rather that was the reaction, but it was actually a warm touch on his skin.

"…..I would…replace this hole…with the 'thing' you have learned…"

Ulquiorra quirked an eye brow. "…And that 'thing' is?"

Orihime smiled as she imitated him from that they. "I'll give you a clue…"

He watched her as she got off the couch and stood infront of him, then she pointed her hand to his chest.

He looked at her hand, her fingertips almost touching his chest, and he looked at her to see her smiling.

"…_**.What would I see if I rip open your chest?..."**_ She began to say softly to him, then her hand slowly went up and touched his forehead, pushing some bangs away, _**"….Or crack open your skull?......."**_

His eyes slightly widened, it was the words he had said to her before the 2nd battle he had with Kurosaki Ichigo, he was impressed that she had still remembered.

Orihime saw it and was proud of herself, she added.

"…_**You Arrancars should already know the answer to this,"**_ she slightly placed her fingers at his lips, gesturing for him to speak, then she pulled away. _**"….Now, Ulquiorra-kun…What is that 'thing'?..."**_

Ulquiorra didn't answer at first, like he didn't want to, it made him remember the time he had reached out for her.

He moved his head to look away, he remembered the times he reached out for her, as he thought of an answer.

His eyes moved to look at her, and it was almost like that time before he died, well, yeah, died.

"…_**The Heart…"**_ he said finally, eyes closed.

Orihime felt like she had won, she made him say something he doesn't want to say in public, or to her.

"….You should already know my promise to myself then," she smiled with a pointing finger, pointing up.

He stood up, "…Then, answer me this." He said in a cold and impassive tone.

He looked down at her. _**"What will you do after that promise have been fulfilled?-----What do you plan to do then?....."**_

Orihime's eyes widened, now she was losing, his words again punctured a hole to her head.

She guessed. "….I guess……I'll _**live**_….till death shoots me in the soul"

For her, it was a pathetic guess, it sounded corny too, but what the heck, she had said it anyw--------

"_**Hmph."**_

"??" Orihime's eyes looked to Ulquiorra, who had moved his face to look into another direction, the way how he said 'Hmph' was like a half amused tone and half annoyed tone.

"Ul---"

"***YAWN*~Awww, man, that battle freakin' hurt." **

The moment was broken, as they looked to see it was Grimmjow stretching his arms out and moving his neck around.

Then he spotted them looking at him.

"EH~?—What the hell are you guys lookin' at huh??" he asked irritatedly, but he notices the cold look on Ulquiorra's face and instantly withdraw.

But on guard, his hand on the hilt of his sword,

"I have no intention on continuing our pointless feud….I suggest you go back and rest in peace."

"Don't say 'rest in peace'!!" It made Grimmjow shiver a bit, just hearing that again, with the wound of Kurosaki killing him still unhealed within the thing called 'Pride.

"A—Ah, well—I'll go and make some food then!" Orihime suggested as she ran to the kitchen.

Ulquiorra looked away and sighed. _Live till death shoots my soul, huh?..._

He thought, wondering and a bit amused, yet annoyed in how that woman's words always have made him think about it so seriously, it was weird and pathetic, not to mention a painful waste of time.

But that woman herself, is making him waste so much time on thinking about her for some reason.

_Interesting…_ is what he would describe her, nothing more, she was—interesting to him, but somehow, a different kind of interest towards o---

"Oy, Ulquiorra—Man, you freakin' clowns always doze off in thought??" Grimmjow waved a hand infront of his face.

"Quit that." He commanded coldly, he didn't wait for him to answer, and walked away to the kitchen.

Grimmjow scratched his head, he was being treated really harshly today for no reason at all, if there was, it was a small and pathetic reason to begin with.

* * *

**Middle Bleach:**

**Grimmy, scratching his head: Hey—I've been thinking Blackeclipse… why am I always getting into trouble for no reason at all???**

**Blackeclipse, smirking: ….Heh, 'cause I want too.**

**Grimmy: CHANGE IT!!!!!**

**Blackeclipse: You ain't the boss of me you know….**

**Grimmy, cursing: Damn you little *-------*CERO*--WHAT THE F?!**

**Looked to see Ulquiorra pointing after he had fired a cero at him,**

**Ulqui: Grimmjow. Know your place. We have no power of her, so I suggest for you to keep your bad mouth shut, and avoid using such utterly bad names at my new master, you worthless piece of trash…**

**Orihime, nodding with him: That's right Grimmjow-san!**

**Grimmy: Who the heck asked your opinion *--*CERO*--WHAT THE HECK!!? I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT BLACKECLIPSE!!!**

**Ulqui: Nor to this woman.**

**Grimmy: Why!?? You f****ing bastard?!**

**(Ulquiorra unsheathing his sword)**

**Grimmy: WOAH! WAIT!!! WHAT DID I DO!?!**

**Ulqui:---I don't tolerate trash such as you to refer to me or talk to me like that……**

**{UGLY SCENE}**

**{ULGY SCENE GONE}**

**Orihime: A—ah….s—should I try to heal him??—Grimmjow looks like he's going to…….**

**Blackeclipse & Ulquiorra: Don't worry about a worthless piece of trash like him…..**

**Middle Bleach End**

* * *

Ulquiorra entered the kitchen to see Orihime looking frantically around the cabinets and in the fridge (Which Grimmjow calls 'Magical Ice Breaker 2)

"What are you doing, woman?" Ulquiorra asked impassively, looking at her going around with a half panic look.

"Ulquiorra-kun~!"

Ulquiorra flinched. The way she just slurred his name was, somehow.

He closed his eyes and sighed, brushing the idea off before hand.

"I'm lacking of ingredients….Can you stay here so Grimmjow-san won't make such a big mess again?"

"Mess'?—You mean earlier….am I correct?"

"Ye-yeah, but—not exactly…it's…not the only one…"

Ulquiorra hardened. "What?"

His eyes followed as Orihime reopened the fridge.

Ulquiorra look at it. _…………He's dead……_

Nothing, absolutely nothing was in the fridge, all the food… well, that is what Ulquiorra and Orihime calls it….is all…GONE.

(Well, at least the ones that Orihime made last night was still there, but it has spoiled….weirdly enough)

Ulquiorra's expression turns into an angry yet calm expression, and passes Orihime to get a kitchen knife.

"W-w-w-wait a minute Ulquiorra-kun!!!" Orihime grabbed his arm before he pulled his hand out of his pocket. She hugged. "I don't want you going on to killing him!—Not after I just healed both of you!"

Ulquiorra's eyes moved to her, then back to the kitchen knife, resisting to get it, he closed his eyes and began to sigh.

"…….Very well then,"

Ulquiorra thinks: _….These things that I have developed….emotions, huh?---It's completely annoying and irritating…!_

Orihime sighed as well she was able to stop another attempt accident or murder.

"….Woman…" Ulquiorra said.

Orihime blinked before looking up at him, he too was looking down at her, but before he said anything, he seemed lost in thought.

It took Orihime some time to notice what or to whom she was clinging onto, she gasped, blush smother her face as she moved away, releasing his arm at once.

"I-I-I-I-I'M SOOOO SORRY!!! ULQUIORRA-KUN~~~!!!" She blushed, again with the slurs.

He flinched again, feeling heat within himself, but he sighed it away.

"So then Ulquiorra-kun~, I'll just go and get some ingredients while you heat some water, okay? Please?"

"Why can't you do it?—It's already prepared on the stove."

"Yeah but no one will watch it,"

Ulquiorra, even with emotions, hates to be bossed around now, he has grown sick of it since Aizen has died.

No. I will not.

"Very well."

….UGH….

His body has moved on its own again, and felt himself sigh, again.

He said something else, again, and was growing into missing the times he had not develop such things.

His eyes turned to her, as she exited the kitchen, then he followed her, not minding Grimmjow, too indulged in the television, or "Miniature Garganta".

He stopped just as she did as she reached for her jacket, it was already getting cold out, nearing in December, and he watched her put on her shoes.

But as she did, he could hear her speaking to him, but before he had paid attention, she had saw something shine in the light to her wrist, he looked closely.

A silver bracelet.

The one he had given her, when he had asked to come to Hueco Mundo,

Then he began to wonder,

…_Why is she still wearing it?_

He looked away, _…_

It was strange in fact, that the silver bracelet posses no magical properties, but he had heard he tell him about the time her bracelet had made contact with the blad—No—she didn't tell him.

How did he knew that?

Since when did he knew that?

But anyhow, at some point, he remembered, the blade of the sword making contact with the silver bracelet.

And he felt himself utter words, but kept his mouth closed.

Something was wrong, something was out of place.

The fact that he had came back was true, but just, how did he come back?

That was still, in fact, unanswered.

And that bracelet she wore, wasn't it suppose to make her invisible to others, and for only he or Grimmjow or Nel to see her?

And also for her to go through any objects as she wishes?

But now here she was, now standing up and looking at him with a concerned look, not going through any walls, nor being invisible in the eyes of Ichigo from earlier that school day, even Shihouin Yoruichi as seen her.

"Ulquiorra-kun~?"

He flinched, again. Dammit.

"S—s" he paused, quickly killing the words he was about to say,

"Ulquiorra-kun~? Are you alright??"

He heard it again, his eyes turned to her, and he felt his head heat up like a fever.

He turned away, his breathing was suddenly heavy.

Ulquiorra, serious in thought was now crushed just by hearing her say his name like that, in logic, it didn't matter, HE DIDN'T CARE.

But, something within his chest, or his mind, nags him and ponders that HE DOES CARE.

It's confusing and irritating,

"Well…I'm off, be sure to check on the water" then he heard the door click.

"Don't kill him when I'm gone, Ulquiorra-kun~"

When he turned around, she wasn't there, he looked around, the door was surely the one that had made the noise, she had not gone through it, he can feel her reiatsu clearly.

But something was odd.

He walked in the room, not minding Grimmjow changing channel to channel in the Miniature Garganta.

Going straight to the small bedroom and shut the door closed as his back leaned against it, he felt himself pant, and sweat, in his mind, the image of her clinging onto his arm, and slurs from the suffixes of his name flashed.

He placed a hand covering a part of his face, calming himself down,

"Stop…it" he said to himself, as he tried to calm down.

He felt his chest pumping, as he used his free head to feel his chest, something was pumping, the Gigai's artificial heart.

It was something necessary of course, to pump blood in the blood stream.

But somehow, it seemed to function quite differently, heat was rising from his body.

"_**Haven' t you figured it out yet?"**_

He paused, it came back, that voice. Himeno.

_Who are you?_ He demanded in his head, sooner or later, he is going to think that he is crazy, but no, this is happening, not some mere illusion.

"…_**It does not matter whether or not who I am and who am I not…But I shall tell you this, I am someone you used to hold dear to yourself…."**_

_Dear'?_

"_**Yes….But I know you do not remember, it's been too long that it's impossible to remember….besides…"**_

_???_

"………_**.Nevermind….You shall find out sooner or later…**__"_

Ulquiorra soon realizes that he wasn't hearing voices, he is communicating, communicating with someone or something, that is not here.

This was a real conversation.

He decides not to waste it, this Himeno woman just appears when she wants too.

_Tell me….Just what do you mean about 'I haven't figured it out yet'?_

"_**Hmm?—Oh…Well I can't tell you, it's a secret…"**_

_Then how am I going to know what I should know?_

"_**That is something for me to know, and for you to figure out….."**_

_Figure out what?  
__**"*sighs*….Ulquiorra."**_

He paused and began to reply with his voice

"How is it you know my name?"

"…_**Like what I've said, I am someone you used to hold dear… so it's impossible for me to not know you silly…."**_

"Tell me, what am I suppose to know?—And---"

"_**You are scared…aren't you?"**_

Ulquiorra paused again, he hated being asked that again, especially from a woman, much more from someone he never knew.

"……….Of what?.........." he finally asked. Knowing the more he complains in his tone, it would go no where, he has to find answers as soon as possible.

"_**Of 'It' this 'thing….Although you have already acknow—no, that's not the word….Discovered—yes, discovered the meaning of it…it's still not enough…You are not whole yet, and you must become whole in other to fully return…."**_

"Whole'?...." He began to think, fully returned?—does that mean, when he had obtained this 'thing' and become 'whole', the fact he's back to still being an arrancar is enough, but that did that really mean?

"_**There's more to life than being an empty arrancar….Don't worry, the other two voices won't disturb you, they seemed contented when the mask was gone."**_

His eyes widened.

"…_**.Don't force anything, don't do anything foolish…Because, it may be your last, there are no second chances—Once things are gone, it can never return…Please remember that, Ulqu**__iorra"_

The voice soon faded away, and there was another silence in the room,

"…Once things are gone, it can never return?..." he repeated to himself, but it somehow made sense, same time confused him.

Didn't he just died?—Didn't he turn into ash—ashes…. Ashes from originality,

If he didn't die… then---

Ulquiorra stopped his thoughts, he just remembered something.

The boiling water!!

He turned and opened the door to run towards the kitchen, he got a towel with a swift hand as he passed the counters, then opened the lid of the hot pot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Orihime had just exited the mini grocery by the street with a bunch of ingredients, some was for sukiyaki, another was ramen noodles, the other was for tempura, teriyaki, hot pot……..foe grass….dragon fruits…strawberries…..grapes…….Fuji Apples……Salt, oranges…Ube…..Flan…..and……..

…. White Wine….?

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, wonder what shall I make now?" She hummed to herself a playful tune as she walked through the streets.

But not so far away, some gangster were snickering themselves to the upcoming girl.

"Hmm…hmmm…" She hummed.

"YAAAAH!!!!!" the dumb idiots began to come from the sides for an surprised ambush.

*BANG* *BANG* *PUNCH* *KICK* SLAM* *POUND* *BOOM* *SCREAMS* *GIRLY SCREAMS* *STUPID GAYISH SCREAMS*

*ANOTHER BANG, BOOM, SLAM, PUNCH, KICK AND POUNT*

*SOMEONE WHINING IN PAIN OF BEING HURT*

*A happy tune* "Let's see….maybe…ah…that should work…!" Orihime jolly skipped as she left the gangsters beaten to a pulp,

Thanks for Tasuki's training, she was in Black Belt level in Karate, and of course.

The idiots didn't know that.

One of them hit the head of their leader, "I told you that you should stop yelling an attack or pick a target randomly!"

"Geez, one of us screamed like a girl"

"Another was Gay"

"Ain't me I tell ya!"

"????????" they all looked at the one who said that as Orihime soon disappeared from sight.

Not minding them at all, she knew perfectly that gangsters are just thugs.

It's not worthwhile for crying, healing or whatever. Oh well.

* * *

He froze, most of the water has already evaporated, and he could feel heat through the towel, ain't good, she might be back soon.

He doesn't really know what to do though, although he can cook, but all he did was just to boil another water, but then again, he doesn't know how to use the stove either, he doesn't really stay so much in the kitchen.

He looked behind him, Grimmjow was still too absorbed in the Miniature Garganta, but now having eye bags under the circles of his eyes.

Then he moved his head to look back at the newly filled water that needs boiling and the stove below it, applying normal force.

Ulquiorra quickly slipped out of his gigai.

He sighed, seeing there's no other way, he grabbed the pot filled with water with one hand no sweat and used his other hand to point under it.

Then the tip of his finger glowed, and it began to boil.

Sooner or later it was heated enough, until Ulquiorra's eyes widened from a sudden warm reiatsu covering the door entrance from the kitchen.

A clap was heard. "Wow~~ Is that some kind of knew trick you learned for a Cero, Ulquiorra-kun~!?" Orihime smiled, impressed and oblivious as always.

Ulquiorra turned his head in disbelief that she wasn't angry, but anyway, why would she?

"Did you get what is needed?" He asked, changing the subject as he placed the pot back untop of the stove, all heated up, ready.

"Yup! Everything's here…." Orihime smiled as she placed the bags on the counter, some of it made a noise, it must be the wine which made Ulquiorra's eyes move to look.

Everything he had suggested for her to put in was there, and then he looked away, half amused.

"…Interesting.." he muttered under his breath.

"Hmm?" Orihime turned her head.

But before she heard an answer, he turned away to walk out of the kitchen.

"A-ah—wait!" Orihime yelled out, before he had exited.

A foot stopped his steps and he looked back. "What?" he asked impassively.

"D—d—do you…" Orihime scratched her head with a blush on her face, but then shook it off. "…Since you were the one who suggested all of these things…Can you cook---I—if you want that is!" hope is what you can say in the tone of her voice, hoping Ulquiorra wouldn't be cold to ne—

"NO." he said effortlessly, impassively and all the things that made him well recognized about his voice.

Orihime grinned sheepishly as she sighed. "I knew it…"

Seeing her disappointed act, he chooses to ignore it and turn away, but then his eyes were glued on her, and he sighed, there's no use anymore, he can't take back the 'emotions' he just had obtained,

I tell you, it sucks. Is probably what he would say if he were a normal human like us, but either way, he hates it, but somehow, not entirely hating it,

"However" _Again?_ He added a thought to it as he looked away as Orihime jerked her head to look up at him, which made him flinch, heat rising from his face._** "I can cook if you want it so badly, but you shall never intervier, or else you shall be cooked instead of the roast."**_

To others, this command was more like a threat that would make them shiver in fear, or to at least back away and not smile.

But Orihime, to his surprise, was giggling.

Laughing,

Laughing at him?

Oh.

It's really irritating him now.

"What's so funny, woman?" he asked firmly.

"O—OH~-- I'm sorry, it's just…." She smiled at him sweetly, her hands behind her as she tiled her head a bit. "When you give me threats… it's just your way of saying that you WANT to help."

Ulquiorra paused, then looked away with a "Hmph…" sound from him, it sounded more amused.

Orihime just smiled, Ulquiorra really is changing now, he's reacting more than usual, and seemed to have grown more closer to her than anyone else.

Orihime's eyes moved to the space of the door she left open to see Grimmjow pounding on the T.V. with a broken channel.

"A—ah—Grimmjow-san--!!!" Orihime grew blue-pale color as she watched him pound on the T.V.

"What??? This damn Garganta ain't moving!!! Just when I'm watchin' a hot lady do her thing!" Grimmjow complained as he began to kick the 'Miniature Garganta with his feet'

"Peh…" he had enough and began to kick the screen since all the things he tried to do (which was making the T.V. even more broken by breaking it, again and again).

Then a gust of wind blew from behind Orihime as her hair flipped up and saw Ulquiorra kicking Grimmjow away with a run house kick.

"E—EH!?! GRIMMJOW-SAN!?" Orihime looked up to see him there, pinned, not to the wall but to the ceiling.

Ulquiorra sighed. "You aren't fixing but destroying, why couldn't you just stay put?" he looked up and began to point at him.  
"SHALL WE PROCEED WITH OUT BATTLE EARLIER??"

Grimmjow grinned. "KEH—I'LL BE HAPPY TO **** DO!"

Orihime sighed._ Here we go again._

Orihime turned.

She went to the kitchen and began to cook some………food…..??.........

*SMACK!!! BANG BANG!! BOOM!!! SLAP!!! SMACK!!! BAM!!! SMASH!!!* *AAAAH!!!!* *HAH!!!* *GRIMMJOW'S INSANE LAUGH* *…………………..* *ULQUIORRA'S EMOTIONLESS TONE*

*BANG!!* SMASH!!!* BANG!!!*

*GRIMMJOW THROWS OFF PUNS ON ULQUIORRA*

*………….*

*GRIMMJOW SAYING A BAD WORD TO ULQUIORRA AS A NAME*

*…………*

*GRIMMJOW DESCRIBING HIM IN A BAD WORD*

*…*

*GRIMMJOW CALLING AND DESCRIBING 'THAT WOMAN' IN BAD WORDS*

*ULQUIORRA NOW PISSED*

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

"WHAT THE &(*#&(*?~?~!?! HEY! AREN'T WE IN OUT GIGAIS!? AREN'T WE SUPPOSE TO FIGHT IN JUST MANO TO MANO??!! HEY!! GET BACK IN YOUR GIGAI RIGHT NOW!!!--- NO CEROS!!!" Grimmjow yelled out, dodging the Cero that fired above his head, he was 1 inch away from his head being blown off.

Or worst.

"YOU WOULD HAVE MADE ME FREAKIN' BALD AGAIN!!!!"

"_**Wakata**_…." Amused and interested tone, (Means= 'Understood' or 'I understand')

*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

* * *

Orihime smiled as she finished the…..well……..steak?---or soup??---no wait……..cake…….???.................uhhh….

"WILL YOU GO ON A DAY WITHOUT HAVING THE URGE NOT TO KILL ME!?!?!"

"I do. However your utter misbehavior is taking a toll in my patience."

Orihime began to get a bell out of no where and rang.

"DINNER'S READY~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Grimmjow froze.

He looked.

Then looked back.

He walked.

To the drawer and got a paper and pen.

He wrote.

He wrote something and showed it.

A Will.

And a Dying Message or a Suicide note.

Then he got a marker too.

He began to draw a target point on his chest.

"…Yo, clown, you better not miss" He said, ready for death. "I rather die pathetically by you than to eat that…….thing…….."

Ulquiorra sighed as he put his hand down, "…Don't get me wrong, I do want to shoot, but if I do not eat which is required of my gigai, the stomach acids in this gigai would devour itself…."

(Ulquiorra… it would exactly do that in an instant though….)

Grimmjow looked like he was going to cry,

"**Why??—Why the heck did I have to be reborn!?—why!? Why!! DAMN YOU STUPID GATE DOOR THING!!! AND THOSE WHO WANTED ME BACK ALIVE!!!—DAMN YOU ALL~!!!"** he cursed to the ceiling, crazily.

Orihime blinked as she looked. "What's wrong with Grimmjow-san?—Why is he talking with himself??"

Ulquiorra passed her and sat down on a chair in his gigai.

"**Woman…eat."** He said as he put a spoon up to scoop the…….thing…………

Orihime grinned at him. "Even if you would force me to eat it I------"

"**EAT NOW."**

"**Yes.**" Orihime instantly sat down, a bit frightened from his cold voice as Grimmjow's screams and curses was their background music.

* * *

A few minutes la----------

"**DAMN YOU ALL!!!! I SWEAR IF I KNOW WHO YOU ARE I SHALL SHOVE MY FREAKIN DAMN FIST IN YOUR MOUTH AND FIRE A CERO RIGHT YOU ********~~!!!!!!! AND YOU !(#(#(~~!!!!!"**

Bad words were the beats. This time, the song was rock, well, for Orihime who was covering her ears from the insane and out of tuned music.

Ulquiorra sighed, 10 minutes while eating with a broken radio was enough, but with a Death Fearing Grimmjow around.

You'd wish that you have a broken radio instead, with some lame and old channels that would bore you to death.

He tried to cradle his anger longer, since he was just now adding some wine………..white wine……to—the….soup…..meat loaf…….parfait—thing?.....???? Seriously, what the hell is that?! (Don't ask me!!)

"B—but Grimmjow-san, if you won't eat anything, your gigai would"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WITH THAT FLEASH BLOOD MANIKIN!!!"

"But even so, with you guys out of your gigais, many shinigami cellphones would go hay wire…!" Orihime tried to calm him down, with a bowl of that—Food…thing—at the other hand. "Come on, just eat please?—I used all my money to buy ingredients (Mostly from the white wine)—So"

"I DON'T GIVE A *** ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU PAID FOR THOSE S****** INGREDIENTS!!!!" Grimmjow snapped as he slapped the bowl from her hand and was sent to the Ulquiorra.

He froze as he and Orihime watched in horror as it hurtled toward the Ulquiorra who was holding a bottle of wine.

Thankfully, it didn't hit him.

The bowl was hurtling toward Ulquiorra with some contents spilling.

Grimmjow and Orihime gasping and going pale blue

Bowl missing Ulquiorra's face.

Grimmjow and Orihime sighing of relief

Bowl hitting the hand of where the wine was held instant of hitting the face.

Orihime froze.

Grimmjow froze.

Wine cries, as it slammed, shattered to the wall, not even a drop was spilled.

Ulquiorra's body not moving from the position he had.

His head slowly turning to them.

Orihime squirmed under the table, with her shield around and with her cell phone.

Grimmjow : **OH DAMN-OH DAMN-OH-DAMN –OH FREAKIN' #(($#(#*$&^#(!!!!!!!!!! I—I WASN'T AIMING FO---GR-GRA-A—GAH—AGAH—ARGAHH!!!?!--!?!?!!**"

Grimmjow choking from a pale white hand strangling his neck.

Hand squeezing harder, wanting not to suffocate, but to.

"_**Desviar la mirada ….Mujer…"**_ he said to Orihime in a deep and commanding voice. Which made her froze,

(Look away, woman)

"_**Irse a la cama….."**_

(go to bed)

"Eh?" Orihime crawled out of table, then she noticed by the way he held the neck of Grimmjow, "But!!"

"**AHORA MISMO."** He commanded coldly. (translates= RIGHT NOW)

Orihime made a small squeak from Ulquiorra's pissed off voice.

She scrambled to her feet and bowed. "I'm sorry Grimmjow-san!" and ran

Seeing that Orihime had followed his attention turned to Grimmjow, green eyes planted him on ruining his dinner.

"_**Le importa… si de manera convincente hacer tû comer **_

_**todo?" **_ Ulquiorra asked amusedly, which sent Grimmjow's body up cold.

(Would you mind, if I forcefully make you eat everything?)

_OH DAMN &9!!!! _Grimmjow cursed in his mind.

"_**Yo completamente…… despreciar esos quién perder delicioso comida, qué te parece tû?" **_ He asked him in a dead panning and poisonous voice. As he gripped onto Grimmjow's neck tighter and tighter,

(I absolutely despise those who waste delicious food, how about you?)

At Grimmjow's pocket was a negación, but too bad Ulquiorra was in his Gigai.

* * *

**Yo! Sorry about this chapter, I was somehow bored all of a sudden, and this is quite shorter for me, oh well,**

**For those who know me, my updating has gone slower.**

**Yes it had been, I'm sad now, but I still want to write.**

**I've visited other fan fics and it always makes me smile, especially your reviews you guys, thanks!**

**As for the Spanish translations, I had a hard time finding the right words to put, I have a dictionary, but it is still so confusing. If you guys know how to speak in Spanish, or at least if you say any flaw of grammar in the language, and including the English, (sorry—I type faster than my brain….oh well)**

**Please review!! I want to be better, I want to improve so… please!! All of you, please review, **

**For those who have included me and my fan fic as their favorites, thanks~!**

**Please, all of you review~~!!!**

**..............*sigh*……Sorry, can't say anything so much now.**

**Ulquiorra-kun, if you please……**

**Ulquiorra comes in with a sign as always. :….. Blackeclipse, where are you going??**

**Me: Out…. And feel like crap.**

**Ulqui: …………………..**

**Me: Take it from here then…. (Exits by the door and passing Grimmjow by)**

**Grimmy coming to Ulqui : Yo man, did you piss her off?—She's been in a crappy mood lately---she even said the word crap for ******* sake!!!**

**Ulqui sighing: I did nothing of the sort.**

**Grimmy: Really huh?—Hey, then what about the next chapter!?!**

**Ulqui: Judging from her behavior….She might even be too upset to continue.\**

**Grimmy: Oh crap! What the heck are we going to do!?!**

**Ulqui: Whatever it is. It has nothing to do with us.**

**Grimmy: You damn clown ain't worried???**

**Ulqui: Are you?**

**Grimmy: I'm only worried about me getting some spot light!!**

**Ulquiorra sighed as he hit Grimmjow's head with the sign.**

**Grimmy: WHAT THE ***** DID YOU ****** DO **** FOR?!!!?!**

**Ulquiorra: If we continue, we will never end this chapter.**

**Grimmy: Geez, whatever….**

**Grimmy glared at the readers and made some snapping sounds with his knuckles.**

**Ulqui's sign: Please review, it is your duty and of utmost importance to the author, if you won't I will not hesitate to shoot a cero at you—However, you are a painfully waste of ceros…perhaps if I show you my release I shall be able to persuade you…..This is the final warning with a punishment of a cero—Ulquiorra.**

**Grimmjow grinned: Let's finish this damn chapter!**

**Ulqui: Hmph.**

**Grimmjow jumped up and put up his fist to point at the reader**

**{Position: PSP Bleach, Bleach Vs. Espada….Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's tag team.}**

**Grimmy: **_**Ame**_

_**(Rain….)**_

**Ulqui: **_**…Wakatta…..**_

_**(Understood)**_

_***SOUND OF CEROS, LIKE IT IS RAINING CEROS***_

***Sound of door slightly open***

**Ori: Hey…Kurosaki-kun…..**

**Ichi: Aah….We need to find another room for the staff……again.**


	13. Special Chapter: Hotsprings Vacation

**Blackeclipse: Yo everyone!!! I'm just going to take a break for awhile and do some special chapter things!**

**It's going to be about the cast taking a break! And us going somewhere in the REAL world!**

**I wanted to try a character here, she's actually from my own stories I've created myself, my own manga.**

**Although she looks like a bit like Naoto from Persona 4, sorry if it's like that.**

**So join Recca, or myself as an anime character into complicated stuff, like what will happen if people think you are a boy thing.**

**Even though this situation maybe impossible.**

**I think it's going to be really fun!!!! YAY!!!**

**But this special chapter is when I narrate. YAY!!!!!**

**Grimmy: WOAH—DUDE—YOU OKAY!?!**

**Blackeclipse smiling: Yeah~~?**

**Grimmy: U—uh—well… you were all dull before and now—You act as if nothing happened!!!!**

**Ulqui comes in.**

**Me running towards Ulquiorra giving him a big hug : Ulquiorra~ Good morning~~!!!**

**Ulquiorra froze: …..Did you hit your head…woman??**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach….Only the love I have for Ulquiorra..!**

…**If I did own bleach, I will make Ichigo friends with Ulquiorra and less ugly. (Sorry, Ichihime fans)**

**I just don't like the pairing, oh well.**

**Grimmy: SERIOUSLY!!!! WHAT THE HECK'S WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD DAMMIT?!?!?!?!?**

* * *

**Special Chapter: Hot Springs Vacation.**

It all started when we were all invited to go to a Hot Spring not far from our place, we all stayed in my aunt's Château while my parents are off abroad with my little brother.

My aunt was suppose to go, but she had a business trip and the Hot Spring had no turning-or-rearranging-reservations policy.

So we had to come.

Me, Orihime, Tasuki, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Aizen, Gin, and well so many people just came, some even got their own reservations as well.

Everyone but Ichigo and Sado came, they said they were being held captive by Urahara's training spree.

Although Urahara came, leaving them with his big buff and weird moustache assistant

In here, I only revealed my name as Recca, Recca Cross. Since Blackeclipse would be too long.

At first, they all thought I was a boy, my hair was short, a kind of hair cut that was same time cute for girls and boys, it was hard to explain, but I had long bangs, well, not that long, but it was a short hair, I wore a long sleeved formal shirt and black pants, and a long blue jacket.

I wondered to myself if I look like Naoto from Persona 4, but there was still the difference.

My hair color was mint-green, and my eyes were ruby red, which sometimes makes my parents freak, they're features were just normal and wondered if my mother ate something weird during pregnancy.

But what the heck, I was born this way.

Although my figure was very slender, like a girl's, very slender but not as slender as Orihime and Matsumoto, but perhaps I'm a competition?

Nah, they all think I'm a boy, so who cares right?

But my voice was boy and girlish, and I liked it better that way.

So I lied to them and said I was a boy.

I fight like a boy as well, martial arts and swords are my things.

And I had this talent of copying every attack I can see or think off, even a bankai, but I can never copy a release.

But they had their doubts, when I screamed, it was like a young boy, girlish.

Oh well.

It was fun, to be honest, I'm always nervous around girls, and I speak better with boys.

No I am not a tomboy, it's just who I am.

And no, I don't prefer girls, I am not a lesbian.

It's just my nature. Besides, my first friends were boys.

Since Recca is also a boy name (Flame Of Recca) I see no harm to it.

…….. *sigh*……. Till the hot springs, there has been a reservation that I can't back out.

And I'm with the boys.

…Ugh…

Only 1 girl knew I was a girl.

That was Rukia, and probably Tasuki too.

And so, here goes my awkward trip.

"Recca-kun! Hurry or else the bus will leave us!" Orihime's excited tone wasn't ignored, and I had to sigh of this.

"I'm coming," I said in a half sigh tone. "I'm coming…"

"Oh, and Rukia wanted me to give you something, I'll leave it here as you dress up okay?" Orihime smiled, "She said that she was finding the perfect thing for you, and it used up all her money, well then! See you!"

I could hear her footsteps disappearing as I loosen a bit of my tie,

"Why am I being so caught up?—I should just properly wear girl clothes, it's better for them to see that I am a girl, it will solve things faster that way." I told myself as I headed for the door.

I could see a box, wrapped up on something, a present? My birthday is weeks from now.

Then, the idea I had awhile ago disappeared when I read that Rukia actually used up all of her allowance.

It was a gun. An awesome gun, I liked it.

But that was not the point, the point was the card with the gun.

"I hope you would shoot their brains out when they touch you, I picked it especially for that purpose, I'm looking forward on hearing it in the Hot Springs…' … Rukia" I felt like shooting that thing on my head.

There's no turning back, I have to---Damn conscience.

Anyway, it's just one night right??

Then I heard someone come up, and it was Ulquiorra, I wasn't wearing my jacket, and he was already coming up too close.

I just froze, I had a slight crush on him, and now I can't move, he's going to see my figure.

He stopped.

Oh no, he's going to refer me as 'woman' like Orihime and Tasuki.

"Cross Recca, it is almost time for departure, hurry up." He said coldly.

I sighed, he always address guys like that. "I'm coming, sorry for the wait."

I stood up and looked, he was still there.

I felt nervousness creeping up to me. "What is it?"

"……You're not scared, aren't you?"

I froze when he had asked this. "W—What does that mean??—Hey, I think you got the wrong woman, I'm not Orihime" I grinned.

He tilted his head a bit, "Woman'?"

I slapped a hand on my mouth, I cursed to myself.

"I—I mean person!!" I quickly covered it up.

He sighs. "Anyhow, it's already time, I'll help you carry your bags"

"Huh???!"

"It's heavy, isn't it?"

"I can do it by myself," I tried to gain my composure again, I have to keep calm for some reason. I went in my room, grabbed my bags and went out and passed him, who was still standing.

When he turned around, he must have paused because I stopped.

"….Thanks though,… Ulquiorra." I smiled to him when I looked over my shoulder and went off.

"……………………."

* * *

It wasn't long before we were in the bus, and to tell you the truth, the ones who were even more annoying were some of the Arrancars.

I was seated beside Rukia, while Orihime sat beside Tasuki behind us, infront of us was Uryuu together with the little Nel. Who Orihime healed up and now turned to the big and hot Neliel, since she was so troublesome at times, we decided to get the cool Neliel.

Yeah, she was awesome, and cool, but at times, she acts very childish.

Grimmjow was barely breathing and was seated beside Halibel, barely breathing because Halibel has smacked that damn guy to the window and merely chocked him to death.

Why you ask?

Let's just say I would simply do the same thing, except without mercy.

And so he had to move to another seat, fearing he may never make it.

Behind them was Stark his luggage which he used for as a pillow for his deep slumber.

Behind him was Syzael seated with the guy who took the face of Kaien, which was Aaroniero, weirdly enough, he was there.

Weirdly enough because we tried to restrain Rukia on killing that guy again, and for Byakuya to bring out his Senbonzakura out, again.

Behind them was the arguments of Grimmjow and Luppi, fighting over about who was the first one that become Sies or Sexta Espada….again.

Ulquiorra was behind them, and the next chair that was beside him occupied Ururu, next to her at the other side was Jinta and Urahara, and behind all of them, who was seated at the back was Aizen, Gin and Kaname, almost up at front, Yoruichi and Soifon were seated near the door of the bus, and behind them was Yachiru babbling about Kon being a Doggie Biscuit as Kenpachi, that's how I would rather call me then, and he doesn't really mind, was just snoring away too.

Matsumoto and Toushiro was behind them, and Hisagi Shuuhei and Hinamori, together with Kira at the other side too sat there,

Well, if you were wondering, Byakuya was seated beside Unohana, who was infront of Uryuu and Neliel.

Yeah, there were so many aboard that I was wondering if my aunt made so many reservations?

Then again, some of them were just there for their own reservations, like Aaroniero and Szayel, Aizen, Gin and Kaname.

There was Unohana as well and Byakuya.

Not to mention there are so many gu----Yeah….Guys.

Rukia was beside me, as I clenched onto the ends of my cuffs, I sighed.

_Can this really work?—Perhaps I should tell everyone while I still have the chance…_

"Hmm?—Recca, something wrong?"

I turned my head, Rukia was looking at me with a worried look.

"…Maybe… I should've have come.." I muttered.

"Don't worry, you'll be—Oh…I see." Rukia paused before continuing first of her sentences, realizing why I was so worried. "…You know, why can't you just say it now?"

I smirked. "I know, but—argh, Nevermind…I will tell them—Stay here…"

"Eh?—But where will I go"

"It means you just watch…support me or something.."

"Oh…okay!" Rukia grinned with a nod.

I took a deep breath and stood up, I opened my mouth for the announcement, but nothing came out.

I decided to go to them each.

Toushirou"

"Hey, Hitsuyuga…"

"Huh?—What is it Cross??"

"Eh---Uh…"

"Oh~! Recca hi~!!"

"Oh, hi Matsumoto…"

"What is it??"

_I'm actually a girl you see…._

"…..N—nevermind…"_ What the heck?!?!_

Next: Hisagi, Kira and Hinamori.

"Hey…Hisagi, Kira…Hinamori"

"Oh, yo, what's up?"

_Okay—Just say, "I am actually a girl you see,"_

"……………………………."

_Say it dammit!! Move mouth move!!!! "I am a girl!!!"_

"Cross-kun?"

"……..Ugh…nevermind"_ WHAT THE F?!!!?_

"EH?"

_WAAAHHH!!!! I HATE IT!!!_

Next: Yoruichi, Soifon,

(Chattering)

"…Umm…hello??"

"Ah~! Yoruichi-sama, that's so splendid! Just to be expected from you!"

_Oh…here we go…_

"Hahah! So you're impressed about it eh Soifon?—Ah—Hello there Cross, what's wrong??"

_Yes! Finally!! "Yoruichi, I'm actually a-----I FEEL LIKE SOMEONE'S GLARING AT ME……………………………._

Soifon glaring with jealousy.

"Nothing………Sorry" (sighs,)_ DAMMIT!_

Next: Yachiru and Kenpachi.

"Hey there Yachiru"

"RECCA~!"

"I want to tell you something"

"Okay!"

_Looking good! Alright!! I can say it! Thank you so much Yachiru~!_

"I'm actually a----"

"DOGGIE BISCUIT!!"

"Yes, a doggie bis—wait—WHAT?"

………………_EH……………………….?_

"Doggie biscuit-doggie biscuit-doggie biscuit~!!!"

_I'll say it in my mind again……………………HAH?................._

"Wait! I'm not a doggie biscuit—1, I don't look like a dog—2, I am not Kon—3, I ain't a biscuit either—and 4, that's not what I'm trying to say!"

_DAMN YOU KON!! WHAT THE HECK MADE HER THINK THAT!?!!_

"Doggie biscuit-doggie biscuit-doggie biscuit~!!!"

(Repeats all the time)

_…………~~~~~~~~_

"Ugh….Uh…Kenpachi??"

"*LOUD SNORING*"

"Ugh….nevermind" (sighs)………_This is useless…………_

Next: Urahara, Jinta and Ururu, Ulquiorra too.

"Welcome!! Why would you like to get??"

"Urahara, this isn't your shop"

"Hey, business as it goes!! We call this Urahara's Shop on bus!"

"Jinta…that's a lame remark"

"What the?!"

"J—Jinta-kun…please calm down"

"Oh, Ururu…can I tell you some--------"

"HOW CAN I CALL DOWN?!!" Jinta begins pulling the cheeks of Ururu,

"Ah~ Jinta-kun please stop! Owowo!!"

I sigh, _Dammit….another cute childish fight…! Does anyone here have the humanity in them to even listen!!!—Oh wait….most of them aren't humans….sigh…_

Urahara continues on making business with other people, and began with a weird conversation with Gin, Aizen and Kaname.

I tried with Grimmjow and Luppi, it doesn't work, all I got was some bad words remarking on how cool I was that it was impossible for me to be a girl, and that I was so damn badassed. He commented with a grin.

Should I even be happy??

I tried the weird pink haired scientist.

Nah….He ain't even worth talking too, besides, he was now interested at the moving rectangle.

Which is the bus.

He wondered how it would move very fast, faster than Sonido.

Stark was sleeping.

Orihime and Tasuki were chatting.

"Hey…Ulquiorra…"

_It has to be him then…………_

"…………….."

……………………_Aahh…Dammit…my hearts aching….!_

"Can I tell you something?"

"……What?"

…_.This is my only chance now…But…either way, I can't bring the reservation under my name back, and plus…I was reminded that Rukia used all of her allowance on the gun, and to think she was looking forward on hearing the gun shoot…._

_And knowing Ulquiorra, he probably won't give a damn about me anyway…._

"…………….." _argh, it's useless now._ "…..Never mind….ain't gonna work. Anyway…."

"What's not going to work?"

"Just leave me alone…" I turned away to walk away, but I felt someone grab my elbow, and I slight turned my head, he grabbed it. "What??" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"Finish the sentence." He said coldly, yet demanding for an answer.

I didn't feel scared, but happiness, he was just one of the silent ones, who would just listen to everything a trash like me would say.

I jerked my arm back out of his grip and sighed, then he looked closely and was a bit startled when he saw me grin uneasily.

"….You're a genius, I think you already know…" I ended up saying as I left him, "Thanks, though…..You ain't so bad…"

Ulquiorra watched me go to my seat, I knew that because it ain't hard to feel the 2 cat eyes stab my back.

When I came back to my seat, I sink into my seat and sighed.

"Didn't go so well?" Rukia asked worriedly.

I hugged her, "Rukia~--Why am I born like this??"

She sighed as she patted my head, then she heard someone cheering.

I looked, to see Grimmjow grinning at us.

"**Woah! I never knew you were so bold Recca!"**

I got pissed.

"**Never knew you even got the hots f--------*CERO*---HOLY CRAP!?!?!?"**

I shot a cero, his cero that is, the teal blue one, which you use your hand to make it like your gripping onto something violently, and it was easy to do.

It put a hole to Luppi's sleeve, which was up and acting all gay, well, he wasn't gay, he's just cute, sorry.

But he didn't try to get angry, knowing that I am author, and I have the power to kill him in a weird a humiliating event, but unfortunately I didn't bring my laptop, but I told no one, I was sometimes too lazy to even do that.

Anyway, back to the freaked out Grimmjow.

"**HEY!!! NO USING MY CERO AGAINST ME!!!!--*CERO*---YOU LITTLE B*****!!!!!!---*ANOTHER CERO FROM BEHIND*--HOLY #*!(*(#*(*#~~!!!!!!?!?!"**

Ulquiorra was there pointing at him. "I would say this again, I rather for you not to address her like that, our new master."

I smiled a bit, I wonder if we can do a tag team combo? Oh well.

"**What?! All I was saying she was totally ****** over Ru---*HAKUREN*-----GYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"**

Grimmjow was frozen in ice, which was a bit bad now the bus has slightly tilted over from the heavy ice.

"**He** was not." Rukia said coldly. Then she noticed something and gasped slightly. "Ah….Sorry Luppi"

He was caught in it, even though he did nothing.

Although I should be concerned, I was not.

I wanted to cry, but I sighed. _Rukia---Why didn't you just say 'She' instead of 'He'?!?!!?!!!?_

Luppi has experienced that, like Toushirou's bankai, oh well, he can stand it again anyway.

Behind I can heard Aizen chuckle, and some other people looking in, Halibel and Stark remain silent, and Ururu begging Jinta to stop punishing her for a small reason.

"Oy, what's going on h—Woah, looks like Grimmjow just got ice berg again" Tasuki looked over to see the frozen Grimmy.

"U—uh… he doesn't look so good.." Orihime said worriedly, then she had a pat on her head, then a ruffle on her hair.

That was me, "He'll just be fine, he's a waste on our strengths if we always heal him right up… Right Inoue?"

Inoue blushed, "C—Cross-kun….Okay…"

Inside, I felt disgust, I think she likes me… OH NO…. the hell have I done?! Why did I even have to cut my hair so short to begin with!!?

Damn my voice box, for lacking girlish tones!!! Well, it sounded girlish, since it was higher in pitch that the normal guy's voices…

DAMMIT!!!

Anyhow, no matter, I had to chip the ice away because Orihime kept on getting worried about him, and I was worried the bus might tumble over because of the weight.

Rukia was able to get Luppi out and had Hinamori heat him up a bit, and so he sat with her instead.

Grimmjow was now arguing with Rukia, who now sat beside her to threaten her, but Rukia was strong, like the fights she had with Ichigo, she never loses, and she wasn't going to lose now.

And so I lost my seat, and had to find a seat somewhere else

"Recca," I nice and kind voice called out my name, and I turned, it was Neliel. With a kind expression. "It's okay if you want to sit here."

I blushed a bit, she's actually one of my favorite characters in bleach, and she's so cool.

I sighed as I grinned, "No, I'm fine… Thanks---" I heard a puff, and I saw little Neliel jumping to my face.

"WHAT THE?!?!"

"Sit in my place pwease!!! Pwease!!! Pwease!!!"

"Ugh…Ow!!! Okay! Okay!!!" I gave up, again, 1, because I have a soft spot for kids, the other, little Nel is scratching my face up.

I wondered how Ichigo really did survive with her when he was all over Hueco Mundo.

I pulled her off my face, now my hair was a mess, that she laughed.

"Okay, okay Nel, but where are you going to------*POOF*!—UWAH!!!"

Nel just suddenly turned back into Neliel, and she was too damn heavy that we both fell flat on the bus floor. Everyone felt the bus jump from the impact, but they didn't seem to mind.

Neliel landed, sitting on my back, which hurts.

"N—Neliel…M—my back…is going to crack…" I said, trying to not wince from the pain.

"Ah, sorry" She noticed she was breaking my back, and so she got off and pulled me back up.

I ignored the pain. "But you can't sit in Grimmjow's and Luppi's seat now it's all wet with the melted ice…."

"I'll sit with Halibel" She smiled.

_Neliel…former Tres Espada, sitting with the current Halibel, a Tres Espada…wow…._

"Just sit there, I feel like the trip is going to be a bit longer than expected," She continued and turned to sit beside Halibel, who said nothing.

She doesn't look like she mind at all, she wasn't that paying attention, to wherever her mind was.

I sighed, and sat down beside Uryuu, who, was acting weird.

His was pushing his glasses up, and he was sweating, and he looked like he was coming up with a fever because of his face was all red.

I placed my hand on his fore-head, which made him flinched.

"C—Cross-kun?" He gasped.

"Hmm, you're hot"

"E—eh?!"

"I meant your head, it's hot…" I said.

"O-oh.. I see." He blushed, yes, he was blushing, I wondered if he knew I'm a girl. _What the heck is wrong with me?? I am I ending up liking a guy??!_

_I wonder…_ I thought to myself. (I can't read minds ya know)

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Y—Yeah…" He said as he sighed, a long deep breath, then another sigh. He looked he was about to pass out now.

I pulled my hand away and sighed too, "I see…" I looked down at my lap, it was awkward with Uryuu around, I'm not blind, I can see he likes me, although I don't really have an interest on anyone, well, I had a small crush on Ulquiorra, it was just a crush, love is just some useless emotion that gets in my way..

Woah, I sound like Ulquiorra now, weird.

"H-have you been to the hot springs before?"

"Huh?" I tilted my head to look at him, he looked like he was electrocuted once I did. I tried not to mind it. "No, not really…..I rarely hang out with my parents…or relatives."

I felt Uryuu calm down a bit. "Oh, but,"

"I love them, don't get me wrong about that, I hang out with my little annoying brother, but at the end, I never really close to them after all…."

"What do you mean?"

"…………" I didn't finish, to tell you the truth, I am not their real child anyway. "…..I don't even have the right to have their last name anyway…"

Uryuu's eyes widened, feeling so stupid for to ask me that. "I-"

I grinned. "—No matter…I have you anyway."

He flinched. "E—EH?"

"And everyone here as well," I continued.

"A-ah… I see." He wanted to hit himself 400 times in the head for being so emotionless now, he sighed, wondering what I meant.

Knowing I would just make the feeling even worst, I picked up something, my sketch pad from my back pack. And I opened it to draw.

Uryuu's eyes widened. "Wow…you can draw??"

I looked at him, "Yeah, what?—You think that only thing I can do is write and play the violin??"

"N-no, not really—i-it's just, I never seen you draw…" He began to grin as he lend out a hand. "May I?"

Somehow, he made me calm all of a sudden and a smiled, lending him my sketch pad.

Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all.

I ended up laughing when Uryuu and I cracked up a joke, and engaged in deep conversations about the story plan, and he even wondered if he can sew some of the clothes he saw my characters in the sketch pad wear, I enjoyed it, and I was glad that Neliel let me sat next to him.

Neliel's point of view:

Neliel sighed, "…Looks like he cheered up."

"Cheered up?" Halibel finally uttered a word,

Neliel turned to her, a bit surprised, and she smiled. "He's been in a rather bad mood since this morning…I heard Orihime talk to him from outside the room, and I just heard his tone….It was the same thing with Ulquiorra too,"

Halibel looked at Neliel, before looking away to going back being all quiet again.

Neliel now wonders, if it's too late to exchange seats with Recca.

Ulquiorra's point of view:

"…………………….." He was looked at Recca and Uryuu, who were just smiling at each other and laughing.

Ururu flinched, she cane feel Ulquiorra's reiatsu flaring up, sensing this, Ulquiorra calmed down.

"I'm sorry." He said while closing his eyes, the apology wasn't at all like one, it was so dead in tone. He said that because he knew she might go berserk again like what she did to the 11th Espada.

He opened them again, at it always landed on them, he looked away, only ending up on Orihime who was also giggling away with Tasuki.

Ulquiorra now feels so damn pissed all of a sudden.

And Ururu was now scared, his reiatsu was flaring up again.

* * *

I stepped out of the bus, and felt the nice and fresh air brush against my face,

I smiled, "We're here…" it told to the guys from behind, I just to the side just in time to avoid Yachiru and Kenpachi dash out of the bus.

Everyone came rushing down like chibi characters all excited to their wits,

The last ones were Aizen, Gin and Kaname, then came Ulquiorra, hands in pockets as he went down the small metal stairs.

I saw him glare at me for a moment, then closed his eyes again, I wondered what the heck was that about, but fighting won't help it.

I sighed, I was left alone again by the bus as everyone went around the hot springs like some sort of invasion of the Espadas and Shinigamis.

I looked at them as they did.

"UAAH!!!!" some of the cute tourist began to run from Grimmjow while Yuppi was looking at himself in the reflection of the pond there.

While Stark was sleeping on a bench, and while Halibel was sitting there again, the others, who the heck knows what they are doing right now.

I sighed, this was really weird now, it was going to be really hard in controlling them now, but who the heck cares?

Ugh….I do.

I walked towards Aizen and patted his shoulder,

"…..Hey….help me out here please?" I asked him, last resorts or not my thing but, I just wanted this day to end really fast so I can continue with the next chapter in Midnight Sun.

Before I knew it, Aizen smiled and I could feel is insane and huge amounts of reiatsu, that made everyone stop what they're doing.

Luppi, Grimmjow, Halibel, Ulquiorra, Stark, Syzael and Aaroniero all bowed before him.

"_**We are really sorry, Aizen-sama"**_

_Wow…wish my brother and pet dogs were like that. _ I wished to myself, seeing the others reaction.

Kenpachi was getting excited from the strength he had.

Rukia,…. Admiring Byakuya

Byakuya….well…he ain't doing nothing but closing his eyes…..

"Aaah…such gracefulness…!" Rukia said softly as she closed her eyes as well. "I am still so far…from reaching his level….."

Ichigo and Uryuu sighing as they watched Rukia admire it.

Orihime, not really scared was always and always talking with Tasuki, who was punching every pervert that froze to see Orihime.

Toushirou just sitting there minding his own business, seated beside Hinamori was admiring Aizen's full authority and power.

Hisagi and Kira eating from soba in the small food corner together with Matsumoto…..making……..something………..

I looked, it was surprisingly similar to how Orihime cooks.

Neliel was just walking around, wondering what the heck is that thing is when you press the button and whirl pool forms.

It's called a toilet, Neliel, not a little "Whirl pool" maker.

I sighed, it seemed that Aizen's reiatsu only works on halting Arrancars, the other very weak humans had just passed out from the immense pressure.

Then I could feel it getting worse, and some chocking sounds from some tourist, I ran to him and smack him on the head.

"AIZEN!!! TOO MUCH REIATSU!!!!" I yelled at him.

Everyone just froze:

…_**.She hit him……………………**_

_**AIZEN SOUSUKE….which was known to be one of the strongest and the most insane enemy of all time was just hit at the head by JUST AN AUTHOR…. A guy named RECCA CROSS……!?!?!?**_

Kaname was alarmed. "Don't you ever d-------"

***SMACK*!!!!**

"What is it, Kaname-kun?" I asked sweetly as Kaname fell on the floor with a huge lump on his forehead.

Again, everyone froze:

_**H—HE EVEN HIT TOUSEN KANAME!!!!!?!?!??!**_

"Hey ya know author! That ain't nice, ya' don' t have to hit 'em that hard…" Gin said as he came in and looking at Aizen and Kaname knocked out cold. "I woulda' say you being too cold lately—Like you're the boss or something'----------!!!!!!!!!!"

"**I AM THE BOSS!!! I'M THE WRITER HERE!!!!"**

***SMACK* SMACK* !!!!!!!!!**

Gin, no matter, even if he was one of my favorites, was hit on the head with a big book, coming out of no where.

"Hey you **** you don't have to do that to------HOLY *******!!!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!" Grimmjow stopped his cursing when he saw me grinning at him with a very scary smile, and showed something so very terrifying.

Orihime's gift to me…..

Her……'special' obento box………….

"EAT… IT" I showed it to them and they all began to run around like mice, of course, knowing Ulquiorra, he likes her cooking, scary enough to even improve it.

"NO!!! NO!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!" (Aaroniero)

"NOOOOOO!!!! DYING SUCKS SO MUCH!!! PLEEASE!!!!" (Syzael)

"OH #(*#(*#!!!!!! HOLY *$&*!!!!! GUYS!!!!!!" (Grimmjow)

"……….You guys already died………" Ulquiorra said impassively.

The 3 yelled at him. **"WELL WE DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN!!!!!!!!"**

Orihime coming out of no where but in, "Is my cooking really that bad??"

The 3 snapped and glared at her **"OF COURSE IT IS YOU DAMN CRAZY HOT *#&e(&(*&(~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Everyone just near the hot springs who were smart enough or value their lives, slowly went away and even ran inside the hot springs to take cover,

Seeing the gloomy and killing face on Ulquiorra, his emotion?....absolute disgust and hate now.

Ulquiorra turned around and went into the kitchen, pulling Orihime with him into the kitchen, then they saw Matsumoto kicked out and the kitchen door slam shut.

"Ow….you don't have to be that cold….!" Matsumoto complained it.

A few minutes later, he came back with a huge sack.

"_**SIT."**_ He commanded them.

Grimmjow didn't put down his pride. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT YOU FREAKIN' C------***SHOVE* SHOVE *SHOVE*SHOVE*SHOVE*SHOVE* *SQUISH***------------!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" at once, something terribly has been shoved into his mouth.

…………..it was………..a………thing……..?

_OH DAMN ***….THIS IS….THIS FREAKIN'….'THING' IS!!!!_

Orihime's…..lovely……cooking.

"GRIMMJOW?!" one of the Espada gasped, then wished he hadn't, which was Syzael, his mouth was now full occupied by a weird and slimy, and…….whatever……..food.

He collapsed once a small portion was made contact with his tongue.

"Haahahaha!!!!" Aaroniero began to laugh at Syzael's face, which was all purple and blue and the white part of his eyes were taking over and his mouth now more like a square and looked like all the life has been drained out of him. "AHAHA!!!!AAHAHA----MH--*SHOVE*SHOVE*SHOVE*SHOVE*SHOVE*****SQUUUUISSHHHHH*****-!!?!?!?!?!"

Aaroniero finally got his mouth shut by a shove of Orihime's special obento by a fist of Ulquiorra to his mouth, he slammed all 3 of them down again to the floor and constantly shoving it in their mouths as he got the….obentos from the sack.

Till his hand felt air in the sack, to finally realize it was now empty,

"**Here." **2 voices called out as Ulquiorra saw 2 obentos, he looked to see Tasuki and me as well.

"I'm only helping because they called Orihime….that…" Tasuki said furiously at them.

"I'm helping because they pissed me off completely…." I answered, and I knew he didn't mind, as we all helped him.

In the punishment,

And when it was over, we had just realized that we really did made them half dead.

No, seriously, their bellies were bulging, and they were vomiting.

"Woah, dude, did Orihime's cooking really did this?" Tasuki asked as her head turned to Ulquiorra, I did too.

I saw him closed his eyes, "…She did nothing of the sort, I simply told her to prepare the ingredients, and to make her own food, then go to her room….that is a---WHAT?" he caught us looking at him weirdly.

Tasuki and I both thought, with a ---WOAH—SERIOUSLY?!?!—kind of face,

……_**.His cooking is even deadlier than his Segunda Etapa, Murciélago…which is known to be "True Despair"………Wow**_

And we both added too:

_**. ….…..The perfect pair…..**_

Ulquiorra stabbed them with his words again.

"_**WHAT??"**_

Tasuki and I both shook our heads.

"_**Nothin'"**_

_

* * *

_

It was already nearing evening, and so were a split into groups depending on who are we grouped, honestly, I tried going with the girls, but Tasuki kept on pushing me out even before I got to explain.

I even snapped when Jinta laughed and called me a pervert, which was a stupid idea for me, a girl, who looks like a boy, to be one.

Yoruichi and Soifon were with Tasuki and Matsumoto were in one room, while Orihime and Rukia were with Hinamori and Ururu, a room just next to them.

Ours was below theirs, the 3 idiots were now hospitalized from severe food poisoning and may have cancer, a special ability you get from eating Ulquiorra's cooking.

Aizen, Tousen, Gin and Urahara are staying at the same room with Jinta, while Hisagi, Kira, Toushirou, Kenpachi and Stark are in the room just beside theirs, while Ulquiorra, me, Byakuya and Uryuu are at the far off to the end of the hallway.

Neliel, Halibel and Yachiru were offered to stay with Unohana, who was at the top floor suites, lucky them.

Luppi tagged along with the, half of the reason is that we all didn't want him to be with us in the rooms, or just he was just a very lucky person.

Oh well, he said that he might even go mad when he sees Toushirou because he was nearly killed by him, he doesn't like Gin, which makes Gin a bit sad, Aizen would like to get him killed again because of his behavior, Ulquiorra, well, he doesn't think he's even useful, and thus he says.

"GO, trash" he said as he pointed to the door for him to go out of the room. "And never come in here…again."

And so here I am, sitting in a corner, beside where I sleep was Uryuu and to my left it was Byakuya, and to his side was Ulquiorra, I was a bit relieved that I was grouped in with the formal ones, the ones that ain't perverted, but then again, most of us isn't, and they don't know I'm a girl so why even bother?

* * *

**Ichigo: So looks like Blackeclipse is out, eh Sado?**

**Sado nodded: Aah.**

**Ichigo began to scratch his head. : Uhhh… what should we do now??**

**White Ichigo: HEHEH!!! YOU'RE SUCH A *#*~!!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE F#*#( THING ABOUT #&(*?~!! THAT'S SO #**((~!!! AHAHA!!!!**

**Ichigo yelled at himself: SHUT UP TOU SON OF A *#*!&*!!!!!**

**White Ichigo: NO YOU SHUT UP YOU &#!#&!**! OF #&i!* WITH YOUR SON OF A !#*!!#** A i!*!#*! D&!#*#)(~)!!!!!**

**And thus, another epic struggle for Ichigo to stop going berserk and losing to his hollow side.**

**Especially not to HIM…!**

**Sado slowly walked away, he muttered silently. : Ichigo's talking to himself again.**


	14. Special Chapter: Hotsprings Vacation II

**Blackeclipse: Okay then! Here's part II!**

**You know I had a big trouble uploading my chapters….hopefully I would find some help!!**

**Please everyone! Help the pathetic me who's just new to the internet!!!**

**Ulquiorra: Would you like me to be of assistance?  
**

**Me: *sob* Ulquiorra-kun…even if you say th—WAIT A MINUTE!? WHY AM I HERE WHEN I SHOULD BE IN THE SPRINGS?!**

**Ulquiorra shrugs his shoulders, :….I believe, humans calls this 'Dreams'….**

……………………………………**..Eh?............................................**

**{Real world}**

**Ichigo: SADO!!!!**

**Sado jumping after talking with Nova: I-ICHIGO?!**

**Ichigo showed the laptop to his face**

**Ichigo: BLACKECLIPSE WAS RIGHT!!!! HER FAN FICTION IS WRITING ITSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sado: ….I don't see to it as a problem.**

**Nova nodded: Not a problem.**

**Ichigo both hit their heads: SHUT UP!!! THIS IS JUST FREAKIN' SCARY!!!!!!!**

**A sign swinging on the door : Discalimer: Blackeclipse does not own Bleach…….She owns this fan fic….**

* * *

**Special Chapter: Hot Springs Vacation part II**

*Splash* Splash*

"Ha~h!! the hot springs is just great isn't it!?" Hisagi grinned as he emerged from the water, Kira and the rest were there.

I mean ALL of them.

I…. was there too….unfortunately.

_Holy shoot….Holy Shoot---If my parents knew—They'll kill me even if it wasn't me fault—dammit—dammit all!!_ I ended up cursing myself.

"Shoo-shoot-shoot-shoot-shoot--!" she muttered angrily to myself.

I was by the small corner, a good of all of the guys in the huge springs, I had my back turned, I wore a towel wrapped up around my body of course.

When they asked why, I just said "What the heck's wrong with that huh?" and they just shut up when I copied the reiatsu of Yamato-taichou.

So, no questions, but the suck,

Ugh, there, seeing the half naked men….this is hell….

"Cross Recca, what are you doing?" A cold voice came out, waking me up.

I slightly turned my head to see Ulquiorra starring at me.

I blushed a bit, I saw his bare chest and the number 4,

"Nothing, I-I was just thinking…"

"How could it be nothing when you are actually just thinking?"

"Just shut up." I sighed, trying to kill my heart now.

He titled his head. "Why do you wrap yo---"

"I said just shut up!" I snapped as I turned to yell at him, but once I did, my face was just too near his and I jolted, I moved back, slapping my mouth. "…S—sorry…"

He sighed as he divert his eyes away, "….Are you really okay with this?"

My heart stopped. Okay with this?—Does that mea—no—He could've not known I was a girl.

"What did you say?" was the only thing I answered to him.

He closed his eyes. "……Leaving your laptop must upset you for not continuing the chapters…."

I sighed, it was about the fan fic. "—A—ah… it's not that much of a big idea any--"

"Watcha doin' all the way here Recca-kun?"

OH SHOOT.

Gin came with that grin again, he was hot too, actually, everyone was, but oh well,

He approached me, then faced Ulquiorra-kun. "Dontcha tellin' me that you're scarin' little Recca-kun here are ya' Ulqui?"

Ulquiorra sighed. Then opened his eyes, "…I'm not…"

I was a bit angry, "I'm not scared of him you know,"

"Oh?" Gin smiled as he went towards me, which now felt awkward. "Eh?—why are ya' movin' away?" he paused as he tilted his head. "Don't ya like me?"

Like you??

Oh… wait, as a friend.

I'm such an idiot.

"I do, it's just…There's too many people here…"

"And what's wrong with that?" Another voice came in, it was Aizen's as the dashing young man came in.

OH GREAT!!—THIS IS JUST PERFECT!!!

He blinked, "You're skin is surprisingly beautiful…" he reached out his hand and placed it on my shoulder.

I felt cold, from fear and chills.

"Eh? Really??" Gin, oblivious obviously, patted my shoulder, then ruffled my hair.

"Quit it!" I yelled out, Ulquiorra was just looking away.

JERK.

But, then again, it was my fault to go there in the first place.

THEN. SOMETHING WORST HAPPENED.

"YO!! GRIMMJOW'S BACK!!!!!!"

Yaaayyyy!!!!!!!! GRIMMJOW'S BACK!!!

THE HELL WITH IT!!!!

He made his entrance with a big splash to prove his recovery, a childish antic which me myself wanted to do.

Well, the only good things were that Gin and Aizen got my hands off of me.

"I—It best that I should go" I blushed as I moved passed them, then bump into someone.

"Cross-kun?" he turned around, it was Uryuu.

"Hah?? SO that's were you are you freakin' Cross!" to my horror Grimmjow whispered to my ear to loud that I jumped and end up grabbing onto Uryuu's chest.

Which both of us froze. I tried to not mind it,

"W—WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU GRIMMJOW!?!" I yelled out to him, still clinging onto Uryuu, who now felt hot, I wonder if he had a fever, if it was the hot springs, or him blushing.

I felt Grimmjow's eyes examining and pointed to my waist.

"Dude! You look like a freakin' girl!" he laughed,

I wondered why he commented about that, not about the towel wrapped around my body.

"S—so what?" I tried to sound tough as I let go of Uryuu.

We began to argue and argue, and soon Luppi comes in the picture and spotted my features, surprisingly, he almost had a figure of a girl, together with Syzael, the 2 possible gays.

Aaroniero was there, far away from Byakuya as possible, Byakuya though, suddenly disappeared, which made Aaroniero even more nervous.

Hisagi and Kira was busy bugging Toushirou who was trying to relax, Gin and Aizen were talking together while Tousen felt left out.

Uryuu, trying to stop his heart,

Ulquiorra was doing nothing. As always,

"JINTA!** IMA!!!**!!!" I commanded. (IMA= NOW!)

"**YOKAI!"** he answered as he appeared to jumper over me and began to hit Grimmjow on the head with this huge base ball bat, well, at least that's what I think, don't know what weapon like that is called. (Yokai= ROGER!)

*CLANG*!

"**OW!!! DAMN YOU BRAT!!!!!!!!!"** Grimmjow cursed as another battle took place.

I took this opportunity and tried to walk away as possible, and thank goodness I was able to get out.

I quickly put on a robe and ran inside the room and shut it closed, then locked it.

I sighed as I sink down, "That was close."

"What is?"

"!!!!!!" I jumped as my eyes widened, I looked to see Byakuya leaning on the wall and sitting on the floor, reading a book.

He really looked handsome without his hair all fixed up, he was looking at me straight.

I sighed, it was just him. "Kuchiki, so you did went here"

"It was such a disturbance outside, so preferred here instead." He sighed as he looked into his book.

I smiled, it was like him, "Mind if I join you?" I only got a nod.

I walked to my bed, which was beside him and grabbed a sketch pad to draw as I let the time die.

It was really quiet being with him, but it was somehow relaxing and comforting.

I felt something weird, and only moved my eyes to see him looking at my drawing with his eyes.

I turned my head, "Yes?"

He looked away, then looked back. "….What are you drawing?"

I tilted my head, "…It's Rukia," I began to smile. "She's a really nice person…"

He sighed. "…I see…"

Then the silence came back again, that it was kinda weird now.

I felt his eyes upon me again at times as I drew Neliel, then Orihime, then soon I was finished with all of the girls.

Then I began to draw Uryuu, Ulquiorra, then.

"Would you like me to draw you too?" I asked him with a smile.

He looked at me, a bit amused that it seemed he though she can read minds.

He still dead panned though. "…No."

I chuckled a bit as I stood up, his head followed me as I knelt infront of him and smiled, then I began to draw his face.

"What are you doing, Cross?"

"I'm drawing you, Kuchiki" I smiled, trying to copy him. "Stay still." I reached out my hand and placed it against the side of his face, I felt him harden a bit, maybe because of my bold move, even if I don't care what I'm doing, I know it isn't wrong anyway.

"I have to make sure I get it right, other wise you won't get it right?" I smiled to him. Then I moved my hand to his bangs, lining it up a bit.

"You're really a handsome person, you do know that, don't you Kuchiki?" I said to him.

I felt his face heat up for some reason, I wondered if I made him blush for the first time.

"………….." he said nothing though.

I always had this spark of admiration to him, but I wonder if it was the same with the one I had with Ulquiorra, but oh well.

I transferred my hand to his chin as my other hand finished the drawing, adding more and more detail to his face, and to his eyes as my


	15. Chapter 13: Jobs

**Blackeclipse: Yo guys! Sorry if I made this really late, but please don't abandon me!**

**I'm glad and really happy about the reviews, please don't hold back and say my faults so I can improve.**

**Please bare my stupid grammar of the Spanish language, I have to edit those soon once I am able to! Argh!!**

**I wonder what I made Ulquiorra really say??**

**Ulquiorra: You should really fix it, Blackeclipse.**

**Me: I know.**

**Ulquiorra: Even if all your readers have been telling you about this site for the translations, you still are very reluctant, why don't you just go there first rather than checking all of the fan fics?**

**Me:--I do go there!! It's just the loading was too long and it ate all of my load….*sigh*, I only got the 'woman' and 'trash' right though…..**

**Ulquiorra: It's because you lack patience.**

**Me: ……………**

**Ulquiorra: Even if you just came from a competition from your school, being at all nervous despite the fact it has finished is--------**

**Me:---Ulquiorra-kun…….Would you like to kiss MR. POLE again?**

**Ulquiorra:-----………………………**

**Me:--Can you go to your place now? Before I call Mr. Pole?**

**Ulquiorra nods and left the room.**

**I smile, :--Works like a charm…Hahahah..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach……Just my love for Ulquiorra, if I did own bleach, I would put my own character or a version of myself in the Espada!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________Chapter 13: Jobs.**

One day later,

Orihime was scribbling through mountains and mountains of news papers as she crossed once again an add for a job, she sighed as she let herself slouch on the chair.

"I just can't get these jobs done…!" she sighed to herself, it was true though, she had to brought out because she was too, well, attractive, which was weird because wouldn't that be a good thing?

The other is that because it had too much time occupation that she may have not enough time for studying and school.

And most of them were too far off.

It was about 8 in the morning, and Grimmjow was beginning to have eye bags now.

"AHAAH!!! STUPID CAT!!!! GETTING IT'S A***** KICKED BY A ***** MOUSE!!" Grimmjow began to laugh out loud as he pointed to the cartoon showing on screen.

Orihime wondered why the sudden burst of laughter and leaned over to look,

………………………

………………………

……Tom and Jerry Shows…………???...........

Then the sound of the bathroom door creaked as Ulquiorra came out and stepped on one of the sheets of newspaper, he looked down and picked it up.

"What are you trying to find, woman?" He asked her, still cold as ever, giving it back to her.

"Ah, Ulquiorra-kun, Ohayo~" Orihime greeted as she turned to him, she put up another news paper and grinned, "I'm looking for a job to pay for the fee in the field trip!"

"Fee?...." Ulquiorra repeated. "I see, the currency…" Ulquiorra remembered from his days, or weeks now living in the human world, that humans have to pay for everything they want.

What a life.

Which reminds him, he's practically broke too…or rather, jobless.

"How do you acquire one?" Ulquiorra had to ask, the thought of being trash, those kinds of trash, the beggars on the streets disturbed him, and also being a free loader was still beating his head at the side.

Orihime's eyes blinked a bit before giving him the news paper and telling him how, it never occurred to her that he would get a job in the human world.

Then she had an idea, "Want to hunt down for jobs together?"

"…Hunt down….?" Ulquiorra repeated, in his mind he sighs. _What words…_

Then another burst of laughter broke out, **"BWAHAHAAHA!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! OH DAMMIT (*(!~~~!!!! STUPID F----ING---CAT!!!! YOU'RE DAMN A#!(* JUST GOT #(*) BY A (*(#(*# TO #*($ YOUR F—2)(#)( BIG#)(!)(#)! THING AND !)(#!)(!)(---BWAHAHAHA!!!!!"** he laughed like a maniac, throwing his head up and his mouth open wide.

Ulquiorra, unable to take it anymore, and also hearing his laughter for the past few nights and during his shower

He suddenly grabbed Orihime by the wrist, "Let's leave…." He insisted without another word, or not even her answer as he closed shut the apartment door.

He sighs a bit, emotions were very troublesome indeed, although in the past he always found Grimmjow's behavior quite annoying, it somehow made him even more pissed and annoyed.

"……." Ulquiorra said nothing as he tried to regain his composure.

"Ulquiorra-kun?"

"?" He turned to see Orihime looking back at him, approaching the apartment's stairs.

"Let's look for a job together…" She smiled at him, which again made something spark within him and unknowingly, he.

Nods

And ended up following her around like some kind of pup, although it didn't look different, it felt weird for him a bit.

Weird….?

+++++++++++Mall++++++++++++++

And they were there, the Mall, Ulquiorra had to admit it was a nice place to be when buying things you want to have, but other than that, it was trash, to him.

"Here it is….. Rosewood Café," he heard her say as he moved his eyes to the place they stopped in.

It was a café,

Whatever that is.

Orihime knew he wasn't use to this place, nor knew what it was at first,

"Oh yeah, I never brought you here…." Orihime noticed as she smiled, "A mall is where you buy stuff and hang out with friends and family…..It's also where many people work in, a Café on the other hand is a place where you drink, um, coffee and some cool drinks and pastries…it's a quiet place…OH! And they even have Wi Fi!"

"……………………….." Ulquiorra again just stared at her.

"Uh, sorry…!" Orihime grinned sheepishly as she scratched her head a bit, "Nevermind….anyway, I was thinking of getting a job here…how about you?—Interested?"

Ulquiorra moved his eyes away, "I am not…..I shall look somewhere else," but in truth, he wanted to since he heard it was a 'quiet' place, but working at the same place as her might make him go nuts.

He was also going to reconsider his choice, but when he turned, he met a disappointed face.

"Oh, okay then……I'll meet you back here then?"

He didn't answer.

"…..Is there something wrong?"

Ulquiorra let out a small sigh as his eyes closed momentarily, "There's nothing wrong…..I'll be back soon." And turned to leave like he always did in the fashion

Cold….cruel

But damn cool

Orihime sighed too as she watched him go around the place with a smile on her face till he was out of her sight,

It did disappoint her a bit, it might be fun working together with Ulquiorra, but then again, she might even end up pouring coffee on the customer's head when she sees Ulquiorra in a uniform that made him look even more handsome, or the fact he might even talk to a girl mad her a bit wild.

She shrugged her shoulders a bit and turned to the café,

"ALRIGHT!!" she cried out her battle cry, which made those who were drinking coffee spit out from shock. "HERE I GO!!!!!!!!" and began to run in, only to be hit at the glass door and fall flat on the floor.

"Ow~~" she moaned, as the sign that said 'Please use the other door' dropped on the floor as well.

As she sat up, holding her face, she heard rapid footsteps from the inside and the other side of the glass door open,

"INOUE-SAN?!" that familiar gasped came from the young man who crouched down to help her, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

Orihime's eyes blinked as she slowly shifted her eyes from the floor to the guy's face.

"…Ishida-kun…" she uttered his name, and he sighed a bit.

"Next time, please read the signs." He said out of relief. Pulling her up carefully, "What brings you here?"

"I was suppose to ask the same thing, do you work here?" Orihime asked him, puffing some dirt off her skirt,

"U—Uh me?—Yeah, I do." Uryuu said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

Then he suddenly felt himself being shook violently as Orihime grabbed his shoulders and shake the life out of him.

"SERIOUSLY!?" She gasped, "Ishida-kun please!! I need a job to pay for the field trip fee!!!"

Uryuu's glasses were now flying off, as he felt his face going pale.

"**I-NO-U-E-SA-SA-SA-SAN!!!*SHAKE* *SHAKE*--S-T-O-P!-P!P-!P-!!!--*SHAKE* SHAKE* SHAKE* SHAKE*---AL—RI-GHT--!!!?"**

"**Eh?"** Orihime paused as she saw Uryuu's head gave up like he just died, face pale white. She panicked again while shaking and shaking him again,

"ISHIDA-KUN!!!! ISHIDA-KUUUN!!!! WAKE UP!!! DON'T DIE!!!!"

"I—I-I-W-I-L-L-L-LL—I—IF *SHAKE*SHAKE*SHAKE*SHAKE---W-W-O-N'T—S—T-O-P—DOING-!!!—T-THAT!!!!!!" he struggled to say.

Dumbfounded, Orihime paused, as Uryuu's head titled to the side, trying to regain consciousness,

"S—Sorry…!" Orihime gasped, eyes blinking as she smiled sheepishly, which is the smile that makes all the anger Uryuu had in him just melted away.

He sighed, "You don't have to apologize, Inoue-san….." he pushed his glasses up with his index finger, trying to hide the fact of blush.

"You said you need a job?" He asked her questioningly, and he got a nod, "We do need help…..but I think we need to ask the manager, he's here today."

Orihime gave the thumbs up. "Thank you! Ishida-kun!" she said with determination, and Uryuu just grinned with it, it was just like her to be this energetic.

"How about, Ulquiorra?—Wasn't he suppose to be with you? And Grimmjow too?"

"Ulquiorra-kun went off to find a job of his own, Grimmjow-san is back home though, watching cartoons."

Uryuu blinked at the thought of that….

The 6th Espada, much more an Arrancar, that loves violence and has an annoying evil laugh.

Watches cartoons……?

At least Ulquiorra is more mature enough to get a job.

"_**Is everything alright here, Ishida-san?"**_ A calm and friendly voice came out. Both of them faced this person,

And somehow, it made Orihime white as a ghost.

"……Onii………chan…..?" she muttered as she stared at the man in a suit, a friendly smile so similar to what she wears, the brown hair and gently eyes, even the voice she can't be mistaken. It was her older brother, "ONII-CHAN!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!" Orihime cried out as she stood up.

"AH! WAIT!! INOUE-SAN!!!" Uryuu tried to stop her, but before he knew it, his boss was now being strangled by the hugs Orihime was giving the poor guy.

Indeed, it was Sora,

However, even though as much as he wanted to, she can't know he got reborn,

It would ruin everything.

And he fully knows this, and it hurts.

He let his hands on her shoulders, "Excuse me young lady, but, I am not your older brother….You must be mistaken." He said gently, but when Orihime faced him straight, she shook her head.

"No! You have the same face! The same hair!, the same eyes!!, the same skin color!.......the same smile, and voice….!" She was already beginning to be teary, "You're here, you're really here!! So you didn't die after all!! You're still alive…!!---!!----Don't tell me you don't remember me!!"

It was already causing a riot, and everyone who passed by looked over to the small group,

But somehow, they don't give a damn.

Sora didn't look away, he knew her eyes too well, and he had somehow grown immune to them.

"…I am sorry, but I do not know you…" He said firmly and gently, "Besides, miss, dead people, human beings, can't come back…..Even though how much you wanted them to,…..Don't you think so?"

She wanted to tell the reason that she disagreed, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra came back to life after being killed, and here they were, but now, it was impossible, but her bother is human, but a hollow after, he wasn't human, but his soul was.

His soul was human.

And human beings.

"…Can't….come back…" She muttered as she let her eyes down,

"Inoue-san…." Uryuu muttered, fully aware about her past, he didn't know what else to say.

Even Sora, who was her brother, wanted to hit himself,

"…..I see," Orihime muttered, then finally noticing she was making the mood worst. "OH! I SEE!! Sorry~! I can be a big nut case at times~!!" she smiled as she put up a small fist and hit her head slightly at the sides.

Uryuu knew it was a fake smile, she was trying to cheer up, but the fact of it, forcing herself to smile ate at him, and he looked away.

Sora knew this too, but went with the flow, no matter how much it must have hurt.

"No need to apologize, miss…?"

"Ah, sorry, I forgot!" Orihime clapped her hands together, "Inoue, Orihime desu, you?"

"Riku, Sora, nice to meet you," He smiled, giving his new name of his new life, "…I recall that you were looking for a job?"

"Yup!—Sorry but, do you have an opening? I need it badly before next week…!"

"We do, don't we….Ishida-san?" Sora asked him, knowingly that they both had forgotten him, Uryuu flinched a bit from surprise, and just nodded.

Orihime looked back at Uryuu, then back to Sora, "Don't tell me you are, the manager?"

"I am," He smiled at her gently.

And so, this was how Orihime got her job here, in the inside, she felt hurt, it was painful, but at the same time, she was happy, to have someone to look like her big brother, not even working with her best friends, Uryuu, she did felt happy.

She looked out of the glass walls of the Café, Ulquiorra haven't returned yet, and a part of her was worried.

"Inoue-san! Table 5 right now!" one of the other employee's called out to her,

"A—ah! Coming!" Orihime's eyes blinked, realizing she was dazing out again, and rushed to the table.

____________

Unfortunately for Ulquiorra, he had a hard time finding a job, he tried in the pet shop, but once he did, all the dogs began to whine in fear and some of them won't even stop growling and barking,

**Like this:**

***Places foot at the entrance, inside of the shop***

"**BARK!!! BARK!!! *GROWL*!!!!!!!!!!"**

***Places foot out***

"………**."**

***Places foot in***

"**BARK!!! BARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

***Places foot out***

"………**."**

***IN***

"**BARK! BARK! BARK!! BARK!!!!"**

***OUT***

"………**."**

***IN***

"**BARK!!!BARK BARK BARK!!!!!!!!"**

***OUT***

"………………**.."**

And so the pet shop was cancelled, he didn't bother to go to the ice cream shop, he ain't a child.

As he walked around, he paused at a faint sound of a music note, he looked around to see where it was coming from.

A weird but pleasant sound, he had studied this in their school, a piano. No, a grand piano was being played in a music shop just a floor above where he is now as he looked up,

"Moonlight Sonata, Ludwig Van Beethoven." He said silently fully knowing his works, for a human, he was a very interesting, together with the other composers.

Ulquiorra looked around, the other humans seem to have just passed this by, as if they didn't hear it, or if they did, they didn't care.

He soon found himself going to the escalator, and standing infront of the music shop named. 'Keys'.

Inside, he found the person playing it, it was an old man.

…_Such skill, it's a pity…_He thought, noticing the old man. He had such great skill, but to be that old and no one recognizing him was ashame,

"My, my….I never knew a youth such as yourself would even come here."

Ulquiorra noticed the sound stopped, and the old man was greeting him with a sincere smile.

"May I help you?" the old man asked politely.

"…Don't you think you are wasting your time?" Ulquiorra asked coldly.

But it didn't seem to affect the old man, "Don't you?" he fired it back to him, impressing Ulquiorra a bit. "I am here, playing, and you are there, listening, aren't you also wasting your time?"

"….." Ulquiorra didn't answer to that, "Having great skill….yet people still ignore you….Why do you continue on doing so?"

"It's because it is what I love doing till I die," The old man smiled, gray eyes glittering, "I've lived all my life doing what I do and love best…..It was a wonderful life…and I live no regrets about my decisions…I don't play because I have to, or that I want fame…It's because I want to that counts,"

"I see…" Ulquiorra's eyes closed as he sighed, he never knew he might even be out spoken by an old man. He approached the grand piano and looked down to its ivory keys, and he placed one finger and pressed it's keys, having to make the La sound.

The old man smiled, "Would you like me to teach you?"

Ulquiorra paused, he had to say no, but "….If you say you would like to, then I have no choice, however if you do force yourself, I shall object."

"I'm not forcing, come on…It's waste of your time to just stand here right?" the old man smiled.

Ulquiorra was a bit startled that none of his coldness affected this old man,

The old man continued, "Your name son?"

"Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Schiffer," Ulquiorra said as he turned his eyes to the old man. "And you?"

"Hiroshima," he smiled, "Hiroshima Harukyoku. Just call me Hiroshima…"

Ulquiorra just looked at him blankly, "…Do you have an opening for a job here?"

"Huh?—Yeah, of course I do…Would you like to apply?" The old man began to smile as he got up slowly, "Let me get the papers…"

And so, Ulquiorra just got a job in the music area, which was a bit unexpected, but hey, he knew this was going to be interesting.

IT BETTER. Is what he added on.

**___________________**

**Middle Bleach:**

**Orihime, turning to Ulquiorra: You play the piano, Ulquiorra-kun?**

**Ulquiorra: Yes.**

**Grimmjow: Hah! Ya big softy! You just can't handle b*CERO* HOLY! 3)()!!!!!**

**Blackeclipse: Ugh, come on you guys, we just came back from the Hot Springs,……..**

**Grimmjow looking at Blackeclipse**

**Recca: WHAT???  
**

**Grim: I—I JUST REMEMBERED!!! YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL DUDE!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**

**Recca: Ugh, that is because I am a girl you dimwit!!!!**

**EVERYONE: YOU ARE?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Ulquiorra: Idiots.**

**Recca: Indeed.**

**_____________________Back to the fan fic_________________**

"Ulquiorra-kun~!!" Orihime called out as she waved out to him,

Ulquiorra approached her after his new job, and he saw beside her, was Uryuu, and beside him was.

…Sora…?

Sora gave him a shook of his head, and Ulquiorra closed his eyes, resembling a slight nod.

"Have you found your job?" Orihime asked with a wide smile,

"I have." Ulquiorra replied as he shifted his eyes to her, then it shifted to Uryuu,

Orihime noticed, "Ishida-kun also works here! Isn't that great?"

…_.Great…?_

"And this is my boss! Riku-san, Riku, Sora!" she gestured to her brother like boss, "He's Ulquiorra Schiffer-kun,"

Sora pretended as he bowed down with a greeting smile, "Nice to meet you, Schiffer-san…"

"………….." Ulquiorra said nothing, he was acting weird today, anything he might say might accidentally reveal their early meeting.

"Oh! And Ulquiorra-kun! He even give my pay check earlier than usual! Look! I can pay for both of our field trip now~!"

"I don't want my fee to be paid by you"

Uryuu snapped, "Oy!"

"No, Ishida-kun, it's alright," Orihime smiled as she insisted to Ulquiorra, "I'm doing it, since you are not the boss of me!"

"I'm older than you, making me the boss of you."

"Well you live in my house!"

"It's an apartment, which is a rented place, meaning it's not really yours, but own by the land lord or lady." He countered coldly,

Then he brought out something from his jacket's breast pocket.

Damn, that's so many cash…..

Everyone's mouths were open,

"Apparently, Hiroshima, the owner of the shop I know have an occupation with has be generously enough to pay me for my skill and fast learning skills as well…." Ulquiorra explained, "So you can keep your money to yourself, woman."

Orihime just grinned as a part of her face blushed, she was impressed.

_He can provide._

Wait.

WHAT!?

Orihime began to shake her head, removing the thought or trying to violently shake it out her head,

"NO-NO-NO-NO-!!" she blushed, as she hit her head like a little kid.

"….????" Ulquiorra was just watching her torturing herself.

"Inoue-san…?" Uryuu pushed his glasses up, unable to make out why she was acting like that all of a sudden.

"I—Inoue-chan…" Sora tried to make her stop doing that.

"Huh??—You're damn back already?" Grimmjow asked after opening the door to see Orihime and Ulquiorra back,

"Yup!! We made tons of cash too!!" Orihime smiled as she showed her pay check, and pulled Ulquiorra's arm to show it in his face.

"You're shitting me—How can you make that much in just over 2 hours?!" Grimmjow asked in disbelief as they entered the apartment,

"Hard work!!" Orihime gave a thumbs up. _Actually…just luck._

She added in her mind.

She expected Ulquiorra to decline, but he nodded with the answer,

"You ain't lyin' ta me," Grimmjow smirked, but soon shrugs his shoulders, "Ain't carin' though….Hurry up woman, I'm hungry"

"Right!" Orihime gave a mock salute to him as she rushed the kitchen,

"Wait….Did I just…?" Grimmjow began to hit himself in the face. "THE FUCK! DON'T!!! DON'T MAKE DINNER DAMMIT!!!!! I RATHER STARVE TO DEATH!!!!-----*CERO*---WHAT THE !*#*(!*(#(?~?~~!?!?!?!?" Grimmjow jumped to the side as a Cero suddenly zoomed off, breaking a window.

"The hell did you do that for Ulquiorra?!!?" Grimmjow snapped at the 4th Espada,

Ulquiorra closed his eyes as he sighs momentarily,

"**You were in the way, I'm tired of standing around, Basura."**

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!" Grimmjow yelled out. Baring his fist.

"I'll call you whatever I want to," Ulquiorra said simply.

Another the night began again with another fight of the Espadas, and the Death of Grimmjow after Ulquiorra shoved the food into his mouth until the very life of him was pushed out of his body itself. Again,

About a few minutes later,

"Hey Ulquiorra-kun," Orihime called out to him before he headed to the bathroom in order to get ready for bed, "What job did you exactly apply to?"

"My occupation…Is that of in a music shop called 'Keys'…" Ulquiorra replied to her, as he turned to face her, then turned away again. "the sound of the piano lead me to that place….Now, if you would excuse me woman,"

Without another word, he had left her, but this time telling her that he would, not abruptly leaving without another word.

Orihime though didn't mind it, and wondered. "…Ulquiorra-kun, can play the piano..??"

"Kh….suits him, black and white, just like that damn guy," Grimmjow grunted as he turned away and bounced to the sofa, Orihime nodded as she looked back at him.

As Grimmjow watched,….cartoons….?.....

His eyes moved to her, "What???"

She flinched, "Ah, no, it's nothing….it's just…" Orihime said timidly, "Aren't you also going to apply for a job?"

"Hah!?" Grimmjow stood up, "What for?! I ain't not goody two shoes! And besides, if I would get a job, you might end up getting robbed here since there's no person that be left to guard this *#* place!--*BANG*--GAH-!" Grimmjow fell flat down the floor when a hard soap tray holder hit his face.

"You're too noisy, trash…." Ulquiorra said as he proceeded to slam the door again.

"A—are you alright…?" Orihime asked worriedly. "…T—that's a big lump on your head…I should---"

Before Orihime could proceed with healing him, she heard a favorite theme song from the T.V.

"AH! IT'S ON~!" Orihime smiled as she rushed to the T.V and cherished every moment.

"……………..Oy………….." Grimmjow muttered, "………hellooo…..???"

*Still watching* "Ahaha!! It's Korokoro!! Ahaha! So cute!!"

Grimmjow gave up, there was no use…

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry about this chapter, it was short….I'm very busy these days! Graduations coming up~!! Ugh!!!**

**But please bare with me!!!**

**Ulquiorra: *shows sign* = It is the utmost importance your you to review, otherwise, I shall go to my Segunda Etapa form and end your lives……I thank you for your cooperation…..**

**Ichigo: Oy, seriously, Your signs are a bit.**

**Ulquiorra: A bit what? –stares at him with deadly eyes-**

**Ichigo: -gulps- ….U—uhhh….N-nothing, just…nothing….*walks away***


	16. Chapter 14: FeildTrip?

**Blackeclipse: EVERYONE~!!!! I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO DAMN LONG~!!!**

**Actually, I was suppose to finish long ago, I was able to graduate and I'm off to Highschool~!. However, I mom got sick and she was planned for surgery, but she has a poor heart, and I was worried that I wasn't myself so much.**

**Strangely enough, I was working with my other fan fics, I guess I lost my inspiration, but no worries~! This time, I'll try my best!!!!**

**Orihime: Inspiration? **

**Ulqui: That is right. In order for humans to do what they want, in the best of their ability is for them to be inspired. Honestly, this is weakness.**

**Blackeclipse: HEY!!!**

**Uryuu: Well it can't be helped, her mom's sick, and maybe nothing came over to her head.**

**Ulqui: However, she was able to write 2 or 3 chapters on another fanfic.**

**Uryuu: Because that story suited the mood of her being, the story is sad.**

**Ulqui: and this is not?  
**

**Ichi: Well, this fanfic is getting jolly, so it must be a bit, well, tough for Blackeclipse.**

**Ulqui: ……………………….**

**Grimmy: Tch. Your just upset because you don't get some a----*CERO*---HOLY ***!?!?!?!?! THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR~??!?!!?!?!??!**

**Ulqui:…….Ah……………….I missed………**

**Blackeclipse: *sighs* Oy, oy……don't go on blowing ANOTHER hole in my room's wall………………….**

**Ori: Oh by the way!!! Congratulations on your graduation!! Have fun in Highschool~!!**

**Uryuu: Oh yeah, I almost forgot that the author's now in Highschool.**

**Ori: I wonder if Hitsuyuga-kun has already graduated from Elementary yet?**

**Toushirou: I'M NOT A N ELEMENTARY STUDENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BLEACH……………….*punches hole on the wall and kills someone next to her*….Oh no….I did it again………**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Field…….Trip….?**

*Riiiinnnggg~!!!!* *riiiinnnnggg~~~!!!!!* *RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN----***CERO***

"….That clock is annoying…." Ulquiorra stated, it was he who had fired a cero to the alarm clock that continuously rang. "………….." When he sat up and looked behind him to the table where the clock was……

"……….." Ulquiorra stared that the bits, and a hole on the wall that showed the living room through it.

That was the 4th time he destroyed one of Orihime's clocks.

"NOOO!!!!"

"!?" Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he looked at the one who came inside to wake him up, it was Orihime, already in her uniform.

"N—not again!!! That costs 50, 000 yen!!" Orihime sighed in despair, "Ulquiorra-kun…..you even put another hole on the wall."

Ulquiorra moved his eyes around unable to answer, and he sighed.

He stood up, "….Why is it that you would bother having an alarm clock, when you wake up early…?"

"It's was for you."

"I don't need one." Ulquiorra dead panned, "Besides…..you can always wake me up…am I correct?"

"Can't you just apologize?"

"I did nothing wrong."

"You destroyed my alarm clock for the 4th time and put another hole on the wall~!"

"That was by instinct, of in fact I believe that humans tend to destroy their alarm clocks early in the morning…..Either way, I am simply acting on my instincts, since I am now in human form, which is a gigai……" Ulquiorra said unshaken, then he walked passed her. "Now, if you would excuse me…….we will be late for the departure of our trip…….."

Orihime's mouth was open as Ulquiorra left her in the room, she acted like a kid as she pouted, and made a face like this - o

"That guy~!!!" she pouted as she sighed and stomped on her feet,

Grimmjow came over and looked through the wall's hole, "Woah……..I ain't fixing this ***…."

"UGGHH!!!! HONESTLY!!!! MEN THESE DAYS!!!!" Orihime complained.

++++++++++++++++Bus Area+++++++++++++++++

"Kuchiki-san!! Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun, and Ishida-kun!!! Ohayo!!!"

Orihime greeted out loud as she gave them a hug group hug.

Ulquiorra was behind her, walking at a leisurely pace……….covering his ears.

She was so noisy, complaining on and on for him to apologize, and now she yelled out everyone's names.

He believes, humans call those type of humans…….. Stereo types.

Although he has no idea what a stereo is.

He felt himself sigh, it was going to be a long and irritating day for him, and he wonders if he will ever survive the next few hours.

*!!!!!!!!!!!!* (Readers, if you would see this, it means there is some source of reiatsu around)

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and the group of friends too widened in shock and remained in silent.

They looked at each other, that then, were just, a reiatsu.

"W—what an enormous…..rate…!" Rukia seemed to get slightly choked by it,

* * *

"K—Kh…!" Uryuu began to gasp, "……there's another…one…?!"

Orihime and the others too tried to fight passing out from the enormous pressure they felt,

As the reiatsu pounded on them, Ulquiorra began to analyze it.

…_This is somehow similar to mine…Aizen's…and the……this can't be…they shouldn't exist…!_ Ulquiorra fight through the pressure, looking around but found nothing that he was looking for.

Soon the pressure was gone, and all of them began to breath, leaving their other classmates wondering if they were doing a breath holding contest.

"W—what the hell was that just now?" Ichigo asked all of them, recovering from that crushing feeling. He faced to Rukia who gave a shook of her head, it was the same with Sado, Orihime and Uryuu.

But when they turned to Ulquiorra, he was extremely quiet.

"Ulquiorra-kun?" Orihime went towards him, she tilted her head. "What's wrong?? Do you know this reiatsu?"

Ulquiorra hesitated for a moment, but he see to it there was nothing wrong telling them.

"…However I am not sure." He began to say, "…It is quite similar, to that of a former Espada member…."

Uryuu and Ichigo both gasped at the same time, "What?!"

"But aren't they all….?" Sado, of course, didn't want to say 'dead', because, somehow, it didn't feel right to say it to one of the surviving members.

Rukia looked down to the ground, her arms crossed as she tried to think about the situation, "…..I think we should go to the Soul Society…"

Just when she said that, the advisers began to blow their whistle "ALL STUDENTS!! REPORT TO YOUR PERSPECTIVE BUSES RIGHT NOW!!!"

Orihime looked to the students already running towards the buses, and she sighed.

"…Now??" She asked Rukia, not hiding the fact she was disappointed.

"…….." Rukia sighed, "Alright….AFTER the field trip……But does everyone have their cellphones?" just as she said that, everyone showed it up and placed it back to their pockets.

Everyone except Ulquiorra,

"…..Well….You can share with Inoue, Ulquiorra" Rukia faced him and received no answer, but she knew it was a yes. "…I will contact you guys if anything else happens, do the same, and do not go alone…Whoever these guys are, they seem to know us, and following us right now…I will contact Hitsuyuga-taichou and the rest later…Keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Gotcha.." Ichigo nodded his head in agreement, before turning around as the rest did and proceeded to their buses.

Ichigo noticed Rukia was still looking on the ground, with a worried face. "What's wrong Rukia?"

"Huh? Ah……Ichigo.." Rukia blinked as she looked up at him, but she shook her head. And she let out a sigh. "I don't know why……..But somehow….I think I feel…….that another war……is yet to come…."

Ichigo just looked at her, he too knew what she felt, it was like with the weather, after every calm, comes the storm, and he knows that these peaceful…well…almost peaceful days would end. And they all will have to be engaged in another battle,

He placed a hand on her shoulder, which made her flinch and looked up at him,

"Hey….." He began to smile, "Don't worry Rukia……Everyone's here…with you, me, and the rest……You ain't alone y'know?...... Come on….everyone's waiting…"

"YEAH ICHIGO!!!! EVERYONE'S WAITING!!!!!!!!! NOW COME ON!!!!!!!!" one of his classmates yell out in frustration.

Ichigo sighed, "Coming!! I said I'm coming!!!!"

Rukia began to smile as she followed him to the bus, _…That's right…I'm not the only one right…?_

_________Meanwhile_______________ Sitting on tree branches ____________

"……Hey, sister…..It seems that Schiffer guy's there…I thought he died." A male voice came from a jet black haired young man, who was sitting comfortably at a branch, with one leg dangling and the other folded for his arm to rest at its knee.

Above him was a young lady with long silver hair, "…..It seems so….And that person, Kurosaki Ichigo….if I am not mistaken, was the one who won over Aizen,….and that girl with orange hair….is the 'Princess'……."

"It seems she is the reason why Schiffer and Grim, lives…." He began to grin, "How interesting, don't you think?"

"…..Hah.." she began to chuckle, "….Don't get too excited……." As she said that, the shadows of the leaves began to give way to light, showing a part of her face.

Fiery amber eyes, and a mask at the right side of her head, covering her ear that makes it look like a wing, as it extended down to halfway down her neck.

"But that girl, looks familiar….oh…she's from that time right??" He began to ask as he swayed both of his legs, as a part of his face was being shown, he had deep silver eyes, put, and his jet black hair was a bit a mess from his mask that almost had the similarity of Grimmjow's mask, but the teeth from the jaw looking much sharper, but it also covered her right ear, all the way down from halfway down his neck.

His bangs mostly covered his fore head for some reason.

He began to shift in his position and sighed, "Ugh….she grown….to be even more nosier than the first time we met her…."

"…………………." She looked at the buses as they drove out, "……Hime-san…"

_____________________Inside the Bus_______________________

Ulquiorra's emerald eyes locked out of the window, sensing the reiatsu's lingering from outside, and then he sighed a bit as he let the side of his face rest against his hand.

He was thankful for his seatmate, Sado Yasutora, he was very, VERY quiet that he barely utters a word, which was nice for Ulquiorra, no one to give him headaches at his side.

His side only.

"I SAID THAT CHIPS IS MINE ISHIDA!!!" Ichigo began to raise his voice from behind.

"AND I SAID NO IT'S NOT KUROSAKI!!! SEE THE LABEL!? URYUU I-SHI-DA!!!" Uryuu pointed to the bag of chips, pointing out to the written label and saying out loud the syllables of his last name to Ichigo.

Ichigo just snorted, "HAH! YOU JUST WROTE IT THERE WITH A MARKER!!!"

"OUR BAGS IS UP THERE STUPID!!! SO THERE'S NO WAY I CAN GET IT!!!"

"WELL YOUR SOME FREAK WHO CAN MAGIC STUFF!!!"

"SO WHAT!?! AS IF YOU AREN'T!!!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?!"

****BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!******

Both Ichigo and Uryuu held their heads as a big lump began to bulge from it,

Ulquiorra was there standing, his hand out from the after math after he hit their heads with his fist from irritation.

"**SILENCIO……IRRITANTE BASURAS…"** Ulquiorra's glare looked down on them as his reiatsu spilled out making the Quincy and Shinigami defenseless and giving up so easily. (Irritante: Irritating)

Sado quirked an eye brow, knowing fully well what that meant, and was a bit amused that at least someone knew his language.

Unknowingly, he and Ulquiorra began to talk to each other in Spanish, having a conversation about, what is a stereo and what does his think about the reiatsus,

Ulquiorra was really feeling bored, so he just talked about how stupid and annoying were his friends were and asks that how he manages to survive the constant torture of their ear bleeding voices.

Sado just answered that he got used to it.

From behind, Uryuu and Ichigo watched as they looked to Ulquiorra, to Sado then back to Ulquiorra as they talked, finding out what the hell were they saying.

Beneath Ichigo's and Uryuu's breath, they both said. _**"Spanish freaks…"**_

_*************BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***********_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **____** Uryuu and Ichigo.**_

"_**UAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! SENSEI!!!!! SCHIFFER HAS GONE BERSERK AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **____** Students.**_

"_**WHAT!?!?! OH COME ON!!! NOT IN THE BUS TOO!!!!!!!!!!" **____** Teacher.**_

"_**WHOA!?!!? HEY DON'T CLING ONTO ME!!! I'M DRIVING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **____** Bus driver.**_

_***!!!!!!!* **____** Bus.**_

"_**~!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **____** Students. (getting louder because of the bus swaying)**_

_*****POP!!!!**** **____**………….Tires.**_

"……………………………………………………" _**Everyone in utter silence.**_

"_**Uhh………Sensei………." **____** Student.**_

"……_**Don't…say it……." **____** Teacher & Bus Driver….**_

Ulquiorra really hated buses, now, not to mention the constant noises the guys from the class made.

He rather be in the same bus as Orihime, since they were actually separated by the teachers, (half way in the road) to make this bus for boys, and the others for the girls.

He didn't know why the teachers suddenly made that decision.

It was stupid in the first place.

And now, their bus had a flat tire. What a day.

++++++++++++++++ Zoo ++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fortunately, they were able to fix the problem and was able to reach the 1st destination of the field trip, which was the Zoo.

_What are we…kids…!? _Ichigo asked himself as he slapped his hand on his face and sighed, they were all in high school! Why would they be in such, a place that for…kids?!

Apparently, Rukia and Orihime seem to not mind, for Rukia, she never been to a zoo, and Orihime was at times childish to begin with.

Ulquiorra though never been to a zoo, and would admit he was interested on studying the creatures living on this dimension,

"Okay, you can look around….But please……try not to dissect anything Schiffer-kun…like you did with your classmates' frogs…."

The teacher had instructed him.

"It is understood."

Ulquiorra agreed.

Yeah.

During Biology class, he was too curious on seeing effects of poison to the system so he ended up doing everyone's projects, some where grateful, some didn't complain.

Why?

Because Ulquiorra would dissect them if they do,

Orihime looked around, it seems that she had been separated with the group she had with Tasuki and Rukia, not to mention with Chizuru, until she saw Ulquiorra looking into the sites that showed a Lion.

"What are you looking at, Ulquiorra-kun?" She asked as she approached him, but he gave no answer. And without warning, a lion suddenly came up and roared ferociously to Ulquiorra.

Orihime smiled, "AW~! A kitty~!!"

Ulquiorra sighed. _….Kitty….??_

Soon he was tired of the noise and he gave the lion a cold, shot, glare that made it stop, freeze and go off to it's cave.

"Wow~….!" Orihime was a bit impressed, before she faced him to say something else, he made he way to the caves where a sign showed 'Bats, this way " was.

++++++++++Mystic Cave+++++++++++++++++++++

The reason why he went to this cave was because the teachers brought all the class to it, it was a huge cave, with very few shining stones that lit up, and soon, they all got separated.

Well, a particular pair did.

"Hey, Inoue….What kind of creatures lives in these places---!?!?!" As Rukia turned to ask her friend, she was no where to be seen.

"Huh? Why'd you stop Rukia? We'll get left behind!" Ichigo asked her as he looked back.

"What's wrong, Kuchiki-san?" Uryuu too stopped to see Rukia frantically dialing the numbers in her cell. "If your going to call….it won't work in caves…"

"It seems that Ulquiorra and Inoue had gone missing!!" She told them worriedly,

"What!?!" Ichigo looked and knew she was right, "Aw man!!"

"I'll go and inform the teacher, you guys go and find them!" Uryuu instructed them as he ran off.

Ichigo nodded, "Alright."

___________Meanwhile __________________________________________

Ulquiorra looked at the creatures that hanged upside down from above, and flew above him, it reminded him about his release, the Murciélago.

And before he knew it,

"AH! ULQUIORRA-KUN!!?" Orihime gasped as the bats flew towards him and made him as their living perch,

"……………………" Ulquiorra looked at them as they landed on his shoulders, head and on his hands.

_I didn't know he was good with animals but…………I was kinda expecting him to be good to puppies or kittens but……bats…?_ Orihime just smiled at the thought as she watched him look at it.

"What are these creatures called?" Ulquiorra began to ask her as his emerald eyes turned to her, seemingly to glow in the badly lit cave.

"They're bats…" Orihime answered with a smile, "Nocturnal……..Do you like bats Ulquiorra-kun?"

"….I don't really have this distinct interest on them however….They have this similarities….to me when I am in my Segunda Etapa form….we have the same wings, and somehow the fur is alike, black….however they don't have a tail." Ulquiorra stated as he looked at one bat that is perched to his wrist. "….But they are very fragile…..Unlike me."

"Yeah, because they are tiny…" Orihime gestured with her fingers with a smile. "….Yeah, I guess they do almost have the same wings as yours….." then she had an idea.

"I kinda notice, that some zampaktous are kinda related to animals,"

"?" Ulquiorra turned his attention to Orihime as she felt a slight blush on her cheek, his gaze was so hot at times, wait, what the?! She just shook it off.

"W—w—well…" she blushed again, "Like Abarai-kun's Zabimaru, it's a baboon with a snake for a tail….and Hitsuyuga-kun's Hyourinmaru as a dragon…..then if is the arrancar, there are lots, Grimmjow-kun's resurrection is a panther, and yours is a bat…"

Ulquiorra was impressed with her observation with these, then he began to ask.

"And yours?"

"Me??" She rolled her eyes to think, "Uhh….I don't know, they are fairies, but I think mine's like a flower…like the flower Tsubaki….but when I call them all, and they go flying around…they look like birds,….So I guess it shows 2 things….Ah, I wonder if Kurosaki-kun's a black wolf because of the Zangetsu? And Kuchiki-san's Sode no Shiraiyuki as a white wolf? Not mention, she was so beautiful when she took form….Ah! and which reminds me about Rangiku-san's Haineko, being a ash kitten or cat…."

"Woman." Ulquiorra called out.

She halted. "Y—yeah??"

"I only asked 1 question….nothing else."

"Oh, yeah, s—sorry about that." She giggled as she scratched her head a bit.

He sighed as he closed his eyes, "Don't mind it…" he pulled his hands up and the bats, as if trained, all at once flew off of him and flew above them.

Ulquiorra looked up and watched them, "………They don't look free….."

"?"

"It's nothing….." Ulquiorra closed his eyes once again as she shoved his hands to his pockets, going towards the exit.

"Ah! Wait up!!" Orihime called out as she went to his side.

Actually they did got lost, but Orihime didn't seem to mind, and neither did Ulquiorra as they explored the place, she really had to be careful in where she stepped the place was only lit by glowing gems that protruded the stoned walls.

"I wonder where the others are?" Orihime asked out loud as she looked around, then she felt something heavy from her foot and lost her balance. "A—AH!"

Luckily, Ulquiorra had fast reflexes and grabbed her from behind as his arm wrapped around her waist, he told to her against the ear to be careful before pulling her back to her feet.

"S—sorry, and thanks…" Orihime blushed as she sheepishly smiled at him.

Ulquiorra felt the weird hit within him again, but he chose to ignore it as he looked away. "It's dark here…and it would be troublesome if either of us would be separated, not to mention….You are VERY clumsy" he sighed at that part, knowing that he might end up always catching her every step.

And the thought of being separated may not be bad.

But the very fact of Orihime being alone and helpless was annoying to him for some reason.

"Yeah, I agree with you there…" Orihime sighed as she nodded. Then she saw him hold out his hand to her.

He kinda blushed for a moment, but it had disappeared just as fast as it shown, he looked at her with calm eyes, his eyes seemed to glow a bit.

"Hold on to my hand then." He said simply. "That way…You'll be able to walk easier in the dark, and for us not get separated…….and giving me another problem to deal with."

He added coldly to that.

Orihime just smiled as she held onto his hand, her hand flinched for a second there, but she held on tightly.

She thought it would be cold, but it was surprisingly warm, she began hold his hand/arm with both of her hands as he led her through the cave.

He didn't seem bothered about it.

At least.

That what he think.

His face was suddenly feeling like it was going to explode from the intense heat, he wondered if it was the temperature of the cave, he used his hand to touch his fore head, then to move his bangs a bit,

He wasn't sweating, it was strange.

*Crack*

"??" Orihime blinked as she looked around,

*C—Cr—a-ck*

"Eh?" she heard the strange cracking noise again, "Hey Ulquiorra-kun, did you hear that?"

He shook his head, "I don't hear an---!?" before they knew it, rocks began to fall from above.

"I—it's going to fall!!!" Orihime gasped as she called out her shun shun rikka, _**"Santen Kisshun Pyramid!!!"**_ she called out before Ulquiorra could shield her, the strange shield had appeared again,

Both of them where inside they golden pyramid as the rocks fell upon it.

Ulquiorra turned to her, "Santen Kisshun Pyramid??"

"Ah…Well…I just remembered that time, and I didn't know what else to name it so~" Orihime smiled, at him, but then suddenly the moment crumbled as they felt the ground beneath them also crack.

"W—what the?!" Orihime screamed, "K-KYAAH!!!!"

"Kh..!" Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he instantly grabbed hold of Orihime

****CRRAAAASSHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**********

"!?!?" Ichigo and Rukia both in sync looked behind them to the opposite path,

Ichigo looked at Rukia, "Did you hear that?!"

"Y—Yeah…" Rukia both nodded, she tried to sense if any reiatsus were around, but strangely enough there was nothing. "….C—come…it's dangerous there if we go."

"Yeah, I hope those two are alright" Ichigo nodded as he ran with her.

_________Somewhere….dark________________________________

"Ow~…!!" Orihime winced as she opened her eyes, to feel something below her, she landed on Ulquiorra's chest, and she blushed up and froze.

Ulquiorra on the other hand was sitting up, not minding the fact that he was ready to go mad with the heat inside, and before him was one of Orihime's 1 faced shield.

He was looking at something.

When Orihime looked at him, she noticed she can see bluish light that lit up the place a bit, and she followed his sight, her eyes and mouth widened.

There was nothing like it before.

Crystals were sprouting from the sides, they were tall, and huge, that it looked like a tower, and from them was were blue flowers, that are named "Chrysanthemum"

Both giving off a light blue and blue glow that was beautiful, and flying around was fire flies and small stream not far behind the crystal tower.

It was beautiful.

Both of them never saw anything like this.

"It's so…beautiful!!" Orihime smiled as she got off of him, "…I wish everyone was here to see this!!"

"…………………." Ulquiorra said nothing as he looked at the beautiful source of light, the light radiating against Orihime's beautiful face, his face began to soften as he sighed, perhaps, this day wasn't so bad after all.

He recognized the flowers from a book, _**"Crisantemo…….." **_

(Spanish for : "Chrysanthemum"}

"_**It seems you are both alive……"**_ a female voice suddenly came out of no where.

Both teens stood up in alert as Ulquiorra got up first and went infront of Orihime, ready to come out of his gigai.

The voice was a familiar to Orihime, and to Ulquiorra as a young lady appeared before them,

She had silver hair and amber eyes, she wore espada clothing, it was closed to the point that the top of her jacket looked like Halibel's, in the inside, she wore something similar to the inside dress of what Orihime wore when she was in Las Noches, the jacket opened up from the front, but completely closes from behind, it was a long jacket, black and white, and the cuffs having golden buttons. The big collar was only closed by 2 buttons on a side that clicks at the other side with the same buttons by a chain. A small chain.

Then she had a black belt that was fashioned the same way as Orihime's but was covered by something that was similar to Ulquiorra's…uhh…well, I don't really know what to call it, but if you would imagine Orihime's uniform at Las Noches, that the bottom part that covered parts of the skirt, there was an opening that hers was designed as a oval shape,

For her, it wasn't oval but a cross like shape opening, her zampaktou was within her jacket that was fashioned like Soifon's zampaktou from behind, but was held by the jacket and by the chain that was wrapped around her stomach, lastly, she had a black glove at her left, she was very slim, and her silver hair was very long, her eyes were deep amber, fiery in fact.

Her sword was silver, that it looked like a Rukia's zampaktou, but this one didn't have a ribbon. It looked like a epee/rapier, like an English and Japanese sword merged together.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, he knew her, and never knew she was still around.

Orihime too did, "Hey…your…." Ulquiorra looked at her, surprised.

"…..It's been awhile, Hime-sama…" She smiled at her as another person came to her side,

He had jet black hair, and silver eyes, a closed shirt that reached to his neck was black as it was covered by an open collar of his jacket, it was almost the same jacket as the lady next to him, but it was slightly closed from the opening at front with silver lines, which connected with the lower half of the jacket, the opening was shaped into a nonagon, his sword also held like hers, but it was pure black, the sword, the hilt and even it's scabbard was black, and even the chain, which was almost like Ichigo's Zangetsu.

Orihime pointed to them too, "And you!!" then she began to think, "Wait…uhh….your names were…uhh…"

The young man smirked, "We never said out names then."

"Oh right!" Orihime nodded in agreement.

"How did you know them, woman?" Ulquiorra asked her and she smiled as she told the story.

**It went like this:**

**Orihime sighed out of boredom as she kicked the side of her bed, combed her hair with her hand, and walked around her cell, she was really bored, that she even tried to talk to herself to amuse herself.**

**But to no avail, she wondered if she can just walk around the place, but the fear of getting caught.**

"**No!" she shook her head, "I'll die if I don't do anything!!!" she said with full momentum.**

**Which of course, is stupid.**

**It's impossible to die out of boredom…..**

…………………

…………………

…**OR IS IT!?!..........**

**Anyhow, Orihime found herself clawing her way to open the door, but it was no use, she wonders how can Ulquiorra easily get in and out of her room by the just walking through it with hands in pockets and never touch it?**

**She tried doing the same but nothing worked.**

**Then the door did open, but not by her, but a servant that pushed a c---**

"**YAH!!!!!!!" she yelled out as she hit the …arrancar from behind, making him/her unconscious on the floor, wow…that was weak. "Yes! Victory!!" Orihime said as she runs out of the place.**

**She first planned to escape Las Noches, but she never knew where to go, and doing so would kill her.**

**And so her journey began.**

____________

"Wait………..you knocked out a servant….and went out without my acknowledgement?" Ulquiorra glared down at her.

Orihime sweat dropped, "A—ah…a—anyway!!" she continued.

__________________

"…………………**..Um….." Orihime thinks she had been through numerous of buildings, and barely escaped some parts of where Syzael's lab was, and now she was lost, now regretting of going out of her cell.**

**But the place, this wing seemed different, it had some class to it, like a bit of English, then suddenly she heard a chuckle from behind and looked to see some guy that looks like a pervert.**

"**Hey, aren't you that 'Princess' that everyone's talkin' 'bout?" He asked with a smile as he came closer to her.**

"**A—ah…Y—yes…I am." Orihime nodded nervously.**

"**Hmm, I thought Ulquiorra was suppose to be with you…..why aren't you with him this time?" He said as he took one step closer, and Orihime, 1 step backward. "Oh. Don't tell me you escaped~…" he grinned.**

**It made Orihime chilled, "N—no. it's just."**

"**Hahah, don't worry I won't tell…" He snickered, **

**Orihime's eyes glittered, "Really?!"**

"**Really," He smiled, "only on one condition….Why don't you go with me to find out?" he began to grab her wrists painfully, but she jerked them off.**

"**Let go!" she said and began to run, but with Sonido, he had outrun her and pinned her to the wall, "Let go!!! Now!!! Someone!! Help!!!!!!"**

"**Shssh, don't worry….I'll be gentle." He smiled as he was about to rip her collar until something slammed against his face and sent him flying to the right,**

**Orihime blinked, the way he was hit, resembled the time when Ulquiorra flicked his wrist, delivering a deadly slap.**

**She was correct, but it wasn't Ulquiorra, but a different person, this person had long silver hair and she stood by her, when the guy came back, she did it again, but Orihime now notice there was a different.**

**Her hand seemed to do less effort, as if she were to knock lightly against a door. But it caused great, but unimaginable damage that it almost twisted his head, it seemed she was able to suppress the force and pressure then,**

"**Calamari….What are you doing with her?" She asked in a cold voice.**

"**Kh…Damn you…!" he said as begins to run towards her, but in a blink of an eye, someone so very fast appeared behind him in a cool way, turned, and kicked the guy called Calamari, his foot hit the back of his neck and slammed him down to the ground, making a huge crack.**

**That was the fastest Sonido Orihime had ever seen,**

"**Hime-sama…." The young lady turned to her, "Are you hurt?"**

**Orihime shook her head, both amazed.**

"**More importantly, why is she here?" The young man came towards them.**

* * *

"They brought me back to my cell after that…….but I never bothered to ask their names." Orihime explained, hiding behind the young lady as Ulquiorra glared down at her, he didn't knew that, and she had learned never to keep secrets again from him.

Ulquiorra soon calmed down and sighed, "….You do not know them personally, correct?"

"Uh, yeah…" She nodded as she looked at the young lady, "What is your name?"

She looked at her first, and it took some time before she finally answered,

"Eclissi…..Eclissi De La Crisantemo Cielo….." She began to say, then she added again, "…..Desaparecido….Espada…" (Missing Espada)

Before Orihime asked what she meant, she pointed to the young man, "He…Is my brother…"

The young man looked at her calmly, "…Azabache…..Azabache, Medianoche…"

Then he too added, "Former Primera Espada….."

Orihime blinked, "What??...."

Ulquiorra began to explain as he closed his eyes, "Eclissi De La Crisantemo Cielo…is also known to be the 'Cero Espada'…….one, for her unique color of her Cero, and the other…of being number Zero…….she was the first, and the highest among all of us that Aizen made her zero, she was to be kept secret, like a secret weapon,…..but soon she was rarely seen, not even Aizen can control her……that's why her title is also Desaparecido Espada…'Missing'…." He said as he took a step closer to all of them, "…Her brother, is known to be the fastest of all the Espadas, and he is the Primera Espada, however he was never defeated.....because he continued to ignore everyone, even Aizen, so Aizen see to it his punishment as a removal of his seat……"

"But it wasn't that much of a big deal…" Azabache said with a shrug of his shoulders,

"The Soul Society had the place searched and there was no survivors left….Why is it are you still existing here?" Ulquiorra asked the both of them.

Eclissi fixed her eyes to him, "Because we never died."

Orihime blinked, "That makes sense but…..All of the Arrancars that lived in Las Noches were killed…but…how is it you guys weren't?"

Azabache stepped forward, "Because of my sister's special spell…" he smiled, "….We changed from Espada to Shinigami…"

Orihime's eyes widened. "What!?!"

Ulquiorra was unshaken, "True….I have heard about the siblings unique abilities…I assume this is just one of them." He placed his hands in his pockets, feeling more relaxed now.

"That is correct." Eclissi nodded, "By doing such….we were able to escape the executions delivered by the captains and was able to reach Yamato…"

"You went to Yamato-taichou!?" Orihime gasped again, wondering if she might go mad with the new things flooding in.

Both siblings nodded, "We did…."

Ulquiorra looked at both of them, he too was amazed by their skills, then again, they are higher ranked than him.

"By then, we were able to help him at some point…." Azabache continued, "We were the ones who originally, gave out the location, or the motives and clues into the motives of Aizen's plan,….."

"Wow…." Orihime gulped, everything was just too intense. She wonders what would happen if everyone would hear about this.

"Anyhow, we are sent here as backup…..like you Ulquiorra." Eclissi said to him, "Of course, we won't stay in Hime-sama's apartment….we fairly know it is rude."

That somehow felt like an insult to Ulquiorra, but knowing Eclissi, he didn't argue.

"We will help you get out of here….Your friends are not too far behind, it is because of these crystals here that they cannot sense your reiatsus, " Azabache explained,

"I see, so that's why…" A voice came out from above, and everyone looked up.

Orihime's eyes watered, "KUCHIKI-SAN!!! KUROSAKI-KUN!!!!" she called out.

"Don't worry Inoue, the others are coming to get you guys out!!" Ichigo gave a thumbs up as Uryuu and Sado could be seen looking from the hole, then Ichigo was suddenly hit by Rukia's hand,

"I told you they were here!"

"What!? You told me not to!!"

"I said no such thing!!"

Ulquiorra begins to sigh, at times like this, he rather be stuck down here.

Orihime just smiled at it, another set of friends won't be too bad right?

…………….

…………….

…Right….???

* * *

Ichigo gave up with a sigh as he let his head go down, "Ah forget it!!! I just don't care anymore the why the hell are back here again!!!!"

Rukia gave a thumbs up, "Very good, Ichigo…"

"Ugh, oh shut up…" He muttered as he healed his head, Eclissi and Azabache just stood there in silence. After they had explained everything to them,

"So, since that's clear…a bit…your going to be like…here to help out if anything bad happens..?" Ichigo scratched his head as Uryuu nodded.

"Looks like it," Uryuu muttered, as he adjusted his glasses,

"But where are they going to stay?" Sado asked.

Everyone froze, he finally said something!!!!!!!!!!!!

"We have our residence….there is no need to worry." Eclissi said reassuringly.

"Kisuke is going to give us our gigais soon as well….so there is no need to worry, the Soul Society has already planned our residence and school as well…." Azabache was the one who continued the next, and when he said the last part, Ichigo went pale.

"W—what exactly is your school??" Ichigo asked, shaking that another new student would come in within the school year again, not to mention it was already the 3rd semester for them now.

But as if Eclissi had read his mind, she shook her head to his thought, "We are not applying to your school, Kurosaki….We are placed in another school, Tsubakure Highschool…."

"You mean the new private school that came?—I heard that school is huge!" Orihime blinked as she served her memory right, "IT'S LIKE A CASTLE~!"

Everyone sighed, a school like that in this place would be very, VERY, noticeable, but they barely noticed a new building.

"Yes, it is huge, but it isn't like a castle Orihime-sama…" Eclissi grinned, "It is just within a few boundaries, within a small woods, that is why the construction wasn't seen around,"

"Yeah, but why that school and not ours?—The Soul Society placed Ulquiorra into ours, so why not?" Rukia began to ask her,

"Because, we have been hearing reports of rumors rising up….And also, our accent is different," Eclissi replied to her, she pointed to Ulquiorra with her hand, "It is at times the same with Ulquiorra, however, he is more in touch with the Spanish side and Japanese, on the other hand, even if too are of Spanish kind, we are actually at first British before we died,"

"British!? Are you serious!?" Uryuu's eyes widened as he jumped from his seat,

"What the, Spanish, and now British??—Dude, what kind of life to I live??—ugh…." Ichigo sighed out of disgust,

"**The ungrateful one."** Eclissi began to say as she glared down to him, making him shiver, _**"IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH US HAVING ENGLISH BLOOD, KUROSAKI?????????????" **_once she said that, a huge amount of reiatsu began to pour out from her, it was even greater than Aizen's that Rukia's cellphone just snapped from the detection, and everyone in the room fall flat to the ground.

"G—GAH….!" Uryuu gasped as he and Sado fell to their knees, trying to stand it, as Orihime placed his hands over her ears/head and bent down.

Ulquiorra had his head down, trying to stand and not wince from it, Rukia and Ichigo looked like being crushed.

Eclissi's amber eyes glowed and slowly bled to the color red, then a hand was placed on her shoulder,

"**Sister, calm down…"** Azabache said, not affected at all from his sister's reiatsu,

Eclissi blinked, **"…..Ah…I over did it….."** at once, as if there was an instant switch, the reiatsu had completely disappeared; there wasn't even a trace to where it came from.

Everyone was able to breath properly, Rukia reached to her phone, it wasn't able to make it.

"**NOOOOOOO~!!—IT'S DEAD!!! INOUE!! HEAL IT!!"** Rukia cried out as she tried to fix it, but it ended up getting worst, **"W—What an enormous reiatsu….!"**

"I—I have to agree with that….." Uryuu coughed while Sado nodded,

Azabache gave them all a cold glare, then sighed, "…My sister, even though she is calm…she has a very short temper, and with an insult…..she goes berserk…..Take it like, she is almost like Unohana-sama…..and a bit like Ulquiorra…."

Everyone began to put that together in their heads and shivered, having a short temper like theirs; it would be like the end of the world to make them angry.

"You are lucky if I am around when she's angry…" He added, "If not…"

Everyone continued, except for Ulquiorra who knew perfectly well,

They gulped, **"I—If not…?"**

Azabache looked at them all, _**"All of you shall be executed by her Segunda Etapa……"**_

Everyone's eyes turned white, wondering what kind of death that be, by just one single insult, she would actually go full force.

Ulquiorra suppressed a sigh, when a memory of when some Pavilions tried to flirt with the Cero Espada and annoyed her as hell but tried to cradle her anger as Azabache distributed punishment to them all, then she over heard the other Female Arrancars talking in jealousy and saying that she was a complete *****, which of course made her angry and, actually she didn't turn to her Segunda Etapa form, she just cut of their heads with one movement of her sword.

It actually impressed him,_ I have to be careful around that woman,_ he noted.

"Well, besides of you guys being British, my are your names in Spanish?" Orihime began to ask with a smile, everyone faced her as her friends feared it might anger the Cero Espada, but she blinked. "Well….they are Spanish words right?...."

"Yes, that is correct…" Eclissi nodded, "However, not all of it are Spanish, some are Latin words, and it is not really precise that all coming from British heritage has a English name…."

"That is correct, oh, and in that thought—how did you know our names were not English?" Azabache began to ask as his silver eyes moved to Orihime's, meeting her gray eyes as well, surprisingly, she wasn't shaken, "………………."

"Eh?—Uh, well, I heard Ulquiorra-kun and Grimmjow-kun say Spanish words when they fight at times….so, it kinda sounded like that…." Orihime smiled, "Your names are cool~, what do they mean?"

"**Why do you want to know??" **Azabache began to ask irritatedly, "Mind your own business…"

Ulquiorra's eyes shifted to him, wanting to rip his guts out,

As if Eclissi senses this, she intervened, "I do not mind Azabache,….She's only asking, there's no harm in that…." Then she pulled him to a whisper, _"Besides…….Ulquiorra has grown into a liking with this human…..and…after all, this human was depicted as a goddess like because of her powers, isn't she…?"_

"_Tch…_" Azabache guessed so as he agreed with her, he scratched his head and bowed his head of apology to her.

"A—Ah, there's no need to do that!—If you don't want to then that's okay!" Orihime gestured with her hand, but Eclissi just grinned.

"My brother too is like that….so do not worry," Eclissi continued, **"… 'Eclissi De La Crisantemo Cielo', means 'Eclipse of the Chrysanthemum Heavens'……"**

"Wow…." Rukia and Orihime both gulped, that was a unique name,

Azabache shared next, **"Azabache' means 'Jet Black', and 'Medianoche' means 'Midnight…"** and he sighed again, **"….In short, my name means 'Jet Black Midnight'….."**

"Woah….dude…what a name….!" Ichigo said as Sado and Uryuu both nodded,

"I wonder who named you?—It's both beautiful names~!...My name only means 'Orange Princess'…." Orihime sighed as she pointed to herself, "….well, it's true but….."

"Oy, Ulquiorra, your spanish too right?—what's the meaning of your name?" Ichigo began to ask him as he turned to the quiet Espada.

Ulquiorra gave him the glare, "And why is do you want to know?"

"Hey don't get angry! I just want to know!"

"_**Then what is yours?"**_

"……………………" Ichigo didn't continue, embarrassed of course, he didn't really want to say it,

++++++++++++++++++++++Hours later+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It wasn't long till everyone left Ichigo and Rukia, they walked with Sado and Uryuu mid way before leaving, and Ulquiorra and Orihime was left with Eclissi and Azabache,

"EVERYONE~!!!!!!" a pitched voice came out of no where as the group turned around to see, Neliel…..TEENAGED NEILIEL……

"Ah—Nel-cha—I mean—Nel-san?" Orihime gasped as they looked, she was going towards Eclissi and Azabache, and before they all knew it, Neliel hugged Eclissi to the ground.

"You're alive~!!! I heard it from Sado-san~!" Neliel smiled, as if she was like her little sister.

"EH!?—Nel-san, you know her?!" Orihime gasped again, as Ulquiorra and Azabache both sighed of her stupidity at times,

"Neliel……please get off of me…." Eclissi said gently, Neliel's brown eyes looked up to her and smiled,

"Okay~!" She said as she pulled her up,

"How do you guys know each other?" Orihime began to ask as she walked closer to the two…..tall……and sexy females, she was sexy, but not that tall.

They looked alike, to be honest.

"Because, she's my younger sister…" Eclissi began to say.

"_**EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR NEL-SAN'S BIG BRO AND SIS!?!?!?!?!?!?!"**_ Orihime screamed out as she went around that looked like weird dances, Eclissi and Neliel just watched her, wondering what she was doing as Azabache and Ulquiorra just looked at her with a blank face. _**"I NEVER KNEW YOU GUYS WERE RELATED AT ALL~~!!!! I THOUGHT ONLY ONE WAS BORN THROUGH THE HOUGYOUKU~!!!!"**_

"Orihime-sama--" Eclissi

"_**NOOOO WAAY!!!!! THERE'S NO WAY!!!"**_

"…Um….Orihime-chan….?" Neliel

"_**I—I THOUGHT IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE FOR NEL-SAN OR ANY OTHER ARRANCARS TO HAVE SIBLINGS~!!! THIS IS SO SUPRISING!!!!"**_

"…Oy, kid…!" Azabache

"_**UUAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! SO MAYBE, MAYBE EVERYONE IN HUECO MUNDO ARE ACTUALLY SIBLINGS!!!! BUT THERE'S NO WAY!!!! THIS IS SUPRISING!!!!"**_

"Woman……" Ulquiorra

"_***CLENCHES FIST* YOSH!!! ORIHIME INOUE HAS JUST MADE A NEW DISCOVERY!!!!!"**_

"_**Woman…!!" **_ Ulquiorra snapped as he held his head,

"EH?" Orihime looked back at him innocently, and somehow, Ulquiorra couldn't help but to look away and forget of anger.

He sighed.

"Orihime-chan," Neliel begins to grin, "…We are related because all of us three appeared at the same time of our birth, Aizen used to call this 'Soul Chains' because, when we are all alive, we were all related by blood."

"By blood?—so you mean," Orihime began to nod, "Soka! So you guys were related even from your pasted lives?"

"That is correct…" Eclissi nodded to her, "We were the children of an earl, and I was the eldest…..Unfortunately, Aizen seemed to have insulted my younger sister in placing her to be the Tres Espada……because she was female."

Azabache nodded, "I agree, even Halibel was placed to be third…..I guess that's the guys these days…"

"Geez, that was so mean of him!!!" Orihime scowled but Neliel just patted her head,

"It's alright, I don't mind it anyway, and I WAS the Tres, Halibel's now the Tres….but….." Neliel looked down at Orihime, it was obvious that Orihime could see Neliel's sad expression hidden with a smile, "…they are all gone, right?"

"…Of course they would be," Ulquiorra answered, which made Orihime's eyes widened as their attention shifted into him. "…….Even if they were not to be killed by their opponents…and was left in shame after losing……They would be executed."

"….Ulquiorra-kun…" Orihime muttered, even though knowing that, when she remember roaming around Hueco Mundo, she saw some of the Execution Arrancars in work, it was horrifying.

Azabache placed one hand in his pocket and continued, "That's true…once we are of no use of Aizen anymore….we would be disposed off….He was just as hungry for power than any other mad dictator…." He looked up, seeing the sun setting. "…We were all just living tools…..and we had no purpose but to fight…and to end that endless battle life….we await for someone to kill us…..that's all there is…"

"…Mediannoche-kun….." Orihime muttered sadly, but no one answered her.

It wasn't long before they parted ways, Neliel was sent to live with them for now on, to her, she wanted to live with her siblings than in Sado's or in Urahara's shop, not that she wasn't happy to live there.

When Orihime came home with Ulquiorra, she and he told the rest to Grimmjow who seemed like it was no surprise, judging from him, he knew and even saw them around the Soul Society then, Grimmjow even complained about being hit so hard by Azabache when he tried to ask her out.

Ulquiorra was bit angry, "Why didn't you inform us that you have seen other Espada in the Soul Society?"

"You didn't #*(* ask you dimwit…" Grimmjow potty mouthed him as he looked away.

Ulquiorra's face went dark as he prepared to take out his sword, he was suppose to cut his head off, if it weren't for Orihime grabbing onto his arm and insisting for him not to do it.

Grimmjow expected that, but he could care no less anymore, _……That Azabache……tch._

Orihime spotted that look and wondered what was wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to ask though, and she didn't know why at the very least.

Ulquiorra recoiled with a sigh as he finally gave in to her plea.

The night grew quiet as the went to bed, both wondering what else is there to be surprised about this time?

* * *

**HEY GUYS~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about this chapter, I decided to put my character and my brother's character in it…..but it ended to be like this, I hope I didn't off set the mood here.**

**Sorry if this chapter sucks~, but I would love to hear your reviews on this!!!!**

**Oh, and every information here is just made up okay? Neliel doesn't have siblings, Aizen's purpose for her seat as the 3****rd**** only was also false, and everything, so don't kill me.**

**Grimmjow is so sad, aww…why?**

**Grimmjow: Ain't your ****ing business--- *CERO*--WHAT THE !*y#&*&yiu~~~?~?!?!?~?!?!?!?!?!**

**Ulqui: Please keep your mouth shut, trash.**

**Grim: the hell's you problem!? Your so sensitive you !&(#*#&(!*#(( that you #*(*#&U(#* and suck !&#(!*&#)(* for a !*(#(!&!(*& to !*&#(*&(!* so you can !*#&(*!(#* have!*#U(!* a!(*#&(!#&(!*#(! life*(#&(~*#(!**#^&*98749011*#&(*(*23918471741!*^#&%*!#&)(!*(!*#&(!*)~!&(!*$!&#(*(#!^#&(!*#&(!--*CERO*--!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Blackeclipse: Ulquiorra!!.......Great…now who's going to clean this mess up? *sighs and calls a maid***

**Ulqui: *faces the audience*……I would like to say to you all that what happened to Grimmjow is the demonstration of how I would treat those who comes into this story without leaving a review……..**

**Blackeclipse: Don't say that!!! Other wise they will never come back and read this!!!**

**Ulqui: *smirks?!!*…….There is no need to worry……….I have already did my Soul radar into finding all of their small amount of reiatsus and into their houses……This is an IMPOSSIBLE escape for them……………..**

**Blackeclipse:…………..scary……seriously………………………………**


	17. Chapter 15: Short Game

**Blackeclipse: Okay! Here comes a new chapter~! I'm going to slow things down again a bit here before something epic comes up~! This is going to be an introduction of where they would live!**

**Alright! Onto the neeeeexxxt chapter~! FULL RECOVERY~! UARARRARARARARARARA~~~!**

**Orihime: *giggles* Blackeclipse-chan is so full of energy! *clenches fist* yosh! Me as well! AHAHAHAAHAHA!**

**Ichigo:….the hell's wrong with those two…?**

**Ulquiorra: …..-sighs-…..**

**Eclissi: Is this how they always start a chapter….?**

**Azabache: Looks like it…**

**Uryuu: Sorry about this, but you'll get used to it soon….-sighs-….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any creations of Tite Kubo…If I did, I would be too shocked that I would have probably died out of pure happiness and excitement…! o**

**Chapter 15: Short Game.**

*Riiiinng*…*Riiiing*…..*riiiiiinnnnggg*….*riiinggg~!*…..***RIIIINNGG!-*WHAACCCKKKK!***

"?" Ulquiorra finally woke up as he didn't feel the gears and glass on his skin like what he usually feels when he whacks Orihime's clock. He gathered some energy as he sat up to look that Orihime safely grabbed it before it's death, but what took it was.

***C—CRACK* *CRACKLE* *CRASH!***

"N—Nooo! My drawer!" Orihime began to cry out again as she sighed, "No furniture is safe when Ulquiorra-kun is around…"

Ulquiorra sighed as he stood up, "It can't be helped, you should have placed there a drawer made of steel to avoid in cracks. Humans these days would just make anything here into use without knowing the consequences…" it was obvious that it wasn't an apology.

"Mou~!" Orhime pouted as she stammered, (Mou= Geez) "Never mind it now Ulquiorra-kun! We have to hurry or we'll be late!"

Ulquiorra quirked his eye brow and looked at the calendar.

"Woman, it's just Sunday…." He told her.

"I know! But we aren't going to school!" Orihime grinned at him, "Did you forget?—Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun is going to show Cielo-chan and Mediannoche-kun around Karakura Town!"

Ulquiorra sighed as he went out of the room, "I have no interest into going 'sight seeing' with those shinigamis,"

"EH! But even Ishida-kun and Sado-kun's coming! Neliel-san/chan as well!" Orihime added.

"Not even with them." Ulquiorra simply put as he went to the kitchen.

…

Grimmjow was there, making…

…

"What happened to your…..face?" Ulquiorra said as he starred at the black smoked covered Grimmjow.

He jolted, "The !*U(?—Why are you here?"

"To eat. Now tell me, what happened to your face." And then he added, "…and the kitchen…?"

Now to think of it, the kitchen was a total mess! The containers were open and some stuff were leaking out.

And….

"…?" Ulquiorra looked at the oven, wondering why some black smoke is coming out. "…" somehow, he didn't want to know.

Grimmjow looked at him, "The (# are you looking a-!" Grimmjow followed his gaze and saw the oven. "OH #&^%*^&!"

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!***

Orihime jolted as she ran out of her room, "What is g-ah!" Orihime froze as she saw the 2 espadas.

Then they both turned to face her.

Orihime's face tried to suppress the laughter, "P—P-PP—PF—PFF-T—PFT-!-*sound of her suppressing laughter*" some tears were sprouting from her eyes.

**+++++++Middle Bleach+++++++**

**Blackeclipse: !**

**Orihime: BWAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHA! !**

**Grimm: OH JUST !^%$&(9*&!*#^(*&#(*&#!*#(! SHUT UP!**

**Ulqui: -getting pissed-…..**

**Ichigo: OH~! OH MAN! THAT IS SO! BWAHAHAAHHAAHAHAH! OW! OW! MY GUTS HURTS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!**

**Rukia: I!—I SHOULD TAKE A PICTURE! I—ISHIDA!**

**Uryuu: G—GOT IT! KUCHIKI-BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!**

**Everyone in the staff: !**

**Grimmjow: SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY AND GET BACK TO THE FANFIC YOU !*#&^!)(!**

**+++++++++++End++++++++++++**

Grimmjow got pissed, "Don't you f—ing dare!"

"**BBWWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!AHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAH! U—U-U-U-ULQUIORRA—KU—K-KU-KU-KUN!-G-GRIM-J—GRIMMJO-W-S-A-S-A-S-SAN-~!-Y—YOU'RE –F-F-AC!—ES-~!AHAHAHAHAAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHHAAHA-B—BWAAHAHAHAHA!"** Orihime cried out hopelessly, **"GO!—GO!-GOMEN!-G-GOME-E-E—N—NNN-A-S-SAA-III!BWAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHA!' **she laughed as she grabbed his stomach and knelt down the floor, banging the floor with one hand, and pointed at the 2 black faced Espadas.

"You little-!"

"Such utter disgrace…." Ulquiorra's voice sounded deep and dark before Grimmjow cursed Orihime,

Grimmjow turned to see Ulquiorra getting something to his side.

….

….

….

A kitchen knife….

….

…

….

A BIG bladed kitchen knife.

….

.

Grimmjow cursed. "OH-&^*&^**!"

**-Scene too violent for readers, now on stand by-**

After 1 bloody hour later.

"That isn't good Ulquiorra-kun….now I even have a bigger mess to clean up!" Orihime complained.

Ulquiorra glared down at her, _**"And what do you what ME to DO?"**_

"Eh?—Ah—No….." Orihime sweat dropped as she checked on the recovering Grimmjow. "You okay Grimmjow-san?"

"DO THE HELL I LOOK OKAY DAMMIT?" Grimmjow yelled out as his arms began to regenerate back from her healing spell. "Dammit!—This guys even worst when he has emotions stirring up in his ass!"

Ulquiorra glared down at him and began to raise his hand.

"A—Alright now Ulquiorra-kun! Please don't make me heal him again!" Orihime grabbed his arm as she slowly put it back down.

Ulquiorra just sighs as he gave in.

-Another troubling hour later-

-Outside the apartment of Orihime-

"I'm finally getting out of this place…!" Grimmjow grinned as he began to breath the outside air, "And? Where the hell are we going?"

"Why does he have to come along with us?" Ulquiorra asked irritatedly.

"Now, now" Orihime said as she tried to calm them down, her hand turned on the door knob to check if it was lock, and finally placing her key inside of her pocket.

"By the way, aren't you guys having some jobs?" Grimmjow asked them, noticing that they only went there once.

"We don't go to work on Sundays…" Orihime to him, "It's a rest day….."

"Huh, I wish Hueco Mundo had Sundays…" Grimmjow sighed, then he suddenly began to itch his neck, "Damn there are too many clothes my freakin' gigai's wearing!"

"It's winter, so it's only necessary to keep the human body warm." Ulquiorra stated.

"Dammit—Seriously!—I can barely see my neck with this sweater thing on!"

"That's the point."

"For me not to see my neck!"

"No."

"Make your point clear dammit!"

"INOUE~!" a voice called out to them as they diverted their attention to the group of teens from below.

Orihime's eyes widened, "Kuchiki-san~!" the three both went down to great them all.

Well, that was Orihime anyway.

"Woah, Grimmjow—that's your Gigai?" Ichigo said in amazement, "Eh, so you're a blonde in the human world."

"Shut up. Tch." Grimmjow muttered, hating that color, he always wondered what the hell was wrong with him having his natural colored hair!

"Where are we off too?" Orihime ask excitedly to Rukia who was texting at her cellphone.

"Ah, we are going to drop by Cielo and Azabache's place…" Rukia smiled, "Neliel-san has texted me their location…"

"EH!—Neliel-san can text!" Orihime gasped, "Wow~!"

Uryuu pushed up his glasses, "That is because Sado was the one who taught her…"

Sado just grinned a she put up a thumbs up.

"Why do you look so happy oy?" Ichigo sighed.

"Anyhow, let's go…" Rukia said as she looked back at the message, "It's a bit far from here, but she said that someone would be picking us up h-"

"**YO."** A voice called out and patted Rukia's shoulder.

Everyone froze as Azabache appeared out of no where.

3

2

1….

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Everyone screamed, except for Sado and Ulquiorra who were also a bit freaked out.

"Me—Mediannoche-san!" Rukia gasped as she looked over her shoulder, but he had used Sonido when she did and disappeared, her eyes widened, _it's too fast,…!_

_***Boom!* (Sound of a Espada doing Sonido)**_

"What's with you guys? Hurry up already…" Azabache said as he appeared before them, his hand inside one pocket, and the other ruffling his hair,

He really looked like the more younger and cooler version of Stark.

"W—Why aren't you in your gigai?" Uryuu began to ask as he caught his breath.

"Gigai?—I can't use Sonido in Gigai, so what I am going to do is bring you guy there via Garganta…." Azabache said casually, "Hurry up….I'm about my gigai being dressed up when Neliel is in child form….!"

Everyone began to imagine that, but held the laughter later.

Azabache held out a hand that had a white glove on and began to stab the invisible wall behind him, and dragged down a portal for them,

"Well?—This is more convenient than saying 'unlock!' to your lousy portals, Shinigami" He smirked.

Rukia took that as an insult, "E—Excuse me!"

"I'm just merely stating the facts." Azabache stated.

Ulquiorra agreed. "Indeed."

"You got that right." Grimmjow smirked.

"DEME! DON'T SIDE ALONG WITH HIM!" Ichigo and Rukia both said.

"Hmm…" Uryuu muttered as he pushed his glasses up,

"You too dammit!"

"Alright, alright, my bad…" Azabache sighed as he walked towards Orihime, and smiled.

He began to hold her hand, "….Now, shall we proceed?...Princess…"

Ulquiorra was prepared to get his zampaktou, oh he wished to get out of this gigai right now.

"E-Eh?" Orihime blushed, and at the instant, she felt herself being pulled at high speed,

_***Boom!***_

Only to appear by the entrance of the garganta,

"T—that was so damn fast…!" Ichigo gasped,

"Of course…" Azabache smiled, "Now are you coming or not?..." then without another word, Azabache escorted Orihime ahead inside,

In an instant, Ulquiorra followed suite, then Grimmjow, "Hurry up ya #*(*s," then disappeared inside,

"W—Woah! It's going to close!" Ichigo gasped as everyone began to run ahead of him, "O—Oy! WAIT UP!" he yelled out as he was able to run in before the Garganta closed shut.

By the streets, a little kid just gazed of what had happened, "Mommy! Mommy! I just saw weird people disappear!"

"Oh my Takuro!, that's it! No more sushi for you!" The mother sighed as they walked away.

"But mommy~!"

"I said no sushi!"

"But I'm allergic to sushi…."

+++++++++++++++++++++++Nearing the exit of the Garganta+++++++++++++++++

"We are almost there…!" Ichigo sighed as they could see the light up ahead.

It was like the other end of the tunnel, as they were quickly drenched in a bright white light.

Before they knew it, there were infront…of….a… . . . . .

"**HOLY !()(*)(*)~!"** Ichigo and Grimmjow both gasped as they saw a huge and tall gate before them, and within it, was a fountain and a wide garden, revealing the mansion from within.

Orihime was amazed, "WOW~! It's like they're royalty…!" Rukia gulped as she tried to take everything in.

Uryuu and Sado were both speechless, as Ulquiorra just looked at it, it was to be expected, their pasted lives were royal anyway.

"But seems so fresh," Uryuu said. "Mediannoche, why are you guys different from Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Neliel-san?"

Azabache turned to them, with a look of 'ain't it obvious', "….Didn't we say our pasted lives were like this? The hell's wrong with you?"

"B—But!" Orihime began to say, "Grimmjow-san and Ulquiorra-kun!"

"It's because we don't remember it fully…" Ulquiorra began to explain fully, "…We are different from them, because they were the only ones to have developed a Soul Chain theory, with this, all your family members are with you in the after life, only the ones who had died with you at the same day, then those who have experienced this are able to remember about everything in their life, as if it had occurred yesterday….."

Ulquiorra casually placed his hands in his pockets and explained further, "We, who were born through the Hougyoku as a single, doesn't obtain the full memory of our pasted lives…..This is why Eclissi, and Azabache, and even Neliel, has been kept secret by Aizen, fearing both power from all 3, that are enough to over throw them all…." Then he added, "…By the time Nnoitra had struck the temple of Neliel, half of her memory has been erased, including her past…..until she finally regains her memory, it is fully accomplished by seeing them,…."

Orihime gulped, "Wow, Ulquiorra…you sound like an addict to this!"

Everyone just looked at her. _**An…addict…?**_

"Ah! Everyone!" a friendly voice came out as they turned to a beautiful young lady, it was Neliel, except with out the paint marks on her face and the scar, she only had dark brown hair in replace of her minty green one. Her clothes were formal like, with long sleeves and a long black skirt.

"N—Nel!" Ichigo gasped as he looked at her, "Is that you!"

"Yup!" Neliel smiled as she called out the guards to open the gates, "Come in! Come in!"

"Wow….Neliel-cha—I'm mean, Neliel-san, I never knew you were to rich~!" Orihime said, then she pointed out, "I knew it! You're a princess right!"

Azabache sighed, "That's a different story!"

"Let's get in already!" Grimmjow said impatiently, "I'm getting tired standing outside!"

"Tch. You never change," Azabache glared at him.

"Ah? So what bastard?" Grimmjow muttered as they began to do a glaring match.

Ichigo sighed, "Ugh…not again…~"

++++++++++++++++++++++Inside the mansion++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Welcome!" The maids began to say as they all lined up by the entrance, "Lady Neliel…."

"Hi!" Neliel smiled as everyone's jaws dropped,

"N—No way….." Ichigo muttered as Grimmjow looked like a perverted.

"Heh, real live maids…." Grimmjow grinned.

"Don't get any ideas," Azabache glared at him, then he began to walk ahead of them, no maids had greeted him.

"Maybe it's because Mediannoche isn't wearing his gigai…" Uryuu said as they were beginning to walked around the place,

"Yeah, so everyone here is human…" Orihime nodded,

Uryuu sighed at her shallowness, "….A—Aah, yeah…"

"Everyone! Please stay close or else you'll get lost alright?" Neliel smiled as they just turned pale, bluish pale.

It wasn't long before they finally reached a humongous door made of dark wood,

Everyone stood infront of it, somehow feeling the atmosphere of royalty coming from within it, Neliel too even had a serious face.

"_**Everyone,"**_ she began to say seriously as they faced her, _**"…be on your best behavior at all costs…"**_

"Why…?" Ichigo asked, but no one answered, sensing it was serious, Ichigo did what everyone did, putting on a serious face.

_T—This kind of feels like the gathering at the hall of Hueco Mundo…back in Las Noches…_ Orihime thought, as Neliel placed her hand on the door, and everyone gulped, feeling the high suspense and tension in the air.

***BAM!***

Then suddenly she began to burst it wide open, **"BIG SIS! I'M BROUGHT THEM HERE!"**

Everyone just gazed at what happened, _**DIDN'T SHE SAY TO BE IN YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR?**_

When they did, they all received a shock,

A tall, beautiful young lady stood there by the window, her hair was long and slightly curly on the ends, it was midnight black and the texture was very silky, she had a long white formal shirt with cuffs at the end of the sleeves, and she wore black gloves at both hands,

She had long black slacks, and black high heels that were about 4 inches tall, she had an untied bow tie at her neck, although her eye color didn't change, it was deep amber, as if it was burning, burning amber, she really put out the impression of 'royalty'

"What's with all that gaping faces?" a voice came from the other side of the room.

What they saw there, was the handsome brother of hers, he wore almost the same thing, but his shirt was dark brown, and his slightly unbuttoned at the collar, his tie loosened, and his belt up tight.

Make that both of them, giving out a 'royal' impression.

"Holy….%^..." Grimmjow cursed as everyone gulped, feeling the heavy atmosphere,

"Wow…." Orihime gazed at them, then turned to everyone, "Who are they?"

Everyone fell to the ground, that totally ruined the intense and serious moment of surprise.

Eclissi sighed as she closed a book at her hand, "It's me, Hime-sama…."

Orihime turned, "Eeeeh!"

"She's so shallow…." Azabache held his head, feeling a small headache,

"Cielo-chan~!"

"!" Azabache blushed, while Orihime hugged him, "I'M NOT ECLISSI!"

"EH?—AH! Sorry~!" she slightly laughed as she scratched her head, she tried again, "Cielo-chan~~!"

"It's me, Orihime-chan…" Neliel sweat dropped,

"EH!—Ah! Again!" she ran, "Cielo-chan~!"

Eclissi sighed, "That's the…." Everyone sighed as well, this time, she hugged a painting, "N—Never mind….."

Orihime looked at her and began to laugh at herself, slowly letting go of the painting, she noticed the image, and her eyes widened, "Hey…..this one looks almost like….."

"What's wrong, Inoue?" Ichigo asked as he walked up beside her, she pointed to the picture, and his jaw dropped, "What the…!"

"What's with you guys?" Grimmjow noticed as everyone in the group joined the jolting orange heads, "What the ****!"

"Ah, I see you have noticed this painting…" Eclissi began to say as she looked over to their direction,

"W—What the hell!" Ichigo gasped,

The painting was almost real, there were children then, a young girl with a beautiful light blue dress was there, her hair was midnight black and curly on the ends, it was held up into two long pigtails, each long pigtails were tied with a dark blue ribbon, on her arms were a long dark blue gloves, and her dress was cute for her, with ribbons tied up and ruffles here and there, her eyes were amber, burning amber, the girl's left hand held a little boy's hand.

He had midnight black hair, and he had a white formal shirt on, his black French coat was open and he wore black shorts and black socks and shoes, his bangs was covering a part of his face, and his eyes were bloody red,

They seemed to be playing, the girl pulling the boy as her other hand extended out to another girl coming towards them,

This girl had a curly short dark brown hair, it was up to her chin and she was laughing, her eyes were like coffee brown, and her dress was white with an apron like dress on it, the apron like over dress was black with red strips, while her under dress was just pure white, she wore long white socks and dark brown shoes,

And there was another child, the boy was platinum blonde, and he wore a formal red shirt and a black sweater vest, he was at the front of the girl with midnight black hair, his eyes were pure color of glowing silver, but his expression seemed more of surprise than happy.

The background was a huge rose garden, and the roses there were blue,

Orihime's cheeks flushed at the beautiful painting, "Wow~…..it's so beautiful,"

"Such skillful artist," Rukia commented they all were speechless,

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looked at the painting, then looked at the 3 royal Espadas who were looking at the painting nostalgically,

Grimmjow followed his gaze to them, and Sado noticed it, together with Uryuu, it wasn't long before Ichigo too noticed his friends looking and his eyes widened,

"D—Don't tell me!" Ichigo gasped as everyone faced him, wondering what was he talking about, "You mean these kids in this painting are you guys!"

"EH!" Orihime faced Eclissi, "I—Is that true?"

"Well it wouldn't be surprising, the features of the children here are similar to theirs," Rukia cupped her chin as she thought about it, then her eyes sparkled, "Aaah, I wish my drawings were that beautiful!"

Eclissi smiled, "Yes, those were us at our childhood," she seems a bit happy talking about it, "As siblings, we would go everywhere to play…"

"Ah! Soka!" Orihime pointed to the little boy with black hair, "So this is Eclissi right?"

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

*points to the girl with dark brown hair*

"I see! So this is you after all right!"

"THAT'S NELIEL YOU IDIOT!"

*points to the girl with black hair*

"NO!" Azabache held his head, his veins popping, "Listen!—The girl with dark brown hair is Neliel, the girl with midnight black hair is Eclissi, and the boy with midnight black hair is me!"

"Ah…" Orihime nodded, "I see!"

Everyone sighed, _**Orihime….!**_

As everyone began talk about the painting, and Azabache asking Orihime why the hell is she pointing to all the girls in the picture and mistakening them for him, and she answered because he was so 'pretty' and Azabache asked why the hell would you use 'pretty' to comment on a 'guys' looks? And his voice was being raised and Ulquiorra was getting annoyed, Azabache pointed to Grimmjow that he should have been the one to mistaken for that, and Grimmjow began to bad mouth him, Eclissi was sighing, Ulquiorra was sighing, Sado and Rukia were sighing while Neliel and Orihime was trying to calm them down, Ichigo had no idea what to do but to hold his head and resist losing himself into shouting at the two Espadas to freakin' shut up,

And Uryuu?

Uryuu was looking at the painting again, and for him, something didn't make sense,

"Sorry to disturb your pathetic battering but,"

Grimmjow and Azabache both yelled out, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT PATHETIC HUH!"

Uryuu sighed, as he continued, "Who's this little boy with silver hair?"

Everyone came into a pause and looked to see what he meant, he was right, who was that boy?

Neliel's expression changed to something uncomfortable as her eyes shifted to Eclissi,

Grimmjow noticed Azabache moving his eyes to Neliel, then to Eclissi,

"Hey, what?" Grimmjow noticed as he calmed down, everyone turned to them, and the atmosphere deepened,

Eclissi noticed all of them looking and sighed, "That boy there, is named… Uriel Equinox," before anyone commented, they all noticed that there was something wrong with her voice, and she looked down slightly, "…You may say that, he's my fiancé…."

Everyone's eyes widened,

"_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"_**Ow dammit!—WHY ARE YOU ALL OVER REACTING!" **____**Azabache**_

"_**Oh my, it must be a great shock to them," **____** Neliel**_

"…_**..*sighs*…" **____** Ulquiorra**_

"_**Sorry, I should've had told you all earlier, apparently you were all talking I wasn't sure to tell you all," **____** Eclissi,**_

"I can't believe it!" Orihime began to perk up as she went to Eclissi and began to shake her like crazy, "So you have a fiancé Cielo-chan!—W—Where is he!"

Uryuu was speechless and the girls began to go up to Eclissi like they were children waiting for their mom to tell them a story,

However the atmosphere changed in a snap,

And Eclissi looked down at her, her face clear of emotions, like Ulquiorra,

"_**He's Dead"**_

Words that seemed to echo in the room, Orihime instantly let go of her and her eyes widened, unclear to what she should do, Rukia was also in shock as the room was draped with a chocking feeling,

Eclissi continued, "By the time me and my brothers were murdered, we weren't alone….Uriel was with us in the room at night, he was staying over…..until that night, the assailant came to our quarters and began to yell out to us, we were struggling to break free from the adult's grip, but we were too small,….so they captured all of us, and were placed in sacks….." her eyes began to glow slightly as the memory flooded in her,

Everyone began to feel her reiatsu raising, "….and we were thrown into the back of a carriage, and brought…they brought us to…..a…a…" for the first time, she felt a cold shiver as her eyes slightly widened from the horrifying memory,

*!-*

*Boom!*

"_**Sister"**_ Azabache instantly placed his hand on her shoulder, his eyes slightly glowing as everyone began to calm down,

_I—I thought we were going to die as well,_ Ichigo sighed as everyone gave a sigh of relief,

"You don't have to remember, if you don't want to…" Neliel began to say in a calm voice,

"Yes, I apologize, I couldn't control my emotions…" Eclissi began to bow her head in apology,

Orihime and Rukia panicked, for such royalty to bow down to them,

"N—No don't apologize!" Orihime wave her hands frantically, "I—It's my fault for asking! I didn't know!"

"T—that's right Cielo-sama…!" Rukia began to add in, as her voice slowly calms down, "….We're sorry…."

"It's alright, it was a long time ago," Eclissi shook her head as she placed a hand on it, then a smile emerged from her face slightly, "Forgive this delay…..shall we proceed with the plans?"

Azabache begins to perk up, "Yeah, I'm getting tired of staying here in this room already…." And Neliel nodded in agreement,

Orihime cheered up as well, "Why don't we go to the Carnival that just opened here?" everyone turned to her,

Uryuu was the first to comment, "Carnival?—Ah, you mean that came yesterday?—That's sounds like a great idea…."

Grimmjow was wondering the hell is that, "What's a Carnival?—Somewhere that people eat meat or something?"

Ulquiorra sighed at his stupidity as Orihime answered for him, "That's not it Grimmjow-kun!—Carnival's were lots of fun rides and toys and some cotton candy is!"

Azabache suddenly wondered why the word, 'cotton candy' seemed to excite him so much, but he didn't mind it so much and shook his off,

Rukia smiled, "Well, let's go then…" she turned to open the door and look both sides, "Um…"

"To your right," Eclissi said,

Orihime though was too happy, "To the right then~!" she darted off,

"That's the left, Hime-sama…" Eclissi said.

And sooner or later they saw Orihime dart the opposite direction, "To the left then~!"

Everyone sighed, this was going to be a long day for all of them.

+++++++++++++++++++++Carnival By Karakura Park+++++++++++++++++++++++

"WOAH~~!" both Neliel and Orihime's eyes sparked and their mouths widened as they looked at the huge carnival before them, "It's so big~~!"

"Hey Inoue! Look!" Rukia begins to call out as she waved to her to go to that direction, and that's what they did,

They began to look around as everyone followed,

"Tch. They look like kids," Grimmjow muttered, watching the girls beginning to scatter,

"Well, ain't that nice for a change?" Uryuu sighed as he watched them, "We've been all busy with school work and things that we barely come out at times…"

"What do you mean 'we' Ishida?" Ichigo asked, feeing a bit offended in that, "At least I am not some kind of nerd that loves to study and hang out my dad's hospital!"

"Hah?" Uryuu pushed his glasses up, "What are you trying pull, Kurosaki?"

Ulquiorra and Azabache both sighed, "…" and neither of them uttered a word, the only female with them was Eclissi, who looked dead, because she wasn't saying anything, next to her was Sado who was trying to calm down the Shinigami and Quincy, until the 6th Espada came, and until finally dragging the Primera Espada in, Azabache begins to ask why the hell is he included in this mess, and Grimmjow just said something that didn't make sense, Ichigo and Uryuu also told him to stay out of their own business and thus the stupid battle began,

Eclissi? Well, she's just being silent there are she looked around, "Ah…" till her eyes noticed something from a distance and begins to walk towards with out anyone noticing.

Ulquiorra was already losing his patience as he want to immediately tear of their heads, but the fact of this 'Carnival' being such a high occasion for humans, such action would cause too much attention,

He begins to wonder if there are any bat caves? And without knowing he was looking around for a ride,

He also wondered why the hell is he suddenly getting the urge to ride one of those rides that seems to give humans heart attacks?

He shook his head and sighed as he tucked his hands deep with the pockets of his black pants, he wished he was back at the apartment, resting on the holiday that the stupid school only gave. He recalled studying the other school methods of other countries, they had 2 weekends, which was now unfair,

Perhaps he should protest against the government and while he's at it, extend the weekends to 3 days, only making 4 days of school each week.

_However, that would be troublesome since the school year would extend,_

_I should approach this matter with the utmost confidentiality and importance, disrupting the school schedules of the whole of Japan wouldn't be an easy matter,_

He nodded to that, unaware that the guys behind him are done arguing and looking at him, wondering why his face looked so serious and in deep thought.

Back to Ulquiorra's thoughts, _If the humans would protest, despite them being trash, I was forbidden by the Soul Society to hurt any soul here, nor devour any, even if I have no intention on doing so, being in a human body is pathetic when there's no sonido nor can I be able to use my powers to persuade the society's leaders, which they call the Government,…Human affairs within this years have become corrupted, and I doubt they would bother doing this, and also making a huge deal about the school's schedule, but if this would affect the race of Japan's students, terrifying consequences would be now at large. But it would hurt to try, but it would be careless,…Highschool of Humans is a troubling-? I feel as if someone's looking at me._ Ulquiorra turned his head to find that he was right,

"**What?" **he glare down at them, that made them at the sametime, shake their heads, he sighed, deciding not to let it bother him too much. "….?" He blinked,

He expected that when he would turn, he would see the quiet Cero Espada,

"Where is Eclissi?" He asked them.

"Huh?—now you mention it," Uryuu noticed as he begins to look around,

"Yeah, she's not around again," Ichigo scratched his head, "Hey Eclissi!"

"_**Kouchi."**_ {Kouchi: Here}

Everyone froze when she suddenly appeared, behind them,

"_**UAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Ichigo and Uryuu wee both panting as they held their chests, their hearts thumping,

Eclissi was just wondering why are they acting like that, "…"

Uryuu yelled out, "Dammit! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"M—Me too!" Ichigo added.

"Is that so?" Eclissi said as she looked at them, "..Huh…you both are poor in detecting my presence, isn't it?—I didn't use sonido, so why should it surprise you both?"

"!" Uryuu and Ichigo both blushed in embarrassment,

Ulquiorra cut in the silence, "Aren't you going with the woman and Kuchiki Rukia, together with Neliel?" his melancholy looked at her calm but seemingly emotionless look, it was like the look of the serious Neliel,

"No, Hime-sama has brought my little sister around to 'Splash Island', and Rukia was waiting for them by the exit with some cotton candy which a tried, only to almost rejecting it from my mouth…" Eclissi had explained her very short journey,

**_(Flash Back) Roller Coaster ride_**

"**!" **** Rukia**

"**!" **** Orihime**

"**AHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH~~! WEEEEE~~!" **** Neliel**

"…**." **** Eclissi**

**_Water Wars_**

"**Hah! Got you now Kuchiki-san!" Orihime smiled as she shot her using a water gun,**

"**Nice try Inoue!" Rukia instantly dodged, only to get hit by Neliel who was by the corner,**

"**Gotcha!" Neliel smiled.**

***KA-CHING***

**Everyone turned their heads from a sound of a gun loading up, and turned to see Eclissi holding up two water gun rifles,**

"…**This seems to be some kind of Human sports that I am unaware of when I was alive…" Eclissi said as she observed them, "From what I observe, I must eliminate my opponents with water…..Please forgive me…"**

**Everyone in the place froze in both fear and amazement,**

**Eclissi was twirling both guns in each hand, only to stop as she pointed to them and began to pull the trigger,**

***********!*****

"**!" **** Everyone.**

**_Food Corner_**

"**Try this Cielo-san!" Orihime smiled as she handed to her a badly burned Takoyaki,**

**Neliel and Rukia gulped, "Um, Orihime" Neliel said, "I don't think she should."**

**Eclissi ate it anyway.**

"…**."**

"**Um, Cielo-sama?" Rukia muttered,**

"**Is it good~?" Orihime smiled.**

"…"

"…**."**

"…**."**

"…***slowly falling*…."**

"**UAAAH!" Orihime gasped as they watched Eclissi hold herself up, hands on her mouth as she tried to resist rejecting the disgusting food within her mouth,**

**She went pale, **_**C-Commoner's food…but I cannot reject it from my body when Hime-sama's here….**_** She begins to swallow, "…Kh." And her face went bluish pale.**

***THUMP!***

"**CIELO-SAN!"**

"**SISTER!"**

"**CIELO-SAMA!"**

"**SOMEONE! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" **

**_(End of Flash Back)_**

_**You almost threw up?**_ Uryuu, Ichigo, Azabache and Grimmjow both thought as they looked at her, while Sado and Ulquiorra just sweat dropped at the whole thing,_**  
**_

"Brother, why don't you come and join them?" Eclissi asked as she faced her brother,

"Ah, eh, no, thanks," Azabache grinned, _I don't wanna die,_ "Well, since we had some fun."

Fun? What Fun? What the boys did all day was argue, and Ulquiorra, deep in thought, there was no fun in that.

Azabache smiled, "Why don't we play a game?"

Grimmjow quirked an eye brow, "What game?"

"A race," He said as he faced them all, "Or tag,"

"Tag?—aren't we a bit too old for-"

"LET'S PLAY TAG"

"O-okay," Ichigo gulped when he felt Azabache's reiatsu slowly leaking out as he gave him a death glare. He turned to Sado and Uryuu who just shrugged their shoulders, "Geez…" he sighed as he scratched his bring orange hair, "Alright, who's tag?"

"I AM" both brother and sister face each other when they said the same thing, "No, I am, I!" they begin to glare at each other

*!* + *!*

"G—GGAAH!" Uryuu gasped as everyone began to feel an earthquake,

"THE FUCK! SNAP OUT OF IT YOU TWO!" Grimmjow yelled out,

Eclissi and Azabache blinked when they faced them,

"Ah, sorry…" Azabache said, as Eclissi nod her head for an apology,

_I thought only your sister had anger issues,_ Ichigo thought in his mind as he struggled to get up,

Azabache sighed as he gave up, "Alright, BOTH of us are 'it'"

"Isn't there suppose to b-"

"I SAID BOTH OF US ARE 'IT'"

"A-alright—alright! Don't look at me like that dammit!" Ichigo yelled out,

"Anyhow," Azabache continued with a sigh, "Our game of tags is different, instead of tapping our shoulders like what they do to the human world, you have to either bind us or struck us down," a grin came up from his face, "Which I highly doubt you could."

"What!" Uryuu exclaimed, taken back by his words, "Are you saying that we can't keep up with you?"

"Yes, to be honest" Azabache said,

Before he was pounced on by anyone, Eclissi went infront of him, "Only those with skills like Shumpo or Sonido can join, Ishida, you may join as well…"

"Hah! I'll prove to both Shinigamis and Espadas that Quincy's are even more faster!" he turned to Sado and patted his shoulder, "Sorry Sado, looks like you can't join in…"

Sado didn't look like he was disappointed, but they knew deep down he was,

"Alright!" Azabache said as he and his sister turned their backs,

"Hey, aren't you going out of you gigais?"

"We are going to find a place to put them, to avoid them being mistaken as dead bodies…" Azabache explained when he moved his head to look back,

Ichigo was suddenly reminded the time his body was almost buried, and shuddered at that feeling of literally being buried alive, "I'll go with you," he turned to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra,

"What?" Grimmjow asked annoyedly, but he soon got his point, "Tch, fine, whatever…. I don't want this body to get ******* up, even if this is such a **** body."

Ulquiorra simply followed the 4 without any complaints, Sado volunteered to watch over and followed them as well, Uryuu also followed them after telling Rukia of their plans,

"Alright then, take care both of you, especially you Ishida, don't let the humans see you," Rukia grinned as she nodded in the meantime,

"Okay, thanks…" Uryuu said as he turned to leave,

"Ah wait! Ishida-kun!" Orihime yelled out to him as she grabbed his wrist,

Uryuu blushed as he looked back, seeing her giving him a silver bracelet, "You can't be seen by anyone when you have this on! But be sure to return in alright!" she smiled but something in her voice seemed serious,

"A—ah, really?—I can borrow this? Thanks Inoue-san," he smiled, not minding that fact he was blushing, he was happy for some reason as he went off to join the other group.

Orihime and Rukia both smiled at each other as they both yelled, "ALRIGHT! KANPAI~!"

Who knows what they're going to do next?

_Some woody parts, not far from the park_

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Azabache asked, now being in his Espada form, together with Eclissi who was just standing there beside him,

Ichigo and Uryuu were standing beside each other, while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra was standing far away from each other,

"Well, the rules, I have already told you, and also a fair warning that we play ruff, but not to ruff since this isn't Hueco Mundo," He begins to explain to them, "In order to win the game, you just have to tag me and my Sister, however so wins, wins."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, we ain't doing this for rewards, we don't do that there…" he shook his head, as a smirk came from his face, "Just for fun…"

"Tch. Fine, whatever, let's just get this thing over with…" Grimmjow said impatiently,

"Hmph." Ulquiorra muttered softly, as he opened his eyes from the rising tension that came up,

"Alright,…..Sister, are you ready?" Azabache asked, and she just nodded, "Oh, and one more thing," he said as he began to tighten his gloves,

Eclissi did the same as she pulled it tighter to her hands with her teeth, and shake her hands for a warm up,

They were wondering why they are looking so ready to be in battle,

Azabache gave out a final smirk as he looked at them, and Eclissi just looking at them, both siblings' eyes seemed to glow,

"_**We can eliminate those who want to tag us,"**_

_***BOOM!***_

Everyone's eyes panicked, Azabache was just gone,

"Woah! That was fast!" Ichigo gasped as Uryuu began to charge,

"Don't stand there Kurosaki! Cielo-san is still there!" He yelled out, snapping the bright haired teenager awake, "You're finished!" Uryuu yelled out as he pulled his fist out,

Everyone saw it,

It's as if Eclissi just slowed the time within her space as Uryuu's foot slowly reached her, and for her to move her head swiftly, after images soon following,

Her eyes were glowing due process, _**"….Please do not assault at once…"**_

She said to him as she looked at him,

***BOOM!***

Everyone except for Eclissi looked to see Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both coming from behind her, preparing to strike,

Then they saw her close her eyes, as their hands made contact to her body,

*PUFF!*

And in an instant, Ulquiorra's eyes widened, "Impossible….!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Grimmjow gasped as they both jumped back,

What they hit was her alright, but what just happened? She just suddenly dispersed into white feathers,

"She…!" Uryuu too was in shock. And in a flash, Eclissi suddenly appeared behind him as feathers surrounded her,

She turned and delivered a back kick to him,

"Gah!" Uryuu gasped as he was slammed to the tree, he was able to regain is position when he flipped and planted his feet on the impact for him not to be slammed,

"Ishida!" Ichigo yelled out, and his eyes widened as he saw her foot coming towards him, "Tch!" Ichigo instantly brought out his weapon and began to shield himself, but nothing prepared him for the impact as he was forced to slid back down, only to find that Eclissi had disappeared, and began to appear infront of Ulquiorra,

*Boom!* *Boom!* *boom!* *Boom!*

Ulquiorra began with dodging her attacks and began to chase her all around, weirdly enough, Eclissi's sonido didn't give out the same sound as Ulquiorra's sonido,

Ulquiorra began to pull out his hand to deliver a chop to her neck when she appeared at the depicted area, until "!" his wrist was grabbed by her from the opposite side, "Tch." Ulquiorra moved his hand to flip her, but she swooped down to make him lose his balance, however he was able to prevent that when he jumped up and turned to give her a kick, which made no use, when his foot made the impact, she disappeared,

Ulquiorra landed on the ground as Grimmjow went passed him,

*BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!*

"URRAAAHH!" Grimmjow yelled out excitedly, "You ain't going away!" he was already behind her when she appeared, but before he planted a anything on her, she flipped in mid air and landed behind him,

"Humph!" is what he heard next before his back was hit by her elbow,

"Kh!—You *****!" Grimmjow yelled out as he withstood it and used sonido to the left and right to appear above her, his hand glowing, a sign of a Cero, "Take this!"

Eclissi's face looked bored as she put out a gloved hand when the Cero fired,

"CIELO-SAN!" Uryuu and Ichigo both yelled out as they joined them up in the invisible floor on the air, watching the teal blue cero engulf the Cero Espada,

"What are y-!" before anything else,

Grimmjow was in for a surprise, as he flashed he saw feathers appear before him and saw Eclissi already inches from his face, looking at him, her eyes bored, "Useless."

Before Grimmjow could react, he was slammed off, his feet sliding on the invisible surface.

They watched the Cero began to hurtle towards the human soil,

"You idiot!" Ichigo yelled out, "Everyone would get hurt!" helplessly, Ichigo wanted to take the blow but, before anyone gave out any suggestions,

*BOOM*

Everyone turned to see the sonido using diving Espada coming down, it was Azabache being faster than the Cero, finally appearing below it as it hurtled towards the ground,

"AZABACHE!" Ichigo yelled out to him,

"Shut it." Azabache complained as he looked up, looking at the bright teal blue Cero,

His eyes were now glowing crimson red as he avoided the shouts from the males above,

"_**Echarse atrás"**_

_**(Turn Back)**_

In an instant, the Cero paused, it just.

PAUSED!

Then it began to turn back, going back to where it came from,

Eclissi closed her eyes as they watched the Cero go through her, but it didn't hurt her, the light just went through her as if it was just bright flashing light, and it hurtled towards Grimmjow,

"The fuck!" Grimmjow cursed as he dodged it, watching the Cero go off to oblivion, "What the hell did you do to my cero!"

Azabache sighed as he began to appear beside his sister, almost at the same manner but his feathers were black, "It's like the woman's Rejection Phenomenon…" he began to explain, also thinking, since when did this came had a pause button for explanations?

"Long story short, it is a special skill that only I can do, it's called the Command Phenomenon, it is when I can command Ceros that comes towards me to attack to deflect or go against it's master…" he placed his hand out for a gesture, "It's very similar to Neliel's skill, of absorbing the cero of her cero, and to fire it back by making it even more destructive by mixing her cero to the one she absorbed, and firing it back…."

Ichigo realized that, "So, that was what she did when she fought, Nnoitra,"

"Yes," Azabache said, seeing to it that everyone was in shock, except for Ulquiorra who's eyes were closed, and Grimmjow cursing, muttering that he had completely forgotten about those trivia things. "But I am more on command, for my sister, her ability towards Ceros, is called the Relent Phenomenon, it is because my sister's abilities are angelic like and gentle, that even Ceros do not harm her…."

Eclissi turned to them, "Please refrain from using Ceros or Bankai, it would cause a greater casualty to our little game…I also apologize for not explaining earlier…"

Ichigo and Uryuu looked at each other while sweat dropping, having no idea what to do,

Azabache was getting impatient, "…If you're not going to proceed, then I'll advance,"

Everyone snapped their heads to the two siblings as they began to position themselves to assault, until,

"ULQUIORRA-KUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! KUROSAKI-KUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN! ISHIDA-KUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN~~~~! EVERYONE!" Orihime yelled out to them from the earth as they all looked down,

She was waving up to them, "Neliel-san's tired! Let's head back already~!" from below, they could clearly see Neliel feeling all dizzy from the rides she taken.

*BUMP*

"N—Neliel!" Rukia gasped as she tried to let her sit down, together with Sado,

Above, Grimmjow groaned, "Ugh, you're damn girlfriend ruined the game."

Everyone began to move away from Grimmjow when Ulquiorra snapped,

Grimmjow begins to notice and looked up to see Ulquiorra pointing at him,

"_**It is very convenient for me, since you do not have a cero ability like them….TRASH"**_

_***CEEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOOOOO!***_

"_**OH SHIT-UUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**_

**And so the game didn't finish~! =_=; sorry this took so long again! I am running out of ideas now to add in!**

**If you guys have any suggestions! PLEASE TELL ME! Oh and reviews are nice! Thank you and please don't abandon me!**

**Uryuu: Hmm, I see, so Neliel-san is one of your siblings, because she was the only one who can do that to a cero.**

**Rukia: Yeah, when you think about it, it all makes sense.**

**Azabache: Well, now you know.**

**Eclissi:…**

**Ulquiorra:…..**

**Grimmjow: X_X**

**Orihime: U—Ulquiorra-kun…why did you fire your cero so many times? -*while healing Grimmjow for hours* I—It's getting tiring for healing him already.**

**Ulqui: then DON'T heal him, DON'T heal him at all.**

**Uryuu: He repeated the word 'don't' two times.**

**Rukia: Yeah, he did…..**

**Eclissi: *turns to the audience and puts up a sign* **

"**Please leave a review…..suggestions to this fanfic are all welcomed and appreciated,….if you would ever check this fanfic without leaving a single comment, I shall see to it that you all would be liquidated…..**

—**Eclissi De La Crisantemo Cielo"**


	18. Chapter 16: Winter's Heartstrings

**Blackeclipse: Hey guys! Being in Highschool is so tough now! Lots of things to do~! Anyhow! I really appreciate your suggestions and thank you so much for leaving a review! It had be thinking and going~!**

**Yeah, I'm having random ideas these days, hopefully it would stop~!**

**Anyhow~! Please read this~!**

**Orihime: Which reminds me, Blackeclipse-san, it's almost Christmas break in this fanfic right?**

**Blackeclipse: Yeah,**

**Orihime: and it's going to start tomorrow right?**

**Blackeclipse: Uh-huh… =_=;;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything made my Tite Kubo!**

**Chapter Sixteenth: Winter's Heartstrings…**

"***sniff***

"…"

"*Achoo!*"

"….."

"*ACHOO!*"

"…"

"*AAAAAHCHOOOOOOOO!*"

*BAM!*

"!#*)!(#*)(!" Grimmjow gasped, holding his head from the sudden throbbing pain on that of a history book just gave him.

"You're too noisy, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra glared down on him, and his eyes returned to the book he held, which seemed to be all ruined, "…You're head's harder than it looks…..I need to request another History Book once the human's school has finished with it's Winter Break…" Ulquiorra sighed, throwing the book back to Grimmjow's head.

"DAMMIT! THAT HURT!" Grimmjow growled, "Stop hitting me you ****!"

*BAAMMM!*

"GAAAHH!"

"Uhhh…!" Orihime groaned, covering her ears with her hands, as the continues daily torture of Grimmjow continued on and on, she wished that she had stayed in the fair much longer, now that Winter Break has come, it was time for a vacation but.

The exams were closing in, and once this break is over, then the exams would begin,

"I don't get it!" Orihime cried out, erasing all the equations she did on her notebook, "How did Ulquiorra even get all of this!" her head was banging so much as the yells of Grimmjow went within her room,

*BREAK!*

Orihime froze, she swore she heard her windows—

*CRASH! BREAK! CRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHH!*

Orihime's head fell to the desk, she just didn't care anymore!

Then an idea snapped in her head, a smile emerged as she placed her fingers on her clips, **"Santen Kisshun!"**

And at once, her shun-shun rikka fairies had formed a golden triangular shield to the floor, rejecting all sounds that was from the outside,

"Yes! It worked!" Orihime cheered in success, "Now I have a sound proof room!"

She began to stretch and stretch, preparing for hell of a study day, "Yooosssshhh!"

3

2

1

***!***

"_**EH!"**_ Orihime gasped, shivers coming up from her body as she turned to see her shield shattering before her and Grimmjow on the floor, looking liked he was kicked by Ulquiorra,

The proof was Ulquiorra standing in a position from the after math before the door way,

"?—Woman, why did you have a shield on your doorway?" Ulquiorra noticed as he entered the room, stepping onto the body of Grimmjow,

"_**OW!-&! OW!"**_ Grimmjow gasped, before he could his Ulquiorra back, he was kicked at the neck, making himself unconscious.

Orihime sighed, at least Grimmjow was finally quiet, "I put that up to study peacefully,"

She expected an apology, but Ulquiorra just looked at her, bored.

"Well?" Orihime called out to him, "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Say _what_?" Ulquiorra looked at her, melancholy as always was his expression, he sat down on her bed, _**"Lend me that History Book you have there. Woman."**_ He demanded.

Orihime was now furious, here he was disturbing her, without an apology and now he's demanding a History Book because he destroyed his by using it as a lethal death weapon on Grimmjow!

"**HERE YOU JERK!"** Orihime yelled out. Hurtling it towards his face,

Ulquiorra just grabbed it with one hand before it was going to slam on his face giving his Gigai much vibrations and pain, he didn't even say thank you as he opened the book up.

Orihime sighed, it was just like him to be like that,

She turned to her table, re-examining the complicated sequences of numerous equations that made her head want to scream out loud,

She couldn't help but to move her eyes to the mirror that was on her desk, that showed her reflection, and the reflection of Ulquiorra sitting on her bed,

She sighed, feeling all anger away, his pale white skin was perfect, together with his deep emerald eyes that seemed to glow in the sunlight even more, his dark midnight black hair, without the markings on his face to add in, he really did look, Alive,

Human,

Orihime's lips clamped, her eyes looking down, putting that idea out of her head,

He wasn't human, she was,

Even if he were to be alive,

That won't change the fact that he's still an arrancar,

He used to be human,

Used to be.

But not anymore,

"….." Orihime's grip on her ball pen tighten, her eyes shifted to the passed out Grimmjow on the floor, it was the same thing for him, without that blue hair, he did look alive with human like features, and his extremely LOUD personality, even if it was annoying, she rather have them around then to be here alone with her brother,

He older brother…

…_I should stop this…_ Orihime continued her thoughts, _…Me liking Ulquiorra-kun…_ her head lowered itself as she stared at her notebooks blankly, _…Ulquiorra-kun, kissed me before but…Was it just something to prove that he has emotions?...Was it just a test?...He never said anything about it after that,…_ then she begins to think of something, something that she never thought before…_…Could it be that…I'm just wasting my time…on loving him…?_

"_**You're repeating yourself."**_

"!" Orihime's eyes widened, snapping herself out of her thoughts as she saw a pale white hand on her hand, as the hand began to hold it and made her write an equation that suddenly made the whole complicated equation much clearer, "…S—so that's what you do there!"

Ulquiorra sighed, "Were you reading the books of that pathetic math teacher?" his breath tickled her ear, making her blush, as she felt his warm chest behind her, "Woman, you musn't get confused by such things….Look." he began to get his other hand and erased some portions of the equation. "You have to add this here, otherwise the whole solution shall fall apart in an instant."

Orihime's mind was struck by the sudden information, "….Y—you're right!"

Ulquiorra pulled back, "That is what you were so frustrated about earlier, wasn't it?" he asked her, his hands tucked in his pockets, "You keep on repeating the same method from the book. Math knowledge cannot be simply learned by reading human texts, listening to your seniors who have passed your level and at times the teacher is good….." he began to run a hand on his hair, pushing his bangs away,

While Orihime blushed from the action, that was hot,

Then she shook her head off the thought, "Then! Can you help me with this one as well!" she began to show him another math notebook,

Surprisingly, Ulquiorra relents and begins to take a look,

Then Ulquiorra gave her a cold look which made her shiver, "This won't do,"

"What do you mean."

"You will _**FAIL.**_"

"WHA?" Orihime panicked as she looked at her notebook, "F—Fail! No! No this can't!"

Ulquiorra sighed, turning away as he exited the room.

Orihime called out to him, "Ulquiorra-kun!"

"_Silence_. Woman." Ulquiorra said out loud, coming back in with a load of text books,

Orihime's eyes widened as he slammed it to her desk, "…These…are?"

"Books from the Library of Hueco Mundo, I requested them from the Soul Society to give it to me since it is one of my possessions." Ulquiorra began to say, his other hand dragging a chair as he sat beside her,

Orihime felt a blush from her cheek, is he doing what she think he is going to do?

"Listen carefully, or else you will FAIL"

"Stop saying that word~~!" Orihime groaned,

Ulquiorra didn't mind it as he reached from one of the mountain of books and began with the lecture, "Pay attention, there would be a 100 item quiz after this."

"That's no quiz!"

**Beware:** Ulquiorra's heavy duty quizzes (although the word 'quiz' doesn't suit it =_='')

+++++++++++++++++++++++3 hours later+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"BWAH!" Orihime gasped as she leaned on the desk, beside her, Ulquiorra taking hold of the 'quiz' paper he had her answer.

He quirked his eye brow, quite impressed from the unexpected results from this awkward woman, "….Almost perfect."

Orihime snapped her head up with eyes perfectly shining like a golden star, "Almost perfect'!"

"That is what I sai-STOP…LOOKING AT ME…LIKE THAT…" Ulquiorra felt disturbed, her face was too, well he had to admit she was 'cute', but at the same time 'weird' to the point that it was frightening with her smile expanding that wide. And plus, he face felt like it was going to explode for some apparent reason.

Orihime didn't fight back and sighed from satisfaction, the heavy duty lectures he gave her was worth it, "Yeeesss~~~!" she was smiling yes,

Ulquiorra was trying to keep his composure under control, a hand over the lower part of his face, enough to cover his cheeks, and his mouth and nose,

There was another silence drenching over them.

Till

"Now, let us proceed to the next lesson"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~!"**

+++++++++++++++++++++ANOTHER 3hours later….+++++++++++++++++++++

Ulquiorra sighed, her position still hasn't moved, he estimated that she should be at the final question by now, but why isn't she giving him the paper?—further more, why is she faced down to the desk with her arms providing comfort for her head to rest on.

"Woman…" He called out to her, and there was no answer, he decided to shake her shoulder gently, "Woman…!" but she still wasn't answering,

Ulquiorra sighed, as he tried to move her arms to see her face,

She was asleep,

He sighed again, she wouldn't have just given him the paper or at least fini-

"…." Ulquiorra blinked, as he spotted a small portion of the paper had a very interesting drawing. He slowly and carefully pulled out the paper from her and looked closely,

It was…. Wait, was that him?

He can't really tell.

The head was too big for the body, clearly not proportional,

And this looked like a drawing of a kid,

{It's called 'CHIBI' Ulquiorra….}

But no matter how unusual art she made, it somehow, warmed him up for some reason,

His eyes traveled through the paper again, and she had finished all of the questions, a few erasures here and there, but it was….

"….Perfect…" he heard himself mutter, fighting the urge to smirk,

His eyes traveled down to her, sleeping, precisely landing on her face, her gentle and calm face,

"Rest for the body, won't be troublesome for the soul…" he told himself as he approached her closely, but before he carried her, he wondered that if he did move her, it might wake her up. He turned back to her bed and writhed the bed from it's covers with one hand,

As he carefully place it over Orihime for her to be warm, he let himself sit down on the chair again, a hand rammed through his hair, slightly pushing his bangs away, he sighed, eyes closed,

His heart,

If that is the way best to describe the throbbing,

Was still beating.

"_**Have you not yet acknowledge it….?"**_

There it was,

The voice, again, in his head, did this particular event or his new life here in the Human World finally making him mad?

"_**You're silly, a fool to be exact….Not even all the knowledge in the world, could fully make you understand this 'emotion',…"**_

_Emotion…? I do understand that… Emotions are feelings of a human, which I am prohibited to even posses but somehow gained it…_

"_**No…You're wrong, Ulquiorra….Emotions do not only lie in human souls…"**_

…_Who are you?...Why are…_ Ulquiorra knew it was weird of him to sound like this, however, the haunting of these voices inside of him were was very frequent, lowering in numbers actually of their damn visit in his psyche. He had to ask them, they do respond.

"_**Why am I doing this'?-I am not your enemy, that is for sure….Nor am I your ally, but someone that used to be very close to you….."**_

_Someone…close to me…?_

"_**Yes. That is correct—You have not remembered yet?...No matter, time will tell you what you want to know,…soon….All these answers will be given,….and by that time, not only the Life's Decision would be upon you….But also, the 'other' decision, which seems to have grown to be very confusing for you now…."**_

_Speak clearly…_

"_***Chuckles*….you still haven't changed….That could be both, a Good thing and a Bad thing…..Ulquiorra"**_

Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly, the voice echoed within him, and it was gone.

He felt himself sighed, holding his head like he had some kind of head ache,

"Ulqui…"

"?" Ulquiorra snapped out of it, and his eyes shifted to her, who was still sleeping,

"….Why did you…..kill my….alarm…clock…again….?...*snore*" she mumbled, finally drifting more into her sleep,

Ulquiorra stood up, anymore of her charms on her and he'll really massacre everything in this room except her.

When he did, Grimmjow was grinning at him as Grimmjow sat ontop of the counter,

Ulquiorra instantly felt the pang of annoyance, "What?" he glared at the grinning Sixth Espada,

"So….you spent 6 hours studying with the babe in there huh?" Grimmjow said, something within his voice clearly showed amusement, "….Studied, anything…'interesting'…?"

"What is it to you?" Ulquiorra snorted as he chose to ignore him, proceeding to get a drink at the kitchen, Grimmjow following from behind, but stopping at the door way and leaning on the wall.

"You may be too stupid to notice," Grimmjow said, "But I clearly see what's going on here."

Ulquiorra shifted his eyes to him, melancholy as ever, "See what?"

"I ain't an idiot you know," Grimmjow smirked, "…You've got the hots for that babe, don't you?—Admit it…"

"I do not." Ulquiorra said, in a stronger tone than usual,

"Can you explain why some of you're reiatsu is leaking as you said that?"

"It is because I find you quite annoying,"

"And what annoyed you?"

"Aren't you quite done?" Ulquiorra muttered, already finishing his drink, "If you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to, more important that talking to trash like you." As he made it through the door, and passed Grimmjow,

Grimmjow slammed his hand to the other side of the wall, blocking Ulquiorra's way to get out, "Let me through," Ulquiorra said sharply,

"The hell I would," Grimmjow smirked as he readied his fist and began to let it fly,

Ulquiorra moved his head and found an opening easily, grabbing Grimmjow's neck and slammed him to the wall, "What is it that you want?—Do you want me to kill you so badly?"

"Keh, no way *****" Grimmjow grinned, "Kh..!" his face twisted slightly from the grip tightening from Ulquiorra's hand. "….F—face it,…you're getting angry because of 'her', you're restless because of 'her',…you're frustrated because of 'her'—and you're doing this to me because of 'her'….Don't you get it, Ulquiorra?—Or do I have to put *** to your face?"

Ulquiorra's eyes looked like it was going to burn him right through, the emerald green eyes shinning like the shine of a blade to the icy blue eyes of Grimmjow, even so, Ulquiorra did not respond.

"Heh," Grimmjow smirked as his hand grabbed onto his wrist for Ulquiorra to slightly loosen his death grip, "Not answer eh?—Then…What if I tell you…" Grimmjow's head bent down slightly, eyes still glaring at Ulquiorra with amusement, "….That I fancy you're woman too?"

"!" a sound of surprise was slightly heard from the Quarto Espada, "…You speak of lies."

"I don't," Grimmjow grinned, "Infact…I'm planning on giving her, a special 'lesson' as well,"

Ulquiorra normally wouldn't min—

***BBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM!* **

Nevermind…

That sound just now was Ulquiorra's other fist crushing the wall that Grimmjow was leaning on, supposedly to have crushed Grimmjow's face before Grimmjow moved his head, "…Hah,…so you do have the hots for her,"

"**Silence, inútil basura…." **Ulquiorra said, voice filled with venom,

(translation: Good-for-nothing trash)

Grimmjow though, surprisingly wasn't responding violent, his evil smile still there,

"…**.Esa mujer es mîo," **Ulquiorra said to him strictly, his death grip tightening even more, his glaring down at the ice of his own soul. **"Comperender?"**

(Translation: That woman is mine,) (Translation: Understand?)

Grimmjow was still grinning, as he tilted his head high slightly, "Nos exacto…." He replied in their language, **"Ella es mîo, no el tuyo"** (She is mine, not yours)

"**Hmph…" **Ulquiorra snorted, as he let go of Grimmjow's neck, controlling himself not to kill him right then and there. **"….Dejar nos ver sobre ésa….."** (Let us see about that) he turned away, leaving the 6th Espada trying to catch on in his breathing and feeling his neck.

Grimmjow felt victory, with a smile through his face, "I ain't the only one….***hole…"

Grimmjow ruffled his hair slightly, he knew it was dangerous to even say that in the first place, but at least he made that clear, but somehow, how could he put it?-…

It somehow….

…Made him feel…

….disturbed.

Ulquiorra went out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him to prove his purpose in why he did, he didn't care if he had forgotten to bring his jacket, he just wanted to be out of there for a while,

He doesn't know why he just said that.

He felt like a total mess now, confused to his own actions,

This never happened before, not with him saying those specific words,

He felt him sight, seeing his breath infront of him as the place grew colder, he considered going to his part time job, but it was a Sunday, no job at this day, in other words, the human's boring day off.

He didn't mind where he was going, anywhere was fine, he had to regain his composure, having emotions was at it's disadvantage when someone pulls you at the heartstrings.

…

Heart….

…strings…?

Ulquiorra felt himself pause,….. a hand slowly going towards his neck, of course there wouldn't be a hole there in his gigai,

He went down as he felt the artificial heart of the gigai, and felt it beat..

…

The woman whom communicated with him in his mind was right…

….

He doesn't understand it…. At all…

"Areh?—Ulquiorra-sama…?" a voice called out from behind,

Ulquiorra turned his head, to see the teenaged Neliel smiling at him as she came closer, she was wearing an English attire of winter clothing, her brown hair still wasn't that different of style, "What are you doing out here alone…?"

"I should ask the same thing to you…" Ulquiorra said as he continued to walk off,

"Oh, please wait!" Neliel smiled as she walked at the same pace as him, "Why don't you have you're jacket on?"

"I didn't bring it,"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't"

"Why is that so?"

"Because I didn't want to"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't feel like I want to bring it,"

"Why?"

"Neliel." Ulquiorra stopped her from her Q's and A's, it was annoying as it is, "…Don't you have other things to do?—Where is Cielo and Medianoche?"

"Sister Eclissi and Big Brother Azabache is somewhere around town, I got separated with them…" Neliel explained as she looked around the place they walked into, it was the park, so it seemed, "It's rare for me to see you around here without Orihime-chan…"

Ulquiorra paused, "Is there something odd with that?"

"Oh!—No! no!" Neliel shivered, "W—what I meant to say was….You two seem to get along so well, I expected you guys to be hanging out…"

"…" Ulquiorra froze, "..'hanging'…'out'…?" Ulquiorra imagined that, and found it…quite..

"Ah, it's the human's slang!" Neliel smiled proudly, "It means, um…spending time together!"

"I see. Well, sorry to disappoint you but I do enjoy times being alone rather than the ones with company." Ulquiorra said as he bowed his head slightly, "If you'll excuse me." He turned to leave

"Hold it right there~!" Neliel called out to him again, making Ulquiorra sigh. "First of all, you don't need to be so formal, and second, I sense there's something wrong with you today…"

Great, Neliel become a counselor,

"You are the Tres Espada, correct?" Ulquiorra turned to her, "..Thus making you above me,"

"I WAS," Neliel corrected,

"Huh.." Ulquiorra took another step to leave,

"Waaiii~t! Why can't you just talk to me about it?"

Second step.

"Don't you at least want to know what present you should give Orihime-chan in her birthday~?"

Third step, fourth step,…

Pause

Moving back,

Turn around,

"…What?"

Neliel just hit the jack pot! "You don't know?" Neliel smiled, it was Ulquiorra's weakness,

No, it's not the information about Orihime,

But Knowledge, the new information, he likes to learn.

…

…

…

OKAAYY, MAYBE it is the information about Orihime…

"Her birthday is on Christmas Eve, cool right?" Neliel made a pun at the last part, but Ulquiorra didn't laugh, he didn't even know that she made a pun, but she didn't mind it so much

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, hoping that this gesture would give the part of 'not caring' but no matter how good he was, Ulquiorra was a terrible actor in these kinds of things.

"Aren't you going to give her something?"

"Give her what?"

_Aha! So he is interested!_ Neliel thought to herself, fighting the sudden urge to smile widely, "A Christmas SLASH birthday present…"

Ulquiorra raised one eye brow, "…Christmas 'SLASH'(?) birthday present…..?"

Neliel nodded, closing her eyes with a smile and one pointing finger signaling a lecture. "Yup! It's a tradition in the Human World to give presents to these dates or in an important occasion to their friends or love ones or anyone close/important to them….there's also a day called Valentine's Day and…." _He's not listening isn't he?_ She told herself, expecting that when she opens her eyes, he would be go-

"….."

Neliel's eyes opened, "….You're still here?"

"….Unfortunately, yes…I am…" Ulquiorra said, face so menacholic that hides all meaning.

Neliel calmed down a bit as she looked at him, wondering, he really did changed, strangely enough.

"You may continue." Ulquiorra said.

"Ah, yes, alright!" Neliel smiled, as the long talk began,

But even if they did talk about those things,…something seems…

A bit off….

++++++++++++++++++++++++A few Hours Later….Back at the Apartment++++++

Ulquiorra entered the apartment after the long lesson he just had from Neliel, about the Human world's tradition and other things, honestly, he listened because he was interested and not because she was the 3rd Espada, and not because he was planning on going there with a certain 'someone'.

Ulquiorra passed the sofa that had Grimmjow on, he was sleeping, the TV on in full blast

Ulquiorra wanted to cut off his head right there, but he that would be a big mess to clean up,

He was partially wet, after the lecture from Neliel, Azabache came in and requested for some training, or offered, whatever it was, in a Gigai, so now Ulquiorra have experienced what 'sweat' was all over your body. Not to mention 'odor'

He wanted to destroy this gigai, _Such uselessness, _he thought to himself, he rammed a hand through his hair and slightly scratching the back of his head, proceeding to the door.

And once he opened the door, he heard the shower open, and someone humming from the inside, and the sudden sweet smell of soap and strawberry,

Then,

"…?" Orihime's eyes opened, feeling as if someone was watching her as she turned her head, then she froze, her arms were covering her breast in a nick of time, and her hair covering most of her back since she was facing the wall,

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, both frozen…

3

2

1

"_**!PERVERT!"**_

Orihime screamed to the top of her lungs as she grabbed the towel that was hanging close by covered herself, and begin to throw.

***SOAP***

"Wait, I can explain."

***SHAMPOO***

"*dodges* Remain calm…"

***PAIL***

"*moves to the right* Woman, I said remain calm!"

***CLOTHES* (!)**

"!*caught off guard*" Ulquiorra's face was now covered with white and soft fabric,

"**AAAH!"** Orihime blushed, as she saw a hand removing the frabric off of his face, she also saw her light blue panty and bra, "No! WAIT!" she ran towards him, supposedly to remove the frabric, those 2 specifically for him not to see, but instead, she slipped.

"!" Ulquiorra couldn't see what was happening, but he felt himself being pushed back down, his back hitting something, it must be the door as he heard something bang, and his head slightly tilt at it's foot, he felt wet, wetter, and something soft and heavy on him,

"O—ow~….!" A soft voice tickled his ears, then a squeal,

When he removed the fabric covering his face, he somehow wished he didn't.

Orihime,

Was

On

TOP

Of

Him

WET

AND

NAKED…..

Orihime's face was flustered, she can't even move, her body froze,

Even Ulquiorra didn't know what to do,

But there was one thing he was wishing for now,

_**Do not scream-do not scream-do not scream-DON'T YOU DARE SCREAM…**_

"I—I-I'm sorry! I—I was going to remove something b—but—I" Orihime couldn't even talk right, _What should I do! If I stand up, he'll see ALL of me…!_ "Y—You see! Uuuum!—I—I woke up to see you weren't there—And it was cold, so I wanted to take a hot shower after I ate something!—ii-it's my fault for not locking the door!"

"**YES IT IS,"** Ulquiorra didn't deny that fact.

Orihime pouted, "You're so mean!"

"So?" Ulquiorra said plainly, he looks calm, but inside of him was like a circus, "….I should give you the proper punishment"

Orihime's eyes widened. "PU—PU-PU…!" she can't even say the word,

"Yes, you best be ready," Ulquiorra said, eyes closed with his voice having the tone of authority over her,

She could see him slightly raise his hand, and she was expecting him to hit her as her eyes closed, in fear.

Then suddenly, she felt herself being turned, and before she knew it,

"!" Her eyes open widely, as she felt, once again, taste of Ulquiorra.

His mouth had clasped to hers again, just like before, her dark silver eyes looked to him, his eyes were closed, as he kissed her,

That was the word to perfectly describe the situation.

Ulquiorra

Kissed

Her.

Not to mention, she was laying on the floor, and Ulquiorra was untop of her, as they kissed, she could see that his clothes were all wet, and a part of his bangs as well, making him look extremely hotter than before, which made her blush so much that she wanted to hide.

Then the kiss broke,

"*pant,…* *pant…*" they both panted, the kiss was long and breath taking, as the gazed upon each other's eyes, Ulquiorra could care less about her being naked below him, what matters that she was there, and that.

She was his,

There was no turning back.

"…**.Woman…"** he began to say in a low, dark but sexy voice, which made Orihime flinch.

"…_**I want you, to be mine…."**_

**Okay! IT'S DONE! !**

**I would like to thank you guys for your tips! :D it had me going, but sorry if this was short (to me it was) and thank you for not abandoning me!**

**Sorry for the late updates! Highschool is always blaring~!**

**R & R's are AWEEESSSOOOMMMMEEEE! PLEASE DO!**

**Grimmjow: yeah, please do or else I'll put a **** stuck up at your*** and *** into your *** and I will **** your **** if you don't *** review, *SMMMMACK!* OW! WHAT THE &^*! THAT &!*&*HURT!**

**Blackeclispe: Don't say that to them you poutymouthed PERVERT~!**

**Grimmjow: WHY THE HELL AM I A PERV? ISN'T THAT ULQUIORRA!-OH SHIT…**

**Ulquiorra: BASURA…..*!***

**Grimmjow: !**

**Neliel: *holding up a sign with a smile as ceros and Grimmjow's screaming went on in the background* **

**Sign: Please Review…..Or Else's I'll Kill You—You ******…. -Grimmjow**


	19. Chapter 17: First Step

**Blackeclipse: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES!**

**School is really tough, and I'm slowly running out of inspiration or ideas to add in. **** but anyhow, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, I only own my Tite Kubo picture! :D :D :D**

_**Chapter Seventeen: First Step….**_

Orihime's eyes widened, and her heart beated so fast the she wondered if her heart had used up all of the heart beats and that she was already dead.

But she wasn't, Ulquiorra's soul piercing eyes were still upon her, awaiting for her answer. Was he serious?

Was she kidding herself?—Look at the face!

Her whole face blushed, "…U—Ulquiorra-kun…." She muttered under her breath.

"It's fine…." Ulquiorra began to say as he kissed her gently on the neck. "Even if you don't answer me…." He said, his voice low and irresistible. "…..I know your answer…"

"?" Orihime moved her eyes again to his, had he known that she had secretly loved him from before?

"…" Ulquiorra suddenly began to stand up, and lending his hand out to her. "….Stand up,…..and get changed, you'll catch a cold…"

Orihime blinked, it's as if what he had done was nothing to him, he looked so calm, that she was envious of it.

Nevertheless, she took his hand, and stood up, wrapping herself with a towel.

Her face was still red, she could feel him watching, she stared down to her clothes that was properly folded for her to wear after bathing, but he was still there.

"….Um…" She looked at him through the mirror, "…Aren't you going out now?"

"Why should I?"

_It's embarrassing, _Orihime thought. "Please…go out…"

"I WON'T."

"Why?" Orihime asked him questioningly,

"Because if I do, Grimmjow will come in."

_He's too protective now…_ Orihime sighed, a sweat drop across her head. Being lovers with an Espada really won't be easy now. "…At least turn around…"

"…." Ulquiorra didn't answer, but he relented and turned his back around. _…Such nonsense, why am I refusing to leave?_ He asked himself. _…However…_ his hand slowly clenched onto his chest, as if the burning sensation that pained him slowly was being released. _…Such relief…_

His head began to turn to look at the woman he had fallen inlove with, _I once thought that 'love' was a weakness, to humans. It won't make you any stronger, just weaker…_ his body slowly faced her as he walked towards her, his arms extending to her as she dried her hair. _However…If I do think as such…I would be a fool,…_

"!" Orihime gasped slightly, as she felt Ulquiorra hug her from behind.

_For me to think that these basic emotions, were nothing but a nuisance…when infact that,…it was because of these mere emotions._

Ulquiorra's eyes closed, as he smelled the sun before him, holding her closely to him. _**That I was able to come back into existence…..**_ he began to say, in a soft, not so low, but almost desperate like voice. _**"It's your fault….isn't it?"**_

"?" Orihime looked at the mirror, and a smile slowly came from her face. She placed a hand to hold his arms around her. "I love you…too…..Ulquiorra….."

"….." He felt himself sigh of relief, but it was very small, that it was barely noticeable, his eyes slightly opened, as he looked at the mirror reflecting their image. _My mind is clear now…I will not falter anymore…_ He told to himself firmly. _This I swear…Orihime…_

…_**.Good job…Ulquiorra…**_

Ulquiorra didn't mind if the ghost voice of Himeno echoed within him, he didn't mine if Grimmjow was yelling from the living room asking where they hell are they and that he was angry.

He only paid his full attention to one that is fully worthy of his presence right now.

The sun, that lit the darkness within him.

The sun within the midnight sky…

Days had passed, after the news that she and Ulquiorra were together, surprisingly, no one had complains, even Ichigo seemed happy about it. Sado and Uryuu was fine with it, not one of them had any complaints.

Except for Tasuki, who was still keeping an eye on Ulquiorra everytime she was with him.

Then the day before the Christmas party came, everyone was in their classrooms, but before the day started, they received a shock of their lives.

"E" Ichigo

"CLIS" Rukia

"SI" Orihime

"&" Sado

"AZA" Uryuu

"BA" Orihime

"CHE" Rukia

"The fuck…" Grimmjow

"…" Ulquiorra

"Class, we have some volunteers from other schools to help out~!" their teacher smiled happily, "Both Principals have decided to combine both schools, both Karakura High School and Tsubakure Highschool!"

While all the girls were squealing, and the boys cheering.

Eclissi and Azabache were both holding their heads with a headache. _Such stupidity!_

Ulquiorra held his head with a sigh, he can detect a massive head ache right now. _I am beginning to suspect that this…unrealistic happenings, are somehow…A work of someone that is utterly stupid._

**MIDDLE BLEACH**

**Eclissi: Why are we suddenly in Karakura Highschool?**

**Azabachi: Things are being rushed.**

**Ulquiorra: *nods***

**Blackeclipse: Sorry, I just wanted to put everyone in one party! :D plus…I'm going to introduce another new character here! :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**EVERYONE: YOU STUPID AUTHOR!**

**END OF MIDDLE BLEACH**

After the teacher had finished the instructions, the class was left to decorate the room, a part of the groups were in charge of assigning the food and programs.

Tsubakure students were also helping out in each classrooms, Eclissi and Azabache, together with other students were assigned in the same class as Orihime and the rest.

Neliel though didn't go to school. So you can imagine her being bored in a labyrinth like mansion.

"Eclissi-san, can you put this up please?" Orihime asked, after jumping towards the ceiling to stick a Christmas ball.

Eclissi put down a stack of boxes on the floor and nodded as she began to go towards her, and took the ball from her hand, "Up here, correct?" Orihime gave a nod, and Eclissi looked up. In one jump she was able to reach it.

"I'm jealous of you, Eclissi-san!" Orihime pouted when she saw that.

"Hmm?" Eclissi turned to her.

"You're taller than me…" Orihime muttered, and she could have sworn she saw Eclissi grinned slightly.

"…You'll grow, Orihime-sama…" she said, "Now, if you would excuse me…" Eclissi bowed her head slightly, going back to help out carrying the other things.

Orihime wondered if the Espadas are really polite by nature.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? GIVE ME THAT HAMMER RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!"**_

Orihime sighed. "…Everyone except for Grimmjow-san…."

"Ah, Inoue-san….can you help out over here?" Uryuu began to wave at her, as they tried to carry a huge card board.

"Ah!—c-coming!" Orihime rushed over, "One, two—three!" and at the same time, she, Uryuu and another student tried to carry it, but it was extremely heavy. They tried again, as Orihime shut her eyes, trying to lift it up the ground.

Before she knew it, a suddenly lift from the ground made her open her eyes, and saw Ulquiorra helping out, "Ah, Ulquiorra-kun!"

"…." Ulquiorra didn't answer as he helped out, sooner or later, Ichigo and Sado came, as they moved it to the small stage at the front of the chalk board.

Rukia was helping out with Azabache arranging the chairs, until she notices one of the Tsubakure students not helping out. "Hold on Azabache…" she told him as she moved towards the student.

"?" Azabache followed her with his eyes, and sighed. "….Him, huh?"

"Excuse me but, don't you mind but helping out?" Rukia began to say to the student that was just sitting there.

The student, was a male with a dark blue jacket, there were white stripes at the arms, and he had a hood on, you could barely see the face since his neck and lower portion of his face was also covered by the turtle neck of the jacket. You can see his oval shaped eye glasses, and a bit of his black bangs showed from his forehead.

In his hand was a book, although Rukia couldn't see it since it was covered by one of those book covers in the bookstores.

His eyes looked at her, like a glare, and then looked back to his book.

Rukia was getting a bit angry, "Hello?—Oy, you!"

He still didn't answer.

Rukia sighed, she couldn't make out if he was a student of Karakura or Tsubakure. She gave up and went back to helping Azabache.

"The nerve of that guy!" Rukia muttered angrily, pouting slightly. "And to think I even used the polite way of asking…!"

Azabache moved his eyes to her. "You asked the wrong guy." He began to say,

"Eh?" Rukia stopped as she looked at him.

As he continued, "That guy over there, he's a new student as well from our class, and he barely speaks to anyone….Not one of us has heard his voice, well….except for one."

"And that person is?" Rukia asked him, Azabache looked her way and passed her as he said.

"Eclissi…" and off he went to help out Sado in other stuff.

Leaving Rukia with that answer, Rukia's eyes moved to the young man, and to Eclissi who was busy somewhere else. _Honestly, I can never understand them…_

"Cielo-san!" one of the students called out to her, which was Chizuru, pushing her glasses.

Eclissi turned her head to her, "…?"

Chizuru pushed her glasses again, a small nose bleed dripping out. _I-MUST-CONTROL-MY-SELF!_

Eclissi somehow sensed the disgusting vibe, and slowly began to move away.

Tasuki sighed as she took over, she caught Eclissi by the shoulder, together that she held up boxes of decorations and gestured with her head, the door. "Can you be the one to design the class room from the outside?—everyone else is full with the other preparations." Then she pointed to the young man who was still reading. "Ask that guy too…..He doesn't listen to me, plus, that jerk has to do something…"

Eclissi took the box from her, "…Understood." She nodded, as Tasuki shrugged her shoulders and left.

Eclissi looked to her sides before she went off, she couldn't find Orihime and Ulquiorra, which somehow troubled her. But then later on decided to shrug it off, if Ulquiorra wasn't there, he surely is with her.

She then proceeded to the silent young man, "….Kai."

"?" Kai moved his eyes to her, his eyes were deep brownish yellow, the rings around his iris was bright yellow, making his eyes quite unique from the humans.

Eclissi held the box with one hand, "…Come, we have to decorate the classroom from outside…"

Kai looked back at her, coldly.

And Eclissi did the same, as the people around them began to move away from.

"Tch…" she finally heard him say as he stood up.

"**UWAAAHHH! HE ACTUALLY STOOD UP!"** one of the people said.

***KAI GLARING AT THEM***

"…**."**

"Hurry up," Eclissi said as she turned around, with 'Kai' following from behind her.

Rukia was watching from the corner, "Hmm, Cielo is very impressive…"

Azabache sighed, "That's because any guy, would fall for her….she's the 'boss' in our class after all…"

Rukia turned to him, confused. "'Boss'?"

He gazed at her with a bored look, "She's the President…"

Rukia just froze, "But how can that be?—Aren't you both new students?"

"She shot down the previous president for being lousy."

_Thank goodness I'm in Karakura High…_ Rukia told to herself when she looked away.

Curious enough, Rukia couldn't resist but she began to watch over them both.

She looked around if anyone needed any more assistance, but the room looks half done, now sure, she began to make her way outside, pretending to be carrying a box of more decorations for them as she went out of the class room.

There, she couldn't believe her eyes…

Even the other students passing by…

"Kai, move that a bit to the right…"

"…."

Eclissi was on one chair, well, at the tip of the back rest.

While Kai was doing the same.

Wait…..

WHAT!

"Wow!—Look at them go!" one of the students gasped in amazement.

"Sugoi—Just to be expected by the Tsubakure High students!" the other added in.

Rukia sweat dropped, she didn't think the school name mattered, no matter. _Humans working along side with arrancars are truly remarkable…_ Rukia sighed as she looked down.

Which now reminds her of something….

Where were Orihime and Ulquiorra right now?

**===Roof Top===**

"So you are here…."

"?" Ulquiorra's eyes opened from the familiar of a voice coming from the roof top's door. "…..It's you."

Orihime let out a soft giggle as she closed the door behind her, Ulquiorra was there leaning on the metal fence of the roof as he sat there, taking a small nap. "…Tired?"

Ulquiorra didn't reply as he just looked at her.

Orihime knew that side of him, and just continued to walk towards him.

When she was standing beside him, she leaned on the fence, and looked through the scenery, feeling the small coldness of air blowing her hair. "Christmas is getting closer, huh?" she smiled, "Ah!—that's right Ulquiorra-kun, what did you do for Christmas in Hueco Mundo?"

Ulquiorra just looked at her, emotionlessly. "…Nothing…" he then stood up, "We don't even know that Christmas existed…"

"THAT'S TERRIBLE!"

Ulquiorra looked at her questioningly _We are Arrancars…how should we know anything about Human occasions when we exist in another dimension?_

"Looks like I'll have to make your first Christmas very memorable then!" Orihime pointed out with a wink in one eye, and a shining smile.

Ulquiorra looked at that, and his eyes can't help but to soften even a bit, a small warmth coming within him, and the pain, gone….

All the confusion in his head was gone, as he looked at her, he turned away, hiding the small smirk. "Do as what you see fit….woman…"

Orihime's face pouted, "You still call me that!"

"There is no particular rule of me calling you by name, is there?"

"Yes there is!"

"May I see it?"

"Uhh, um, well…."

"No evidence, huh?—such rule does not exist…." Ulquiorra said as he looked off to the distance, his hands buried both in his pockets. "Why do humans bother with such name calling?"

"It makes people feel special!" Orhime debated.

"Oh?" Ulquiorra muttered, "Then, why do you always add a suffix to my name?"

"!" Orihime blushed as she looks away. "…That's…." _Jerk, I just wanted you to call me by my name…!_

_Hmph…_ Ulquiorra thought as his eyes traveled to his girlfriend, that looked off in the distance.

"Fine…." Orihime sighed in defeat. "You're such a meanie, Ulquiorra-kun!"

"….." Ulquiorra sighed, "You're very rude, aren't you?" his head looked down at Orihime panicked.

"EH!" Orihime's eyes widened, "W—WHY!-!"

Before she asked him anymore questions, his hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her, making her back facing the fence, and her face facing his as he stood before her in such speed.

His hands in either side, making any escape inevitable.

If it was even ever needed….

"It's a human courtesy of saying 'please' when someone asks something from another person…isn't that right?" Ulquiorra scolded her, his eyes looking at her deeply, as Orihime had a bit of a shaken face.

Then she began to pout, "Y—you were teasing me!"

"I was simply giving you something to realize….." Ulquiorra said plainly, but he didn't hide the fact that he had a small sound of a chuckle, though it was very faint to hear. "…However…"

"!" Orihime's eyes widened.

"I will take exception to this…thus, no punishment is needed….." Ulquiorra softly said as his face came closer to her, as she felt his breath tickling her lips, his eyes slowly closing. "_**Orihime….**_"

And then their lips locked as the sun and moon kissed under a winter sky…

Orihime smiled inside herself as she kissed him back, something within her has given her, a sudden relief.

As if a 10000 gallons of water have been lifted off her chest and shoulders, now knowing clearly what her feelings are….for him.

The doubts that she had, everything that she thought about, all the ache was gone….

The confusion and pain….

They were all gone…..

She felt free from within herself,…and she wasn't afraid….

From the very start, she was never afraid of him…..

Not now, not ever…..

Because she knew very well enough…..

…..

The Ulquiorra feels the very same thing…

"…_**.Ulquiorra…..I…"**_ Orihime said between breaths as the kissed broke.

"_**Wakatta…"**_ Ulquiorra hushed her. {Translation: I know…) _**"…."**_ And sealed it with another kiss.

Then it broke…

Orihime's eyes widened as she looked at him….

"What's wrong?"

"…Please, hold on for a minute…" Ulquiorra said as he took a step back, he looked at her small shoulder bag. "Orihime, can I have a pair of scissors?"

"Eh?" Orihime reached for it anyway, "Okay but…" once she got it from her bag, she handed it to him. "What will you use-it-for…!" before she asked anything else, her face went pale, and blue when Ulquiorra took it from her and faced to the direction of the slightly opened door.

With just one flick of Ulquiorra's hand, the scissors began to dart towards the dark slit.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! !y#!(*#&!(*#&(#*^&#(*&(#*&(!"

Orihime knew that mouth anywhere…

Then the whole place began to be flooded with Ulquiorra's reiatsu….

_OH SHIT…_Grimmjow froze.

Orihime held her head, _Oh dear…._

**====Classroom====**

*!*

*Snap* Rukia sighed as the chalk she held while decorations the board (with so many unusual drawings of a….rabbit/bunny garden..) broke.

She knew that reiatsu very well

And it was incredibly,

"KUCHIKI-SAN!"

"Aaaaagghhkkhhhhh….~~~!"

Well, let's just say she feels like dying…

She turned her head as her human classmates helped her to sit on her chair, Uryuu was trying his best to move swiftly. Together with Sado who was arguing in his mind whether to use the stapler when the reiatsu of Ulquiorra is still very blaring.

Then she looked to the ones outside, Azabache just came in, looking perfectly fine, as if he hadn't felt anything at all.

Rukia gave a huge sigh of defeat. _I need more training…Nii-sama!_

Yes, you do…

===Outside the Classroom===

"!" The young man, Kai, quickly regained his balance before falling off the chair, he had lost his balance for a split millisecond, and went back as if nothing had happened.

Eclissi's eyes shifted to him stealthly, she had noticed it quite clearly.

_He, felt it, huh?_ Eclissi asked herself as she continued putting the finishing touches to it.

Then something began to happen.

"!" the ground began to shake, well, the floor that is.

"FUCK YOU ULQUIORRA! COME BACK HERE! I DIDN'T EVEN DO A DAMN THING!"

"U—Uwaahh!—ULQUIORRA-KUN! YOU MIGHT HIT SOMEONE IN THIS SPEED!—AAH! WATCH OUT!"

"…."

Eclissi cocked her head to the side when she saw smoke coming towards them at the hallway, it was them.

Ulquiorra was carrying Orihime in his arms as he ran away from Grimmjow, who was chasing them with a pissed off face and a big lump on his head, and blood coming down from his forehead where a scissor was stuck on.

Ulquiorra's face, emotionless as ever.

Orihime's face, worried and in panic as ever.

"AHH! CIELO-SAN! AND UHH,….GUY WITH BLUE JACKET-SAN! PLEASE MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Orihime cried out as they are going right towards them.

Both Kai and Eclissi moved to the side with bored faces, watching the pair and wild cat pass them by.

"…Those are…?" Kai began to ask her as he stood beside Eclissi.

Eclissi sighed as she held her forehead. "….Friends…" she shook her head, "Excluding the blonde student…"

"Blonde…?" Kai tilted his head. "….." he moved his golden eyes to the path the 3 took and blinked slightly. "…"

"What's wrong?"

"…." Kai just turned away. "I'm done here right?—Don't bother with me anymore…" and with that, Kai began to walk back inside the classroom and into his small corner (of darkness).

…_Interesting…_ Eclissi thought to herself, pushing her long red locks back to her shoulder as she looked up to the sign they decorated, together with a troubled, deep thought inside of her. But she soon decided to shake the idea of her head.

"What's wrong, Eclissi?" Azabache began to ask, coming out of the class room and leaning on its frame. "Spacing out?"

"I'm doing nothing of the sort….." Eclissi sighed as she looked down, then looked back at him. "…..But, I'll have to talk to you. Later…."

"..?" Azabache blinked as he slightly tilts his head. "Aah, wakatta da yo…" (Trans: Yeah, I got it…)

"Now if you will excuse me…"

"Huh?"

"**I'm going to follow Orihime-sama….."**

"***Sighs*"** Azabache sweat dropped as Eclissi went off with a bit of her reiatsu leaking out from her. _An over protective guardian?—Honestly Eclissi, even if Aizen is gone, you're acting as if we're still in Hueco Mundo…_

====Meanwhile, backside of the school====

"U—Ulquiorra-kun…." Orihime sighed, a hand was reaching out to him, but decided to pause as she bowed her head and a sweat drop fell down. "…He's dying…"

"…" Ulquiorra blinked as he looked down at his feet, there was Grimmjow, looking like he's some kind of dead body out of the mortuary. With scissors sticking out.

_And where in the world—did you get all those scissors!_ Orihime thought, as she slightly turned pale.

Then before she knew it, the real Grimmjow came out of his Gigai.

"******** FUCKER! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BITCH!"

Grimmjow growled as he gave him a very improriate finger.

Which, didn't make the situation any better.

Ulquiorra turned as he walked towards Orihime.

"YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN!"

"Orihime…" Ulquiorra bent down to her, shaking the girl awake. "Watch over my gigai…"

"E—EH!—w—wait!"

Before she knew it, Ulquiorra leaned his back on a tree bark and came out of his gigai, letting his gigai sink down to the ground, Orihime ran to it as he disappeared by the help of his Sonido.

"Wait!—YOU GUYS!"

"OH SHIT!" Grimmjow gasped as a dodged a stab from Ulquiorra's hand.

Orihime sighed, "They're not listening…."

"Orihime-sama?"

"?" Orihime turned to the gentle voice approaching her, and a sigh of relief began to overcome her. "Cielo-san!"

"?" Eclissi tilted her head, as she saw her together with the empty gigai of Ulquiorra, and moved her eyes to the…..well, dead looking gigai of Grimmjow.

She then turned her observing eyes to the two Espadas having another death match just behind the school, "…Shall I punish them for you?"

Before Eclissi went off, Orihime grabbed her arm, "A—Ah its fine!—it's fine Cielo-san! Really!" _What we really need know—is another high ranking Espada out there—if I don't say the right things—our school's done for!_ She hid all her thoughts through an unconvincing smile.

However, Eclissi relents and sighed. "Then we should leave them alone…."

Orihime sighed of relief.

Thank goodness….

"However…"

! now what?

Eclissi began to point to their gigais, "If we leave them their gigais like this…..it will cause problems…"

"Ah—you're right!" Orihime nodded. Then turned to Eclissi with determination in her eyes, "LET'S DO THIS—CIELO-SAN!"

Eclissi nodded.

However, she can't help but wonder…

What was she so pumped up about?

===A few minutes later===

"I don't think I can heal Grimmjow's gigai here…"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah" Orihime nodded.

Ulquiorra's gigai looked like he was reading a book, with these weird glasses that came out of no where.

Grimmjow, well, his gigai looked, like, well, uh, dead.

"There's a lot of blood…." Orihime sighed as she sat down beside it, "And if I heal him here….there would be chances of students passing by…"

"Perhaps we should ELIMINATE the evidence…"

"EH?"

Eclissi began to bring out her sword out of no where.

"N-NO! WAIT—T—THAT WON'T HELP EITHER!"

"It wouldn't, huh?" Eclissi sighed, a bit, and slightly disappointed as the sword bursts into feathers. "!" Eclissi's eyes widened as she grabbed Orihime and pulled her out of the way as they jumped back.

Before Orihime asked any questions, she could see the real Grimmjow being slammed down to the ground by Ulquiorra who had his neck in one hand, and his other hand in his pocket. As usually, his usual style of fighting.

:Ah, thanks Cielo-san…" Orihime shivered slightly, imagining what would have happened if Eclissi didn't pull her away.

"One moment please…"

"Eh?"

Orihime turned her head, to see Eclissi's gigai falling to the ground, and the real Eclissi appearing like a knight knelt before her as white feathers showered her.

Orihime gulped, this wasn't good.

Ulquiorra's eyes moved to her direction and quickly used Sonido to disappear.

Grimmjow quickly stood up, "WHERE YA GOING! YA DAMN B—OH SHIT…!" Grimmjow's eyes widened when Eclissi was right infront of him, with her hair flowing elegantly as her reiatsu consumed him entirely (Imagine Yamamoto, the old man's reiatsu)

"**You…..are…"** Eclissi's eyes began to glow as she looked down to him.

While Grimmjow was already down to his knees, trying to resist the crushing pressure.

"_**A NUISANCE"**_

Orihime's eyes widened as she felt herself shiver from fear, until Ulquiorra suddenly appeared infront of her and took hold of her. "E—Eh, Ulqui-" before she knew it, Ulquiorra used sonido to bring them a bit farther from them.

He began to face her, blocking her view. "I advise you to cover your ears…"

"Eh?"

"_**DO IT NOW, WOMAN."**_

"Eeek!" Orihime squealed as she slammed her hands to her ears.

=========SCENE TOO VIOLENT TO BE SHOWN TO VIEWERS….PLEASE USE YOUR IMAGINATION TO SEE WHAT PUNISHMENT ECLISSI HAD GIVEN TO OUR GRIMM-CHAN HERE==========================================

Once the terrifying punishment was over, Eclissi grabbed Grimmjow's neck.

While Ulquiorra and Orihime watched from afar.

…

….

…

Well,…

….

Eclissi, is now grabbing the gigai of Grimmjow…

And…

(=_=;;)

*SMACK!*

"C—Cielo-san…" Orihime sweat dropped, when Eclissi slammed Grimmjow to his Gigai. Then throwing him to the wa-

*SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!*

"Ehhh…" Orihime sighed, as she bowed her head down, she can't even do anything to help them stop.

While she felt sorry for him, Ulquiorra looked at Eclissi, who seems a bit restless when she went back into her own gigai.

"Orihime-sama….I best be back to your classroom…" Eclissi suddenly just appeared behind her, which scared the hell out of Orihime.

"EEEEEYAAAHHHHHH!" Orihime cried out when she brought her hand out to hit her out of reflex.

Eclissi, on the other hand, took the slap on the face.

"!" Orihime's eyes widened in shock, "I—I'M SO SORRY CIELO-SAN! I—I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS—I MEAN YOU JUST!—A—ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

Eclissi blinked, "….No…" then a slight smirk came from her. "Actually, that helped a bit…."

Orihime blinked from what she said, "…What?"

"It's almost time for dismissal,…..You two may leave early…"

"How about Grimmjow-san?"

"LEAVE HIM TO ROTT" both Ulquiorra and Eclissi said in a dark voice.

Leaving Orihime nothing to say.

Eclissi slightly bowed her head as she walked away, with Orihime slightly waving at her as Ulquiorra watched the Cero Espada leave them be.

…_Something's troubling her…_ Ulquiorra noticed it, but decides to leave it be. He then turned to Orihime, "Shall we leave then?"

Orihime turned to him and smiled, "Yeah—Besides, I need to get some groceries for dinner tonight…"

"Is that so?" Ulquiorra said as he slipped back into his gigai, his eyes slowly opened, then blinked rapidly as he removed the weird looking glasses, he began to ram a hair through his hair as he stood up, and slightly fixing his collar. "…Then, we shouldn't waste time."

"Okay!" Orihime smiled as he stood beside her, and began walking towards the gate of the school.

From up to the level of floors of the school, someone was looking at them from the window.

"….."

"Kazeshi-san!" a student from Tsubakure began to call out to him, as he turned his eyes to him. "It's time to go now, aren't you coming?"

"Hmph…." Kai turned away as he got his bag and walked passed that student without saying anything else.

"…Man, that dude's freaky…what's his problem?" the student complained as his friends shrugged his shoulders.

================Out in the streets==============

It wasn't long before the streets began to be flooded with people passing by, it was already getting late, and the sun was setting in the sky as Orihime walked nearly brushing shoulders with Ulquiorra.

Who had his hands in his pockets and looking straight.

While she was glancing at him from time to time, slightly feeling nervous herself when she did that. It was a long walk away to the mall, and when she looked around, all she saw were couples holding hands.

Strangely enough, she felt the urge to tug his hand out, but she tried not to do something like that.

_S—Since we're together now, I heard irresponsible girls gets break ups early...a-and Ulquiorra-kun is responsible so…_Orihime shook her head, trying not to act childish even if she shaking her head in that kind of manner is actually childish.

But she can't help but fantasize them holding hands together….

As if…

A smile began to rise from her face, a small smile though, as she imagined it in her mind, knowing that she's too much of a coward to even do that.

_But maybe…If I try…_

Her small fragile hand began to reach out to his slowly,

Although it wouldn't stop shaking slightly, she felt very nervous.

*Grab*

No, she didn't grab his hand…

But she got his sleeve.

DAMMIT!

"?" Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks.

MORE DAMMIT!

And looked at her as he raised his hand, with her hand clinging onto his sleeve like a child.

ANOTHER DAMMIT!

Too close!

Her face began to flush up with the brightest red he had ever scene, she was mixed with embarrassment within herself that she felt like blowing up from her huge.

FAIL!

"What are you doing, Orihime?" Ulquiorra asked her straightly, his eyes piercing through her, but as he expected it, it didn't effect her one bit.

"Eh…uhhm, n—no!—e—err, it—it's nothing at all!" Orihime finally let go of his hand and began waving her hands in a weird manner. "…L—let's go! It's n-not that far…!"

"…" Ulquiorra just stared at her. And begins to sigh as he moved his eyes to the sky, "It's getting late, if we do not hurry, I am sure Grimmjow will do something utterly idiotical…." He then turned to her. "Don't let yourself be distracted."

It's just grocery shopping….Ulquiorra.

"A—ah—U—Un!" Orihime nodded her head, as she slightly sweat dropped from his words.

"…" Ulquiorra sighed slightly as he turned and in due process grabbed her wrist to make her walk faster.

"…Ah….." Orihime's eyes widened from his actions as she tried to keep up with his pace.

Until his hand slowly met with hers, as they walked together, he began to even his own pace.

HE EVEN SLOWED HIMSELF DOWN TO BE AT PACE WITH HER.

Orihime's eyes widened, again from his sudden actions.

Her eyes turned to him, as he kept on looking forward.

"_**It's what you're trying to do, isn't it?"**_ Ulquiorra began to say that gave her heart a huge punch. His eyes closed as he sighed again, and opened them to look at her. _**"…Then, why not ask?"**_

Her eyes widened from his words.

Even her heart was thumping madly….

And the warmth within her was getting even warmer….as pure happiness began to come within her soul as well…..

And to think she doubted everything with him…..

_I guess, I was wrong…_ Orihime thought, as she went closer to his arm, and began to grip onto his hand tightly.

**YO! HI GUYS!**

** SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !**

**I'M SO SORRY! IT'S BEEN HOW LONG!**

**All my exams are in danger, by grades are in danger, and my love life feels like ********* because of 'him'**

**YES, you read that correctly, I suddenly got struck by an arrow with that stupid cherubim! Damn you Cupid!**

**ANYHOW…..**

**I'm having mental block for some reason as well….But don't worry, it does not end here!**

**And yes, I'm sorry but I'm somehow random…I don't know why, but I keep popping new people in my fanfics…. :D ahahahahah….**

**Orihime: =_=;;;**

**EVERYONE: THAT ISN'T SOMETHING TO BE SMILING ABOUT!**

**Oh, and sorry….I'll try to put a lemon for the requests.**

**TRY TO!**

**Because,….I'm bad at lemons =_=;;**

**BUT THANK YOU ALL FOR STILL READING AND NOT ABANDONING ME! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


End file.
